The Echo of Memories Unforgotten
by Sakurazukamori6
Summary: Placed after the OVA. The memories of the past are starting to make sense to Takaya. NaoeTakaya. Yaoi. Chapt.25 The ending.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mirage of Blaze that honor goes to the creator Mizuna Kuwabara.

* * *

_"Ngghnn...," Takaya clinging to the sturdy back and neck above him felt the thick organ currently driving into his body leak with each thrust. From what he could make out, one of his legs was up in the air held there by a large palm, while his other leg was wrapped around the lower back of the man above him. _

_Curling his toes and fingers, Takaya continued to clutch helplessly as the hardness of the man between his thighs pounded into his prostate. His blunt fingernails gripping his slick skin and leaving angry, red, crescent-shaped marks on his shoulders, which should have been a sure sign (scream) to slow him down, but undaunted he just fucked Takaya harder. And as on one especially deep thrust buried his head in between the boy's neck and shoulders, sloppily kissing the sweaty skin of his throat. _

_He groaned low and guttural as he came, suddenly stilling inside the body of Takaya, hot spurts of cum shooting into and running down the teen's leg that was wrapped around the man's lower back... _

"Naoe!" Waking abruptly from the dream, Takaya nearly fell ungraciously from the small bed he was currently in as he panted awake. Luckily catching himself on the edge, one hand firmly fisted in the white linen sheets and the other coming up to shakily cover his eyes, the teen with an exhaled breath tried to coax his heartbeat down, his sweaty skin making the breaths against his wrist, hot and stuffy. He could suddenly hear footsteps approaching from outside the doorway and as if on cue, a tall shadow crossed the threshold and silently moved towards the bed.

"Takaya, is something wrong?" Naoe's deep and concerned voice penetrated the still darkness of the bedroom, and Takaya still preoccupied with controlling his breathing jumped from the unexpected voice.

"Son of a bitch," laying his head back down on the pillow, Takaya tried to relax from both the shock of the dream and the shock of Naoe's voice on his nerves.

Coming over and sitting at the foot of the bed, Naoe stared at the teen that was presently in his bed. They had come back from another mission, an especially tiring exorcism and Takaya not up for the long drive back to his house had opted to stay in Naoe's hotel room, and the man not wanting the teen to be too uncomfortable had offered him his bed.

"You scared the hell out of me." Takaya, turning to address the older man could feel his muscles again being lulled back into the soothing embrace of sleep. He felt himself go lax against the soft mattress, his head still turned to face Naoe, the perspiration on the side of his neck fully exposed to the muggy air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just heard you call out." Naoe, watching the graceful curve of Takaya's neck, as it fully leaned into the soft down of the pillow found himself in a trance of rapture. He hadn't realized that he was staring, until he imperceptibly found himself leaning forward.

Takaya, upon hearing what he had just said went red in the face, and playing it off as nothing but the humidity, kicked out of the covers that had stubbornly wrapped around his feet.

He hadn't realized how loud he had spoken upon waking; it had felt like nothing but a whisper to him, a keening moan that had lodged itself into the dream Takaya's throat, and then upon his waking sailed like a breeze from his parched lips.

'Stupid!'

"I'm jus' tired." Takaya, feeling this wasn't a good enough excuse for him calling out to Naoe fell back on his agitation to keep the ever-perceptive man from being suspicions of anything, "and it's so frickin' hot in here."

Takaya suddenly turning on his side and facing away from Naoe made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, and the older man taking this as his cue went to the window and opened it to pacify the boy.

He hadn't been lying when he'd said it was hot. It was now summer. School had been let out for a couple of weeks already and the muggy weather had descended on the inhabitants of Japan, feasting on their irritation and short fuses like a swarm of locust on crops.

"Is this better?" Turning to look the boy in the face for confirmation, Naoe's breath hitched as Takaya, his eyes having just closed was drifting off into sleep. His usual stern and agitated features softened in rest making his handsome face now beautiful in its calmness. Naoe felt gravity and destiny pulling him towards the slumbering Lord.

Takaya shifted a little, he had just nodded off for a bit there.

"Yeah...I guess," and without even batting an eyelash, the teen waved nonchalantly at where he assumed Naoe to be. He was hovering on the brink of sleep and couldn't fully delve in if Naoe was still in the room. There was just something about the older man that always had him on edge, always had him on alert. He knew about Naoe's undying devotion to Lord Kagetora, had remembered on the pier, while the sun set in a blaze of orange light, Naoe's confession and even later on, his obsession and assault. That had never gone too well with him, but he was a professional now, working for the greater good and all that crap. So as a professional, he could overlook those instances in time and simply go on living his life. He knew that he and Naoe would continue to complete missions, exorcize ghosts, maybe one day even stop the Feudal Underworld and shit like that. He wasn't going to focus on Naoe's romantic bullcrap. He didn't have time to and…he was a professional, dammit!

"Good night," Naoe's voice, forceful and disquieting when used in chanting and battle took on the gentle undercurrents of a flowing and warm stream. Takaya felt his head and body go lighter, his heart however seemed to speed up at the sway of each syllable.

He panicked.

"Yeah...g'night," and as Naoe shut the door behind him, the scenes from his previous dream blossomed in his mind's eye at the reverberation of Naoe's calm voice. Frustrated at this turn of events, Takaya sitting up again put his hands on his head and closing his eyes tightly tried to calm his thoughts.

It seemed that sleep didn't want to have anything to do with him tonight.

* * *

**A/n:** I hope someone liked the first chapter, if you did review or shout really loud from wherever you are so I can hear you. 


	2. Chivalrously Opens Doors Too!

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. There a nice incentive guys.

* * *

Last night, with only an hour of actual rest being obtained, Takaya almost threw a fit as a hand slightly shook him awake. 

'Five more minutes.' Burying his head in the pillow, that cushioned the menacing thoughts that were now being directed to the person who owned that obtrusive appendage, the teen rolled over, trying to get away from the persistence of that hand.

'Just give me five more minutes.'

The hand that had gentled cupped his shoulder was now moving toward his head. The large palm covering his forehead and brushing away the sweaty strands of his black hair.

Takaya opened his eyes, shifted over, and upon seeing the business-suit-clad Naoe staring down at him; he brushed the hand on his forehead away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up, I'm up." He turned back over and looked like he was going right back to sleep. It was summer after all, he could sleep in, but upon remembering where he was, Takaya stubbornly sat up. He rubbed at his eyes and scratching dumbly at his ears, Takaya yawned and stretched like he'd been asleep for decades instead of hours. Make that hour.

Naoe hid his smile and getting up as the teen swiveled his longs leg over the side of the bed, he walked over to the mirror and fixing his tie waited for Takaya to get his bearings.

The boy, making an effort to not look so disheveled walked over to the bathroom. He found a toothbrush and a clean towel waiting for him, and almost made a face at how organized Naoe was. Well, he was a businessman after all. They tended to be really responsible.

Takaya had always wondered what he, himself would be like when he was all grown-up like Naoe, not that he wasn't already grown-up that is. He had also wondered what Naoe had been like as a boy. Probably one of those kids who got straight A's and could sit and read books with smart sounding titles. If only the Possessor had carried around a photo-album. Takaya thought now that would have been something to see. He would have paid good money to see Naoe as a child, because it was already so damn hard trying to figure out if he had a childhood to begin with. Naoe probably had two stages in his whole life: infant and adult, with no in between. And damn, he had tried, really tried, but he just couldn't picture Naoe as a little kid. He just couldn't picture Naoe as a boy growing up with mud on his knees and a smile. It just wasn't humanly possible.

Brushing his teeth and washing his face, Takaya turned to see Naoe setting out some clothes for him. Well, now that he thought about it he really wanted to take a shower. Last night had been sweltering and he hadn't taken a shower the day before. His sister would have yelled at him if she'd known, and he had told her just the other day -- for the tenth time-- to stop buying that flowery scented shampoo. Why couldn't she just buy the regular kind? That didn't have his hair smelling like some type of herbal garden or worst, confections. He was a boy. He didn't need girls commenting on how nice his hair smelled.

Grabbing the towel, he locked the bathroom door and shedding his clothes turned on the spray. It was cold at first, but he didn't mind. It was a nice change from the heat. Turning the handle so more water could come through, Takaya stood directly under the spray. His hands spread against the tiled wall.

He could feel introspective time steadily approaching. Really, he could do without this part of himself. The part that wanted to over analyze and nit-pick at every freakin' thing he did, or didn't do. He was really into that self-hating thing these days. So he'd dreamt about Naoe last night. What was the big deal? Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Buried under all the layers of self-denial, hate, and that thing you did when you didn't want to listen -- sticking your thumbs in your ears and singing until all the unwanted noises stopped, all the unwanted truths.

He heard the door to the bedroom close from beyond the bathroom door. He sighed, and raking a hand through his wet hair, he smothered a frustrated groan, because it seemed that Naoe had the hearing of a German shepherd, or a rottweiler. He wasn't too sure right now which description fit best.

Last night to his horror, he had woken up with an erection and when Naoe had walked in like a shadow, he had instantly bristled and would have jumped and clawed at the ceiling, if he hadn't gone instantly flaccid at seeing the man. Thankfully, fright was a more powerful moving force than any of his teenage hormones.

Why was he thinking about Naoe like that? He'd thought he'd gotten over it, ever since Naoe had confessed, and then left him on that stupid pier.

God he was such an idiot.

Naoe was a complete idiot, walking out on him like that, and idiots in Takaya's opinion needed to be ignored. And not only that, but it was a pride issue too. He wasn't going to ask Naoe to be his...

What? Boyfriend? Study buddies?

He would have laughed, but it really wasn't funny.

This had been absolutely hopeless from the beginning, but dammit he couldn't stop thinking about the man, and when it came to the point where he was dreaming about him, Takaya knew something had to be done. But what? He didn't want Naoe to think he actually -- heavens forbid-- liked him...like that. Geez, his life was complicated enough. He had no problem with baiting Naoe along, but outright telling him. Nuh uh. No way in hell. It just wasn't going to happen

* * *

Listening to the steady drum of the shower, Naoe placed his head in his hands as he sat on the couch in the living room. He could almost picture Takaya in the shower, soaping himself... 

He had thought good and hard about the consequences of bursting into the bathroom and cornering Takaya.

Long and hard.

He'd weighted the obvious fit the teen would have had thrown his way, with the way Takaya was utterly breath taking when angry. Or the possibility of getting his head blown off with the mass amount of spiritual energy that Takuya could release, with the possibility of touching and kissing him without the barrier of clothes.

Throwing open that door and being blasted away didn't seem like such a bad thing now. God, he wanted to touch Takaya. He wanted to rub his erection against the inside of Takaya's legs. He wanted to pin him to the tiled wall and fuck him until it stopped hurting. He wanted to make love to him, and hold him, and tell him how beautiful he was. He wanted to so much, so much so that his heart ached and his throat felt tight.

He heard the shower stop and instantly all his senses were tuned to every sound behind the door.

'Faithful watchdog, indeed.'

He could hear the bathroom door open, his footsteps, and then silence, and after a couple of minutes, he heard more footsteps. They were approaching the bedroom door, and then he heard the lock click and the doorknob turn.

Takaya had come out looking like he hadn't bothered to dry his hair, or bothered with anything else for that matter. Wearing one of Naoe's white shirts and black pants, each looking a tad bit big on him.

Takaya looked at the man in front of him. He pulled at the shirt and very reluctantly asked Naoe if he could borrow a belt to go along with the pants.

Naoe got up and walking towards the bedroom and his closet came back with the desired article. He gave it to Takaya watching the teen put it on and pull it to the tightest notch.

This displeased Takaya, because he believed himself to be a pretty big guy. He could beat up all the guys in his class and a lot of upper classmen too, but Naoe was a fucking tree. He had to fold the pant legs so they didn't drag on the floor. He thought about tucking in the dress shirt because it came down to lower thigh level, which hadn't boded well with him either. He was one of those people, who felt threatened if a taller man walked into his line of sight. Call him too gung-ho for a fight, he just didn't know what it was exactly, and did he mention that tucked in shirts weren't cool. Naoe, with his freakish tallness was forcing him to tuck in his shirt. That wasn't cool at all.

He began to tuck the shirt into his pants and treading over to the entrance grabbed his shoes by the door. He sat down and began to lace them up. He could hear Naoe getting his car keys and walking over to him, Naoe waited for Takaya to finish tying his shoelaces.

"I'll take you out to breakfast."

'Like hell!' Takaya, holding back that comment nodded his head. The way Naoe talked to him sometimes, you'd swear the guy was talking to his girlfrien-

Takaya stopped that thought before he could fully grasp it. He didn't need that right now and getting up from his seat on the floor, he was immediately met with an open door.

Naoe was politely holding the door open for him, and what normal people would call polite, Takaya deemed as offensive, since he in no way resembled a woman! He didn't need the door held open for him. He had two hands. He could open it for himself.

Regardless of what was brewing on the inside though, Takaya coolly walked through the door and going to the elevator pushed down hard on the call button, _repeatedly_.**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Takaya's anger is so fun to portray. He's so moody sometimes...okay all the time.


	3. Fathers, Lock Up Your Daughters

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys, very much appreciated. Oh and also very sorry for the bad grammar. I really suck at it and I'm very thankful for the suggestions. It helps me, it really does, even if it doesn't seem that way when I write. (I'm an idiot)

* * *

Takaya was sticking to one side of the elevator purely out of instinct, since the last time he had ridden in an elevator with Naoe the man had jumped him. Now all Takaya needed was some white chalk and he could draw a nice, comforting boundary between them.

He didn't like small, cramp spaces that didn't have windows he could use to jump out of in case Naoe felt angsty and started confusing him with his cryptic bullshit.

He looked over to the taller man, who was also sticking religiously to his side of the elevator, his face giving new meaning to the word sourpuss.

He looked up at the floor numbers as they counted down and finally lighting up on the first floor, the elevator door dinged open and walking past him, Naoe took lead. Takaya followed, passing the lobby, out the front entrance and into the parking lot. All the while, still wondering what the hell was eating Naoe that he couldn't just stop looking like he had the weight of the world on his very broad shoulders. Shoulders that could probably support a whole galaxy and still have room for some asteroids, while he was at it.

Takaya snickered in his head and checking on his bike --his one and only true love-- he went around the passenger side of Naoe's car, the taller man already seated and starting the car. He slid into his seat and feeling the car back out of the parking space, he winded down the window.

He needed some air.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

It didn't take long for them to reach a small breakfast place. And upon entering, and being seated, Naoe had asked for coffee. Plain old coffee. Takaya thought, he should at least get some caffeine in him as well to keep him up the rest of the day, but then his stomach had grumbled at him and he had ended up ordering half the menu. The waitress, while he rattled off his list had laughed and told him to slow down.

When the waitress left, he wasn't too sure about conversation. Naoe actually looked deep in thought, his eyes glued to a certain spot on the table. Takaya curiously looked at the spot, but found that there wasn't anything too captivating about it. He continued to stare at Naoe and the Possessor didn't seem to notice as he was too wrapped up in his own world for the time being.

Takaya placed his elbow on the table, his chin resting in that hand as he tapped his foot. Naoe hadn't looked up yet and he was getting restless, his foot beginning to swing back and forth under the table -- and becoming too wrapped up in his own world as well -- his foot swinging back and forth of its own accord, and not at all conscious of the movement, he began to nudge against Naoe's foot.

The older man snapped away from his thoughts and noticing the attention that Takaya was paying to the couple beside them in another booth, the bored look on his face --he was such a teenager sometimes --he could guess that Takaya hadn't realized what he was doing.

Takaya's foot nudged him again and Naoe had an urge to grab it and trap it between his two feet; that would have probably earned him a few choice words. Takaya's foot nudged him again and Naoe couldn't resist taking advantage of the situation. When Takaya's foot came back, he lightly stepped on it causing the teenager to start at him.

"Ouch...what the hell?" The boy, looking over to the man across from him felt Naoe press down on his foot, and then just as suddenly let up and move his foot back to his side of the table.

"Sorry, you just kept hitting me with your foot." Takaya opened his mouth to say otherwise, but then realizing that his foot was on Naoe's side, he closed it back again. A little embarrassed to be playing footsy with the older man under the table.

"Well...sorry...I uh didn't realize I was hittin' you, I guess I wasn't paying attention." For some reason that was escaping him now, he felt like an idiot. There were a lot of things he actually wanted to ask Naoe, but here he was avoiding him like the plague, making more eye contact with the salt and peppershakers.

'Real mature.'

"I ah..." Naoe looked up at him and Takaya's couldn't seem to get the words out as he caught the older man's violet eyes.

"I was wonderin'..."

'Spit it out. Just spit it out.'

"Here you go," the waitress pealing around a corner, her two hands balancing trays, began to unload their orders. She handed Naoe his coffee and placing the refill next to his cup, she turned to Takaya and placing down the tray filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, a stack of pancakes, hash browns, a couple slices of French toast, grits and a tall glass of orange juice, she began to arrange them in front of the boy.

"Good luck with that," she winked at Takaya and watching her as she walked over to the table across from them, he felt his nerve flitter away. He also felt a little offended at the way she had spoken to him, like he was some kid. He really hated people talking down to him and even though he knew the waitress meant it all in good fun, she still kind of rubbed him the wrong way.

Naoe was calmly sipping his coffee and Takaya wanted to offer him something to eat. Wasn't he hungry? Now that he thought about it, he barely ever saw Naoe eating and for such a big guy, he thought that a little strange. The only things he actually saw Naoe put in his mouth were cigarettes and coffee on occasion. That was it. When did Naoe eat? Or did he even eat? He must have to. He was in a human body after all. So if he did eat, then what did he like to eat? It was the little things that always bothered Takaya, well sometimes, like how Naoe could confess complicated, undying love and yet he couldn't even tell him what he liked to eat...or do...

What did he do in his spare time?

Those were the things that bothered him about Naoe, because he had known him, for what, it was going to be a year soon and still, Naoe was just as mysterious as the day they'd met.

This should have been a chance for them to get to know each other better. Not that he really cared... because he didn't...It just was kinda stupid the way they only talked about missions, and nothing else.

Takaya watched Naoe refill his cup of coffee and made a face to himself. Well at least he knew now that Naoe really liked coffee, black coffee without any sugar or creamer. Takaya had only drunk coffee when it was necessary, and he never could finish a whole cup. To him it tasted like crap, even with packets of sugar drowning at the bottom of his cup and here was Naoe drinking it down like water.

Turning to his food, Takaya wondered if now was a good time to ask Naoe about well… Naoe. Would it look too weird? Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. This was stupid. What was the big deal? So what he wanted to know a little about the guy he spent the majority of his time with. Didn't seem like such a big deal…

Except…oh who was he kidding. It was a big deal. It made him look like…he liked Naoe and that wouldn't do, because…he didn't. Well not that much.

Okay then, if he wasn't going to ask Naoe about himself, then he could talk about something else, like his dream. Wait no not his dream. That was stupid and really embarrassing.

Takaya, throwing a quick glance over at the Possessor felt himself blush as he thought back on the dream. That was the most absurd, stupid, fucked up dream he had ever had. Really, he meant, aside from the weird dreams he had with that woman. That was stupid too. They were both absurdly stupid, which suddenly got him thinking if those two dreams had something in common other than being stupid. What if that dream had something to do with his past? But that was impossible. Naoe and him weren't together like that? Not in his last life…

Although, now that he though about it, he didn't have any idea about what happened in his last life. Naoe could have kept the truth from him. That dream hadn't felt like a dream. It was vivid enough to be a memory. What if…um…it could…couldn't it? After the Tsutsuga mirror, he had started to remember more about his past. He remembered all about his family, but a lot of it was still unclear to him, like Minako. Who the hell was she? He still hadn't gotten any clear-cut answers about her and it was grating on his nerves that she was still a mystery. Everything was still a mystery. A big, old, flipping mystery that made him want to hold Naoe by the lapels of his fancy suit jacket and shake him hard.

He just wanted answers, and yet, no one was coming forward to tell him anything. Naoe was staying his normal, playing-dumb self, and he once again had to take it into his hands to ask questions. Like for instance, what the hell did his dream mean last night? Maybe he was just being…too difficult. That dream had probably come about because he had eaten something weird…like those chocolates. Yeah, he had eaten a lot of them, yeah that had to be the reason he was having erotic dreams about Naoe…and who was he fucking kidding?

Taking a deep breath, Takaya readied himself to ask Naoe about his dream, because he was obviously not getting anywhere by arguing with himself. If anything he was confusing himself even more.

Takaya bravely opened his mouth and then…shoved his fork in it.

He'd lost his nerve instantly and continuing to shovel food in his mouth, Takaya concentrated on looking normal...normal. He was now finishing up his eggs, and moving onto his pancakes, reached for the syrup, poured half the bottle on his plate and started wolfing them down. He was happy he'd gotten so much food; at least it kept him occupied so he didn't have to make small talk and he could think about what he was going to say.

He reached for a slice of French toast and shoved it in his mouth. He could feel Naoe looking at him and catching the older man's eye, he directly stared back from under his bangs.

Naoe put down his cup, "You're going to choke if you don't slow down."

Takaya rolled his eyes, "So what, you don't know the Heimlich maneuver?" and almost instantly he had wanted to take those words back.

'Idiot.'

Naoe looked at him more closely and Takaya grabbed his orange juice, because it felt like the pancakes and the French toast were fighting a losing battle over which one could go down his throat first.

That had sounded too much like a come-on for his liking. He hoped Naoe and him weren't on the same mindset because that would have been just plain embarrassing. Sure he was a smart ass most of the time to Naoe. It was just his way of dealing with him, since he had no idea how to treat the older man, but for the love of...he needed to stop sticking his foot in his mouth. He was making a total ass of himself.

He suddenly could hear...laughing. Wait. What? Takaya, turning to the man in front of him, watched disbelievingly as business-man-buddhist-monk-possessor-chain-smoking-coffee-drinking-Naoe laughed...at him.

"Would it matter?" Naoe, asking in that deep and playful voice, smirked at him and the boy in Takaya fainted. No one was supposed to look that good when they did that. Naoe should do that more often, his face did come with other settings and his smirk was definitely something to admire and fawn over.

Fathers, lock up your daughters.

Really, Naoe could have any woman he wanted. He just had to turn on the charm and then watch them melt into a puddle on the floor. It confused Takaya because Naoe was saving himself for someone who was long dead, this Lord Kagetora. Why was Naoe so loyal to him? Naoe had told him that he loved him, but wasn't he confessing to Lord Kagetora and not him? Sheesh, this was all so confusing and kinda depressing.

He really felt like flirting with Naoe right now, not that he was some master at it, but god Naoe just had the sexiest smile.

Takaya, challengingly smiled back and putting his fork down, his eyes flashed a smoldering yellow, like a candle's flame and he'd instantly remembered what he had told Naoe some time ago. That if he wanted him so badly, then he had to come get him, just don't expect him not to put up a fight.

He felt Naoe nudge his leg under the table with his foot. His heart, flopping around like a gasping fish in his chest as he continued to stare at Naoe, never breaking eye contact as one of the man's long legs came up between his knees.

"Will that be all?" The waitress had snuck up on them again and looking at Naoe, he nodded his head. She asked them if it was going to be a separate check and Takaya was about to say yes, but suddenly the foot between his knees had moved up higher, brushing against the inside of one of his thighs. He smothered a groan and locking his knees around the foot, gripped his seat firmly between his fingers.

Naoe, then calmly said he was paying for all of it. The waitress gave him the bill and Naoe smiled at her. And since Naoe had the face of a lady-killer, the girl blushed bright pink.

Takaya wanted to tell her to leave. Luckily he didn't have to, because she soon left with her heart in her throat and her eyes glazed over.

Naoe had still not moved his foot from between his legs and the boy felt like telling him to stop and go on all at the same time.

He felt the old familiar panic kick in.


	4. Sickness

**A/N:** Many thanks for the reviews. Oh yeah to answer questions, I changed the name from dreamscape because this one I think suits it better. Also, I am definitely continuing this because I too hate when a fic I enjoy stops, and so in an effort to not be one of those fics that stops, I posted here. You guys are really nice, so here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

It had started at his toes and then slowly working its way up his legs, it curled in his stomach and then traveling like a winding snake made its way to his heart, sinking its fangs and wrapping it body around the fragile muscle that beat so erratically in his chest. 

Takaya felt his panic run like a shiver over his spine and he bit back the response to cry out. It had never been this intense before. He usually only felt this way when Naoe had him cornered, his hands boxing him in, his mouth so close to his that Takaya could feel the words that had yet to come quivering on his lips. Those things were frightening because Naoe was such an intense man. There was never an intermediate with him, there was always his too calming persona, or his extreme devotion, which usually manifested itself with rough and powerful touches. Those were the things that frightened Takaya, that and that alone, but right now, at this very moment, he wasn't being physically boxed in. Naoe wasn't forcing him against a wall or his bed, nothing like that was happening and yet, the same feeling presided over. With that one look, with that one foot between his legs, Naoe was swiftly trapping him. Takaya had understood a long time ago how intimidating Naoe could be when he was like this and Takaya had always been on the end of his physical assaults, but Naoe had never mentally fought against him.

It was just too…rebellious, and upon that thought, something inside of him seemed to seize up and go absolutely still with a heavy fright. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt like he had experienced this exact moment before.

But that was ridiculous. Naoe had never openly flirted with him before, threatened him sure, forced him down why not, but toying with him like this. Never, and yet the strong wave of deja vu that was rolling around in his gut seemed to tell him otherwise. Something treacherous in the back of his mind started whispering to him, started whispering words to him that made the irritation in his chest at Naoe's choice of games boil over into anger.

_He's rebelling against you._

The voice inside of him maliciously hissed and whined like a cornered snake, and Takaya without a second thought, let that cold whisper, let the mockery of that inside voice creep over his actions like a shadow to manipulate his control.

Takaya's green eyes pierced into Naoe. The voice in his head seemed to shift to a seductive carress against the walls of his mind and his thoughts followed in a string of bitter, spiteful words.

This man, who he had controlled for the past year. This man, who would bow before him, who would come when called, who would take his abuse without fuss or complaint, until those moments when he would snap. And even then, the voice reminded him, even those times when Naoe would not be in control of himself and come to Takaya, those were his victories too, because it meant this man, this warrior, needed him so much that even when angered at him, he needed his company.

Takaya felt the foot between his legs pull back, retreating back to the side from which it had come from. Naoe's strong presence was leaving him. The pushing force that had stricken Takaya at the climax of their flirtation was now being drawn back to the source.

He looked at Naoe, made deliberate eye contact, because shy attempts wouldn't get him what he wanted. He could see it plainly in Naoe's gaze, that challenging flame, like a furnace, burning and consuming the older man. Naoe could probably swallow him whole with that one look.

"I'm done." Takaya pushed his plate away. He wasn't going to let Naoe win, that decision had been decided upon months ago when Naoe had the audacity to touch him without his permission. He wasn't going to lose. It just wasn't an option. If Naoe was going to resist their normal game of cat and mouse then he wouldn't take this lying down. He thought now would be the perfect time to ask Naoe about his dream. That would probably put him in his place. If that dream had anything to do with Kagetora and he knew how Naoe feared the man, then the reminder would surely cut through Naoe. Remind him who he belonged to without a doubt.

Takaya stayed on that thought, blinking at how bitter it made him sound.

Like a fucking scorned woman.

Hold up. Shaking his head, Takaya felt the shadow in his mind slither back into the blurred corners. He felt like such an ass right now, but shit, it was Naoe's stupid fault. Why did he always have to make him feel so spiteful? Dammit, Naoe really needed to learn how to flirt without pissing him the fuck off. Was that so hard?

Takaya angrily picked up his orange juice, spilling some on the table. It would be so easy to just toss this at the man across from him. It would be so easy to stain his well-pressed suit, and wipe that calm expression of his face --like he was fucking budda incarnate--It would be so easy.

Takaya set the glass down.

Oh for the love of...

For a stupid second there, he thought he was overeacting. It was just some flirting after all. Naoe could even be just playing off his natural skittishness of the Possessor. This could be just some simple schoolyard teasing...

Takaya picked up the glass again and wondered, seriously wondered if he was bi-polar because this back-and-forth shit was really pathetic and irritating and unhealthy. He had never deliberated over somebody so much in his entire life. He just couldn't drop the small stuff with Naoe. He let things slide with his friends, with his sister, even with the everyday bully --well until he kicked them in the head a couple of times-- but with Naoe he turned into one hell of a...bitch. These realizations weren't something that Takaya felt proud to be owning up to, so with a thumbs up in the general direction of changing the subject, he went ahead with asking the Possessor about his dream.

"Last night, I ah, had this weird dream...," Takaya hesitantly looked to see if the older man was listening to him. Naoe nodded his head, urging him to go on.

"Yeah, well..." Takaya sheepishly scratched behind his head and trying not to sound too unsure of himself, cleared his throat, "...I think I dreamt about Lord Kagetora..."

He again looked at Naoe and the man's eyes had sharpened to the degree of a knife's tip. Takaya knew he didn't have to worry about the older man listening to him, anymore.

"What did you dream about?"

Takaya suppressed his blush.

"I'm not really sure." He was lying through his teeth.

"How did you know you dreamt about Lord Kagetora?"

"Because...I just did."

'Smooth.' It was strange how these things always worked out in his head and failed miserably in reality.

Naoe looked at him with condescending eyes, like he was some child who had been caught fibbing. Okay it was actually exactly how it sounded.

"I could sense it...he has long hair right?"

Naoe put down his cup of coffee and he lowered his eyes. He nodded his head.

Takaya tried to remember the dream. The way Naoe had looked, well there was nothing different about that, but him, he was a different story. His body hadn't felt like his, although he hadn't been concentrating on that too much, not with Naoe on top of him.

The only thing he could make out about himself was his hair because it kept falling in his face with the force of Naoe's thrusts. He hadn't wanted to contemplate too much on the dream since it confused him about his relationship with the possessor. It made him wonder if Lord Kagetora had loved Naoe back? Were they physically intimate? The dream seemed to point to that, but...something just didn't fit. He wasn't sure what, all he knew was that he trusted his instincts and that they were all in agreement with him that something was up.

If he told Naoe the truth about the dream, he wondered what Naoe would do. There was just too many questions and not enough answers. God, he wanted to just tell Naoe what was going on, but his pride, his stubborn pride was holding him back.

Why should it though?

It wasn't like Naoe had been with him. Naoe had been with Lord Kagetora. They might look similar, but they were very different people. Naoe had been with Lord Kagetora, not him, and if anyone should be embarrassed, it should be Naoe, not him, he wasn't the one in the dream.

His throat constricted. Why was he keeping this in when it didn't mean anything to him? He should just tell Naoe and get it over with. What was the big deal? It had nothing to do with him...

"Naoe." The man seemed to flinch when his name was called and Takaya looked away.

"You...you were in the dream too."

Naoe was still and if Takaya had wanted, he probably could have ran out the front door shrieking, since his only animate obstacle didn't look like he was up to the task of stopping him, or chasing his ass down if it came to that.

"I was in the dream?" Finally the tree speaks.

Takaya rolled his eyes, his agitation coming back, "yeah, didn't I just say that."

"Anyway," Takaya went on, "...it's not a big deal or anything. It's just a dream, right?"

Naoe nodded his head again and Takaya gave him an exasperated look.

"Do I have to spell this shit out for you. Look I was asking if it was a dream or...not. Couldn't it be like a...you know...a memory?"

Naoe turned pale, rephrase that paler, and Takaya noticed that his feet were shifting under the table.

"What makes you think it was a memory?"

Takaya made a note of Naoe's voice, which sounded rougher than usual. It made the teenager wonder what was going through his head right now. It didn't look like he was comfortable with the topic at hand and Takaya in his curiosity wasn't about to listen to the part of his gut that told him he shouldn't bring this up. He should just let sleeping dogs lie.

"You and that Lord Kagetora guy were, well you were making...having...," why was it so damn hard to say. He sure as hell didn't have a mouth like a blushing virgin. He had said many "inappropriate" things to the girls of his class, all in jest, ofcourse, especially to Saori, who usually punched him in the arm for it. He joked around with the guys, and he could care less what they thought of his humor, but Naoe. Why the hell was it so hard to say these things in front of Naoe?

"...you were fucking him Naoe...," Takaya felt the blush on his face, and he coughed in his hand to hide the flush spreading across the bridge of his nose.

He hadn't looked at Naoe yet. Eye contact would surely have unraveled him, so he kept his eyes on his hands and it would have all been fine and dandy if things had stayed that way, except suddenly Naoe's hand came into his vision. It had crept along the table and then resting on top of his fingers had moved to his wrist. Takaya felt a jerk.

"I need to talk to you outside." Naoe's voice was commanding this time and Takaya for the life of him couldn't pull his hand away.

"We can talk right here." Takaya, however wasn't about to be bossed around. He would let, the key word _let_ Naoe hold his wrist like that, but under no circumstances was he moving from his seat.

Naoe narrowed his eyes.

'Fuck'

Takaya, gathering his courage narrowed his eyes back.

Naoe turned his head to the side and Takaya felt himself again the victor of this round. However, he didn't have the time to gloat, as the older man stood up from the booth and walking over to Takaya's seat, grabbed the teenager and hoisted him up firmly by his upper arm. He reached into his pocket and taking out a couple of bills threw them on the table. Takaya who was still in his grip, felt Naoe's fingers tighten around his bicep.

Takaya gritted his teeth. He didn't want to cause a scene, but god damn Naoe, what the hell did he think he was doing grabbing him like that?

Naoe then roughly pulled him to the exit by the upper arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naoe had opened the door and flinging Takaya out by the arm, the teenager stumbled outside. Takaya could hear some surprised gasps from inside the restaurant, but they were soon cut off as the door shut behind them.

"Fucker, I didn't do anything. I just asked you a question. One fucking question, Naoe."

Takaya saw a pay phone and going toward it was about to call a cab, but Naoe again roughly grabbed him and by the same arm no less.

That was going to leave a bruise.

Naoe, lifting his other hand so he was now clutching both sides of Takaya's upper arms bore the teenager back.

They were now on the side of the building.

"Don't lie to me, Takaya." Naoe's voice deepened and his eyes helped to push Takaya further back into the wall.

"Lying, I'm not lying to you. I told you exactly what I saw." Takaya squirmed in Naoe's grip. He had the urge to stomp on the older man's foot or better yet, if Naoe was going to press him like this, then he should prepare himself to get kneed in a place where a man should _never_ be kneed. Freakishly strong bastards, be damned, Naoe would go down if he got kicked there, Takaya was sure of that.

Naoe shook him roughly and Takaya was sure if this kept up, Naoe would get better acquainted with the lunch the older man had just treated him to.

"I've never touched Lord Kagetora's body...like that. He...he never allowed me to." Naoe's voice, which had been frightening at the beginning was now melting into softer tones. Takaya felt the sadness ebb out of Naoe like a current.

Takaya turned his head to the side, effectively cutting away his view of Naoe's mournful eyes. He felt the hands around him go slack and suddenly he pushed away from Naoe.

Somebody was really close to getting slapped in the face.

"Then who the hell was that? If that wasn't Lord Kagetora, then who the hell would allow themselves to be touched by you?"

It was the anger in him. It moved him around like puppet. He was a slave, a victim to it because Takaya didn't have control of himself when he was furious.

Naoe flinched back and Takaya felt the control switch hands.

"Who else?"

_Minako_

"Who else?"

_Minako_

Takaya felt a whisper in his soul, like a stifling wind, humid and clouded sail into the open cracks of a window. He had heard that name before in his dreams. It had been around the time before Naoe's confession and it had plagued him for days, until he was able to cover it back up again.

Now here it was again, the heart ache that name summoned not at all foreign to him. It made him feel nostalgic. It made him feel sad and wretched. It made him feel heavy and dirty. Why did this one name make him feel this way? Who was this person?

He looked to Naoe as if all the answers would be written on his face, but the Possessor had nothing to offer and that made Takaya even angrier. If only he had his bike, he could have put this dreadful moment behind him, fled from here and never looked back.

Suddenly something was scraping against the inside of his chest, like fingernails on a pane of glass, on the window of his soul. He realized too late that his soul was whispering to him again, leaking like a faucet that could not hold anymore. Had those dreams been a consequence of his overflowing soul? Were these whispers a consequence of a pent up dame in his soul?

He looked to Naoe again.

Takaya was being bombarded. It seemed that the leak was becoming a river, as it flowed out of his soul and erupted in his chest.

_Rape_

_Hatred_

_Envy_

_Lust_

_Obsession_

_Love_

Who did Naoe feel these things for? Who?

Naoe moved toward Takaya and holding him gently by the shoulder, his eyes tenderly studying the face in front of him, he began to speak softly.

"I told you I've never touched Kagetora's body and I am true to my word. Minako, Lord Kagetora's wife, his beloved..." Naoe gave a great sigh. "Your soul had already gone off to the Feudal Underworld, I wanted to bring you back, and I needed a body..."

He needed a body. What the hell was Naoe going on about? And did he just say wife…as in married wife. Wow, so she had been his wife and body...

"Oh my god." Takaya, who had been silently allowing the touch on his shoulder, pulled away abruptly.

"Oh my god, you, what the hell did you do to her?" Takaya wouldn't let him get a word in. No, not this time. "Body? If you're saying what I think you're saying, you didn't…"

"I had to, Lord Kagetora, he would have died. I couldn't let that happen…"

"So you wanted to play fucking hop-skip-and-jump with a human body. You made me possess her…didn't you?"

"I had no other choice…she was the only…"

Takaya, moving away from Naoe could sense something brewing under the exterior of the Possessor. He could sense Naoe wasn't telling him everything. He was only scratching the surface.

Naoe, who was still standing in front of him didn't look like he was ever going to move again.

Takaya heard the pulse of his soul rip through the air.

_Rape, rape, rape, rape._

Something inside of him was screaming for his understanding and wanting to scream back, to answer, his mouth moved without the constraints of his mind. "Rape? What the hell does that have to do with any of this?"

Naoe suddenly looked shell-shocked.

Who? He didn't understand these words. Who was raped? Why was he hearing these things? Who was talking to him? They sounded so angry, so hurt, so vengeful…so…betrayed.

_Rape!_

The images of the dream came back in a rush of clearity, like an unfocused picture being adjusted, or a puzzle being pieced together. His perceptions were no longer coloring the dream he had seen. His desires, his needs, his petty and selfish needs, they were no longer interacting with the images in his mind's eye and creating fantasies from them.

He frustratedly had now figured out the dream's real meaning, the real message behind the clawing hands, the savage thrusts, the cries. The dream of a sexually frustrated teenager was suddenly showing itself for what it really was: a memory, a disjointed memory, a call from a woman he had once called wife of a...

Looking at Naoe, at the guilty look on his face, the hurt…

Takaya felt suddenly nauseous because he was only now starting to realize what was going on. Why Kagetora hated Naoe so much. It made total sense. Why would a man hate another man…because he had touched his wife…had raped her and then…what then? Why had he raped her!

"I never loved her…she had been with Kagetora. She had known what it was like, to touch him, to be with him. I envied her that, I envied her everything. She…she didn't deserve it…and I wanted to take everything from her. Her body…her soul, everything."

So that was why. He raped her because…because she had loved Kagetora, had known his love first hand.

Never had he pitied a man, more than he had pitied Nobutsuna Naoe at that moment.

Takaya felt so nauseous and dizzy, like he would be pitched out of his body, if he stumbled to his knees. He felt so sick.

"Naoe…"

Takaya, looking at Naoe could see the man's eyes close, awaiting judgment and he had to pull his eyes away because it was sick. How could Naoe do something like this…to a woman who had not deserved any of that, just because she loved Kagetora, just because…

He raped her and then threw her soul out of her own body like she was nothing, a speck of dust, a rag doll...

Takaya made his way to the front of the building; he was determined to get away from this man...this monster that would go to such lengths, such depths for his obsession.

**

* * *

A/N:** I always liked the idea that after the Mirror Incident, Takaya would still be Takaya without being too influenced by Kagetora. I also had to write this fic to get a better reaction out of that whole Minako incident. I mean, dear god, Why the hell didn't they clear it up in the anime. They just left it out of the story like old garbage and moved on with something else. (Taps feet impatiently) I'm one of those people who are still waiting for the acutal ending of MOB. Oh yeah, Takaya's and Naoe's eye color are another conundrum. Takaya's eyes are green in the OVA, but brown in the series, so for a sort of compromise, I will sorta be switching from one to the other because...oh let me make up an excuse and say it's due to lighting, or his moods, or one thing or the other...whatever. Anybody know what color Naoe's eyes are? There purple right? (I'm hopeless) 


	5. The Necessity of a Mental Evaluation

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and the info.

* * *

Takaya, lying in his bed could hear Miya in the kitchen, the constant clatter of pots and pans, and an occasional curse word erupting from outside his doorway as he lightly dozed. She was, most likely making dinner, while simultaneously making a mess of things.

What a klutz.

Turning on his side, Takaya pillowed his head against his arm and for a minute or so, he found himself bleakly staring out the large picture window in his room.

After walking out on Naoe, he had briskly called a cab and within fifteen minutes, he had been picked up. It had taken about thirty minutes to get home and walking into his house at about a quarter to ten, he had taken another shower--this one cold-- for the sake of ridding the dirty feeling that had come along with Naoe's confession. He had stood under the icy water for about an hour and had come out of the bathroom soaking wet and shivering, more from the day's events, than from the cold water.

He had settled in his bed after that and had fitfully slept the rest of the day away. Now it was evening and the light filtering through his curtain-less window was dim and struggling to sustain itself under the descending sun.

Poignant sunsets...he was really getting sick of heartbreak at this time of the day. Couldn't Naoe have chosen to tell him these things on a rainy day? --At least sparing him the memory of the pier-- Better yet, couldn't Naoe have just shot him on the spot? That would have been acceptable too.

Groaning and turning back on his other side to face the door, Takaya could see Naoe's jacket draped over the chair by his desk.

This was hopeless.

Lying back down so he was now looking up at the ceiling fan, Takaya closed his eyes, hoping that Naoe's cigarettes wouldn't miraculously be floating over his head, because it seemed that everywhere he had turned today there was something to remind him of the older man.

Takaya not up to taking the chance rolled onto his side again. He felt like he was five again, remembering those times he had been made to go to sleep too early and for hours had tossed around childishly in his bed, disappointed that he couldn't go outside and play.

Takaya kicked the covers from the bed.

If only it was as simple a matter as wanting to go outside and play. Oh, those were the days.

He shouldn't be making himself depressed over a man that was clearly insane, clinically insane if he was going to get technical. Seriously somebody had to check Naoe into a mental institute. Maybe he should get Chiaki on that pronto, because obviously leaving psychosis unchecked led to horrible consequences.

Takaya, turning on his side for the tenth time caught sight of Naoe's jacket again.

He got up and walking over to his desk, he sat in the chair, taking Naoe's jacket off the back of the seat and holding it in his hands. He looked it over.

'Oh well, might as well get this out of my system while I still can.'

Takaya, touching the lapels of the jacket could still smell faint traces of Naoe's aftershave on the collar and bringing the suit jacket closer to his nose, he buried his face in the material.

This was pathetic. This was beyond pathetic. He knew it and yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He was in love with a man, who had raped his…wife in a past life and then trapped his soul in her body just to be with him. Sick was the first word to come to mind, twisted was another; utterly romantic in some baffling way was something entirely else.

Man, while Chiaki was at it, he might as well check him into that mental institution as well, because he had certainly lost it if he even had a smidgen of feeling left for Naoe.

Takaya, hugging the jacket to his chest rolled his chair so he was now facing his wooden desk.

He then proceeded to repeatedly hit his head against the polished oak. Maybe his sanity would tumble out of the nook it had lodged itself in upon meeting Naoe. Maybe he could go back to being fun-loving Takaya again. Okay, maybe he could just go back to plain old Takaya: the kid, who would beat you up just for looking at him cock-eyed during lunch, or the Takaya, who would rather step on flora rather than wonder what type of plants Naoe kept in his house. The Takaya, who would have laughed in your face and probably pointed if you told him there was a cool Buddhist priest out there. The Takaya, who would have never cried on that pier, heartbroken and angry because he had fallen in love, not under his own terms and was helpless to stop it.

He hugged the jacket tighter in his arms and stilling his head against the desk, he listened to something shatter in the kitchen.

Miya had probably broken another plate.

Reluctantly sitting up in his swivel chair, Takaya spotted a slightly ajar drawer. He went to pull it open, but like him it was reluctant, so he had to lift the drawer, while pulling to avoid the jam. It was really a hassle and he didn't know why he was going through the trouble and at the first glance of what was in this mysterious drawer, he felt like shutting it back again.

Staring him in the face, like some spiteful creature was a packet of Naoe's cigarettes, his brand and everything.

'Mementoes of Love'

'How frickin' touching.'

He had totally forgotten about these. It was the day he'd gotten jumped by those assholes-- damn talk about a bunch of assholes. Couldn't a man just sit quietly on the sidewalk and not have to worry about being stepped on? Or people knocking down his pack of cigs? Really, the nerve of some people.

Takaya, reaching into the drawer picked up the pack and as he was opening it, he could see only one sad and lonely cigarette standing in the box. It made for a very fitting picture. Loneliness was the theme of the day, after all.

Takaya made a note to himself, that he should never try to talk himself out of a slump. He just made things worse.

The great wallower of sorrow that he was and all.

Miya had been quiet for some time and Takaya wondered if his sister was done wrecking the kitchen. He heard her socked feet pad across the floor and stop right in front of his door. He then heard her hesitantly knock, when no answer came, she knocked for a second time and then gave the announcement of the year.

"Dinner's ready."

To bad too, because even though she was a wreaking ball in the kitchen, Miya was a good cook. He'd feel bad about wanting to pass up dinner, but what choice did he have? The breakfast from this morning hadn't digested yet, which was strange enough, because he thought by now he'd be ravenous.

It was like Naoe's words had anchored themselves onto the food and with enough weight had permanently settled it at the bottom of his stomach, the nourishment from the meal stripped away and swallowed by Naoe's own needs. It made him feel heavy, like he had swallowed lead, but it also made him feel surprisingly empty.

Takaya wondered if this was what...infatuation felt like because if this was it, he'd rather the ability to eat any day.

Could this be why Naoe never ate anything? It would make sense. Takaya didn't even want to chance some rice. He'd probably hurl it up and that would upset the hell out of his sister because one, she'd think her cooking was bad, and well, two didn't matter much since he'd have to clean it up.

Did Naoe always feel sick like this? God, Takaya couldn't fathom feeling this way for a day, but for four hundred years, Naoe had pined over Lord Kagetora. That seriously had to do something to a guy's health and ego.

He didn't answer Miya when she had asked him the million-dollar question again. So like baby sisters everywhere, Ms. Miya walked into his room without a knock or a shout. He'd forgotten to lock his door and that would have caused him a lot of embarrassment if she had walked in during his snuggling session with Mr. Jacket. Speaking of, Takaya looked over at the desk, the jacket still strewn over it, arms outstretched like it was embracing the wood.

Miya walked over to him and like inquisitive, baby sisters everywhere asked him whose jacket that was.

Why couldn't it be his jacket? Couldn't he have nice things? Apparently Miya didn't think so.

Well here comes the big brothers everywhere response.

"None of your business."

Miya acted like she hadn't heard him and catching sight of the pack of cigarettes on his desk, she gave him another brain buster.

"I didn't know you smoked."

Big Brothers Everywhere Response Part II:

"None of your damn business."

This was fun because Miya, unlike normal girls, or normal people for that matter never got offended at his words. She just brushed him off, like lint or dirt.

Now that he thought about it, that was kind of disrespectful, since he was her aniki. Big brothers should have say and swaying power, yet Miya didn't understand this concept.

"Whose jacket is that really? Is it your boyfriend's?"

Screeeeeech!

Takaya stared at her dumbfounded for a minute, not understanding the logic of teenage girls, actually singular, he didn't understand this one particular teenage girl, who was currently laughing at him and hitting him in the arm.

He was tempted to answer yes, so in the spirit of reverse psychology he did.

"Yes, it's my boyfriend's jacket, Miya. He's pickin' me up in an hour and I gotta get this ready for him." He gave Miya a 'what the hell are you smokin' look and then pointing toward the open door waited for her to show herself out.

She did, after a moment of more little sister snooping and then, as she was about to close the door behind her, she stopped.

"Don't let the door hit you on the wa"-Takaya halted in his sentence, because Miya's face had gotten serious all of a sudden and he could figure that his little sister had something important to say to him.

"I...hope you eat something, Takaya." She sadly smiled at him, softly closing the door behind her. Takaya was left to mull over her words, as he listened to her muffled feet walk back to the kitchen.

Miya had always been perceptive to his moods, so it was no surprise that she thought something was eating at him. It was kind of sweet to have his little sister worrying about him, although that was the last thing he needed her to be doing. Life was hard enough for her, with no parents and school competitive, as always, he was just sorry that he could never make life easier for her. He really believed she deserved the world.

But before he could even attempt to solve her problems, he had to first start on his.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I like angry, sarcastic Takaya.


	6. Two Possessors Enter a Bar

**A/n:** thank you so much for all the reviews and support.

* * *

Naoe sat up from his couch suddenly, the remnants of sleep and smoke still clinging to him rather doggedly as he realized that his door was making an ungodly racket. Or rather, the person behind the door was making an ungodly racket that would surely wake up his neighbors and confuse them into thinking the apartments were being renovated with large wrecking cranes.

He had fallen asleep on the couch again and checking his watch wasn't put off that this person, who obviously had some form of hearing problem was waking him 11 something at night, when he had work tomorrow.

Naoe, looking again at his shaking door could almost tell who was making the racket. Only one person had the audacity to pound on his door at--he checked his watch again--11: 46 PM. Well excluding Takaya, who would have just ripped the handle off the door and barged in. But since his door wasn't being blown into tiny bits, it was safe to say this wasn't Takaya and with his list of friends rather limited, it made things quite easy to figure out who the culprit was.

Either it was Haruie or the police.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Definitely Haruie.

Getting up from the couch, he walked over to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door wider than he usually did because if he knew the blonde behind door number one, Haruie needed to make an entrance. He caught her in the middle of another banging session on his poor door, one fist raised as if she had been shouting at traffic or small children. She was puffing her lips out, her stance one she would usually take with the most heinous of enemies.

"You already asleep."

Naoe felt like throwing the door close in her face for that remark.

"I was sleeping but"-

Pushing past him, Haruie walked into his apartment, her boots clicking against the wood of his floor as she made her way over to his couch and sat down, her arms spreading across the back as she made herself at home.

"Good, now that you're awake, we can go to that bar I was tellin' you about."

Naoe realized that being a faster talker than Kakizaki Haruie would have meant he could get his point across. Although he was only a man and speaking at Haruie's pace, he believed would have some serious side effects on his people skills. Mostly because no one would be able to understand him and that would be a problem, since he made money from those very people skills.

"Is there something bothering you Haruie?"

She looked over at him with a bored expression and blowing away the stray hairs in her eyes started to get up from her seat.

"Yeah, this." Raising her hands in a sweeping motion of Naoe's apartment, she huffed at the look of utter indifference on the Possessor's face.

"You need a change of scenery, Naoe. Go out, do something that isn't work or Feudal Underworld business. You're killing me, you and Chiaki, well Chiaki not so much, but you." She pointed accusingly at Naoe, "You're going to be the death of me."

Naoe blinked back at her. He wasn't a stranger to Haruie's histrionics, nor was he a stranger to her appeals for him to go out more. She was always on him to start "living his life." The regular advice of "make the most of the situation," or "It's half full," or "Aren't my shoes cute?"

He never knew what to tell Haruie because she was one of his best friends and out of anyone she knew what he was going through. He had once tried to tell her that it wasn't his life to live, that he had stolen this life but thought better of it. Haruie would have most likely slapped him in the face for that and the sad thing is, he would have deserved it, because she didn't believe that she had stolen this life. She believed it was given to her in the hope that one day she could find her reincarnated lover. Haruie understood him more than anyone, because she could understand the loss he suffered with for four hundred years. She could probably understand better, because she still hadn't found her lover and it pained him to think she never would, or that her smiles and encouraging words were to hide these very thoughts.

He listened to her, because Haruie had such a strong character, hiding her grief behind mascara and well-manicured hands and keeping a smile that come rain or shine had never changed, but only got brighter as her sorrow enfolded her. He would forever respect Haruie. He would forever love Haruie and try to protect her. She was family, a brother in a past life and now a little sister in this.

"So Naoe, are we going to sit here and wallow, or are you going to get yourself ready and come have some fun?" She threw her hands on her hips and dramatically clicking the heel of one foot waited for his reply.

Although family had its ups and downs as far as having opinions and free will.

Naoe, walking to his room closed the door so he could get dressed. This was the price he paid for letting Haruie have her way.

As he opened his closet door, he could hear his refrigerator door clang open and the blonde now in his kitchen shout something through the door.

"Hey do you have any diet coke?" The refrigerator closed because, 'no he didn't have any' and then she noisily came over to the bedroom door to give him "advice" on what to wear.

"I betta not see anything with black or you'll be blue. Do you hear me Naoe?"

Or more like what not to wear.

Naoe, who had been holding some black slacks, threw it back into the closet.

She knew him too well.

It didn't help that most of his closet consisted of black. He didn't care too much for casual wear; it made him feel out of place when he dressed that way. He also had personal reasons for dressing the way he did.

"Just wear some blue jeans and a nice shirt."

Naoe would have refused out right, if he didn't know how loud Haruie could get.

He grabbed some jeans off a hanger. It was in the back of his closet, the far back where light didn't hit and moths probably lived, and started to put it on. A dark burgundy shirt was staring him in the face; well it wasn't black, although it could have been if the lighting was dark enough. He pulled it on and grabbing some boots, headed for his bedroom door. Haruie, the only fashion police that worked a full shift would be waiting outside to inspect him.

He opened the door, careful not to hit the blonde and walking out was met with thumbs up and whistling. He believed Haruie thrived on other people's misfortunes.

"Good job Naoe. I thought I would have had to come in there, but you've proven me wrong. Now go grab a comb, you have bed hair."

Naoe passed a hand through his hair and proclaimed that he was finish. Haruie made a face at him.

"That's not a comb."

Naoe thought it didn't matter since he looked so sloppy anyway, what would combing his hair prove. Haruie like the overactive drama queen she was pretended to look flabbergasted and hurt all at the same time.

"Sloppy, so no business suit equals no class. Naoe, if I could, I would have thrown my shoe at you. Heel first! I'm not wearing a business suit and I think I look great." She flounced in her white skirt and her black spaghetti strap top, her black boots clicking femininely as she waltzed to show off her figure.

Naoe made a note to not get into fights with Haruie. It just made him look like the bad guy. He, however still didn't feel the need to pass some gel threw his hair and Haruie let him have this small victory. It really didn't matter since she had been winning the entire night.

"Okay, lets go before you realize how handsome you look and change." Naoe grabbed his car keys and before he could ask Haruie where they were going, the blond was out the front door and already down the stairs.

It seems he would find out when they got there.

* * *

Haruie, instead of riding in his car had asked him to follow her on her bike. He wondered why they just couldn't take his car and when he asked she said her cool factor depended on her going on her bike. Naoe didn't press again. 

They arrived in not more than fifteen minutes since he lived near the club district. He was reluctant to come out of his car, since Haruie had said they were going to a bar and not a club. There was a big difference. He came out of his car.

"Haruie, this isn't a bar."

She rolled her eyes at him. "There's a bar in the club."

He had just asked for that. Haruie smiled at him like she hadn't just pulled a fast one over him and walking toward the entrance of some neon lights monstrosity flashed her smile. The bouncer let her in with an appraising look and Naoe followed, taking out his driver's license.

He asked her why she hadn't just shown her driver's license and she answered that it wasn't proper for men to know her age. He should have expected as much.

Upon entering, the bright lights from the dance floor flooded the whole building in a kaleidoscope of color. The music pounded rhythmically, a trance like beat that kept the indiscriminate bodies moving. Naoe felt the crowd that was milling around the door part as he walked past.

There were some definite advantages to being tall and watching Haruie push and elbow people out of her way, he would have rather taken the lead.

With all the attitude she could muster, she made her way over to the stairs, a grin on her face as she mounted the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached the bar and lounging area. Haruie took a booth that overlooked the dance floor and Naoe helpless to say anything, sat down opposite from her.

"Isn't it cool?" She smiled a little too happily for his liking, the overhead lights bouncing off the pink gloss of her lips. Naoe felt like he wasn't being let in on the secret that Haruie chose to conceal behind her lipstick.

Something was up and Naoe not up for hide and seek went for the direct approach.

"I"- Although he didn't get very far, as he tried to question the blonde on what exactly was so cool about this place that she would wake him up and drag him out here.

Haruie knew his preferences, yes he had been a teenager once and he had gone to many clubs, but now he was an adult. An adult with tastes that ranged from quiet naps to quieter naps. Why was she pressing this on him?

"It's huge, man Chiaki hadn't been kiddin'."

Wait, what?

"Chiaki's here."

Haruie looked away. "Ah, yeah he's here. I called him before I came over."

Naoe definitely felt like he was the last one being let in on a joke.

"So where is"-

Haruie again wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"Well funny thing, yuh know, we were going to a bar, but then Chiaki said this would be more fun and so I...thought yeah it would be fun, with me, and Chiaki, and"-- mumble, mumble, mumble.

"Excuse me." The last part of Haruie's sentence had been completely lost to him, as the blonde mumbled and fidgeted in her seat. It really didn't help that the crowd and music were exponentially growing louder. He could plainly feel the pulse of the music beating through his chest.

"Ain't this fun?" Okay something was definitely wrong here. When had Haruie become a mumbler and why wouldn't she just let him talk?

"Haruie, what's going on? You brought me here because Chiaki asked you too? Does he need to talk to me about something?"

She shook her head. "Yep. Needs to talk to you."

"So where is he?" This was getting ridiculous. He definitely knew she was hiding something from him.

She pointed down to the dance floor and Naoe thought they had gotten over the general answers for the evening.

"I won't be able to find him like that."

She turned to him and then back to the dance floor. "Yeah, you're right. I can't find Chiaki anywhere, but I can see Takaya down there."

If Naoe had been drinking something, he surely would have sputtered it all over the blonde in front of him.

"Come again?" Naoe wasn't sure he heard her right the first time. The music and the people were really too loud.

"Well I guess Chiaki ain't down there, but Takaya is." She smiled and pointed toward the far left wall and sure enough, Naoe could see Takaya and his friends.

"The more the merrier right?"

Naoe gave Haruie a displeased look. So this is what they had been planning. Chiaki was in the same grade as Takaya and they did know the same people, so it would make sense that they would all come out together, but...

Naoe gave Haruie an even more displeased look.

"I have work tomorrow."

She shrugged her shoulders. The sympathy was astounding.

"That's not my problem Mr. Tachibana. I have a manicure tomorrow, but you don't see me complain'. Anyway it'll be good for you. How long haven't you seen Takaya, huh?"

Naoe felt his mood turn sour.

"I saw him two weeks ago."

She smiled. "Really? What'd you guys talk about?"

It really wasn't his intention to hide anything from Haruie and she did know about his past with Kagetora. Both her and Chiaki did, but still it was hard to just come out and say it.

"...He knows."

Haruie blankly stared at him.

"What?"

Naoe felt the shame of what he was going to say take a hold of his chest.

"He knows about what I did to Minako."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Cliffhangers are really a thing of wonder. I can't say I like them, especially when I'm reading a really good story and suddenly BAM! --Haruie's knocking again--the story has ended and I'm left on the edge of my seat, and I feel like throwing things. Ah good times, good times.


	7. Best Friends Forever

"..." There was a long quiet after Naoe had spoken. He thought that maybe Haruie had gone into shock; because a speechless Haruie was something he rarely ever had the chance of witnessing.

He waited and waited some more, still keeping his eyes on her as she regarded him with more silence and more staring.

He supposed these things just needed time.

"What the hell do you mean he knows what you did to Minako?"

These things also needed a certain tact and delicateness that Haruie being who she was had never acquired in this lifetime or any of the previous ones.

Naoe shook his head solemnly at her, "I don't need to explain myself."

Haruie looked like she was about to capsize the table.

"No please, explain what the hell you think you'll accomplish by telling him these things? Naoe I thought we'd all agreed to let Takaya remember on his own."

The blond breathing loudly from her outburst, her fingers clutching the table turned her head away from the man in front of her. They had all promised to keep things quiet from Takaya, mostly from fear of what he would do when he found out, mostly from wanting to put the past behind them, and mostly from wanting to lessen some of Naoe's grief, even if for a small amount of time. It was worth it for Naoe's sake.

Naoe had been so broken up, so torn apart when Lord Kagetora had first passed away. He had deliriously pined for the man, had almost gone half mad with lust and sadness that it had been unbearable to watch. Nagahide and her had tried so hard to console him, but he had fled their comfort, taking solace in his thoughts of secretly bringing back Kagetora and when he did, when he had dragged Kagetora from the underworld and placed him in the pregnant body of Minako, it had been all so heart-wrenching to see their friend again torn apart by his grief as Lord Kagetora committed suicide to escape the reality of what he had done to Minako. The suicide and the knowledge that he was the one to inflict so much pain on his Lord had been the sealing nail in his own coffin.

All they could do was watch as Naoe's mind continued to deteriorate, as the man they had once called friend was now only a former shadow of himself, an empty shell. They were helpless to do anything and they realized that the day Kagetora had gone, there was no way of ever bringing their friend back to life because he had died the day Kagetora had left.

Nagahide and her had promised themselves that day, the same day that Naoe had followed Kagetora to the grave that they would keep this from happening again. That no matter what, Lord Kagetora-the selfish bastard, the infuriating, charismatic leader, the man who had stolen their best friend and turned him into something so twisted that they couldn't even recognize him anymore-he would never ever get the chance to hurt Naoe again. They would keep the past from repeating itself. Lord Kagetora had strung and toyed with Naoe, had kept his love for himself, had baited and tormented their friend, but no more, things were going to be different.

God how had things turned out this way?

They had been such fools to think the past wouldn't rear its ugly head. That they could escape the karma of their past lives. It was all such an ugly cycle of self-hate and hate that kept repeating, spinning around each of them. Lord Kagetora had spurned Naoe in his last life and now as Haruie and Nagahide had witnessed in horror, Takaya was showing the same characteristics of their Lord.

When was it going to end?

They had all felt like giving up and just resigning themselves to the fact that Naoe would be the unwitting pawn of all of this, still tormented, still unhappy, still in love with someone who was fated to never love him in return. It was all so unfair, so unfair that Haruie had cried herself sick at Naoe's grave a long time ago, and Nagahide had taken it all so personally, had held a deep seated grudge in his heart for Lord Kagetora, each of his reincarnations met with the same disdain, same loathing, the same disappointed gaze. They had all felt a grudge toward the reincarnations. She couldn't deny that. The act of the Lord living a normal life, unremorseful and unrepentant, and not being able to remember anything from the past that had caused them all so much heartache.

The bastard. Why was he being let off so easy? Why was he not paying for all the things he had done?

Haruie, cradling her head in her arms felt the corners of her eyes moisten. Crying here wouldn't cause anything to change. The only thing she would accomplish would be to make her mascara run.

She gave Naoe a pleading look, something she hadn't done since she had last seen him leaving for Lord Kagetora's side, love stricken and hopeless. She had told him to be careful that day, warned him of consequences but he hadn't listened to her. He hadn't listened to Nagahide either.

"It's extremely selfish of all of us to want you to keep this quiet...but dammit Naoe, haven't you suffered enough? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you..." her throat wouldn't let her finish her sentence, she just felt so choked up, but god she had already shed so many tears for this one man.

Naoe wasn't making eye contact with her and she reached out to touch his hand. He turned his eyes on her, sad and hurting eyes that had her holding herself from sobbing down in front of her best friend, her brother, the only family she had known.

"I love him...I love him as much as I loved him four hundred years ago. Time will never change that Haruie. Time will never erase the memories, the things I've done to him in the name of that love."

Haruie flinched. If she was reading that last part right, it seemed that Naoe hadn't been the one to bring up the topic of Minako...so that would mean, Takaya was _remembering_.

He was remembering...

The memories that they had all struggled with, Takaya was remembering them. What did this mean? Did this mean that soon Takaya would remember everything...every single event and then what? What? Would Kagetora come back? What about Naoe? Would Naoe suffer again at the beck and call of their Lord? She didn't think she had it in her for another repeat of the past. Her soul couldn't handle it. It just drained so much out of her.

She excused herself from the table.

Slowly rising from her seat, Haruie slowly made her way to the bathroom. She pulled her cell out of her purse and dialing Nagahide's cell number waited quietly for the man to pick up the phone.

* * *

Watching the far wall with a morbid curiosity, Naoe studied Takaya with his friends. Saori was pulling Takaya out toward the dance floor with all the normal curiosity that a seventeen-year-old girl would show in these circumstances. Takaya was pulling back, but away from Saori, some self-conscious steps away from the dance floor as he tried to regain his spot on the wall where he had so coolly leaned against since they had come. Yuzuru was laughing and Takaya still fighting with Saori, one of his hands imprisoned in both of Saori's small hands, shook his head at the girl as she made a spectacle of it all. A sincere smile behind those laughing eyes that could both smother and destroy enemies. 

Naoe suddenly felt an unquestionable urge to just get up and walk down there, never minding the feeling that it was too soon to be testing Takaya after what he had told him, or that he should just leave, go home, get some sleep, be patient, wait for his time...

It was all so frustrating and watching Takaya as he won the round between Saori, leaning against the wall again and laughing at her, it made something within him want to...hurt him. He'd understood that it was jealousy, jealousy for not being the cause of that smile, the fact that others could bring it out, the fact that he had tried all his life to get Kagetora to smile at him like that and always failing miserably.

Misery at his utter defeat. His failure. A lifetime worth of downfall and misery. It never ceased to amaze him how much anger in his heart he had for this one man...and how much love.

Getting up from the booth, Naoe made his way to the stairs.

* * *

Haruie called Nagahide one more time. She was now in front of the bathroom mirror fixing her mascara and hair, while the other hand held up her phone. 

"Why hasn't Nagahide picked up his phone yet? Did he shut it off?"

Haruie, flipping her hair dialed his number one more time in the chance that he would pick up his damn cell. Nagahide really needed to realize the use of a cell phone, he had taken it off numerous times, calling it a nuisance when people called him. Naoe when she called him on his cell would tell her to stop using his business line. God he was so uptight sometimes.

"Men, they're all the same. Hmph glad I'm not one."

Flipping her phone closed and putting it back into her purse, she walked out of the bathroom. Somebody was going to hear what she had to say about turned-off cell phones. She briskly made her way back to the booth only to find that Naoe wasn't there anymore.

"What the fuck?" Really, Naoe was going to pay for making her use un-lady like language.

She hurried over to the banister that overlooked the dance floor, if she was lucky, then Takaya and company would still be there, and if she was even luckier, Naoe wouldn't be anywhere near that spot. Too bad her luck and karma were tied together because when she saw Naoe making his way over to the group, she knew depending on luck wasn't going to happen any time this century.

Big, red, thundering sirens instantly went off in her head.

This was a problem. The crowd wasn't even putting up a decent fight against the giant formerly known as Naoe. They just hurried out of his way as they danced, scooting and pushing their partners to the side to let Naoe pass. It was kinda funny; except Haruie wished out of the crowd somebody had some balls to tell Naoe to pass around. At least make it more difficult for the Possessor, give her more time to get down there and stop him before he reached Takaya and dammit, where the hell was Nagahide when she needed him?

Shirukens would have been a great help. She could throw some and then cut off Naoe's path. Too bad she wasn't a ninja. God spiritualist had it so hard sometimes. Big, dumb, spiritual balls.

"What are you looking at?" Haruie nearly jumping off the banister at the sound of the voice behind her and whirling around to face the person, whom she had been trying to contact for the longest time was more than ready to clobber Nagahide Yasuda good and hard with her purse.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you bastard. Jeez, where have you been? And why was your phone off?"

Advancing on the general turned student, she put her hands on her hips, her heels giving a slight height advantage over her friend.

"My phone was off because I had no use for it." He looked around and then when his eyes came back to the blond in front of him, his eyebrows raised. "Where is Naoe? I thought you said you were going to bring him."

Haruie, turning back to the dance floor threw back an annoyed glance at Nagahide. "I did bring him and if you had picked up your stupid cell we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Nagahide, leaning his back against the railing, his elbows off the sides looked over to his friend.

"Mess? I leave you for two seconds and there's already a mess."

Haruie simply pointed a long, manicured, red fingernail at the crowd below and Nagahide following the movement saw Naoe as he approached Takaya and his friends, and suddenly turning toward Haruie, he shot her a confused look.

"I thought those were your intentions, Haruie. I arranged so we could all meet up here, not that I like it one bit, but I think Naoe should have some peace of mind with Takaya, maybe I'll start to enjoy Takaya's company a little bit more after this." Nagahide smirked to himself. A far off look in his eyes as he watched the dance floor with its many indiscriminate bodies. He turned to give Haruie the full sight of the only smile he was ever blessed with, the closest thing to sincerity that he could muster, although upon seeing the distressed look in her eyes he stopped short.

"Haruie?"

Shaking her head at him, she held onto the banister tighter.

"Takaya knows about Minako."

Nagahide's eyes widened.

"How does he kn"-

"I think he's starting to remember." A wistful tone strained Haruie's usual upbeat voice and with her looking out so longingly into the crowd--maybe looking for her lost lover, Nagahide would never know--he watched a melancholic beauty transform his long time friend into something else. He smiled at her.

"Hey..." Haruie's voice was low and a little hope filled, "...don't you think it would be great if we were ninjas?"

_Huh! _

Nagahide slumped against the banister and turning another baffled look on the woman beside him --with Haruie he always had plenty of these aimed her way-- he tried to salvage what little sanity and touching ceremony had passed between them. Maybe he could ignore what she had just said and still try to retain the stirring moment they had just shared.

"Don't you think? Man, I would look great in one of those black, tight-fitting, body suits."

Moment destroyed. Devastated. Annihilated. Wiped ou-

"I wonder if those Fuuma ninja guys would let me join. Yuh think they'd let me join?"

Haruie was taking the stereotype of dumb blond to new heights. Nagahide would have walked away if he wasn't scared what she would do after he left the bar. Why the hell were they talking about Ninjas? He conceded with Haruie a little too much sometimes.

"Haruie...you'd have to be able to be quiet for them to want to take you. You would make a horrible ninja. Flamboyant fashion sense and cackling laughter aren't the first traits they go for in ninjutsu."

"Shut up!" She girlishly squealed at him and then looking back out at the dance floor where Naoe was, she sadly smiled, the moment again turning to a sad one.

"Truthfully do you think we should go down there and give Naoe some back up?"

Nagahide, hitching his glasses back up after they slipped shook his head. It was actually nice to know Takaya was starting to remember. It made him feel much better about Naoe going down there because at least the older man could confront the boy and not have to explain himself. Maybe Takaya would start remembering how he treated Naoe, maybe he'd remember some of his feelings, maybe Takaya would be given some torment to ease Naoe's burden.

Nagahide slowly shook his head, a pitiful smirk crossing his face as he continued to watch the ignorant mass of people on the dance floor side by side with Haruie.

**

* * *

A/N:** Things will start to pick up, so please bear with me. I just liked writing about Haruie and Nagahide. They're great characters and I don't think they get enough airtime, or enough development. 


	8. Live Your Life

Takaya feeling the heavy pulse of the music beat through him, the warmth from his surroundings, the bright flashes of light jabbing at his eyelids every now and again, and the comfortably, loud chatter of his friends at his side had him feeling so alive. Like he could exist here forever.

Like all the stimulus from the lights, and the sounds, and the touch of music in the air could keep him alive, numb, without pain, content. The alcohol he could almost taste in the air, the sweat, and the perfume, and cologne, and cigarette smoke. All of it was vibrating and moving, not stagnant, constantly in motion like the bodies that were only a few feet away from him. He could taste it all standing there with his friends, the feeling of immortality, the kind that his young blood imparted on him, the music booming so loud in his ears that he could taste the electronic wave on his tongue. It all made him feel so hyped up. Like he could do anything while existing here, with his friends, and these strangers, and the sights, and sounds, the world around him.

They were all feeding off the adrenaline rush of this place, the teenagers especially, the ones that came here with fake IDs, dancing with adults and thinking they in turn were adults so much so that within every gyre, every tilt of the head, every motion of the body that the fast-paced music induced within them a feeling of owning the world.

It was really addictive.

Takaya tapped his finger to a beat that would not trap itself into a hum; so quick and abandoned that it could be considered the freest thing he had ever heard. He liked it, but dancing to it...he didn't really care too much for dancing, Saori had tried to get him out there, but he had declined on the basis that he didn't really feel like it. Sure there were a ton of attractive women out there, and it would have been easy to go up to one of them and ask her to dance, but Takaya hadn't had it in him, not even for one. They just all sort of looked the same and that to Takaya hadn't been a good thing to find out in nightclub.

He blamed this all on Naoe.

He didn't know how he'd come to that conclusion; he just thought that this was all Naoe's fault. For making him so stupid now that even if he tried to appreciate how pretty some of the girls were here he failed miserably.

Yuzuru, seeing the look on his face asked him if something was bothering him. He told the quiet blond that nothing was bothering him and as Saori started harping on him for being a terrible liar, he could have sworn he saw someone who looked like Naoe in the crowd.

Damn Naoe, he had him so screwed up he was having hallucinations of the man.

This was perfect.

"Takaya, get your head out of the clouds and get me something to drink."

He turned to his classmate and looked at her like she had a second head.

"Damn, Saori, bossy much?" He still couldn't help smiling at her. Saori was too much and she reminded him of his sister sometimes, high spirited and full of life. Saori was somebody, who no matter how bad he felt, he couldn't really wallow with her near. It was impossible because he couldn't help teasing her about her schoolyard crush on Yuzuru. And was about to--it would have been funny to see the look on her face when he asked her why she didn't ask her "boyfriend" Yuzuru to go fetch her highness something to drink--but dammit, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

"Earth to Takaya?"

He really needed to concentrate. Maybe it was an enemy. He did have an instinct for these things, so maybe if he just focused he would be able to pinpoint the exact location…

"Hey, Earth to Takaya."

He wasn't feeling anything malignant, so he could cross-off revenging ghost, maybe he should-

"Hey Takaya, isn't that Naoe over there?"

He turned to her, a little stupidly as Saori waved someone over.

"Wow, look at Naoe. He really looks great tonight."

Takaya stared a bit at her; now a little fearful to turn and look at what Saori was paying so much attention to.

"That is Mr. Nobutsuna." Not Yuzuru too. He had good eyesight, much better than Saori's, so if he could see Naoe too...No, it had to be a hallucination. Maybe someone had spiked all of their drinks with Rohyphol and they were all being killed right now. Oh god he could only wish.

Then he realized that it was absolutely impossible for all of them to be having the same hallucinations. He was really screwed.

He kept his eyes downward. If he didn't look at Naoe, then the man wouldn't exist and everything would be okay because Naoe didn't exist right now, and why was Saori still calling him over?

He grabbed her hand and Saori, like the spoiled brat she was hit him hard on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing, you jerk? Stop being so weird and go say hi to Naoe." Yuzuru was laughing at him and Saori kept scowling at him like she was his mother.

"I'm not actin' weird. Its just that...you ah wouldn't understand."

Saori huffed out a breath, "Yeah, because you're being weird. I don't get weird." Then with both her hands, she started pushing him toward the crowd. He pushed back against her hands and Saori pinched him hard on the arm.

"Ouch, you bit"- And before he could even get the explicative out, Saori was up by his ear. She put a hand to her mouth and whispering to him, he now understood why she was so adamant about him leaving.

"I want to be alone with Yuzuru, now scram and make nice with Naoe. It's not hard to see you have a schoolboy crush on him. Now go before I embarrass you in front of him and you know I will." She punctuated her point by kicking him in the ass and he stumbled forward, right into a dancing couple.

"Hey watchit kid."

Takaya looking back at Saori, as she tried to innocently play off her very violent kick to Yuzuru-- and doing a pretty damn good job at it-- was not sure if he should go back and kick her, or just let her walk away scab-less. She continued to coo at Yuzuru and Takaya opted that he shouldn't get between his friends, and especially psychotic Saori who would probably take him out in a very nasty way if he interrupted her sad excuse for flirting.

Looking ahead, he could plainly see that Saori hadn't been wrong, because standing right in front of him was Naoe. He watched the man and realized that Saori was right for a second time that night, because Naoe really looked...handsome. Devastatingly so, and Takaya wasn't sure that any mirage had ever looked that good.

Moving forward and not of his own will, Takaya stood across from the Possessor.

"So?" He had pages of dialogue to exchange with this man and the only thing he could say was a measly _so_. He had hit rock bottom.

"I need to talk to you." He'd heard that one before and look where it had gotten them. Takaya couldn't understand why he didn't just turn around and walk away. The things Naoe had told him two weeks ago still rung clearly in his ears, ricocheting off his soul, and echoing in his head and heart. The older man had told him such horrible things and here Naoe was, standing in front of him like nothing had ever happened and here he was letting him.

"I'm sick of talking Naoe. I really am." It was the truth, the most truth he had ever told Naoe. He was so sick of talking about things that truthfully, didn't have anything to do with him. Minako, it was a name that a couple of weeks ago he hadn't even known existed. He'd had no recollection of it and having to find out that Naoe had raped her, how he had tried to bring a dead Kagetora back in his own wife's body. It was sick. The kind of sick you never spoke out loud. His subconscious however didn't have any problem bombarding him with images of it when he slept. He'd found out other things, things that Naoe had left out, like how he had impregnated Minako and how Kagetora had found out when he was trapped in his wife's body, and god, what a way to find out.

Messed up.

It was so messed up and Takaya had rushed out of his bed and thrown up in the toilet for the remainder of the night. Then when he'd crawled back into the bed, his soul, like it had some warped sense of humor showed him images of Kagetora and Minako...together. They looked happy and he had cried himself to sleep because it hurt so damn much and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was because Kagetora, the part of himself that was the Lord, hated Naoe for doing such unspeakable things to him. Kagetora was getting his revenge through him and that didn't go well with him at all. It was strange because Kagetora, they were supposedly the same person. He never really believed it, that he wasn't the person who he had believed himself to be, that those seventeen years of life weren't his but someone else's. He had passed it off as complete bullshit. But then his feeling for Naoe, the ones that wished for the Possessor to suffer, to want, to never have. Those were things he realized were left over from Kagetora. The Lord, so angry, so seeking for revenge that his hate had carried over in each of his reincarnations.

Hate for a man who had suffered just as much as he had.

And he was all so sick of it because Takaya Ougi didn't listen to past voices, just his own voice, the one that told him he really liked Naoe, really liked the way he talked to him, or treated him like he could make and break the universe with one hand stroke.

Like he was Naoe's universe.

It was selfish of him to see it that way, but Naoe was the first person who had ever made him feel this way, so special, so loved, so cared for. It was an amazing feeling, the kind that could break apart centuries of hate and turmoil. Naoe had said that he loved _him_, not Kagetora, had confessed to him on the pier and not some ghost that four hundred years ago had spurned him. And Naoe was again standing here, right in front of _him_, asking _him_to talk and understand and...

"I don't want to talk anymore. It's none of my business what happened centuries ago. I could care less about some dead guy. My name's Takaya, Naoe and I hope you don't forget that."

He moved a little forward, not much and Naoe was standing there and just watching him, speechless.

"I don't want to talk...," Takaya looked to the side and steadied himself for his next words, "...actually I want to...ah...," he went red in the face and scratching behind his neck, he realized why he hadn't had it in him to ask any of these girl to dance.

Naoe saw him nervously struggling, the blush staining his face, and was about to suggest that they go sit down somewhere-

That's when he felt it. Takaya had grabbed his hand. It was thoroughly unexpected and he had been so surprised that the teenager was able to pull him into the crowd and far from his friends. He watched Takaya lead him farther and farther into the crowd, until they had come out on the other side by the wall. The warmth from the palm clutching his hand and the fact that it was Takaya that was holding his hand, made this all so surreal as the lights overhead blinked rapidly.

Takaya stopped suddenly, like he had run out of gas and Naoe still behind the teen reached out for his shoulder. Takaya turned his head to watch the man behind him and Naoe feeling those brown molten eyes on him wondered what was going through his head. Takaya turned around fully, facing Naoe with his head held high, the blush still prevalent on his features. They were still holding hands and Naoe rearranging the hold so Takaya no longer was gripping his hand, twined their fingers together.

Takaya felt his heart leap in his chest. A jarring, destabilizing sensation that had his legs weak and his blush spreading. He stumbled forward a little and resting a hand on Naoe's chest, he steadied himself and hesitantly moving within the man's arms, rested his head against Naoe's heart. He closed his eyes. Naoe, still holding Takaya's hands, gaped down at the boy in his arms, unsure as to how to go on without ravaging Takaya on the spot.

Takaya's head was now burying itself in his chest and the words he were trying to say muffled against his shirt. "I...think I want you to just shut up and hold me."

Another song was starting up and Takaya going with the flow rather than against it began to shuffle with the beat. To say Naoe was surprised would be a huge understatement, as he stood there motionless under the strobbing lights, feeling the young man dancing against him. His movements more pronounced and bolder as the male voice, trance-like and needy sang. The beat wasn't fast, but neither was it slow, and as Takaya moved against him, his free hand coming around Naoe's back to pull him closer, there hands still entangled, his face pressed against Naoe's chest to get over the embarrassment of it all, Naoe finally found his feet and moved.

It wasn't anything too extravagant, simple steps of back and forth. Naoe's hand came up and around his shoulders pulling Takaya to him, he felt the boy's breath on his collarbone. They were right up against each other and as Naoe again stepped forward, Takaya had no choice but to move with him, taking one step back.

He felt the hand around his shoulder move down to touch the small of his back and giving him enough room to move, Takaya turned in the older man's arms and put his back to Naoe's chest. Naoe slipped his hand around Takaya's stomach and then pulling him in close right against his front, Takaya nearly moaned aloud as he felt Naoe's erection press against the underside of his thigh.

Naoe's breath was right against his ear and he could hear the man's breathing spike as he shifted against his hardness.

"Takaya..."

Naoe still held onto one of Takaya's hands, his thumb now brushing over the skin there, as he continued to rub against him. He fought back a whimper as the pressure against his erection was increasing. Takaya was heavily leaning into him and every time the music returned to the chorus, he firmly pushed himself on Naoe's hard-on. It was enough for him to come and he had to try to contain his breathing, as Takaya with his free hand began to drag his fingers against the arm around his waist.

If this continued he was going to...

"I need to make love to you." Naoe's voice was raspy against the skin of his ear and Takaya feeling Naoe's hardness ram into his backside wondered if they could even make it to the car.

Naoe grunted, burying his head in the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder, the arm around Takaya's waist tightening each time Takaya's jeans chafed against the front of his pants. This was unbearable. It was enough to drive him mad.

"Naoe...I think," he swallowed as the possessor squeezed his hand. He could feel his heavy breathing on the side of his throat and he shivered. If he could just remain in control, let Naoe bend to his will. He could feel Naoe's breath quicken as if he was really close to the edge and he brought the hand that was skimming over the muscles in Naoe's forearm to the man's nape, his head turning to get a better view of his face. Naoe's eyes were closed and his handsome face looked so lost in pleasure--as he intently focused on it all--that Takaya couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before how innocent Naoe's face could look sometimes.

"Nggghh...Naoe, tell me how much you need me." Takaya felt the hand holding his own raise and bring itself around his waist effectively caging him in. Both the older man's arms tightening and squeezing him further into Naoe's erection. Takaya sucked in a breath.

"Naoe, you're crushing me." Drawing one of his hands up the side of Naoe's neck and then cupping the back of his neck, Takaya tried to calm the Possessor behind him.

Naoe blinked his eyes open. The song suddenly melting away into another and the Possessor, with a strength he didn't think he was capable off pulled away from Takaya. He turned the boy around and then hugged him fiercely to his chest. Takaya thanked the gods he was able to suck in some air before Naoe's embraced him again.

"Takaya I...I haven't been fair to you. I keep quiet and hold everything in and expect you to understand me...I thought that you would be able to understand...but I was confusing you with Kagetora. I was so obsessed with finding him...and when I first looked at you, really saw you I couldn't think straight.

Naoe's grip tightened immensely and Takaya again struggled for breath.

"You denied me, told me you weren't him, told everyone else and I got mad at you for that. I couldn't understand it..."

Naoe was opening up to him and all it took was a hug. Geez what the hell would Naoe do if he...

"...And then, when I really started talking to you by the water that day...God, you're so different from him. Your feistier for one," Naoe laughed a little, " and I've never felt so relaxed before, like living could be that easy, just standing there by the water with you. It's probably the reason I felt such an overwhelming sensation to kiss you that night, to be close to you."

"And then when you pushed me away, the way he had, it made me want to hate you too. When I was finally reincarnated into the first body I was unhappy and I blamed all my unhappiness on Lord Kagetora. After more years I grew to despise the man, my love became twisted. It still is. I've always held spitefulness in my heart for him because he could not love me in return. He was saving himself for Minako. It frustrated me because I loved him. He was such a quiet sort of man; an intelligent, self-sacrificing person and I had deeply respected those aspects of him. I pined and lusted for him and it was all so...useless in the end because he never cared for me in that capacity. I don't think I fully understood it myself to tell you the truth and I was starting to take it out on you when I first met you. It was hard, knowing that you were the reincarnation, that I was close to you, but you would never love me. It was because I saw Kagetora in you, the way you could command and hurt me. I should have known from the start that my obsession with Kagetora wasn't exactly the kind of love I could live with. It wasn't the love I was looking for, it's just that...

Takaya wanting so much for Naoe to go on whispered words of encouragement, "It's just that..."

"...It's just the only love I've ever known."

Naoe's sighed in his ear, a sad exhale of breath as he released the dams of centuries of emotion. It made Takaya want to hold his breath.

"It was that night, when I had denied the use of the Tsutsuga mirror. Right when you had looked up at me, touched me…I started to realize how different you two were."

Naoe held onto Takaya and swayed with the music a little. Everything muffled in the background compared to Naoe's confession.

"I started to think how vulnerable you could be. How Kagetora had hated to show weakness, even to me. You weren't like that, you really talked to me sometimes, told me things that would have made Kagetora cringe. And that's what makes you stronger than him. You live your life...it's amazing to watch you. I've never watched anyone like I've watched you. Kagetora was such a sad man, always troubled by his family connections, by his father and yet you don't let those things bother you, even though your father has left you. You live with your sister and are content with that. Kagetora had vassals, no friends; you have friends at school that you are very loyal to, a different kind of loyalty--a loyalty that's not borne out of a battlefield--Not borne out of necessity but want, a sincere want. It's been so long since I've felt human and everyday watching you live, watching you ask for things you want, complain, laugh, yell, it makes me realize how much living I need to catch up on. I want to start living the life I've been given Takaya. I'm fed up with my past. I don't want to have a past. I just want to have a present, a here and now...with you."

'Okay somebody was definitely going to get laid after that.'

"I was confessing to you Takaya, on that pier. Only to you. My loyalty, my devotion, my protection, my love"-

Takaya, pulling back from the taller man, his one hand, now stroking the side of his face tilted Naoe's head downward. "Naoe you sure are long winded when given the chance."

Naoe smiled down on him, a slow upturn of the lips and Takaya leaning into the older man grinned at him.

"Shit I didn't know if you were ever gonna shut up. But you know, what you said did have me thinkin'."

"Hmmm?" Naoe's hand was now rubbing the small of his back.

"Well since we're...excuse me, you're confessing undying love here, I guess I love...my bike."

Takaya didn't have to say it, because Naoe was now giving him the fondest look.

'Naoe was definitely getting some.'

* * *

A/N: Hope somebody liked this and as always, reviews are appreciated. 


	9. Cars Aren't Just for Driving

"Naoe."

"Hmm?"

Takaya with his head resting against Naoe's shoulder, looked up into the man's hazy, purple eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as they continued to sway to the music.

"You think we could get out of here and away from crazy Haruie?"

Naoe, blinking down at him asked him how he knew Haruie was here.

"Because she and Chiaki are waving at us."

Takaya, turning back to nuzzle his head in the folds of Naoe's shirt and groan at all the unwanted attention he was still getting from the idiots upstairs, waited for a response from the man holding him.

Naoe took a deep breath.

He could always turn his back and ignore them like any respectable adult, but then he realized he wasn't dealing with any respectable adult. He was dealing with Haruie Kakizaki, a woman notorious for her loudness and embarrassing tactics.

One could not ignore Haruie Kakizaki, because the woman was persistent, and it was just best to flee and leave with your insanity intact while you still had hope than chance facing Haruie. Because if she came down here and wanted details from him--like Naoe expected--he'd surely run in the other direction and drag Takaya with him.

Then there was another approach to this, one that he would have never taken-- well maybe ten years younger he would have done it and gladly, seeing as to how in his youth he had been something of a rebel, and the only way to get kicks when you were of such low maturity and high ego was to...piss people off. Pissing people off always signaled some kind of hand sign. It didn't matter what time period you came from, it was basically the same thing.

And it would have been something else to see Haruie looking scandalized when he had flicked her off and told her to stop being immature and to stop trying to embarrass him. But he would never do that, as it went against every thing he stood for. Mainly his image that would be horrified beyond Lucifer's gates if he'd show such disrespect to all the other people in the area, who would no doubt see him flicking off Haruie and smiling about it, because really he couldn't not smile about it if he chose to stoop to Haruie's level and flick the woman off.

Then there would be the consolation of poor Takaya as the boy realized that yes, he had a sense of humor and no, the apocalypse was not raining down on their heads. The boy obviously believing that he had never been a teenager, that he had somehow managed to skip puberty and reach manhood, and it might be perceived that way, since he had always been told by the people around him that he was very responsible for his age. That he was a hard worker and that he was polite and very gentlemanly-like, but those compliments had never been paid to him as a boy.

Quite the opposite: hoodlum, troublemaker, wise-ass and punk had been some of the choice words that he had been given at a young age. And looking back on that, it had been completely true. Of course, he had straightened out when the time came. When his father called on him for duty and finally, when he was given the esteemed privilege to be the vassal of Kagekatsu.

He had been all too pleased to serve. The vestments of a warrior, he had worn them with the stern dignity of a veteran, and it would be years that he continued to wear his clothes as he did, cut his hair the way he did, keep himself proper for the ranks of the Uesugi army.

But the only time he had ever gone through the phase of unkempt hair was his early teenager years and…of course thirty years ago. Thirty years ago, he had let it grow out to his eyes, wore all the clothes of a commoner, and even followed protocol with not as much vigor as he had during his earlier years serving his army. He'd known, of course why that was. Mostly because he had still been so smitten by Lord Kagetora that appearances had come second and his Lord had come first. His apparent dislike for sloppiness had stemmed from this, the way he had viewed himself thirty years ago during Nobunaga's uprising. Especially that one night, when he had stared into the mirror's reflection to see himself, finished with Minako, his hair tussled, his clothes wrinkled. He'd looked haggard in the light and slovenly and not at all sane. It was ever since that night, when he had been reborn after that incident that he had stuck to wearing clothes that wouldn't make him remember. He was thankful for his job's strict wardrobe, and had stayed away from growing out his hair, because anything that made him remember that night, anything that could trigger that memory was unforgivable. Of course, he wore casual clothes, but he refrained from looking at himself in the mirror as much as possible, because it always led to the same strain of thought.

That this was the way he'd looked that night with Minako. That this was how his hair, and his body, and his eyes looked.

Takaya, shifting in his arms brought him back to awareness. It was sad that he had never shown Takaya that he could be something other than the Naoe that was too serious. He'd never really told the boy about his past, about his fond memories of his childhood, or of his rebellious teenage years. The only things he had focused on about the past were the bad things and that was bothering him now.

Maybe he should grow his hair out, like it use to be thirty years ago. He knew he shouldn't make such a big deal out of it, not when Takaya had forgiven him and was now nuzzling and sighing against his chest.

Maybe he'd ask Takaya how he liked his hair now. He'd change it depending on Takaya's answer, since he'd pretty much change his whole wardrobe if Takaya said anything.

Some things would never change.

"Hey Naoe, should we go or not? You thinkin' it over up there?"

Broken from his thoughts, Naoe suspected that 'up there' more had something to do with his height than his brain.

"We should go." Naoe with a firm hand on Takaya's shoulder guided him in the direction of the exit. They walked out into the cool breeze of the night and Takaya, now at Naoe's side secretly watched the older man as they made their way to his car. Naoe's face, which expression wise hadn't changed, even though he had confessed a shit load of things that would have made anybody uncomfortable was now coolly at his side like everything was normal. And in a strange way, it kind of was…for the moment. He knew Naoe loved him, not Kagetora. And Minako, it was bothering him a little that it was so easy to forget what Naoe had done to her.

Takaya, as he approached Naoe's car smirked at the past couple of weeks and all the shit he had put himself--and Naoe--through. If he could have done this sooner he would have, because the feeling that followed Naoe's confession…was…really…well awesome. Takaya flinched at himself, as he realized he was now the paradigm of his teenage years, because not only did he have a mean streak of angst, but also he had finally used the word awesome in a sentence. Miya would be proud.

Opening the door to the passenger side and waiting for Naoe to slide into the driver's seat, Takaya watched as said man came in, his long legs stretching themselves out under the dashboard as he pulled his keys out and prepared to start up the car.

Takaya put his hand on Naoe's arm.

"What's wrong Takaya?"

With his mind made up from earlier and butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, Takaya Ougi swallowed his pride, which had been choking him successfully over the past few months and began to climb over the hand brake. Naoe gawked at Takaya as he started to settle on his lap and Takaya a little annoyed that Naoe was looking at him like that punched the man in the arm.

"Oi, stop looking at me like I'm the stupid one here."

Naoe's mouth closed.

Takaya, reaching over to the door clicked on the auto-lock.

"So tinted windows, right?" Takaya casually pointing his thumb at the window and shifting a little to get more comfortable in the lap he was straddling, flicked Naoe playfully on the forehead.

"This is fun." He flicked Naoe again and the man finally catching on to what was going on here grabbed the hand that was hitting him on the forehead. He smiled up at Takaya as the boy continued to smirk down on him, smug mouth and molten, golden eyes continuing to challenge him. Naoe, lacing their fingers together and studying their linked hands for a moment tried to suppress the anticipatory and purely predatory smile from his features. He didn't want to scare Takaya away, but neither was he going to try and hold himself back, because looking up at Takaya right now, he knew that it was impossible and insanely so.

He didn't even try to restrain his hand as it roughly grabbed the back of Takaya's neck, the boy looking a little surprised before he crushed their mouths together.

Takaya taken aback by the force of the initial meeting of lips was regretting his decision of not tying Naoe down first. Preferably with some rope, or if Naoe forced him too, how things were suddenly looking: Barbed wire. He really wanted Naoe down to his pacing and it would be hard to fight with Naoe, since the man was physically much stronger than him.

Takaya could feel Naoe suddenly stick his tongue down his throat, the large palm behind his neck keeping him from pulling away and trying to keep this kiss within his restrictions. Naoe leaned forward hungrily into the kiss, the other hand that had held onto Takaya's hand, now wrapping itself around his mid-section to pull him further into Naoe's lap and right on top of his prodding erection.

Damn, it didn't take long.

Naoe, gasping in his mouth pulled on Takaya even harder, trying to get the boy closer even though doing so would somehow make them stop being separate entities. Naoe gave up with a groan, when Takaya crushed up against his chest couldn't move any further. Naoe, moving the arm that had encircled Takaya up, so he could put his hand on the back of Takaya's soft head and push the boy's mouth further against his in a delicious breath.

Takaya tried to breath through his nose, but even that wasn't working, because it seemed like Naoe was directly sucking all the air from his lungs. Takaya felt a dizzying blush smear over his face, the lost oxygen making him feel light-headed and the sounds of his harsh breathing echoing through the car, as he shamefully hyperventilated in the mouth atop of him.

The last time Takaya could remember, only dorks hyperventilated. Big dorks, ones that told on him and he beat up for lunch money. This wasn't right. He wasn't a dork, so therefore he shouldn't be hyperventilating. But the syllogism didn't fit, because he was dorkishly hyperventilating and goddammit, if Naoe hadn't just made him say dorkishly, because that sure as hell wasn't a real word.

Naoe oblivious to his devastating effects on Takaya continued to slide his mouth over the boy, coaxing him into opening his mouth even wider as he proceeded to unmercifully suck on Takaya's tongue with a fervor that he couldn't contain.

The man really kissed like he loved, that too passionate, and too consuming energy that would probably obliterate him if it so chose to. He could distinctly feel and hear Naoe swallow, like he was drinking him down, the man, seeming like he couldn't get enough as he suddenly and clumsily and roughly pushed forward and slammed Takaya against the steering wheel.

The horn went off.

And continued to go off, as Naoe didn't seem to be concentrating on anything else but the boy in his lap. Takaya sure that he was going to go straight through the steering wheel and fearful for his life, pushed Naoe away.

"Holy shit, I thought I was gonna die."

Naoe who didn't look content with the intrusion grabbed Takaya by the nape again and Takaya about to object was completely quieted as Naoe began to thoroughly kiss him, the hard pressure of Naoe's mouth on his too overwhelming and too perfect, the urge to breath being overridden by the urge to let this man continue on in his fiercely amorous and sincere touches.

Naoe didn't seem to need air, because he had again latched on to his tongue and Takaya attempting to relax into the kiss, his harsh breathing not so pronounced, had to hold back a tremor from within as it wracked his body. Takaya squeezed Naoe's hand, because the feeling in his chest, it was intense, too intense. Like he was about to burst into flames, his heart pounding, the blood in his head shifting and pulsing. Naoe nipped his bottom lip, pulling more firmly on the tongue in his mouth, forcing Takaya to fight back the whimpers gathering in his throat.

Naoe really didn't need any more encouragement.

As one of Takaya's hands was kept in Naoe's custody, the other fisted the material of Naoe's shirt, his knuckles pushing forward so to try and get Naoe at a reasonable distance.

Naoe wasn't backing down, or if Takaya was being logical probably couldn't since the man was incapable of containing his emotions.

Naoe with another push had him up against the steering wheel again. He could distinctively feel the plastic digging into his lower back, as the man bent him practically backwards over the thing.

It started to go off again.

Pushing harder against Naoe, he was finally able to put a hair's breath between them.

Naoe grunted at him, a low groan as he tried to kiss Takaya again and the boy turned his head to the side. Naoe being just as stubborn as Takaya on a good day, tried it again and Takaya moved his head to the other side, smirking the entire time as Naoe tried to kiss him for a third time.

Naoe, looking at him, his eyes striking even in the dim light of the car smiled back at the teenager in his lap. He could always count on Takaya to be a tease, and a good, teasing, little bastard at that, since the boy still knew how much sway he possessed over him. Naoe, feeling his erection strain painfully against his pants and needing some comfort from the boy straddling him, pulled Takaya and rolled the boy firmly against his erection, as he buried his face under Takaya's chin, shuddering and groaning at the sensation of his aching need being brushed up on.

Takaya blushed at the noises Naoe was making and circled his arms lovingly around the man's broad shoulders. Naoe with another long shudder began to kiss Takaya's throat. It was by far more gentle than the kisses to his mouth had been, and Takaya with a content sigh, relaxed into the arm around his back and the one behind his neck. Naoe, licking his throat and sucking on his Adam's apple suddenly had Takaya jumping from the wet sensation of the man's tongue on his skin.

The blush spread across his face and biting his bottom lip, Takaya swallowed his moans. There was no way. He wasn't going to make a peep. He wasn't going to call out. There was no way in hell he was going to-

"Naoe!"

Naoe with his lips fastened to Takaya's pulse point began to nurse upon the spot with a fervor Takaya had equated with the instinct to survive. He relentlessly suckled and Takaya for the first time in his life surrendered without a moment's hesitation. He went limp against the larger frame under him, his head lulling even further to the side to give Naoe even better access as Naoe, who was still going rather ravenously at his neck, bite down hard, the jolt sending Takaya into a boneless state of body, as he slumped helplessly on top of the older man.

Naoe, then licking the spot with apologetic softness and slipping a hand under Takaya's chin, began to softly caress him, his fingers molding to the skin under Takaya's throat. Naoe groaned, laying his head back against the headrest as he pulled the prone figure of Takaya flush against him and continued to roll the boy's pliant hips over his member. He found his eyes relaxing close, even with the urgent need to watch Takaya. The way his body moved over him, carefully and slow like an arching cat, his voice shaky and needy.

"Naoe..."

Naoe, feeling the sound of his own name being called for vibrate through his tongue, as he continued to suck on Takaya's Adam's apple. The feeling of the firm ass passing over his erection and giving it relief for that one second, before the ache of having it taken away was unbearable tried to calm himself back into his seat.

"Naoe."

Takaya, calling for him again, his name a deep, throaty purr from the boy above him wasn't helping Naoe's restraint. Especially when the boy was squirming around in his lap and biting earnestly at his bottom lip, the resplendent blush and sheen of sweat making all his fantasies meld into themselves as Takaya submitted willingly to him.

"Naoe."

Takaya's erection was poking him in the lower stomach and with another set of shuffling about and his hands now firmly holding Takaya by the hips; Naoe began to move the boy over his erection. His glassy, luminescent brown eyes, the ones that could look dark green in the sunshine and golden brown when the night was trapped in it were glazed over, his mouth falling open a little, as huffy breaths of encouragement came from it.

Arching up and into Naoe's chest, Takaya grabbed onto the back of the seat, his fingernails digging into the vinyl as Naoe continued to move against the spot between his legs.

Takaya, straightening himself out and grinding in harder against the erection that he was sitting atop of. Feeling the hardened flesh strain the front of Naoe's pants, as the man continued to shudder and clutch at his hipbone, Takaya pushed even harder into the feeling of Naoe's sturdy body. Crying out as Naoe started thrusting upward, the barrier of clothing making it hurt in just the right place, Takaya continued to cry out as Naoe with his mouth began to nip at his earlobe. Naoe's harsh breathing and grunting right up against his ear. Every hitch in the man's breath, every incoherent word, all those wanting gasps, signaled that the man was trying to tell him something, but it was hard to focus with his imperative of wanting nothing more than to ride Naoe's clothed length than make out breathless whispers.

It was over stimulation, too much, all at once and Takaya didn't think he could take this. This was too intense, too much, too fast, too slow and he couldn't keep one of his hands under control as it slipped from the now sweaty vinyl and hit against the window.

Hard.

"Fuck."

His knuckles, connecting with the glass was still not enough to deter him as he continued to ride and fight each frisson of pleasure that labored his stomach and legs. Naoe sucking on his ear, his tongue finding the shell and soothingly licking at the spot until Takaya feeling like he was about to faint from the sheer exertion of everything, pulled himself up hard again on Naoe's girth. The man in a burst of emotion too much to contain made an aggressive grab for the hand palm flat on the window and yanking it toward him, as Takaya continued to ride him brought it to his mouth, the gentle kisses laid there betraying the urgency of the situation. Takaya could feel a paroxysm, a convulsion wrack his entire body as the chaste kisses on the back of his hand gave way to Naoe nuzzling into his palm. Takaya passed over Naoe's erection, over and over again, and Naoe with a look of complete awe and adoration watched Takaya continue to lose himself in this moment. Naoe advanced on the ear and breathing into it, he began to speak to the thrashing teenager in his lap.

"No one but me, I'm the only one."

Takaya, breathing hard and trying to keep his eyes open, the strain in his voice apparent as it broke each time into a moan felt breath in his ear. Naoe with that voice that could stop the universe, sultry, and deep, and warm was demanding his attention.

"You'll stay with me forever. You won't leave me. You won't abandon, and you won't ignore me, because I won't let you."

This, this was it. This was the commanding presence of someone who had seen war, who had led troops, who had carried lives in his hands. Takaya had seen glimpses of it before, when they quarreled and Naoe would get indignant. Angered. Ferocious. It was his fighting spirit, the one that had made him continue to live on for four hundred years. Takaya remembered after every one of their fights, how he had gone home and dreamt about random battlefields. Something cloudy and bloody, and really it was such an adept metaphor to his relationship with the Possessor. It was a non-stop war, one that continued to rage out of control. Kagetora had probably--when he had been in his position decades ago-- thought his side was winning. And maybe it was for those years that he had kept Naoe under his thumb. But Naoe, the man had such an incredible instinct to survive, that ultimately, it was no surprise that he had gradually come out on top. Had been pushing, steadily like his kisses and the soft touches to his throat. Had been amassing his strength, his courage, kept all of it hidden away behind those solemn and sometimes sad looking, violet eyes. Naoe would unleash his strength on him sometimes, when he wasn't expecting it, vehemently and accidentally but then he would rein it back, like a snarling beast. Draw back, take his strength back, build it up again, and Takaya realized that it probably had been for a day like this. A day exactly like this, because the outcome of their battle, war was a complete sweep. A complete loss on his part. He'd lost, Kagetora with his revenge had lost, and Naoe had been the winner all along, silent and sad and trying with all his might.

And in a way, it was befitting that Naoe had won because Takaya knew that if he had come out the victor, he would have never been happy, true happiness would have escaped him and he wouldn't have even noticed.

Rubbing himself harder into Naoe's groin, Takaya could feel the tight coil in his chest and stomach shred itself apart at the closeness of his orgasm. Naoe was still sitting back, letting him do as he pleased, as he shifted fiercely. Release too close and just a little further away, tears of exertion stinging the corner of his eyes as he mounted up on Naoe again, the man whispering greedily into his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you."

In that moment Takaya came, the loud cry he had been holding back sliding out of his throat as he closed his eyes against the mind numbing vertigo that took hold of his vision. The slight height advantage over Naoe since he was seated in his lap, letting him rests his head atop Naoe's soft, beige hair, so that he could try and catch his breath. He buried his face in his hair, trying to muffle the almost desperate and hoarse sounds as he came down from his release.

Takaya, feeling a satisfied tiredness melt into his bones sunk deeper into the man under him only to realize that Naoe was still hard under him, his loud breathing intimating how much pain he was in as his need tightened painfully under his pants. Takaya more than happy to oblige Naoe in anything he wanted, and not shy about it, dragged a hand to Naoe's zipper. The man flinched from the unexpected action and as he looked up at Takaya who was staring down on him, could both hear and feel the zipper of his jeans purr open continued to watch Takaya's beautiful stare. Takaya, wanting to give Naoe a taste of what he was in store for grazed his thumb over the clothed head of Naoe's cock and the Possessor surprised at the wilting sensation pressed down hard on the accelerator. Takaya thanked the gods that the car hadn't been running after they started going at it.

Slowly and carefully lowering his hand into Naoe's pants as he opened it, Takaya placed a tender hold on Naoe's girth as he wrapped his sweaty palm around the man and pulled him out of the confines of his pants. Naoe's frame visibly tensed and Takaya could practically feel the man's length throb in his hands as he carefully held him there.

Naoe, shuddering hard from the affection and warmth from the fingers delicately holding him almost came. He couldn't really believe this was happening, that after all those years of strife and misery he was being gifted and blessed with the sight of Takaya straddling him and touching him right where he had desperately wanted him to and so tenderly, that it spoke volumes of a love that he had fought hard for.

Takaya, dragging his index finger along the underside of Naoe and finding a prominent vein began to massage into it using that lone and long finger, as the rest of his hand loosely began to move over his cock. Naoe's long legs, which were under the dashboard couldn't keep themselves from shaking as Takaya continued his slow exploration of his need. After a couple of long breaths and a frustrated groan, Takaya started to withdraw his finger. Knowing the man was already at his limits and to tease him any further would be cruel. Takaya, tightening his hold on Naoe gave him an appreciative squeeze before smirking down on the man.

Naoe's knee jerked up and with the cramped space, he hit his knee against the underside of the dashboard. Takaya's other hand, which had been behind the seat came down to pass over his knee, but Naoe still under all the heavy and suffocating pleasure of Takaya's hand hadn't even realized what he'd just done. He was solely concentrating on Takaya and the hand that was now his universe, his god.

Takaya, shaking his head at a man with a completely one-track mind laughed down at Naoe.

"How'd you want me to do this, mmhh?"

Naoe, nodding his head and just sighing complacently, the small, blissful smile on his face as he sunk back farther in his chair, made him look years younger, like Takaya was staring at a young man instead of the mature adult Naoe reflected himself off to be all the time. Naoe was just so...damn. Takaya, watching with excitement at the languor that replaced Naoe's usual tenseness around him, a certain boyish charm pervading Naoe's handsome face, trembled as those irresistibly dark eyes converged on him. Takaya without a second thought leaned forward, his fingers gliding softly over the heated flesh in his hand as he bent forward for a kiss.

Naoe's mouth melded onto his as he slowly kissed the boy in his lap, open-mouthed and wet and breath taking and Takaya moaned in his mouth. Naoe, tasting all the things he had not paid attention to when he had kissed Takaya earlier--the need for that hot mouth more important--could now taste chewing gum. A lot of it, so much that he could probably say what brand it was. It hit Naoe why the young man would be chewing so much gum, when he tasted the underlying taste behind all the gum. The cigarettes.

Cigarettes?

Had Takaya been smoking? Takaya didn't smoke. Did he?

Naoe, rubbing his tongue on the roof of Takaya's mouth could taste the bitter traces of nicotine. It kind of tasted like...his brand.

Why was Takaya smoking his brand of..oh.

Naoe, smiling into the kiss and trying to keep his amusement at that bit of information down-played let himself be drawn back completely in the slow, sensual drawl of Takaya's mouth and tongue as they slipped in and out off his mouth.

It was warm and the hand still working his erection continued to gentle rub him. Takaya's long fingers wrapped around his member were burning, almost scalding. He couldn't get over how good this felt and the slow feel of the kiss, it was driving him crazy, the tentative lipping and smoothing hand over his cock.

This was heaven.

Takaya's hand folding over him, the pace not any faster, but the hand firmer, squeezing him, the other hand moving to his shoulder began to knead the muscle there as he continued to stroke Naoe's cock.

Takaya's thumb suddenly brushed the slit of his member and Naoe losing track of how many times that hand moved on him shivered as Takaya--beautiful, beautiful Takaya-- continued to finger the slit with slowness. Takaya kept his thumb over the opening and moving around some pre-come pressed warmly onto the slit. Naoe, felt saliva pool in the insides of his mouth at Takaya's engrossed thumb, the air heavy and hot as Takaya continued to stroke him, the hand faster and firmer now, the thumb continually pressing into the slit with each hard rub.

Takaya, letting Naoe ease his tongue past his lips began to suck the muscle fully into his mouth and Naoe, thinking about Takaya's mouth, how innocent it could be sometimes. He thought about the cigarettes, the warm tongue, and the suction on his own tongue as it made him wonder what it would feel like with that mouth on his erection.

Takaya's hand was pumping him hard now, his sweaty palm moving slickly over his cock as Takaya sucked harder on the tongue in his mouth. Naoe, letting Takaya take the initiative because just to sit here and have this pleasure all too himself, let the boy have his way for now, ----until he could throw Takaya up against something solid and fuck his brains out-- to let Takaya explore, willingly touching him and engaging in this, not rejecting him but openly enjoying himself while all this was happening to him. It was the thing he'd waited for and he was going to sit back and enjoy it, bask in the feel of it, let his pride, which had been injured for years, let it soak in this blissful feeling. Takaya, continuing to pump him, a current of pure ecstasy twisting inside his stomach as it pushed something down in the pit of his stomach and he feel come slowly dripping from his cock. The kiss hadn't changed in intensity, it was still slow and mesmerizing and slippery and Naoe feeling his ego swell under that perfect hand, his cock twitching with the readiness and potency to come released into Takaya's hand, as the boy milked him with a steady grasp. He kissed Takaya and the boy sighing in his mouth, like he had been the one to find release fondled Naoe's limp member as the man came down from his high.

Naoe's eyes, which had been closed throughout the whole experience, his breath finally catching up to him, relished in the feeling of Takaya's beautiful hand as it continued to touch him tenderly.

He prayed to whatever god that was willing to listen for this moment to never end.

The kiss even to the end was quiet and beautiful, just tasting as the boy pulled away from his mouth, a smile tugging on his lips as he kissed Naoe right on the cheek.

"Naoe...can I spend the night with you?"

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow. Well that was a lot of smut. Hope somebody enjoyed it, and as always reviews appreciated. 


	10. Tug of War

It was a wonder they weren't pulled over by the cops. The way Naoe had been speeding, Takaya was sure anytime now, he would be hearing the accompanying sounds of sirens to the engine noises of Naoe's car.

Naoe hadn't noticed the speedometer, nor had he noticed Takaya, as he clutched his heart and seatbelt for fear of his young teenager life, and that was strange because he owned a bike. It was faster than a car, much faster than a car, and yet his heart had still taken up permanent residence in his throat as Naoe drove on.

Naoe pulling into the parking lot braked haltingly, and Takaya thankful for his seatbelt, but still jerking forward, was righting himself in his seat as Naoe was exiting the car. The older man was suddenly at his side of the car, opening the door, and looking down at Takaya with hardly concealed excitement as he fussed with his seatbelt.

Naoe had helped him out of the car, and Takaya was grateful, until the man had started walking. The older man's longer strides devouring the sidewalk as Takaya was pulled behind him, trying to keep up, and at the same time slow down.

Naoe, this isn't a race."

"Mmmhm."

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Mmmhm."

"You know what Naoe?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't know why I try."

Naoe, putting a hand around Takaya's shoulder led him into the entrance first, the older man following behind. Takaya, knowing exactly where the man's room was ran over to stop the elevator from closing, and they both entered the elevator quickly.

Takaya, noticing that Naoe's eyes were on him, couldn't tell what the man was looking at, from here it kind of looked like he was staring at his...

"Stop that."

Naoe, blinking at him smiled pleasantly at Takaya, and Takaya obviously not buying it gave the man a warning look.

"Since I'm more comfortable with you now, I think I should put down some ground rules."

Naoe, smirking at Takaya asked him why he would even need rules if he was comfortable with him?

"Because I don't like getting jumped in elevators."

Valid point.

"That should be my first rule."

Naoe, smiling at that memory tried to not look too pleased with himself. "Okay."

"There's others too, like...don't bear hug me, got it?"

Naoe laughed at Takaya--in his head--because the boy looked so serious when he was giving out his rules that he didn't want to discourage him, even though he knew he wasn't going to heed any of these warnings.

"Don't push me up against stuff."

'Not listening.'

"Don't feel me up in front of my friends."

'He didn't say anything about family.'

"Don't try to hold my hand."

'You said hand, so does that mean I can hold the other one?'

"Don't call me anything, except Takaya."

'So sweetie pie was out of the question.'

"Oh and I want to be on top."

'So naive.'

Takaya, looking pleased with himself that he had already made a list of "Don'ts" one hour into their relationship, marched out of the elevator with his head held high. Naoe followed behind him, very much ready to get into his apartment and break every rule Takaya had placed down in front of him.

Well most of them, since he really didn't want to have to call over the boy's friends so he could properly break rule #4 on Takaya's list.

The rest of them were good as broken though.

Takaya, waiting at the side of his door, his eyes a dark brown, smirked at the older man.

"That's just the beginning of the list Naoe."

Naoe felt like breaking rule #3, and maybe a bit of rule #6 because really the boy could get so catty sometimes.

Unlocking the door and opening it for Takaya, Naoe watched him walk into the room and throw his jacket on the back of the couch. Naoe, taking off his shoes at the door and locking the door behind him, waited patiently for Takaya to turn his back on him.

He snuck up behind Takaya, and the boy suddenly seeing the large shadow cast in front of him turned around to find himself with a face full of Naoe.

Takaya out of habit pulled back, but Naoe ready for that bit of maneuvering bent down slightly, and putting a hand around Takaya's waist, Naoe was able to throw the boy over one shoulder.

Takaya was not pleased.

Naoe assured him, before Takaya could yell that he hadn't broken one rule on the list yet, since there hadn't been anything about not carrying.

Takaya did not consent and made a lot of noise, as Naoe walked to the bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm adding that to the list."

'Well I don't always have to carry you, I could drag you too.'

Naoe, setting Takaya down in the middle of the room didn't wait for boy, as he began to pull up Takaya's shirt.

"Hold up. Mmmfff." Naoe threw it to the floor, and then going straight for Takaya's jeans, he began to unbutton and slide them down his long legs. Takaya, fighting back a blush pushed Naoe on the shoulder.

Naoe not discouraged by Takaya's resistance grabbed onto the next article of clothing, Takaya's boxer shorts, and pulling he had them about his ankles and Takaya a new shade of embarrassment as the older man chose to move on rather than dwell on spilled milk.

Standing in front of Takaya, Naoe placed both hands on the boy's shoulders so he could look at him properly. The boy was lanky, still in the awkward transition of growing and stabilizing that every teenager went through, and yet he was amazing to look at. The almost delicate waist or the curve of his collarbone, the slender but firm arms and the lean chest. Naoe, roving his eyes over Takaya's skin, skin that wasn't pale, but a healthier shade that had some color due to being exposed to the elements. A normal complexion for a boy, who liked to walk around by himself in Japan's sun -- usually to cut classes -- and who liked to fight, and horse around, and had scratches on his knees and elbows.

Kagetora had been paler, and glowed ethereal, like he could up and vanish at any time. Takaya, however looked like he was apart of this world, looked like he was affected by it just like the rest of mankind. He looked solid, no traces of that ghost paleness that Kagetora had always carried around him. Takaya was warm, pulsing, and heavy. He sometimes looked like he carried the weight of the world whenever he bent his head down, and let all that black and thick hair cover his molten eyes. Takaya looked strong and healthy and young, all the things that Kagetora had sometimes lacked because of a deficiency in emotional resources.

Naoe, dragging his eyes over Takaya's abdomen, the soft, baby, fine hair that trailed down the soft skin below his navel until reaching his member, which was pale and slender, and made Naoe feel the stirring of his own erection as it nudged up against the front of his pants.

Takaya, feeling uncomfortable with Naoe's attention, especially since it was on a part of his anatomy that wasn't supposed to be stared at like that, tried to turn around. Naoe held him firm, for only a few more long seconds of indulgent staring, before he turned Takaya around himself.

Takaya, feeling slightly better with the loss of that heated stare directly on him, tried to relax in Naoe's hold. Now that he had his back turned to Naoe, he didn't have to worry about the man seeing his blush, and his shy attempts at hiding himself. He knew he should relax, but for some reason he couldn't stop his internal tremors. Nor could he stop the color from smearing his face, as he could now quite clearly feel what Naoe was so intently focused on back there.

"I'm gonna slap you if you don't stop staring at my ass."

Naoe laughed behind him, something entirely inappropriate, and Takaya wishing he could come up with a good retort to that, tried to will his embarrassment away.

"Seriously cut it out." He could hear Naoe shift his head up, his chin now resting on Takaya's shoulder tenderly as he gazed sidelong at the boy.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Yes." One of Naoe's arms had found its way around his belly, passing along delicately, but somehow not missing the top of his shaft. Takaya sucked in a breath at the unexpected caress, and as blood rushed to the lower extremity of his body, he tried to will away the beginning of an arousal. He tried to squirm out of Naoe's hold, but the hand around him kept him pressed against the older man. He could suddenly feel Naoe's other hand stroking the small of his back firmly, a deep massage that was making its way down the hollow and curve of his back and onto his ass.

Takaya jumped.

"Goddammit, Naoe. No...not there...I...nnnggh."

Naoe's large palm was now groping him, a heavy, kneading grasp that had him bending over the hand around his belly. Naoe switched over on the other side of Takaya's seat, a hard rub followed by almost melting caresses that made Takaya suddenly arch up and against him.

"Oh god..." Takaya was becoming more vocal with each demanding touch of Naoe's hand, an almost strangled cry ringing itself from his throat as Naoe pressed his fingers onto Takaya's warm skin. Takaya continued to arch up and against Naoe's body, his own hands not holding onto anything but air and the sweat from his palm.

Naoe released him with a moan, as he rubbed his fingers together, feeling the residual warmth of Takaya's body imprinting themselves on his fingertips. His head was still perched on Takaya's shoulder, and so it wasn't hard to make out the blush on the boy's features.

Naoe, moving forward on his perch, pecked Takaya on the side of his face, and the boy opening his eyes blearily gave Naoe an annoyed look.

"Would you stop molesting me you big pervert?"

Naoe laughed again, the things that came out of Takaya's mouth sometimes, he was sure that mouth had already gotten the boy into a world of trouble but still, he could always count on Takaya for commentary.

"Ow, my ass."

Naoe, not sure how to break it to Takaya that the pain he was feeling in his rear end now wasn't going to even compare to the pain --and pleasure-- he was going to feel at the end of the night, smiled warmly at the teenager.

It was just best to keep things to yourself sometimes.

Takaya, pulling out of Naoe's grasp, and throwing a glance over his back began to make his way over to the bed. He rubbed his ass before sitting down on the bed, a frown on his face to remind Naoe that he didn't appreciate being groped.

"The next time you have the need to manhandle me, go run a mile…off a cliff."

Naoe, grinning at the teen on his bed, walked over to his bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

Naoe, grabbing an item off his shelf, and walking back into the room found himself on the other end of a smug grin.

"I hope that's for dry hands."

Naoe, moving towards the bed, and sitting on the side of Takaya, slipped his arm around the teen's back to turn Takaya to face him, and then brought his mouth up close to his ear.

"Actually it's for those nights when I just can't stop thinking about you."

Takaya squeaked. A surprised, little sound that made Naoe want to tease Takaya just to hear it again, the fact that Takaya could even make a sound like that, and just out of pure embarrassment had Naoe wondering what other little noises he could make that he didn't know of.

"Don't even joke about that."

Naoe, pulling back looked Takaya in the face, "Who said I was joking."

Takaya went red and Naoe always ready to comfort, brought his other hand around Takaya, then rolling onto the boy, he made Takaya back up to the top of the bed. Leaning back on his elbows, Takaya watched Naoe settle between his legs, his fingers already opening up the bottle of oil and pouring a liberal amount onto his palm. Takaya, feeling complacent on the warm bed, the linen sheets soft and yielding, rested his head back on the big, white pillows.

"This bed is really comfortable." Takaya, sighing out a contented breath closed his eyes all ready to fall asleep. Naoe, crawling up to Takaya's side watched the boy's chest move slowly, like sleep had already gotten a hold of him and was bending him to its will. Naoe not able to stop his hand touched Takaya's forehead and brushed some of his hair gently away from his face.

"It's here for you anytime you want."

"Mmm." Takaya, opening his eyes and looking at the man on at his side sleepily smiled.

Naoe, leaning forward to steal a kiss, braced his hand next to Takaya's head, his other hand wet with oil skimmed the inside of Takaya's thigh as he hovered over the teen. Takaya, feeling the soft, smooth caress of warm oil on the inside of his leg, and the pressure of weight settling gradually on top of him, tried to keep his body from shaking. It wasn't that he was nervous...because he wasn't--Maybe a little--It was just that Naoe was kind of...

"How much do you weigh? I don't need you crushin' me."

Takaya, pushing at Naoe's shoulder and scrunching up his face in annoyance tried to get Naoe to roll over. Unfortunately for him, Naoe wasn't budging and the palm on the inside of Takaya's thigh was now settling on his cock, the oil making Naoe's motions smooth and silken as he coaxed Takaya into hardness. Takaya, closing his eyes and trying to find his breathing attempted to keep himself still as Naoe softly touched him, the touches gradually becoming softer, until all Takaya could feel was nothing but Naoe ghosting his fingertips over his erection. Naoe's fingers were now moving down and down, behind his penis and right behind...

Takaya jumped from the sensation of Naoe's cool fingers circling his anus.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Naoe was trying to do.

"Get off."

"Well, if you would let me."

"Not like that pervert...geez. Up, this is breaking rule number...um. It's one of the rules okay. I'm not playing bottom."

The fingers that were touching him lightly pressed harder, the oil making it easy for Naoe to slip a fingertip into Takaya, which the boy didn't appreciate since he'd just said he wasn't going to be bottom.

Clamping a hand on Naoe's shoulder, Takaya pushed, trying to flip the man over as he could feel that lone finger touching and rubbing his insides. He fought back the blush and the breathless sigh as the lone finger eased further into him, the slick oil doing its job of making the process as painless as possible.

Takaya's hand fisted the sleeve of Naoe's shirt, as he squirmed under the older man, his body strangely accommodating to Naoe's probing. It wasn't until Naoe pushed his finger in all the way, past his second knuckle that Takaya knew he definitely didn't want to be bottom, especially when that one finger was making him hurt. The feeling scaling and climbing up his spine and making him arch off the bed and into Naoe.

"Does it hurt?"

Breathlessly struggling to answer his question and not sound strained, Takaya bit back his tremors.

"Yeah...let go."

Naoe closely studying Takaya and watching his hand, his finger moving in his body, the ability to feel what he was doing, coupled with the visual of him fingering Takaya, got him off in ways that he knew no one else could excite within him.

"I said let go." Takaya's voice sounded airy, like it wasn't there at all, and Naoe concentrating so hard on his index finger as it continually rubbed Takaya, felt his erection throb in anticipation for that feeling of constriction and warmth that Takaya was unconsciously offering him with his open legs.

It would take a will comparative to God to get him to pull away from Takaya at this moment.

"I can't." It was the truth. He didn't think his body would allow him to and looking pleadingly into Takaya's eyes, he hoped the boy could see that.

Takaya, watching Naoe through his sweaty bangs and trying to not get caught up in his stare, turned his head away. This was stupid. He had already made it clear where he wanted to be in this relationship, and yeah, maybe that wasn't fair to Naoe, because of that whole equality thing...but he just wanted it. He didn't like being jerked around, and being the bottom in the relationship seemed to entail that.

It just didn't seem like something he wanted.

"What d'you mean you can't? Naoe..." Giving up his sentence to a sigh, Takaya closed his eyes and tried his best to deal with the situation.

He...cared for Naoe...and maybe he loved Naoe too...but giving himself up to a person, completely like that, it was so dangerous. It was exactly how people got hurt. It was stupid to give complete power to a person, that ultimate control that determined how things turned out in the end.

It was too dangerous, too stupid, and too careless.

When that _man_ had left their house, Miya had been heartbroken over it, considering she was younger and a girl, but still it was because she cared for their father. He however couldn't give a crap. He'd never gotten attached to him, so the probability of him feeling the stings of betrayal and hurt were nonexistent. He couldn't, it was impossible.

But here, this was an entirely different situation, because he had tried to not care for Naoe and that hadn't turned out too well. That had been a long, frustrating case of denial and he had come to terms with that. He cared for Naoe and saying he loved him--he never did like to throw around that word so casually, sure he had gone through so much with the Possessor, had come to terms and touched and felt things in his heart that he didn't think he could ever feel, but saying he loved him...He couldn't say it out loud. He wasn't ready, and it was too sudden, and he really had to think about this.

Casual had no place in his feelings.

There was no place for it, so if he just didn't think about what he was doing with Naoe, that he knew he was going to be with Naoe right now, but not in the way he had thought about, he couldn't just run into something like that.

What should he do?

It seemed way too intimate, so much more to lose if he let Naoe take control, and so frightening. He'd never given another person the ability to lead, and that was what Naoe was asking for right now.

God, he didn't know what to do. He could joke about it all he liked, but he was terrified.

This was really scary.

Naoe, sensing something amiss with Takaya, pulled his finger out and watching the boy's breathing come down, he brushed his other hand over Takaya's forehead.

"Takaya?"

Opening his eyes, Takaya looked up into Naoe's violet and worried colored stare.

"I...fuck, why do I feel like this?"

Rolling off of Takaya, and sitting on the edge of the bed, Naoe looked down on Takaya.

"It's alright...if you don't want to be with me...yet."

Takaya, listening to the strain in Naoe's voice, even though he was doing a good job of concealing it, felt like someone had slapped him across the face. Dammit, why was he feeling so mixed up? Yeah, he wanted to be with Naoe, but then he didn't want to give up his control--this was all so--He really hated himself sometimes.

Sitting up and reaching over for Naoe, Takaya wrapped an arm around the man's stomach, and rested his forehead against his back.

This was probably hurting Naoe more than it was him. He was such an idiot sometimes, and yet he hadn't come to a point where he couldn't stop being a selfish brat. Where he was still afraid for himself and something inside of him. It was telling him, calling a warning like wind chimes and barking dogs. He had a niggling feeling that this had something to do with Kagetora, and really he'd thought he'd beaten that horse senseless by now, yet it was somehow still breathing, faintly and inside of him. Warning him about this act, this position...this submission.

But why? He'd thought he'd gotten over everything concerning that and Naoe, unless, unless this didn't have anything to do with Naoe and more to do with Kagetora.

God, of all the times that his other half was mute. He usually visited him in loaded dreams, but right now he wasn't sleeping. Maybe he should ask Naoe to knock him out, the man sure as hell looked like he wouldn't have any problem with that suggestion right now. Maybe he should...ask Naoe. Maybe he'd know something about this. He had promised himself that he would be more truthful with himself and Naoe.

"Naoe, do you know why I feel this way?"

Naoe was quiet for a long time after that question as Takaya held him from behind. It was a heavy silence that told Takaya that maybe he hadn't been so hopeless when he'd asked Naoe for help. He waited a couple more minutes, and then when he was sure he wasn't going to get an answer, Naoe cleared his throat.

"There's another reason why Kagetora hated me. Lord Kagetora had been continually sold from his House as a bargaining tool during the war four hundred years ago. And the Lords of some Houses…they had done unspeakable things to him."

Takaya as if on cue, can hear and see the flashes of light at the edge of his peripheral, daggering his eyesight with images of Kagetora being...He'd seen these images before...had seen them when Naoe had attacked him.

"He was raped. Holy shit."

"...Yes...several times. I...he had me promise to him that I would never speak of it...to anyone...but I guess this doesn't count, since I'm technically not speaking to another person about it."

"Yeah, I guess...I just...you're an idiot." Takaya suddenly realizing what Naoe had been talking about at the beginning about Kagetora's other reason for hating the Possessor.

"So you turn around and rape his wife. After you knew how much he despised"-

Naoe flinched, "I was desperate, but it still does not excuse what I did, nor will it ever. He will continue to hate me, and I will continue to serve him regardless of that hate."

Takaya moved his nose against the starched white shirt that covered Naoe's strong back, his voice muffled as he said horrified, "He was raped. Things are starting to make a lot more sense in my life now, and that's really, really, really sad. I didn't think his life was affecting mines…well not that much, and it's not...but damn. I just, that feeling, I hate it when people are touching me. I really hate it. The only time I touch, is when I fight, and that's the only time I've ever felt safe with it."

Naoe, shaking his head somberly at Takaya moved his hand, so he could place it over and link his fingers with the palm resting over his stomach. He could understand Takaya's skittishness when it came to intimacy, when it came to opening up, but he had thought they had gotten over that. He'd thought maybe Takaya was okay with him now; felt comfortable with him...maybe even loved him.

Takaya hugged him tighter reminding Naoe about whose arms he were in right now, and leaning back into that hold, Naoe felt the body behind him press into him. How could he make Takaya feel comfortable with him? How could he reassure him that he would never, ever break that trust the boy had given him? How could he show him that he would do anything? That he would never hurt him or make him cry. God that was the last thing he would ever want to have to put Takaya through. Making Takaya cry was a mortal sin, an unthinkable sin that he thought rightly would come with the price of eternal damnation and burning in the pits of all of the seven hells.

Turning within that hold, Naoe placed his arms around Takaya's shoulders so he could close the gap between them.

Feeling the pressure of Takaya's gaze on him, Naoe pulled the boy into a tight hug. He didn't want Takaya to see the look on his face, the look that wanted to devour Takaya completely and leave nothing between them. Nothing. No shields, no boundaries, no secrets. He wanted everything from Takaya, his heart, his soul, his body. He wanted him so much, and the look in his eyes, he knew that could have the potential to scare Takaya away if the boy ever caught that stare. He even scared himself sometimes when he saw and realized what he would do for Takaya, what he would do _to_ him if Takaya ever allowed him control over anything. Maybe the boy was right to put off their relationship; maybe he had spotted his fervor, the kind that could possibly annihilate him and Takaya with it.

He held onto Takaya tighter, and he could feel the boy's breath come out of him in a loud gasp as Naoe's hold tightened. He had to do something about this. Why was this so difficult, when it should have been easy? He'd thought they already cleared the biggest hurdle in their relationship. This should be nothing and he already knew what Takaya wanted from this.

Control. They were both fighting for it and yet, like many things, he would give that up. To be with Takaya, he would give himself up, he would give his sanity up --sometimes it felt like he'd already had—He'd give himself whole to Takaya if it satisfied him, if it made him want to be with him as well.

Clearing his throat, Naoe said "I would gladly change positions if it made you...feel better. Takaya, I don't mean to hurt you. I just want to be with you."

It didn't matter; he just needed to be with him. Nothing else mattered but that.

Takaya's breath, which was stirring against his neck had quickened, the skin warm in his arms as he could imagine Takaya's blush traveling down, lower down his neck and chest and…

Releasing Takaya, Naoe watched the younger man for any signs that he did not wish for this to continue, but Takaya didn't seem to be against it, if his shy attempts at undressing Naoe were any indication, which it was. Takaya, bringing both hands to smooth over the front of Naoe's chest slipped his hands down to his abdomen. He started to undo the buttons on his shirt slowly, if a bit trembling and trying to steady his hands, he finally reached Naoe's collar. Naoe shrugged out of the shirt, bearing his muscular frame for Takaya and the boy ducked his head down immediately so he could start unzipping Naoe's pants.

Naoe lifted up and pulled his pants down along with his underwear, and Takaya feeling his embarrassment come back tenfold, tried to avert his eyes. He didn't get very far with the idea that he could avoid looking at Naoe, especially now that his eyes had glanced down without his knowledge and he was blatantly staring at Naoe's erection and feeling really inadequate with this whole situation, because it was a previous reminder of just how…endowed the Possessor was.

Naoe didn't seem to care that he was watching him, the man too engrossed in the side of his neck that was exposed to his mouth. Takaya felt arms encircle his back, and then Naoe's erection was pressing against his stomach, hard and twitching and he couldn't breath for those couple of seconds that the older man held him and began to shift slightly against his belly.

_Oh sweet…god._

Takaya shuddered and putting his arms around Naoe, he pulled the Possessor into an embrace; he definitely didn't know where he was going with this, but the way Naoe was breathing into his hair, raspy and groaning, he didn't think it mattered anymore. Forgetting himself completely, Takaya felt the press of the mattress at his back, he was about ready to start complaining again, but stopped when he saw the look on Naoe's face, the needy, almost desperate look and he stopped dead in his tracks.

He let Naoe cover him. He could feel Naoe's cock pressing under his thigh, and a halt signal went off in his head--Too bad he wasn't pay any attention to it--Instead he was pulling Naoe closer to him, slipping his hands up his back, and feeling a shiver run up the Possessor's spine.

He wasn't on top…but for some reason this wasn't bothering him. He was comfortable, the soft surface of the bed cushioning him and making him complacent with his position. Nudging Naoe's head with his fingers, he was able to grab his attention. Naoe leaned closer, and then they began to kiss, something soft and warm and not really there. He could feel Naoe shift between his legs, then shift again like he was looking for something, and Takaya on an instinct he didn't even knew he had, automatically wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and held him there. He didn't know what this was, just the need to be close to Naoe. Dammit, and he had just told himself he wanted to be on top. Naoe was now plundering his mouth, using his tongue to work moans out of system. A hand was trapped between them. Naoe was working his fingers between them to get at his own needy erection, and Takaya knew instantly why Naoe was so eager for it. Why the man's fingers were now touching, and grasping, and holding, and for that knowledge he felt guilt.

Naoe was touching himself because he thought he wouldn't.

He was getting his desire out of the way, so he could attend to Takaya without his need fogging his mind and making him selfish in turn. He would give Takaya all his attention and then some, because he thought the boy deserved it. Takaya didn't need him acting selfish and wanting things from him. It was just too unreasonable to ask that of Takaya…

…so unreasonable, but yet so enticing.

Fighting those urges, Naoe thrust into the circle of his fingers, trying to find clarity amidst his muddled thoughts. He knew this wouldn't take very long, not with his need pulsing for release and Takaya looking so amazing under him, with those green blazoned eyes and a mouth that could crush him with a few words.

He gripped himself tighter and all the blood seemed to move to the tip of his erection, forcing him to groan loudly and fist the mattress next to Takaya's thigh. Just a couple of seconds--just a couple of inches, a careful drag of his hand--and the rebellious side of his mind was whispering seductively that he could have easily grabbed onto Takaya's thigh and hauled it straight up and over his shoulder and into the perfect position for him to…

That would be perfect.

So perfect. Like his many fantasies in which he subjugated Takaya--in fits of rage--to submission and embarrassment. Like many of his fantasies in which he had bowed at Takaya's feet, asked the boy to take pity on his horrendous soul and Takaya would accept him, would be kind to him, would allow Naoe to make love to him until he woke up and realized it had all been a beautiful dream.

His hand moved quicker while the other hand, the bold hand moved to settle on top of Takaya's thigh, inadvertently pushing it into the bed and pinning it under a heavy palm. This surely hadn't been in the plan, but Takaya didn't look too opposed to the idea, not with his arms so open and inviting. Not with his one free leg wrapped around his waist and holding him in place.

"We could…" Takaya's voice stopped the hand on his cock and Naoe breathing in slowly through his nose tried to calm his racing heart, "…we could try this once…this way, I could…"

Naoe, closing his eyes against the ache in his cock tried to distinguish what he thought Takaya was trying to tell him. It didn't make sense, but that couldn't be helped since Takaya a lot of the times didn't make any coherent sense.

"Takaya, what? Try what?" He looked down at him and was amazed at how clear Takaya's eyes could get when the white glare from the florescent bulbs overhead illuminated the greenish-brown color. Like murky waters reflecting the sunlight and clearing instantly, or dust motes uncovered by flashlight, the sight had always made Naoe's own eyes try to catch each speck of detail and hoard it within his memory. He felt his need throb harder and fisting himself again, Naoe was stopped by a gentle hand brushing his wrist.

"We could," Takaya turned his head to profile almost coyly and right there Naoe knew something had to be wrong, because coy and Takaya Ougi had nothing in common. He was loud when no one wanted to listen, he was blunt to the point where it was almost ridiculous, and he had rough edges and an angularity that made his grimy outlook on life fitting.

Takaya Ougi was anti-coy…and yet there was something modest in the way he had turned his head to the side, something fragile and giving. Naoe didn't think he could get any harder.

"…We could just," feeling the thigh under his palm jerk up; Naoe removed his hand from holding it down. It slid along the back of his legs, higher and higher, until it had joined the first around his waist, pulling him down fully on top of Takaya, his sex now in full contact with the underside of Takaya's soft thigh. If he just moved up a little and canted Takaya's hips higher he knew, he'd definitely be able to…and the way Takaya was positioning himself on the bed…he could…couldn't he?

"Make love to me Naoe."

It took him a couple of heart pounding seconds to figure out what Takaya had just said to him. The words were so foreign sounding coming from Takaya, so different, so unreal. He had waited so long, so many decades to hear such words, so many lonely days, nights, so many thoughts, and so many fantasies…

"Please, Naoe…I can't…"

_Oh thank the…_

He didn't know what it was that took over, maybe the desperate part of his mind that had wanted this moment for far too long to deign this desire healthy, but he had grabbed Takaya by the hips, shifted him up and slowly began to ease his oil-slicked cock into Takaya's body. It took a couple of minutes to enter. Takaya's body tight and tense with the intrusion. A slow slide that was interrupted the further he reached by careful breaths and his hands petting Takaya reassuringly on the face and hair.

"Takaya, need to relax. I don't…want to hurt you."

Takaya was clawing at his back with his blunted fingernails as he shifted his head on the feathered pillow, his forehead gleaning with sweat.

"It doesn't hurt so…don't stop." He knew how stubborn Takaya could be, how adamant the boy could be with putting on a straight face. If he was in pain, he'd swallow it as a matter of pride, because if there was one principle Takaya Ougi tried to follow to a T, it was that boys didn't cry. Never, ever.

He felt a heel dig into the small of his back and it distracted him with the thought of how damn flexible Takaya was. That bit of information really should be put to some good use.

Takaya pushed up without warning, the heel on Naoe's back pushing him suddenly down and driving him the last couple of inches into Takaya's warm receptive body.

"Fuck." It was probably the first time he had ever cursed in front of Takaya, but he thought the boy shouldn't hold it against him considering the situation.

"Uhh…right there…" Takaya without even batting an eyelash was shifting under Naoe. It was strange feeling something inside of him. It wasn't half bad. It just made him ache a lot, like he wasn't getting enough of whatever it was. Like he needed more…

Grabbing Naoe by the back of his neck he was able to haul him down for a kiss. It would probably get the older man to finally relax in his embrace and start moving because his need between them was throbbing so hard that it hurt.

Naoe kissed him back, open-mouth and hard, and Takaya thought if he kissed him any harder he would choke on his spit. He could feel large hands on his hips clamping down even harder, squeezing and simultaneously pushing him back into the bed. Naoe was breathing like he had one punctured lung and Takaya looking into his eyes was awestruck by the fierceness in his gaze.

Damn he was going to have a sore ass tomorrow.

"Fuck me." And it probably didn't help that he was encouraging it either.

Naoe was still latched onto his mouth, but even through his lip-lock, Takaya could hear his groan. Naoe was moving now, hard and pushing, but controlled. There wasn't anything frenzied about it, but the power behind each thrust, and Naoe's weight was making Takaya feel overwhelmed and hot, like he was feverish. Naoe had moved his mouth down to Takaya's neck and was now sucking on his throat as hard as he was thrusting into his body. He knew he was breathing loudly. He was practically panting. The pressures between his legs making him quiver around Naoe's shoulders. He could hear Naoe's feral grunts from somewhere by his chin and the pace picked up as he kneaded his hands into the broad shoulders above him.

Naoe was now rocking faster into him, still unbelievably solid, and Takaya could feel the man's erection rubbing his body and his prostate, his own erection brushing up against the bunched muscles of Naoe's stomach. "Uh…yes," Naoe was hitting a spot between his legs that made his knees tremble, his limbs tightening around Naoe's waist in an effort to get more out of him, more of his touch, his warmth, his…

"Harder." Naoe was now grunting against his throat, and Takaya unable to keep himself quiet anymore moaned loudly. At the sound of it the older man felt himself leaking and Takaya made another poor attempt at breathing regularly. The pace between them was quickening and choking out sobbed breaths and desperate for his release, Takaya pulled Naoe up so they were face to face. The movement shifting Takaya's privates into bend of Naoe's stomach, the friction mounting until Takaya felt himself jerk violently and spasm against Naoe's belly.

He yelled, he didn't know what, but it was loud and his voice sounded like shit. It didn't seem to matter to him anymore. Naoe had halted his thrusting as soon as he had come and the teenager, opening his eyes and looking up at him wondered why. He could feel Naoe still hard between his legs and passing a hand over the man's sweaty back, he tried to get his voice under control. "That…why'd you…stop?"

Naoe shook his head, like he didn't understand the question. When he spoke his voice was even deeper than Takaya remembered, "I thought…I was hurting you." Naoe closed his eyes mid-sentence and a tremor shot through his body causing the man to growl against the side of his face.

"Don't worry about it, just…" Naoe gave up speaking to stare him in the eyes and before Takaya could stop himself he was smirking. Exhaustion was burning into his limbs and his neck lulled to the side as he tried to get his vocal chords to cooperate. "Just what? C'mon, stop treating me like I'm made of fucking glass." Naoe really needed to stop worrying about him. He was a big boy and he could take care of himself.

Takaya was sure he would probably have to flip them over and ride Naoe to finish the man off, but he didn't get the chance, for it seemed Naoe was faster at recovering his senses than him. Before he could even get a syllable out Naoe was moving within him and kissing the side of face. He was soon pounding into him, trying to get his own release and Takaya, opening his legs even wider and closing his eyes, felt the pulse of Naoe inside of him as the man, coming hard, shuddered and tried to keep himself up right, but ended up heavily draping himself over Takaya.

Takaya, pushing at Naoe's sweaty shoulder was rewarded with a curse. Naoe turned to regard him and then slumped further on top of him, completely disregarding him as the older man made himself comfortable by resting his head on Takaya's shoulder.

"I could always roll over." Takaya couldn't find it within himself to do as his inner sadist told him to do, he didn't think he had the energy for it, so he just collapsed back on his pillow, closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing back down.

Naoe was pressing his nose into his shoulder and Takaya feeling hands on his thighs, waited for the possessor to pull out of him. He waited for a couple more minutes, but Naoe wasn't pulling out, just breathing into his shoulder and kissing him there and touching his thighs. He was still groping him after a couple more minutes and Takaya, with his breathing and his head finally calm had enough mind to wonder what the hell Naoe was doing. It didn't take long for the purpose to dawn on Takaya when he felt Naoe still inside of him harden and swell.

"Give me a break Naoe."

Naoe looked at him then and smiled. Takaya was getting somewhat use to that smile, but his body was still reacting hectically to it either way, his heart still beating fast and his head feeling light from just the sight of it.

He heard Naoe speak then, his voice muffled by his shoulder, but the tone and the intentions clear as daylight. "You're young Takaya," he shifted in him and Takaya without meaning to had shuddered and closed his eyes--where'd that come from?--"and you feel so good. Be nice and play with me some more."

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for all those who've stuck with me. I really appreciate it and I hope to hear from all of you on if you liked the chapter on not. 


	11. Tokunotakai hazubando

**A/n:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This story is now entering a new small arc that's a couple of chapters long. It revolves around Takaya's school and it's pretty light-hearted. There's going to be angst sex on the way to balance that out though. Even though the last chapters have jumped a—one, there's many more-- hurdle of their relationship, it's far from perfect and normal. I've always believed sex doesn't solve anything in a relationship. If anything it complicates matters. This chapter though is goofiness and fluffed up, but I think it would be nice to see this happen in the show.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Hey Takaya, are you feeling alright? You're walking kind of funny today." Yuzuru's innocent question seemed to thud through the air like a hard-backed book plopping on the floor, and Takaya turning in his desk to stare horrified at his friend, went red in the face.

The whole classroom seemed to get deathly quiet at Yuzuru's concerned query, and Takaya panicking, glanced around at his classmates to see if Yuzuru's question had gone on unnoticed. He was hoping against blind hope that when he saw his classmates that they would all be focusing on their assignment and not him. They should be solely focused on the translation of text that they had been given by Mr. Shirow. Yes, it was very hard, very mind-consuming, nobody would be paying any attention to him, he was sure of it, they were all too busy writing down their answers-

Unfortunately for him they were all staring at him.

Like he had a second head.

Yuzuru, blinking at the attention turned back to Takaya, "Did you fall down and hurt yourself?"

Takaya, shifting his glare around the room because that was all he could do--glare at these nosy bastards and hope they understood that if they didn't want to visit the hospital today, they would go back to their translations, and stop fucking gawking at him like he had a second head.

"Maybe you should go down to the nurse," Yuzuru, for the life of him, would not shut up and Takaya turning around to face his friend, shook his head tensely at him.

"Okay." Yuzuru went back to his translation like he hadn't just blabbed Takaya's business to the entire class, and Takaya still disbelieving of what had transpired here, rolled his eyes at his best friend. He was more than sure that the class had reacted the way they did to the question because of Yuzuru's lack of volume control. Yeah, they had no clue as to why he was walking funny. They didn't have a clue and feeling reassured, Takaya got ready to go back to his translation--or better yet, his nap--however, before he could situate himself rightly in his seat, who was he to catch watching him, none other than Chiaki.

Takaya was more than sure that his fellow classmates couldn't understand, or piece together Yuzuru's words, because they weren't privy to the context of his life. No one was, except for bastards, who seemed to know him better than he knew himself. It was too much for his classmates to understand, but Chiaki was a different story. An entirely different story, especially with the way he was staring him down like he could see right through him and Oh dear Buddha he wished that the fire alarm could go off right now, anything to get away from the prying and analytical stare.

No. He had to calm himself. Chiaki couldn't know just by that. There had to be more evidence pointing out that his virginity was no longer intact and that Naoe was the person responsible for that. There had to be.

Takaya didn't know it yet, but it was currently in the form of a huge hickey not covered by the collar of his shirt, a huge hickey that was blatantly staring Chiaki in the face.

He starred at Takaya, he stared at the hickey that wasn't covered by the collar of the boy's shirt, and then without any decorum for class quiet, he burst out laughing. Oh and how he laughed. The class got quiet again because Chiaki--a person who in their eyes was so mature, so mannered, so classy--was currently hitting his desk and simultaneously trying not to roll out of it, as he clutched his sides, and prayed that he wasn't going to die from laughing. The scowl Takaya was sending his way made him laugh even harder because Takaya--Kagetora, his past commander, who had preached about military tactics like it was a religion, who probably had a twenty foot poll up his ass twenty-four-seven, and made their lives a living hell—was currently sporting a hickey and a blush. Damn, it'd taken four-fucking hundred years for the bastard to get laid. Chiaki felt like applauding his warlord and now classmate, but he still couldn't get over the traumatized/violated expression on his face so he continued to laugh.

He reached into his pocket after a while, and retrieved the cell phone from his satchel, because if there was ever a time to use this technological monstrosity, it would have to be right the hell now. He raised his hand; like a good student should and Mr. Shirow scratching his head at the strange behavior of one of his best pupils, let him leave the classroom.

Chiaki was already dialing Haruie's cell phone when he had reached the classroom door and turning around to look at Takaya once more, he burst into another fit of laughter as he exited the room.

Takaya grimaced as he could still hear the fucker cackling out in the hallway.

Oh the agony!

Putting his head down on his desk, Takaya tried to make himself as small as possible, as Chiaki, not even a minute had passed was sliding the door open and entering the classroom smugly, like he himself had been the one to take Takaya's virginity.

Makes sense that something like this would finally make the emotionless bastard laugh.

He was still grinning at Takaya, like it was his fucking birthday when he made his way to his seat, and Takaya had to put up with an hour of whistling and paper airplanes thrown --Accidentally!-- his way with messages like, "Are you walking alright?" or "I think you getting laid makes you look less fat" or "Is it just me or do those birds outside sound happier?" So it was on the fourth message of "You were probably on your back the entire time" that Takaya had suddenly snapped and gone straight for Chiaki's throat, so he could choke the bastard to death and make the word Possessor obsolete, since this ass would never be able to _possess _anything more than an eraser when he was done with him. It had taken five students and one loud scream from Saori to pull him away from the still laughing Chiaki. He was sent outside by peace-loving Mr. Shirow to think about what he had done.

Takaya for the rest of the period had though about what he _should_ have done, like using his spiritual energy to make Chiaki explode into tiny pieces that could be disposed of with a dustpan and broom.

The rest of the day hadn't been any easier, since his ass was killing him and the effort to try and walk normal in front of everyone was taxing enough without Yuzuru and Saori asking him every fucking minute if he had hurt himself further when he had tried to choke Chiaki-san. They were all bastards, every last one of them, and he would see to it that they would feel his wrath, come Friday morning, when he wasn't limping around. He would bring upon their heads a plague of unprecedented proportions, but by the mean time he had to get home, so he could mope properly.

Chiaki, who Takaya was sure was some half-crazed Sadist had cut him off in the front of the student parking lot and was now with the biggest-shit-eating grin asking Takaya, if he could indeed make it home in his "condition." He then went onto further anger him by calling to the stands his bike, which he said was probably further aggravating his "condition."

Somebody was going to die a horribly gory death if they didn't stop calling his sex life his "condition."

Then to make his life even more wonderful, Naoe had shown up--in a new car--and when he saw Chiaki bastard, he came out of that new, spiffy car and walked over to him. He had apparently to Takaya's delight come to pick him up from school, and Chiaki looking like he was about to die if he didn't comment, or do anything about this marvelous opportunity, smiled mysteriously at Naoe and asked him if he knew about Takaya's "condition". Then he went on to make horribly suggestive jokes, which had Naoe by the end doubtless that Chiaki knew that he had boned Takaya several times yesterday.

All of this would have been enough for Takaya, but for some reason it didn't stop there because gradually classmates that he knew-- a lot of them girls, probably drawn to Naoe and his nice car and his good looks--were circling them like vultures and eavesdropping like nobody's business. Takaya was sure that some of them overheard Chiaki's jokes because they were blushing and cooing to their friends that they didn't know a gentleman like Chiaki possessed such a mouth.

Naoe throughout all of this looked enviously much more calmer than he, and when Chiaki had gone for the kill and patted Naoe on the back and asked him when he was putting a ring on Takaya's finger--this guy had no shame--he had laughed at Chiaki--like it was funny!--and told Chiaki that if he didn't stop messing with Takaya that he would very stealthily run him over with his nice, new, spiffy car.

Both of them shared a good laugh and then Chiaki said his goodbyes, for fear of hit and run--GTA style--to Takaya's supreme relief.

All in all, he had a craptastic day.

Oh and did he mention that someone had scratched his bike. It was small, but to him it was like a big, red, angry bulls eye on his precious cherry-red Kawasaki bike. Some twit, who didn't know the uses of the review mirror had probably backed up wrong and nicked it. Nicked it! Takaya had stood there for sometime looking at the damage and remembering a time when his bike didn't have a scratch on it. Then Takaya looking between the two cars parked on either side of his bike, picked one, and then went on to aggressively kick the shit out of the side panel. He dented the car good before Naoe had time to wrestle him away from the unfortunate Honda and pull him into his new-dent-and knick-free-car and drive him home.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Takaya, I don't think I've ever seen you so mad in my entire life. I'd like to think that your enemies get dealt that bad luck, but cars Takaya?"

Takaya, who had been dazedly looking out his window, shifted his eyes so he could catch Naoe's reflection in the review mirror. "I had my reasons." Takaya, snipping at him leaned forward on the elbow that was perched on the open window, so he could get more of the evening's cool breeze on his face, "A lot of reasons, other than idiots smashing into my bike."

Naoe, turning to him and smiling his placating smile told him good-naturedly, "Hardly the thrashing you make it out to be. I couldn't even notice this smashing"-

Takaya snapped his head in his direction. "It's not even about that! I…uh," Takaya scowled at him, pouted, grumbled something under his breath and then turned back to continue staring out the window.

It was pretty clear that Takaya's problems were no longer centered on his precious bike, so if he had to guess, it had to be the things Nagahide had been saying.

"You aren't mad about what Chiaki was"- Before Naoe could even finish his question, Takaya had seized upon it as if he had been a fish baited to a shore by tasty grub.

"For the entire day that asshole was rubbing it in my face, like I frickin' shot a baby, or stole from a homeless guy. Nice friends you got there, Naoe. Remind me why I don't exorcise his undead ass because I sure as hell don't know the reason why he's still allowed to walk around and disturb the peace with his stupid butt face."

It took most of Naoe's fine-tuned control to not laugh at the boy mid-rant, especially when he had just called Nagahide, what was it…ah yes…stupid butt face. The next time he saw his friend, he would have to inform him of his new nickname, well that is, if Takaya let the brunette live this day out.

It had really been a surprise to hear Nagahide speak in such a way to Takaya, especially when the man had always been so formal with the Lord. Naoe had suspected a long time ago that Nagahide didn't really like Kagetora too much, and his suspicions had been proven true when Haruie had on by accident said something about Nagahide always avoiding their Lord like the bubonic plague. It had come as a shock because he, who loved Kagetora just couldn't understand why one of his best friends wasn't also completely taken in by their charismatic lord. He couldn't fathom it. It was unthinkable, and so he had confronted Nagahide about it because there was no way, it had to be a mistake, especially since Nagahide was one of the man's generals and served him just as dutifully as the rest of them.

Nagahide, upon being confronted had rolled his eyes at him and told him to hurry up and go back to his master, unless he wanted his beloved owner to see him fraternizing with someone else. That had hurt Naoe. Haruie a couple of years later, when the war with Nobunaga was in full thrall and he was obediently chasing after his Lord, had come to him one quiet night from her barracks and asked him some strange questions. It had become painfully obvious to everyone around him that he was fanatically loyal to his Lord, but it was not obvious to everyone around that he was suffering quietly from decades of unrequited love. Haruie had confronted him about it that day and asked him if he could go on living that way for the rest of his life. He'd been optimistically foolish back then and had told Haruie that she was being overbearing for no reason. It wasn't until she had started warning him that he felt her hit a nerve and he gotten very cross with her. She continued because she told him beseechingly that he needed to hear these things, that as his friend he should try to hear her out. She had also told him that Nagahide, for reasons that she could totally sympathize with, didn't like Kagetora because plainly put he was an ass. Now his rotten personality, she had reminded Naoe, still didn't mean that she didn't respect the guy, because she did, she trusted him with her life, with their mission and with everything else. The only thing that she didn't trust him with was…well…Naoe. Nagahide felt the same way, because they had both witnessed how Kagetora on a daily basis would play with his feelings. It was the very reason that Nagahide felt distasteful toward the Lord. She, on the other hand had really tried to get along with him on the basis that if Naoe idolized the guy then there had to be some good points about his personality. Something. She'd seen that he would die for his men, that he led them in battle with a steady hand and tried to prepare them as much as possible and those were good points, great points…if Naoe was a battlefield and not a person who was looking for love and acceptance from a man he respected and cared and pined for. Kagetora was clearly using his love against him, and when Minako had been introduced onto the stage of this tragedy, and Naoe had been completely spurned, both her and Nagahide had tried to put back the pieces together.

He was always very thankful for their support and he had also tried to give mutual support to his friends in their times of need, which was why he didn't like the idea that his friends didn't care personally for Kagetora because of his own shortcomings. So when Nagahide was again being formal and even more blatantly disrespectful to Takaya upon the first meetings here and there, Naoe had thrown away his ideal that his friends and his Lord could get along.

That had been back then, but then he had gradually began to see Takaya not as Kagetora, but as Takaya, and this change in perspective with the boy seemed to slowly shift--if he had read his friend right--Nagahide's treatment of Takaya. Not too much, but still enough where they didn't glare at each other anymore, well not openly anyway. Which brought him to his next point, this strange behavior that Nagahide had directed towards Takaya today. He had never seen the other man joke around Takaya, had never seen him crack even a smile or willingly seek Takaya out.

"God Naoe, you should have seen how he was acting in my second period class. He was laughing the entire time, might as well have started pointing at me the way he was going at it, and then, jeez, the nerve of the guy going out in the hallway to…call Haruie on his cell and…I don't even wanna know what he told her."

Oh, oh. It didn't look like Takaya was going to be the only one harassed if Haruie had gotten the news. Dear god, he just hoped Haruie wasn't overloading his answering machine just because she wanted to rub it in his face. He was kind of surprised that she had restrained herself thus far, since his business cell hadn't gotten prank called even once today. He'd like to think that it was because Haruie was maturing…but that seemed highly unlikely given his friend's personality.

"I'm gonna cream that fucker the next time I see him. Right in his stupid face. We'll see whose on his back…"

"Takaya?"

Takaya turned to look at him strangely, like he hadn't known that he was mumbling out loud, "Oh, nothing."

Nothing? He doubted that, and based on all the…ahem inappropriate jokes Nagahide had made at Takaya's expense. He could only guess what Takaya suffered the brunt of during his second period class, but even though Takaya was so miffed about his run-in with the brunette, Naoe couldn't feel himself irritated by his friend. Actually he was in a way relieved because again--if he was reading the signs right-- Nagahide in his own way was trying to be…friendlier with Takaya. He supposed this had something--everything--to do with Takaya actually reciprocating his feelings after a four hundred year game of cat and mouse. He couldn't say he was cross with his friend, not at all, it was nice to see that he had people on his side.

Naoe with a slow smile ducked his head to the side to make it look like he was trying to see if any cars were approaching him from behind in his side review mirror, as he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex that was Takaya's home.

They exited the car quietly and took the stairs to Takaya's apartment, which was pretty high up. Takaya invited him inside and was already kicking off his sneakers and taking off his school blazer as Naoe unlaced his shoes and slipped them off to place them neatly by the door. He heard Takaya call out to his sister loudly, "Miya? You home dork" and when he hadn't gotten an answer, the boy strolled over to the refrigerator and started going through it.

"Hey Naoe, you want somethin' to drink?" Takaya pulled out a soda for himself and looking at the older man for his reply was given a simple shake of the head.

"Okay then." Naoe watched Takaya exit his kitchen and make his way to his bedroom, his socked feet padding along and disappearing into his room. Naoe couldn't help but smile at the teenager. It was always a relief to see Takaya relaxed, to see him comfortable and in a state of peace, especially when Takaya always seemed like he was agitated. He could understand how much stress the boy was under daily; a teenager's life was always stressful with teachers and guidance counselors' expectations and pressure bearing down on each student. It was hard enough dealing with that alone, but Takaya had other responsibilities, even more pressing than his education, so Naoe knew--could sense and practically feel--Takaya's tenseness always with him. He carried it around like it was apart of his body, an extension of his soul, like if severed he wouldn't be Takaya anymore, but some soft kid and not the rough boy he had grown up to be. Watching Takaya enter his apartment had almost been like watching a light switch turn on in a dark room. It had been such a change from his usual tautness that the saying everyman's home was his castle never was truer. Of course, Takaya would be able to loosen up in his home; if he didn't then there was obviously something wrong with him. He had only been here a couple of times before, but his first and last impression of the apartment was that it was cozy and very neat, especially the kitchen. With it's yellow tiles and cupboards, its wooden table and red cushioned chairs and clean scented floor. The living room, which was an extension of the kitchen, was yet another amazing example of how far a woman's touch could go. Takaya's sister would obviously make a good wife.

Naoe could hear Takaya shuffling back out of his bedroom, the soda finished and his backpack put away. He stared at Naoe strangely before motioning for the older man to follow him.

It was very obvious by now how bad Takaya was at playing host. Naoe thought evilly that Takaya would make a very _bad_ wife and following behind him, he couldn't help but wonder what Takaya would have said if he'd voiced that thought aloud.

Upon entering Takaya's room, he could faintly smell cologne in the air, something that wasn't too strong for a boy his age, and that was mixed in with other scents, starched cotton, rubber and leather from his helmet and ridding gloves, and the oil from the tools that were mostly likely used to work on his bike and were in a box next to his closet.

He had never been in Takaya's room before, those few times that he had come by, it was usually to pick him up with the intention of going on another mission and when Miya kindly invited him in, Takaya would hurry himself and him out of the apartment before the girl could even offer him a drink.

He'd never minded, it was Takaya's sacred space and he would not intrude upon it anymore than he had. Plus he understood that Takaya was never fully comfortable with his presence and that entering in the boy's room would maybe seem like too much of a violation on his part. However, those kind of things didn't matter anymore--well not too much, Takaya in time would get use to his presence, he couldn't rush their new relationship--and to show proof of that, he had been let into the sanctuary of Takaya's home with all the casualness of a innkeeper showing a guest to his room. Naoe, not at all fazed by the boy's flat enthusiasm, chose to concentrate more on the deeper meaning behind his acceptance into Takaya's bedroom.

He could see a console system and some controllers lying tangled in a heap, a stack of videogames right next to it. There were comics on the bed and an open history book among the rumpled sheets, and Naoe didn't even have to look at the contents to know what Takaya was looking up. A basketball was peeking out from under the bed, not to mention other sports paraphernalia, a baseball glove, running shoes, some small weights. A bike magazine was open on his desk and some pages had been thorn out. A picture of what Naoe thought was Takaya's ideal bike was lopsidedly pined to the wall, next to his calendar.

In general Takaya's room was the paragon of every teenage boy, well except for posters of pin-ups, although Naoe was sure that scattered around here somewhere, there had to be some porn. He didn't think Takaya was completely uninterested in the female of the sex; he just seemed too immature to be able to rightly appreciate them.

All in all, Takaya was every much the little boy that Naoe had figured him to be--his room suggesting that much more than his behavioral tantrums--and Naoe couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute.

"You look like you want to run." Takaya, flopping down on his bed made himself comfortable.

"No, it's just as I expected." Takaya rolled his eyes and without meaning to, his eyesight had drifted slightly to the side before unexpectedly his gaze looked startled.

"Takaya?" The boy snapped his attention back to him, like nothing had happened, but he had gotten up a little too quickly and walked stiffly over to his desk. He turned his back to it. "Ah Naoe, you should go make yourself comfortable." Takaya motioned towards the bed and Naoe noticing the young man's strange behavior did what he was told. He sat on the bed, only to see Takaya trying to silently turn his swivel chair so that it faced the inside of the desk. Naoe could see the sleeve of a black suit jacket dangling from the side of the chair.

He didn't have to guess what Takaya was trying to hide.

Takaya feigned innocence and Naoe smiling at him patted the side of mattress next to him. Takaya gave him a skeptical look and then he was walking over and sitting down next to him. This way at least Takaya could spot his folly on his own without Naoe having to point it out. Takaya saw his mistake with the sleeve and then looked over to Naoe to see if the man had noticed. Naoe smiled pleasantly at him and nodded his head toward the desk.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Takaya made a pained sound, like he was dying and then a frustrated groan. "I'm not…embarrassed. If anything you should be embarrassed." Naoe, looking at Takaya couldn't piece together enough wits to see where the boy was going with this. "I mean, it's your jacket and you gave it to me before setting off like some kind of lone samurai riding off into the sun." Takaya looked at him again with that same, pained, embarrassed expression and then when he noticed the blank look on Naoe face; he slapped a hand to his forehead.

Lone Samurai? He didn't know if the comparison was a compliment or a jeer, considering that in the past the ghosts of dead Samurai had attacked them.

"Uh just," Takaya got up, grabbed the jacket from its slump in his chair and then threw it at the older man, "Just take the damn thing. I'm sick of it cluttering up my chair."

Takaya shuffled back to his side and sat down hesitantly next to him, eyeing the jacket like it was going to jump up, latch onto his face, and suck the spiritual energy from his bones. He also looked like he wanted to take it back.

Naoe thought that with every passing minute, Takaya was becoming cuter and cuter.

He dusted out the jacket and then fingering the lapels, he held it out in front of him. He then, turning to Takaya slipped the jacket on his shoulders like he had done on the pier.

Takaya didn't look like he had been expecting him to do that.

"You keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did on me." He fixed the collar properly to lay down flat and then bringing his other hand up, he brushed some hair out of Takaya's face. Takaya with a blush had grabbed onto his fingers before they could pull away, his index and middle finger now held in the warm palm of Takaya's hand. It tugged him closer, closer to the boy until all he could see was a deep serpentine green as it glowed darkly in the light. Takaya was leaning forward and he met him halfway, their lips touching timidly until Takaya had opened his mouth in one moist breath and languidly sucked his tongue inside. He closed his mouth, held Naoe's tongue between his lips and pulled, and Naoe not one to sit quietly wrapped his arms around Takaya's lower back. He slipped a hand under Takaya's ass and lifting was able to push him into his lap. Takaya hissed, reminded of yesterday's activities, grabbed and dug his blunt fingernails into the hand clamped over his backside. Naoe sucked in a breath at the sting digging into the back of his hand and in answering squeezed Takaya roughly as his other hand was now working the boy's belt open and pulling down his zipper so it could grab the hem of his school slacks and tug them down loosely around his hips. His other hand still intent on groping him, but given the room to do much more now was suddenly sliding into his trousers and grabbing his bare ass. Takaya arched up, made a strangled moan and bucked into his lap, then dove for his mouth and started heatedly kissing him as Naoe tumbled them both over so Takaya was on his back and he was over him. They were still kissing, Naoe's mouth continually sliding and licking at Takaya's lips as now both his hands were employed in rubbing him beneath his trousers. He could tell Takaya wasn't adverse to the treatment his backside was getting; it had been a day since they'd been together and he hadn't exactly held himself back with Takaya, taking him roughly until the boy had pushed him away and told him to go sleep on the couch.

He hadn't listened of course, just tried to persuade Takaya into letting him have one more go and then Takaya had started to bleed and he had told himself to stop for fear that the boy wouldn't let him near him again. He couldn't fall asleep after Takaya went to sleep. All he could do was lay there and watch Takaya as he tossed and groaned every time he rolled onto his back and onto sensitive posterior. After awhile, with having rolled Takaya over twice and the boy now sleeping on his stomach, the sheets pulled down so low that the bruises on his hipbone were visible, Naoe had gotten up because if he'd heard Takaya groan in his sleep one more time, it was most likely that his libido would have goaded him into rolling Takaya over again and fucking him unconscious. He was in trouble when he caught one of his hands resting on Takaya's hips and he'd instantly yanked it away, because the image of Takaya, serene in sleep and beautiful coupled with him jerking himself inside of that soft and unaware body had him up from the bed and making his way to the bathroom. He'd ended up masturbating in the shower, one hand pressed against the tile wall and the other clutching himself. It hadn't taken long considering how keyed up he was, and then he'd changed and smoked half a pack by lamplight out in the living room. He'd slept outside on the couch, because he didn't trust himself with Takaya, and then when the sun had risen, he'd groggily gotten up and went to check on Takaya, who was still passed out and breathing heavily.

He'd drunk two cups off coffee after that, dressed for work and then waited to wake Takaya up because if he remembered right, school was opening today. Takaya, he was to learn was not a morning person and he'd practically had to drag him into the shower and turn on the cold spray. He'd gotten one hell of a cursing out for that bit of action and when Takaya had stumbled out of the shower, limping and cursing Naoe for obvious reasons, he'd ushered the boy over to the table to eat. Takaya had then cursed him out for that as well; since he didn't even think he could walk right, much less sit down properly.

Takaya Ougi, he was to learn was _not _sunshine in the morning.

Naoe had dropped him off at his house and walked him to his door, and when Miya had opened the door, he had gotten a speech on how there was an invention that was called a telephone and that someone could have at least picked one up and told her where he was.

Naoe after all that, figured that both Ougis were not morning people, and so he thought he should keep that in mind and not--ever--seek them out before lunchtime.

He had driven to work after that and spent the whole day trying to concentrate on paperwork and all the odds and ends that came with being a secretary. He failed. Miserably. It was strange because he was such a focused individual, always intensely concentrating on the task at hand that he didn't have time with options, with other alternatives. It bothered him because he knew what the cause was: Takaya. It was madness. The one person, the one thing he desired in this entire world had been given to him and instead of being sated, being happy, and thankful he was distracting himself. This was not how this situation should have played out. If anything, it was backwards. All those decades of yearning-- and yet still being able to concentrate, to do the tasks that were given to him-- now quenched by Takaya mere hours ago and somehow he was worse for it. He couldn't think properly, he couldn't function, all he could do was sit there and stare at the clock and hope that last night wasn't a cruel dream. He blinked down at the forms that were waiting to be filled out, he blinked at the letter opener on his desk, the round paper weight, the scattered paper clips and then his eyes came back to the forms.

He looked at the clock again to see if time had picked up its pace, but unfortunately a minute had passed. He swore he would go mad if the minutes ticked by like this. This was unbearable.

Almost as unbearable as not having and having Takaya. It was practically the same thing, in a way. Last night he had lusted like a thirsting man, he had taken, and clawed at everything that was offered and wasn't. He had pillaged and stolen. He wasn't going to deny that it felt unbelievably amazing to have Takaya finally submitting to him. He had been jealous of Kagetora's powers and Takaya was the splitting image of Kagetora in that respect, with his left hand he leaded and with his right he dominated. He was perfect, and that was pretty hard to win against.

He'd needed last night, the position and the way Takaya had cried out, until he had twisted the sheets, buried his face in the pillow and muffled the sounds of his whimpers. Takaya's pleasure was important, but last night, he had wanted--needed--for his desires to come first. Takaya had given him that and now that he gotten a taste, a peace offering, he knew he could never go back to the way he once was. If Takaya had on a whim been toying with him last night, he knew without a doubt he would not step aside quietly, he would not be silent and bow out like he had always done whenever faced with the overwhelming power known as Kagetora, or known as Takaya. He would tie him down if he had to, he would be cruel and unfeeling and make Takaya love him. This was what one night; one passion could do to him. It wasn't healthy, and it wasn't sane, and it seemed that he was worse off than better for making love to Takaya last night, but god was he deliriously happy. He knew it was there, like a ball of flame mixed up with the panic and fear that had come with that amazing night.

He promised himself right then and there that he would make, somehow get Takaya to say that he loved him. Whatever the means and whatever the method and with his mind being given a new task, a task that was actually nothing new as it had always existed beneath his thoughts and dreams, he'd turned his attention back to the forms that needed to be completed.

He'd anxiously left his work and drove to Takaya's school, without even a second thought that Takaya would turn him down since he had his bike with him.

Now as the day's events had played themselves out and he had found himself within Takaya's sweet embrace, he couldn't think of anything more than the burning need inside of him that demanded something within Takaya to drink him back down. He was still covering Takaya with his body, his hands employed beneath his clothes to wring pleas from him, anything that he could have. Anything that Takaya would be able to part with.

They parted after Takaya had shoved at his shoulders and sucked in a lungful of air. He smirked up at him, lovely and demeaning and Naoe could practically feel the purr that sidled out of his bruised red mouth. "You're about to make it with a high school boy Naoe, how's it feel?" He arrogantly puckered his lips out at Naoe and then cheekily smiled like this was the first time they had ever been together. Takaya took the initiative of removing the black jacket from around his shoulders, he held it in between his fingers loosely off the side of the bed before he let it silkily slip through and land on the floor. Naoe's fingers skimming over the hand dangling off the bed brought his mouth back down in a swift, hard claim on Takaya's. They kissed savagely, the sounds of meeting lips and heavy, frantic breathing the only true music in the quiet room worth listening to, and so when the door to Takaya's room suddenly burst open and surprised gasps resounded, it was no wonder that they had been caught so unaware. Takaya, seeing his little sister and one of her friends mouth agape and gawking had enough mind to kick Naoe away and scramble into a fairly decent position on the edge of the bed. He began to get up, but he forgot that his pants were loosely around his hips and so making a panicked grab for his dignity, he clumsily fell off the bed and onto the floor. Miya startled out of her trance by the loud sound of Takaya hitting the floor, closed the door suddenly. Takaya having fallen off the bed in an untidy sprawl on the ground groaned at his utter lack of luck. There was silence on the other end of the door and Takaya who was buckling his pants and fixing his shirt mentally readied himself to go out there and explain to Miya…and her best friend what they had just saw. However, before he could put his plan into action, he heard the sounds of muffled talking from the other end of the door and then a shout from his sister.

"I knew that jacket belonged to Naoe!" He hadn't been expecting that bit of genius from his sister and Takaya, blushing as he heard the two girls giggling behind the door got up and threw it open.

"What the hell are you doing crashing into my room like that, you little idiot!" He felt indignant on his behalf because when confronted the two girls were still hiding giggles behind their hands and blushing.

"I didn't know you were home, aniki. I thought you were out with friends. Your bike wasn't in the parking lot…and I was only borrowing a CD from you." She smiled at Takaya like it was enough to dispel his anger and Takaya narrowing his eyes at her, felt like flicking her for it. "Anyway, if you had closed your door aniki, I wouldn't have walked in on…" Naoe as if the cue had been set walked out of the room to join the teenagers outside. Miya beamed at him and the other girl blushed. "Hi, Naoe-san, I'm sorry bout what happened. I didn't know we had guests." She turned to give a slightly annoyed look at Takaya, "Takaya can be so inconsiderate sometimes. Here let me make you some tea. C'mon Tatsuki." The girl named Tatsuki, who was staring at Naoe, blinked and blushed even redder when attention had been brought to her. "C'mon."

Both girls walked out to the kitchen, leaving the other two to dumbly look at each other.

"Oh geez, like my life needs this."

Naoe, listening to the noise in the kitchen felt himself smile a little, "Were you going to tell your sister?"

Takaya bluntly responded with a "No, she's too young for that kind of stuff. She doesn't need to worry about what I do. She just needs to focus on her school work and her friends."

Naoe cleared his throat at that, "Of course, she worries about her…_aniki_," and the way he had said it, Takaya had no doubts that Naoe was teasing him with the word.

The teen sensing where this was going fired a, "Shut up." His voice however couldn't stay irritated and it leveled out in a whisper, " and anyway whose fault is it that we're in this mess, huh? If you weren't so good at seducing me, then I would still be in my sister's eyes her innocent, untainted _aniki_." He put the same tone on the word that Naoe had done. Naoe lightly scoffed at that, "I wasn't the one doing the seducing, you little tease."

The sounds of china clinking together and the voice of Miya as they floated from the kitchen made the two turn their attention back to the two girls. The door, opening and closing also had the two very curious. They both walked back out into the living room and saw Miya alone in the kitchen over the sink.

"What happened to your friend?" Takaya, coming to sit over by the table asked his sister as she washed some dishes.

"Oh Tatsuki, she just came over for a second," Miya grinned like she knew something, "And yuh know, she has a crush on you."

Takaya rolled his eyes while he fiddled with one of the coasters, "Would you shut up."

Naoe sat down next to him at the table and Miya noticing the other man smiled at him, "Tea's going to be ready soon." She moved over to the teapot and poured the drink into three teacups. Her sweet tone with Naoe vanished like the steam over the cups as she addressed her brother again. "I think she likes you even more now."

"God, do you ever say anything that makes sense? Stop being such a brat."

She laughed at Takaya, "And you would know something about that, ne? I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Naoe-san. I always sensed something was up with you two, but I just never thought"-

"Arrgg." Takaya's hands were instantly in his hair as he pulled on his follicles and tried to calm his frustration at the fact that his little sister was embarrassing him in front of Naoe.

"Don't arrgg me. I told you about that guy that I liked when you asked me if I had a boyfriend. I didn't have to tell you, but I did, because you're my aniki." She was now up from the counter and placing a cup in front of Naoe and Takaya. Takaya eyed the fancy china that was placed in front of him. He wondered for a distracted second where Miya had been hiding this and thought that she obviously wouldn't use it for anyone, but guests. Guests? He had brought Yuzuru and Saori over a ton of times and she had never brought out the fancy china. What was she getting at?

"Although…" Miya broke him from his thoughts as the girl went back to the counter to pour herself a cup. " I should have never said anything to you, considering you jumped the guy the next day."

Oh yeah. That had been especially satisfying. The guy just looked no good and a guy like that was definitely not comin' near his little sister.

"That's beside the point. It's none of your business what I do in my free time." Crap, that sentence made him sound even guiltier; maybe he should chose his words more carefully. Naoe had even raised an eye at that. Yeah, definitely shouldn't say any more incriminating statements.

"And here I thought you would be vehemently denying everything. Nice to see you've grown up." Naoe looked like he was close to cracking a smile and Takaya annoyed kicked him under the table. Miya, coming over to the table took a seat next to the older man. "Naoe-san, I know my brother is too much sometimes and he can be very immature," Takaya biting his gums and tapping his feet stared crossly at his sister, "but I would like it very much if you would take care of him and be good to him." She bowed her head to Naoe like she was a parent arranging a betrothal between her daughter and an upstanding young candidate. Naoe was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world and turning to fully acknowledge his sister he bowed in return. "You have nothing to worry about _imoto-chan_, I'll take very good care of your brother." The serious look that had come over his face was suddenly being overridden by something so inappropriately smug that Takaya would have had no qualms with slapping it right off his face if his sister wasn't here still bowing her head humbly.

They were both idiots in his opinion.

"Well that said," Miya bounced back up like one of those inflatable punching bags and was now scooping sugar into her tea.

Takaya felt like his life was no longer his own and glaring at both his baby sister and now…husband --as his sister had made it out to be-- bided his time until he could sit his sister down and explain to her very slowly what exactly was going on between him and Naoe.

"Naoe-san, you're such a good catch. I hope my brother can see that, I mean you're so mature and handsome. I _only_ wish to get married to someone who's _half _the man you are, Naoe-san.

Kiss ass. God, if she sucked up anymore, she would probably be better equipped than their vacuum cleaner. Yeesh, and there was no way he was letting Naoe get away with that imoto-chan crap.

Naoe turned to him and the bastard was smirking at him under the guise of a crooked smile. Fucker. Somebody was going to get cut off for a week if he didn't stop being such an asshole.

The rest of teatime had been disgustingly spent with Naoe and Miya chatting politely about pleasantries. If was seven by the time Naoe broke conversation and excused himself because he had work tomorrow, Miya totally understood and was elbowing him in the side to go walk Naoe out. He did so without incident because him and Naoe _needed_ to talk.

The last straw had been when they were exiting the door and Miya had "sweetly" yelled out to Naoe, "Sayonara oniisan. Drive home safely."

Naoe had practically floated out and Takaya, closing the door behind him quietly turned to the bastard and slapped him on the shoulder. "Go away home wrecker."

Naoe smiled at him and tried to get into his personal space so he could steal a kiss.

Takaya wasn't going to let that happen, "Get lost before I call the cops. They'll take my side and don't think they won't. I'm a minor and the way you dress they'd believe me if I said you're Yakuza.

Naoe chuckled at that and Takaya had to dodge another attempt at a kiss, "I'll cut off your pinky finger."

"You mean the one that's connected to yours." Takaya wouldn't have guessed that Naoe was such a smartass, but lately there was a surprising amount of evidence to back that up. He wiggled his pinky finger at Takaya and the boy sneered at him. "I thought I was your _tokunotakai hazubando_." He laughed and Takaya grabbing him by the arm pulled him down the stairs to the parking lot. He bickered at Naoe the entire way and Naoe didn't seem to hear him because his head was currently filling up with enough helium to fly a balloon.

"You're impossible, now get in your car and drive off and get hit by an out of control semi-truck." When they had reached Naoe's car, Takaya had waved him off and waited for him to get in his car. Naoe did as he was told and getting into his car, he turned to Takaya, "I wish you'd come home with me." Naoe smiled at him and he had to turn his head to hide the blush. "Ah, but I can wait. I'll be by early to drop you off to school." He put his head out the window and Takaya without thinking had kissed him good night. Naoe groaned and starting the car, threw one last good look at Takaya before he started the car and drove off.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N:** This is one monster of a chapter. Chiaki was a monster asshole in this chapter. He was so much fun to write, because wouldn't it be rough to witness your friend being turned down continually by the same person and then when they finally gave in, wouldn't you want to kind of throw it back in their face? Or is that just me?

Oh yeah: Here are some phrases that might have escaped some of you, although I don't think so.

**1.Imoto-**little sister

**2.Aniki and oniisan-**big brother

**3.Tokunotakai hazubando-**means respectable husband, esteemed husband, whatever. I just couldn't help myself with this line, because there is just something so appealing about Naoe saying hazubando—I love Japanese take on English words—that it made me want to write the line. Also if I offended anyone with the line about Miya making a good wife because she could cook and crap, please forgive me, it's just that Naoe seems like one of those old-fashioned types, really traditional.

**4.Yakuza-**Japanese Mafia/ the line about cutting off his little finger is a practice done by Yakuza members as an apology for a transgression. Also it is said that lovers or whatever are joined by a red thread that connects their pinky fingers together and if you hold up your pinky finger while talking about two people it means they are in a relationship. Pinky finger also means girlfriend, I think…


	12. Just say No to 'Guidance Counselors'

**A/n:** Who knew writing about Takaya at school could be so much fun. Takaya is still being difficult. He won't tell Naoe that he loves him and they're still fighting over whose dominant in the relationship. This is what I believed their relationship would be like after the sex. Still, it's completely dysfunctional but with bits of…cuteness shining through, and I use the word cuteness as a last resort.

**Warning:** Just so you're not surprised, there's sex in this chapter. So if you're not into that stuff--although if you've read this far into this story I don't see anyone being surprised-- click repeatedly on the back button or turn off your computer all together because there's a lot of sex:)

* * *

"Who knows the answer to problem 12?" 

Takaya snorted loud enough for the whole class and Mr. Yukimura to hear. He slumped forward in his desk, bored out of his mind and not willing to listen to any more BS about equations and how the circumference of this equaled nothing on the cheat sheet in the back of the book.

No one could blame him for not paying attention, and no one could blame him for getting even more sidetracked when Saori's two pigtails came into view. No one could really blame him for wanting to give them a good pull, not when they were temptingly swishing back and forth on the girl's shoulders every time she turned her head to flirt with Yuzuru, or answer a question like the good honor student she was. She was practically begging for it, and since Takaya was not one to disappoint, he suddenly had one beribboned end in his fist and yanked it hard. Hard enough to where Saori's head snapped to one side and she let out one loud, surprised squawk of protest that could have done a seagull proud.

"Takaya! You asshole let go of me! Mr. Yukimura. Help!"

Well at least this beat her annoying flirting. He yanked on her hair again.

"Calm down Saori, I'm just playing around. You know, you should just wear your hair up, that way I can't get as good a grip as when you wear your hair down like that." And then as if to demonstrate this point, Takaya pulled on the other neglected pigtail.

Saori slapped him upside the head, and Takaya couldn't remember a time when the girl had been given such a good shot at him. He was obviously getting slower in his old age.

The teacher throwing a glare at him spoke from his vantage point at the head of the class, "Mr. Ougi, if you persist in such childish behavior, I will gladly assign you detention for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?"

Whatever. Takaya, kicking back casually in his chair, rolled his eyes at the teacher's tired-old threat. Like he hadn't heard that one before. The least the senile fool could do was try to spook him by shaking his meter ruler at him.

Everyone went back to listening to Mr. Yukimura, and Takaya left up to his own devices, stared around the classroom in hopes of finding something to occupy himself with. He spotted Chiaki a couple of seats away from him, looking equally bored, but hiding it quite well behind his glasses and blank pieces of paper that were supposed to fool the teacher into thinking he was actually taking notes. It kind of ticked Takaya off, the bastard didn't need to study, or take notes, and passed all tests with the highest marks in the class. It wasn't fair. Chiaki had a huge advantage over the whole student body, a four hundred year advantage.

Chiaki when no one was looking turned his head, so Takaya--and Takaya alone-- could see the face splitting yawn he deemed important enough to show the boy. Takaya threw a wadded up piece of paper at him, in the hopes that it would hit him square in the face, or better yet, fly directly into his black hole of a mouth and make him choke to death.

Chiaki, infuriatingly enough caught it before it could hit him in the face, and then unfolding the piece of paper, he used his pencil for the first time since class started.

He tossed the piece of paper back and Takaya more than sure what was written on the note opened it anyway.

In Chiaki's neat handwriting, a simple _Thank you _had been scrawled along the crinkled lines of the paper.

Takaya, looking up from the note glanced over to Chiaki, and Chiaki who was playing with his pencil now twitched his lip up at him.

Takaya confused at the notes contents, mouthed a "Why?" in the man's direction and Chiaki shrugged his shoulders lazily. He then, taking his the pencil between his fingers, started to scribble something down. He crumpled up the sheet and threw it underhanded at Takaya, who opened it and smoothed it out on his desk.

It again simply read: _For breaking the cycle. _

Takaya, lifting his head from the note to quizzically stare down the other boy was met this time with an expression akin to…gratitude.

Weird.

Takaya for some reason felt the wry lines around his mouth start to soften and before he could smile he turned his head. For that, he was hit on the forehead with another note from Chiaki. Takaya, lifting his head from the crumpled up note was about to aim a mean stare at the other man, but unfortunately he was cut off, as Mr. Yukimura was now standing right in his line of sight.

"Mr. Ougi, I have had to warn you time and time again to pay attention, but you never listen." Mr. Yukimura, putting his hands up in exasperation suddenly had Takaya's crumpled up note in his line of sights. "Now, what do we have here?" He snatched it from Takaya's grip and the boy ready to snatch it back, accidentally caught the look of startled embarrassment on Chiaki's face. For Chiaki to be embarrassed there had to be something pretty nasty on the…

Fucking hell.

Mr. Yukimura unaware of what he was getting himself into started to read the note _aloud _in an effort to demonstrate to his pupils that he meant business when he said to pay attention.

"Takaya," Mr. Yukimura noticed right away that the note was written in Chiaki's neat handwriting, which disappointed him because Chiaki was one of his best pupils. "I heard from Haruie that Naoe and your little sister had a chat about your future. So tell me, will you be wearing a) Western-style Wedding Dress or b) The traditional kimono? Because if you go with choice a) I wouldn't allow you to wear white, what with you not being a virgin and all."

Mr. Yukimura too caught up in trying to give a lesson to his most wayward of pupils hadn't realized quite yet what he had read out loud, until the class, dead quiet, burst into a roar of laughter.

Mr. Yukimura, who had the decency for his pupil, flushed up to his forehead and Takaya, sitting there wide eyed and horrified at this turn of events tried to will his body to become invisible.

Chiaki had a pained look on his face, and was looking everywhere except at him.

Mr. Yukimura, not happy at his raucous class and their low self-control, whipped around on all of them and began to shout for them to be quiet. They shut up after awhile, and then the lessons had been resumed, the faint sound of snickers and giggling still roaming around the room.

When the bell rung, Takaya didn't know how he managed to reach outside, but now he was in the hallway being jostled by students and teachers alike.

Saori, Yuzuru and Chiaki were suddenly at his side and he could hear noise coming from them, but to him right now, that's all it was, noise.

"Sorry, Takaya, I didn't mean to…damn I should have been more cautious." Chiaki's painful grimace had not vanished from his features. It only deepened when he caught the dazed and stupefied look on Takaya's face.

"Takaya, is that true? Are you getting married?"

"You're not a virgin?"

"I can't believe you didn't say anything to us.

The voices of his friends were indistinguishable from each other and the other students in the hall, and Takaya wondering dazedly away from them maundered into his fourth period. He found his normal spot next to the window and then when class began to get underway he dropped off to sleep.

* * *

"You two really shouldn't pass notes during class." Naoe, coming over to Takaya handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Takaya made a face at the drink and asked Naoe if he thought he was in grade school. Naoe ignored the comment. 

"Whatever. Not my problem." Takaya took a sip from his cup and tried to keep his grimace in place, even if he did like the taste.

"I don't think that's the best attitude to handle this situation with." Naoe sternly said.

"What are you, my daddy?" Takaya shot back sarcastically.

"Sadly, no." Naoe smirked at him and Takaya scrunching up his face, scooted to the other side of the couch he was sitting on. "Sicko." Naoe was smirking at him again and Takaya ready to steer their conversation in another direction said, "Jeez Naoe, I think I'm handling this just fine." Takaya then took a bigger sip from his hot chocolate than he'd wanted and burnt his tongue. "Ouch."

Naoe was up from his seat and walking over to the kitchen. His tone casual as he opened the freezer and took out an ice tray.

"Think about what position this leaves this…Mr. Yukimura in." Naoe was back with a glass of ice. He handed it to Takaya and the boy feeling a little embarrassed at the way Naoe was fussing over him, took the glass resignedly.

Naoe continued on, "You and your sister live on your own. Your teachers know about your situation, and if they think you're not responsible enough to care for Miya, then they might ask for her to go stay with a relative."

Takaya got indignant at that, "What? Why would they do that…just from a stupid note."

Naoe made a motion for Takaya to lower his voice. "No, not from a note, but it will give just cause to call you in and question you about what you've been up to."

Takaya could understand that much, "You mean that Welfare Counselor at school…Mr. Suzuki?"

Naoe nodded his head. "It isn't…proper for a boy your age to be involved in a same sex relationship."

Takaya snorted at that.

"And with a man whose twelve years your senior."

"So what you want me to do…break up with you?" Takaya said, a smile on his face the entire time.

Naoe answered a little too quickly at that, "No…I mean, just be more discreet is all I'm asking."

Takaya looked at him like he was stupid, "What the hell do you think I've been trying to do, huh? Shit, if anybody should be discreet here, it should be _you_. What the hell made you think that it would be a good idea to tell Haruie about what you and Miya were talking about?"

Naoe cleared his throat, "I wasn't going to lie to her. It was all just meaningless talk, don't be cross with me Takaya," and for good measure he tacked on a "Please."

"Well, stop being such a blabber mouth. I didn't think you'd be one of those kiss and tell guys then I'd thought better of sleeping with you."

Naoe shifted on the couch and Takaya's sharp green eyes narrowed onto the Possessor.

"What, got somethin' to say?"

The way Takaya had just said those words made Naoe suddenly think back to last fall, when he had worked as a personal aide and protector for Mr. Hazama. When Takaya had cornered him that night in the hotel parking lot, right in front of the elevator, and shouted at him and treated him like some pass around pet. It had pissed him off and he had said some nasty--truthful--things to the boy that night. He remembers the exact moment Takaya's fingers had gripped his jacket and pushed him against the wall, had demanded of him, challenged him, insulted him, coaxed him into answering that yes, he thought Takaya wasn't leader material, wasn't mature enough and…well was just unpleasant to be around.

_You got something to say to me, Naoe? Well say it! _

Yes he indeed had many things to say to Takaya. Many things that needed clearing up, that needed to be thrown into the light and exposed for what they were.

He still didn't know where he exactly stood with Takaya. He knew that he meant something to him, that Takaya depended on him for support, for guidance, for one-sided affection, to make him feel less alone. Those were the things he had found the teenager craving in this, and quite frankly, every past life he had wisped through. It was frustrating.

Takaya was reciprocating his love now…physically, but mentally, it wasn't completely his to have. Takaya still showed reluctance, he never said how he felt for him, just asked Naoe to say things, tell him things about his love for him. He wasn't completely open with him, and the boy still had defenses that needed breaching. He assured himself, time and time again, that these things, they took time. A lot of time, and if there was one thing a Possessor had it was time.

He shouldn't rush things. He should just…

"I thought so."

Show Takaya that he was barking up the wrong tree today.

And before he could stop himself from reacting they were playing the staring game. Takaya was extremely good at it and Naoe had felt somewhat pinned when he was caught by that Tiger's Eye.

_A thing of dangerous beauty that could bring any man to his knees._

But he was so sick of being brought down by it, by the sheer presence of it. If anything, Takaya, not him, the Tiger incarnate should be on his knees, roaming around on all fours like a wild thing everywhere he went. He hated that they weren't equals. That he had to fight for power and relent when he needed Takaya to be close to him. It was a stupid struggle that he had thought would have been trounced by physical intimacy. Sex though had caused more problems because every time they were together, it was a fight for the top, to see who would make the other submit. Takaya so far had been giving with him, letting him take lead, and only struggling slightly against him, but he knew Takaya, knew the beast inside of him that struggled for control and that it would not be satisfied with the way things were.

Takaya was smirking at him, trying to twine his emotions around his little finger and…hurt him.

This was not how they were supposed to act with each other. They were supposed to find balance, find harmony, ying and yang within the same wind and earth. Why was Takaya being so…damn stubborn? Why couldn't he just stop being a brat for one second, stop trying to make him angry and try to reach a compromise?

Naoe, getting up from the couch made a grab for Takaya's upper arm and the boy pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood, go jerk off if you need to get off so badly." Takaya was still smirking, even when Naoe had finally gotten that hold on his arm.

It was really time he wiped that smug, pretentious look of his face. He was far too young a boy to have such an expression at his disposal like that, and Naoe with that single focused energy had Takaya suddenly standing in front of him. He sat back down and pulled until Takaya was kneeling in front of him. Takaya's knee was now very purposefully pressing down hard on his foot, the boy putting all his weight into his leg and leaning. Naoe, getting a grip on the boy's neck muscles pulled him roughly until Takaya was face first in his lap, his knee having stopped it's assault.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Takaya with his arms were now pushing at his thighs so he could stand himself back up again. He was still holding onto the back of Takaya's neck and pressing ever so slightly with his fingernails into the tendons there, he felt the boy get quiet and stiffen.

"I'm getting very impatient with you, and your mouth is not being very fair to me." Takaya with another mighty effort was trying to pull away from him and Naoe, not having it shoved the boy back down firmly into his lap. Takaya's nose was now pressing into his groin and the fact that he knew by Takaya's breath and touch, how close the boy was to him, there, right there, made him get suddenly hard. Takaya noticed it, "If you think, for one second that were gonna play a nice game of suck off, you are seriously demented."

Takaya was making it a point to be as noisy and irritating as possible, especially when, in a fit of rage, he dug his blunt but by no means harmless nails into Naoe's thigh and squeezed. Naoe hissed and grabbing at the short hairs on the back of Takaya's head, he yanked Takaya away from his lap so he could stare him in the eyes.

Takaya's face was red and his mouth was pinched in a tight scowl. "Are you gonna let go?" He breathlessly said, the streak of red across his nose turning darker and making his skin look even softer.

Naoe knew he was staring, watching Takaya's bottom lip as it trembled in anger and something else entirely…He couldn't help but watch, couldn't help but think to himself that Takaya's mouth was something that both pained and pleasured him.

Takaya was breathing loudly and the room and sounds outside seemed to stand still at the pitch of it. His breathing was just as haggard, even more so because his erection wasn't going away, it was still there, throbbing under his slacks with blood and cum.

And Takaya was still breathing loudly in a way that made his lips look fuller, the shade of his mouth darker as his tongue swept over it in a breathless passing. They were looking at each other, Takaya's eyes staring up at him, bigger than he had ever seen them before and appearing deceptively innocent under his dark lashes. Naoe at that moment felt desire, like a frantically grasping hand clenching his stomach and pulling painfully on his insides. It jolted him, the feeling so intense that he'd had to look away from Takaya kneeling between his legs, hands still fisted in the cloth on his pants.

He let the fist in Takaya's hair loosen.

"God, your pathetic. You force me to my knees and then you don't even finish what you started. I'd ask you what kind of man you were, but I know it wouldn't be much of an answer." Takaya was smiling to himself in that overly smug way and Naoe was sure that he had never said anything about letting Takaya go yet. Takaya seemed to have gotten the wrong idea and when Naoe began to tug off his belt and unzip, Takaya's understanding seemed to hit him like a truck. Too bad, it hadn't hit him fast enough, because Naoe had gone for the hold in his hair again and pushed until the boy's mouth was pressed against his erection. Takaya made a muffled cry of protest, tried to squirm away and Naoe wringing his hand in the soft hair on Takaya's nape made him suddenly open his mouth to curse at him. Naoe pushed in at that moment, into the warm, wet cavern that was Takaya's mouth. Hot breath and soft skin brushing against his cock and making him feel light-headed, making his pores raise and the back of his neck and chest feel unbelievably hot, scalding, volcanic.

He could quite clearly feel the way of Takaya's breathing, how it would catch in his throat, how he was trying to be still as possible, how the back of his mouth twitched because it was fighting back the instinct to swallow, to moisten his dry throat, to ease the tension in his lips and steady out his breathing. He knew Takaya was fully capable of pushing him away at that dazed moment, his hold on the boy's hair easing into fingers that were combing and rifting through his strands. He knew he was capable of much more, of biting him, and easily breaking away, and yet…

Naoe groaned, unable to calm himself when Takaya's tongue connected--by accident or his own actions--to the underside of his member, a fissure shooting up through his gut and wrecking havoc on his sight as the room spun before him. He couldn't contain himself and more guttural moans left him, a long groan building inside of him and finding voice in the quiet, sunlit apartment room. Takaya's tongue was again on his cock, the saliva in his mouth making the muscle slide smoothly, swiping at the spongy head, and somehow with the shift on his neck, he was able to get his tongue to curve under and around one side of his erection. Naoe heatedly thought that it was thankfully due to some wise god blessing Takaya with wonderful genes.

The other hand that had clutched the couch in a death grip was now moving to Takaya's scalp and finding purchase in his soft hair. His palms were sweaty, and as he slide them down the boy's head, touched his nape and curved them under his jaw, cupped him there under the tender skin of his neck, he couldn't help the splotches of color and dark spots that clouded his eyes. Takaya's tongue was still curled around him, the boy still and appearing to be waiting for him. Naoe heavily shivered at the sight of Takaya's mouth on him, and with his hands under the boy's neck, he began to steadily move the boy's head back and forth. His eyes trained on the visual of Takaya mouth leaving wet saliva trails on his member as he guided him. Takaya wasn't objecting to any of it, his throat relaxing, and his eyes fluttering every time his erection brushed the back of his moist mouth.

Naoe's couldn't get enough air into him as he moaned and tried not to squeeze Takaya's neck too much. His hold on the boy getting tighter with each slow slide past his lips, every time he went deeper and had to restrain himself from bucking wildly into that perfect mouth, the tongue around him firmly brushing his erection as he moved.

Takaya's hands, which had been fisting his pant's leg were now moving down, past his knees, down his shins, up again as if the feel of skin there was more important than the trek downward, and then his hands had slid of off him, his fingers now on the front of his own pants, unbuckling and unzipping, until he had himself in his hands.

Naoe's eyes were torn between watching Takaya's mouth and Takaya's hands. He could see the boy splayed on the floor, the sides of his knees touching the floor and his legs widening as the hand on himself tightened.

Naoe moved the head in his hands faster, the display of Takaya's self love making his motions quicken and his erection tighten. Takaya's hands were now pumping him quickly, not willing to tease himself and ready for release. Takaya's mouth was no longer working him softly, but was sucking firmly, mirroring the hand on himself in pace and pressure. Naoe could tell he was close, because he was also very close, practically on the edge and teetering by a single thread. Takaya's mouth sliding on him again was suddenly swallowing him whole, and his entire body seemed to clench with the motion, his hands on Takaya tightening and his body plunging forward of its own accord. He bucked once more in Takaya, and the boy was still swallowing around him, sucking the organ in his mouth harder, the hand working him having halted to concentrate on the erection in his mouth and Naoe, strengthening his hold on the boy's head, pulled him until he was crushed up against him and he was leaning over him, exploding and emptying himself into Takaya's warm and inviting mouth.

He could feel the top of Takaya's soft head moving under his abdomen as he leaned over him and tried to catch his breath. Takaya's mouth was still on him, licking him and still making him shudder uncontrollably. There were no words for pleasure like this. There was no one else who could make him feel this way, feel this way so much.

Takaya released him, looking back up at him with an unfocused stare. He was using the back of his hand to wipe the traces of Naoe from his chin and Naoe smiled clumsily despite himself.

"Happy now?" Takaya was standing up and Naoe noticed that the boy still had an erection. He looked down at it, frustrated and aroused, his hands reaching down to finish the tumbling in his gut. Naoe however, cut him off before he could start and the boy startled at the hand on him, knees buckling unconsciously fell on top of older man.

"I'd love to see you touch yourself," Naoe whispered it in his ear, right where the coil formed, and the breath of those words sent a thrill down his abdomen. "But I'll save that for a day when you aren't being good." The possessor then had tossed him over his body, had rolled until Takaya was on his back and he was on top of him. He grasped the firm head of the boy's sex, already dripping precome and unbearably tight, and began to slide himself on top of it.

Takaya's eyes had widened at the feel of Naoe's giving body, had tensed up and then he cried out at the first shift against his erection. He would have never guessed that Naoe would willingly put himself in a position like this and without any instigation from him. It baffled him how the older man thought sometimes, the things he did just because he was moved by them.

He didn't like fully submitting to Naoe, he still fought back and tried to get top whenever they were together, but Naoe was always a bit stronger, a bit faster and able to get him on his back. It hurt his ego, but he couldn't find it within himself to be too angry with Naoe, not when the man was moaning and coming between his legs, and always whispering words of gratitude and love afterwards.

He had control over Naoe, not the kind that he had originally wished for, but control nonetheless. Naoe, Takaya had learned would practically do anything to have sex with him, and Takaya had surely given the man plenty of it. Their positions in the bedroom might have him playing bottom most of the time, but in the real world he had top.

Naoe, raising up on his elbows and then sliding back down on his shaft in one slow, thorough motion had him shaking and panting. He couldn't move, couldn't try to roll them over and pine Naoe beneath him. He was too lost in pleasure and admittedly to weak to fight it and put on airs. He thought fleetingly to those times when Naoe would take him, with how controlled and measured each thrust seemed. It baffled him how he couldn't even return an answering thrust because his body was too far-gone on pleasure. Naoe had been in his position now more than once and could go at him for a couple of hours and not stop until he had pushed the older man off.

He figured Naoe was just more experienced at this sort of thing than he was, and something in that thought had made him feel really childish, really immature and lame. He wanted to grow up, grow up and be old enough where people didn't ask for his ID everywhere he went.

Naoe executed more of those same thorough, pressing motions, and Takaya sinking so deeply inside the other man screamed and clawed at the shoulder's moving above him.

He came, still shrieking and panting, Naoe's hands on the sides of his face cupping him tenderly by the cheeks as he kissed him and tried to get him back under control.

And getting back his senses, it made him first want to curse his treacherous body. He was so much more excitable than Naoe, and even with roles reversed as they were now things hadn't really changed.

It pissed him off.

Naoe rolled off of him with a grunt and pulling up his pants, leaned over him so he could grab his cigarettes from the coffee table. Takaya still catching his breath watched Naoe light up and blow out a plume of gray smoke, the smoke drifting in the air and then gradually thinning out and vanishing without a visible trace, the smell still lingering like lipstick on a shirt collar, rich and smooth and unfettered.

* * *

The next day in school he had been called to the Guidance Office, summoned by Mr. Suzuki in second period. 

He didn't want to go, but damn, if Naoe's words weren't ringing in his ears. He didn't want to tip Miya's and his delicate position any further than he had so he crabbily made his way down the hallway. He rapped listlessly on the door to the man's office and when he heard the expected "come in" he slipped into the room.

"Yeah?"

Mr. Suzuki, with pen in hand and forms that Takaya suspected had something to do with him, looked up from his desk. "Ah hello Takaya-kun? Are you feeling well?" He moved his glasses up. "How is your sister?"

Takaya scratching his head said, "She's cool."

"That's good to hear." Mr. Suzuki put down his pen and motioned for him to take a seat in the chair across from him. Takaya plopped down and sat with the same disrespectful regard he always held for authoritative figures while Mr. Suzuki fumbled with his spectacles.

"Ah, I called you here today to talk to you about what you've been up to this past month." He scratched the side of his face, "Last month you missed our sessions, and the month after that, you said there was something you had to take care off…and so forth. I don't mean to sound rude Takaya-kun, but are you avoiding me?

"No, what would make you think that?" Takaya said sarcastically.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Suzuki with a strained smile pulled out a piece of paper from one of his folders. Takaya recognized it right away.

"Mr. Yukimura had brought something to my attention yesterday?" He cleared his throat and then the greasy bastard opened the note and began to read the contents. Takaya had to stop himself from wincing at the ending.

"Now, I know how you youngsters like to joke around. Just a silly note." Mr. Yukimura to demonstrate this claim threw the note to the side. "However, I'm curious. Last semester," he was pulling out an attendance card," You missed twenty school days. Takaya-kun, this is very serious, and I know that you wouldn't have missed school because you were skipping, right?" Mr. Yukimura eyed him and Takaya not knowing how to answer without getting detention shrugged his shoulders.

"Takaya-kun," the man said his name with a sign, which meant in adult language that he wasn't very happy with him right now. "I would like to see you graduate from high school, go onto college and then become a productive member of this society."

'Okay Hitler.' Takaya thought as he rolled his eyes.

"And I don't think you understand the repercussions of your actions. You aren't being a very good role model for your little sister?"

'God, get off my back.'

"Miya's at that age, where she looks to others for guidance and I can't think of anyone else in her life who would be more important."

'Damn straight.'

"But Takaya."

'Now what?'

Mr. Suzuki picked up the note again, not willing to let the damn thing say out of the conversation. "This note, as silly as it is, I know has something to do with all of this."

'Huh?'

Takaya quick to change that idea replied nonchalantly, "How you figure?"

"This name…Naoe, is this the same man that picks you up from school sometimes?

'Son of a bitch.' Dammit, leave it up to the bastard to use that Ph.D in Psychology when it had something to do with his sex life. Every other subject in his life seemed to take half ass efforts and cheap words to smooth over, but leave it to an adult to catch an affair when it was going on. It just reinforced the idea in his head that all adults were perverts.

"Yeah. So?" If there were ever a time for some random warlord to attack, now would definitely be the time.

"I was a bit thrown off by the name, on these sign-out-sheets it says something else. A Tachibana Yoshiaki, is it?"

'C'mon Nobunaga. Attack my stupid school you lazy, dead bastard!'

"Well…Naoe's…his nickname."

Mr. Suzuki watched him carefully. "Nickname? He looks like he's in his late twenties."

The counselor raised an eyebrow expecting him to give him a number.

'Damn,' Takaya thought and tried not to let it show on his face. "He's twenty-nine."

"You two seem…very close if you're given permission to call him by a nickname and no titles."

'Rub it in my face you bastard. See what happens to the tires of your car.'

"Yeah, he's a friend."

"I see." Mr. Suzuki fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and then with a small smile he replied, "It's good to see you have…an older brother figure in your life."

'Pffffftttttttt!'

Mr. Suzuki continued on and Takaya was left to fend for himself against the brother comment. "Although, it seems that this…Tachibana-san isn't taking his role too…seriously if he's letting you miss school like this."

"Those were important." Takaya blurted, his fingers gripping the edge of Mr. Suzuki's desk.

"How?"

"I…" Mr. Suzuki watching him quietly put his hand up to stop him from further contributing.

"It's alright. I'm not here to condemn you. I would just like to see you well Takaya. You and your sister have it very rough, and as children without parental supervision it is my duty to help set you on the right path." He smiled at Takaya. "That's my job and duty to society. And as such, I would like you Takaya-kun to keep in touch with me. I would also like it if I could meet…this Tachibana-san. If it isn't too much?"

He stared at him for a good minute and Mr. Suzuki smiled again.

"He's busy, and Nao-Tachibana-san isn't my guardian." He said defensively, "I take care of myself and I take care of Miya too."

Mr. Suzuki held up his hands, as if he was some sort of small animal and he didn't want to spook him away. "Yes. Yes. I understand, but Takaya-kun, your grades. I've been getting complaints from some of your teachers that you've failed some tests."

"Then I'll try harder." He said sounding determined.

"I know you will. But your teachers, they want more than just a promise from you. I think it would help them and mainly you to have someone vouch for you. It would make them feel better if they had reassurance from a…responsible adult that you would do your homework and study for tests."

"I…guess." Takaya, looking down at his lap tried to picture his teacher talking to Naoe.

It hurt his head.

"Ah, now that that's settled, I'll send you back to class."

Takaya slumped in his chair, "Great."

"I'll be looking forward to speaking with Tachibana-san."

"Uh huh." Takaya, having opened the door, didn't even look back or call out a farewell. He was out the door and shutting it close behind him, his body leaning against it as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do now.

* * *

**A/n:** I did not make up the character of Mr. Suzuki as we hear about him in the first episode of MOB. Takaya talks about his Welfare Counselor getting on his case. I thought it would be fun to see him interacting with this man. I don't know why. As always feedback appreciated. 


	13. Afterschool Special

"So…ah Naoe, about tomorrow?" Takaya, shuffling around nervously on the sofa waited for Naoe to stop whatever he was doing in the kitchen. 

"Mmhh?"

With fingers pressing into his lap, Takaya tried to keep his voice level and calm. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Naoe, raising his head from the cutting board and the slices of chicken he was preparing halted all motion to give the boy his full attention. "Yes, I'm off."

Takaya, not looking anywhere near Naoe could suddenly hear the clack of the knife resume as the man continued to prepare dinner.

The sound of the turning faucet interrupted the previous noise, followed by Naoe's sure strides as he made his way into the living room. His hands busy wiping themselves on a kitchen towel as he sat down next to Takaya on the sofa.

Takaya felt his nerve flitter around in his stomach like a scared butterfly.

"You were saying something?" Naoe, putting the towel aside gave him a once over--like he needed that, along with the pressure of asking the older man something as embarrassing as this.

"Tomorrow, I was thinking since you don't have work tomorrow," he added again for some stupid, self-conscious reason, "If I could get you to come to…school with me."

He quickly turned his head to catch the expression on Naoe's face, which if he read it right didn't look too bad. Just kind of…

"Takaya?"

…Confused.

He panicked and added hurriedly, "It's not what you think!" Okay, where the hell did that come from? He couldn't even guess what he was thinking, so much as what Naoe was thinking.

"You see, that guy, Mr. Suzuki called me to his office yesterday." Takaya reminded of his encounter with the nosy man felt his normal anger creep into his voice. "Asshole practically gave me the third degree. I was this close to slashing his tires." He saw the answering look on Naoe's face that told him _not _to slash the man's tires and he went on.

"He's so annoying, butting into my business and making all those…assumptions."

Naoe responded that it was only normal since he was a…Welfare Counselor. This point seemed to be lost on the teenager.

"It doesn't matter. When has it ever been okay to read someone's personal notes?"

A light bulb went off in Naoe's head, "Ah, so he questioned you about me." /p

Takaya, shrugging his shoulders grumpily replied, "Yeah. What's with you adults anyway? You guys have telepathy or something? Having secret conversations behind my back. I wouldn't put it past that guy."

Naoe, ignoring Takaya's paranoia so he could discuss more important things, like for instance:

"Does he know?"

Takaya shook his head, "Hell no. Or I hope Hell no. He was just being a weird asshole; I guess he wanted to meet the other weird asshole in my life. Maybe you guys could bond and form a group."

Naoe, not taking the slightest insult answered, "I'm thrilled you can see the lighter side of this, but why do you want to me to go to your school? Does he want to speak to me?"

"Yeah. Him and a bunch of my teachers," then he added as if it didn't matter, "On account of my test scores sucking pavement."

Naoe raised an eyebrow. "I see." And all of a sudden he was smirking like somebody had told him he was the greatest man in the world. Takaya didn't like that at all.

"Like a parent-teacher conference?" Did he mention how much he hated Naoe when he was teasing him? Because he did. And a lot.

Takaya rolled his eyes, "Yes, okay. If you want to think of it like that you big sicko, go ahead and get your rocks off."

And watching the older man try to suppress his smirk made him even angrier.

**……………………………………………………………………………………... **

Walking through school and having Naoe follow behind him like some kind of shadow wasn't--he decided--going to be one of his favorite past times, especially when guys who knew him--and his reputation--were gawking at him and girls were giggling and no doubt making a big fuss over the tall, dark, and handsome shadow following after him.

"You'd think people would understand what Go Home Means. Jeez, it's freakin' after school, I thought it'd be less crowded."

Naoe didn't answer him, just continued his butler impersonation back there and Takaya felt a tiny voice inside of him scream out like a banshee.

They entered his first stop, his first period teacher Mrs. Kudou's classroom, and his teacher upon seeing the two of them stroll into her room started for a bit.

"Takaya-kun. I didn't expect for," she looked at Naoe and then had to look directly _up _when Naoe moving on his own went to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her and Takaya had to choke down the vomit when his supposedly mature sensei was blushing like a schoolgirl.

Fangirls. All of them.

He cut in before he had to witness another blushing session, "this is..ah." In his defense, he never called Naoe by the name he assumed in this time period. Although now that he thought about it, it really did suit him. "Tachibana Yoshiaki-san." It was the perfect name for a businessman. Don't ask him, it just had a certain appeal for the working class.

His teacher went onto introduce herself, and then was ushering Naoe to a seat so they could get down to business. Oh crap, maybe he would rather have her blushing and acting all unprofessional, if it kept her from talking about his grades.

"Takaya-kun, it's a relief to see you're taking this seriously because I have very high hopes for you." She smiled at him, like he was some small puppy that needed the extra reassurance that they weren't going to put it out to pasture or worst neuter it, or let him suffer too much. She was a nice woman, one of his nicer teachers, who didn't yell at him and was really patient.

Takaya thought that maybe this whole thing wasn't going to be so bad.

"Takaya-kun," she said turning to Naoe, "can be a little difficult sometimes, but he really is a good child."

Takaya felt himself blushing, the fact that his teacher would be talking to Naoe about him and pointing out how he behaved in class-- all his flaws-- made him feel very self-conscious and stupidly enough ten years younger.

To add to his further embarrassment Naoe answered, "Yes, he is a very good _child_." He put an emphasis on the word "child" and Takaya wished suddenly that he wasn't in the room to hear this conversation.

It didn't seem right that they should continue on in this fashion with him, not two feet away and able to hear every little thing they said. His teacher should tell him to go outside, to give the adults some private time so they could discuss his future, his potential maybe, his rap sheet.

"But the problem is he doesn't have motivation. There have been many times when I have caught him sleeping during my lectures, or…shooting spitballs at some of the other students."

Naoe looked intrigued, "Really?" And then got that stupid smirk on his face again, "I might have to _punish_ him for that kind of behavior." Mrs. Kudou, despite the answer being something that should have satisfied her--punishment for one not being attentive in class was surely a very effective remedy--couldn't shake the feeling that she was encouraging something wholly inappropriate. She blushed and Takaya wished Naoe could be serious for one second and not try to freak his teacher out.

"I…ah…well that's good." She added weakly. "As a…" she looked at Naoe and wondered for a brief second how her young student had met this man. He surely wasn't anything she had been planning for. She had expected someone--it pained her that she couldn't be more opened-minded and a little less biased—sloppier for one. Foul-mouthed maybe, considering this was Takaya she was talking about. She hadn't been expecting this well-groomed gentleman with polite manners and a calm disposition to walk through her classroom.

"As a senior of Takaya, I would appreciate it greatly if you would keep track of his studies and encourage him to be better prepared when he comes to class"--i.e. get his homework done and actually bring paper and pencil to class, instead of his bike helmet and his gameboy.

Naoe nodded and bowed his head, "Of course. I'm only sorry that I could not be of any help before."

Mrs. Kudou bowed her head in return. "I'm looking forward to seeing the progress from Takaya." She beamed at Takaya and it made him feel bad that she was getting her hopes up for nothing, because Takaya Ougi would do homework when Hell froze over, or the Feudal Underworld started to make sense.

They exchanged business numbers and then both he and Naoe were out the door and heading to the other teacher that had requested/demanded an audience with Mr. Yoshiaki.

During the trek to his third period class, Takaya turning to Naoe restrained the urge to trip him. "Why did you do that?"

Naoe, straight-faced and slick in his business suit answered, "Is something wrong?"

Takaya gave up before he could stop himself, "I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull here, but cut it out." He added for good measure, "And you know damn well what you're doing! I thought you'd said for me to be all low-key."

Naoe answered back knowingly, "Yes, and you are being quite low-key. You're doing a very good job."

Takaya had the urge to sock him in the face too.

"But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun." 'At your expense, like you've been having with me for many years,' is what he was about to say, but he restrained himself from divulging that bit of information. No doubt Takaya would throw one hell of a tantrum at that revelation.

Takaya let him have his fun, and they continued on in the direction of his Pre-Calculus class. Upon entering, the teacher, Mr. Yukimura stopped pouring his cup of coffee and watched the pair approach him.

"Mr. Yukimura," Takaya said without even trying to hide his disrespect, "This is Tachibana Yoshiaki-san."

Both men exchanged handshakes, words, whispered words--Mr. Yukimura, for all the world making it look like a conspiracy was being passed on--some knowing looks, and then before Takaya could lose his patience at the equally rude treatment he was getting, Naoe was leaving and he was right behind him.

"That was informative. I can't see why you complain about your teachers, not when they all earnestly want to help you."

"Shut up. Please. Before I shove you down these stairs." Naoe didn't comment, but that stupid smirk was still plastered all over his face.

Takaya, stopping in front of the Welfare Counselor's Office turned to Naoe and said, "Now before we go in here, dear god, do not embarrass me anymore than you have today." Takaya put his hands together in what looked like a prayer, "Please. I'll give you something nice when we get home."

Oh.

If Naoe had known that misbehaving would get this response out of Takaya, then he wouldn't have been such a good lapdog. Not when "something nice" translated exactly to something sexy done on a bed…

Or on the floor, or against a wall…

Naoe walked into Mr. Suzuki's office with his business face on.

Takaya sighed in relief. "Hey, Mr. Suzuki, it's me. I brought Yoshiaki-san."

Mr. Suzuki rising from his chair, but not stepping out from behind his desk put his hand out to accept the handshake from Naoe.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard much about you." Naoe said and Takaya didn't know if he should penalize Naoe for that bit of information or just let it slide.

"Oh, likewise." Mr. Suzuki laughed.

**……………………………………………………………………………………... **

"He totally knows." Takaya said, as they got into Naoe's car and the older man started up the engine.

Naoe, shifting the car into drive, leveled the boy with a stare that said he really did need to start drinking more milk because calcium deficiency could make people very cranky and paranoid.

"I thought my acting was first-rate. Unless you don't think _your_ acting was first-rate."

Takaya, sucking his teeth at him and making a noise suitable for a five year old complained that, "He knew before you even waltzed into his office. I don't think he's that dumb. I don't think anyone's _that_ dumb."

Naoe pulled out of the parking lot. "Now that I've met him, I don't think I would mind if he knew. He seems to be a man who can hold confidence."

"Oh goody." Takaya said sarcastically. "Still creeps me out that he knows."

"Well consider your options. Would you rather have him know or…Mr. Yukimura know?"

Takaya answered quickly, "Okay, you made your stupid point."

**……………………………………………………………………………………... **

He didn't know when he started calling this place home.

Naoe's apartment wasn't his real home. His real home was with Miya, in a two-bedroom apartment, with cream curtains and peach-colored walls. A home was a place where you could really relax, where you could throw your jacket down anywhere and kick your feet up. A home in the literal sense meant a place where you took shelter, where you ate meals, where you slept and…played his Playstation, and read manga, and…looked up porn.

He didn't know how to explain it, but home were those things, the little things.

Naoe's apartment without meaning to, for the past year had been that for him. He had come here many times before they had started having sex together. He remembers going through the man's fridge and eating his food, he remembers pit stops here when they had come back from missions. Taking short naps on the couch when he couldn't keep his eyes open and finding, when he woke up some hours later, a blanket draped over him. The only time he had ever stayed over had been that one night, when summer vacation had started and it was sweltering.

This place had been a semi-home for him, and then, when their relationship deepened, it stopped being a semi-home and started being a full home. A second home. He stayed over when he was too tired after sex. He ate here everyday. He even had some of his things in the man's home. A spare toothbrush, a towel, an extra set of clothes, some of his comics, and he had even lost one of his gameboy games here and can't seem to find it. And looking at Naoe is kind of like looking at porn. Naoe's really good-looking, but that thought, he agrees is what got him in this position in the first place.

"I frickin' told you not to jump me!" Takaya, trying to get comfortable within the hold Naoe had on him had a mind to cancel the man's "something nice" he promised him.

Upon entering the door, Naoe had grabbed him and forced him up against the living room wall, so currently he was trying to guard his privates and push Naoe off of him at the same time.

He'd given up when Naoe had his pants and underwear around his ankles. The Possessor also taking no time to fling his suit jacket off and open up his own slacks.

It was the moment he took a deep breath that Naoe chose to lift him up off the ground and pine his body to the wall, the older man holding him up with both hands under his thighs and keeping him in place with his larger frame as he pressed him into the wall.

Naoe's erection was already fitting itself into him by the time he could hook one of his legs around the man's waist and curl his arms around his neck. Takaya could see he was determined to get his way, and he opened his legs wider to help the process along because doing this without lube was kind of stupid and kind of going to hurt.

He winced a little when Naoe shifted inside of him. Then something inside his gut seemed to flip when the older man grabbing firmly onto the back of his thighs hoisted him up and pulled him back down on his erection.

Takaya tightened his hold around Naoe's neck, his body climbing off Naoe and being pushed back down with enough force that he took Naoe in one go and without lube.

He heard Naoe choke down a word. Heard his breath catch in his throat and heard him say the word again.

"God."

Takaya smirked around his embrace, his face mashed up against Naoe's forehead and his hair. He couldn't help but grin at Naoe's choice of words he wanted to utter during sex. Couldn't help but feel somehow dominant even with the positions they had taken. The older man helpless to the feel of his body and already losing what little self-restraint he had.

He couldn't stop the answering, taunting words he had for Naoe upon the utterance of the word again. The thrill of talking like this and having a somewhat clear head--in comparison to how he usually wildly reacted to sex—giving another layer to their already complicated sex life.

"God?" He said teasingly right up against Naoe's ear. "I'm your god, so as your god, worship only _me_."

Naoe at the sound of it growled low, his hips now pumping faster into Takaya and his hands bruising the soft underside of his thighs.

Takaya, loving the response he was getting licked at the shell of one of Naoe's ears before continuing on, "You're lucky I even let you hold my hand, much less talk to me."

Naoe slammed him into the wall for two more turns, groans of ecstasy being ripped from his throat and swallowed by Takaya as the boy kissed him roughly and thoroughly. Tongue and spit exchanged easily between the two.

And then Naoe's cell phone went off.

Takaya, the first to break the kiss stared petulantly at Naoe, as the other man tried to get his breathing normal and his voice back under his control.

"Crap, couldn't you have just turned it off." Takaya, reaching low with his long arms and slipping his hand into the pant's pocket that held the cell phone deftly pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hurry up, I can't stay in this position all day."

Naoe clumsily taking his cell phone from Takaya answered, "Hello, this is Yoshiaki"-

"Haruie?"

Takaya perked up and watched Naoe's face for any signs of what the conversation was about. Naoe distractedly lowered him back to the floor and Takaya, pulling on his pants listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, we'll be there."

"Okay Haruie, I'll see you soon." Naoe pressed the off button.

"What the hell was that about?" Takaya asked, because there better be a good explanation for Haruie interrupting them…like that.

"It seems we have a problem."

**

* * *

****A/n:** This is the ending of the relationship and the school Arc. The next chapter will be the beginning of the…I don't have a name for it yet arc, but it's going to have an actual plot. Ohhh…ahhhh. Like always, feedback very appreciated. It keeps me going. 


	14. Hollow Shell

"I don't get it. Explain it to me one more time." Takaya, who was in the front seat of Naoe's car and turned around to stare confusedly at Haruie, asked the woman to repeat herself.

"It's not that hard." Chiaki responded from his seat next to Haruie.

"Oh, I know." Takaya answered back. "It's just that what you said sounded suspiciously like baby sitting."

Haruie, piping up before Chiaki could, responded. "Then you really don't understand what I just said. Look"- She immediately gave up and turned to Chiaki. "You explain it to him."

"Fine." Chiaki pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Katsunaga Irobe is one of us. He might be a baby, but that doesn't mean anything. People will still be after him, even more so than us. We were foolish to think we could just leave him alone and expect no one to notice him."

Haruie chimed in, shaking her head in approval. "Yep, but it's so shameful. I mean who would go after a baby?"

"A pedophile." This time Takaya was the one to chime in, to the annoyance of both occupants of the backseat and the amusement of the driver.

"No! Not that!" She said, shaking her head and waving her hand in the air, like she was actually physically erasing any trace of Takaya's response from their surroundings. She then turned her voice down conspiratorially, "Which clan, do you thinks up to it?"

Chiaki put his hand under his chin, narrowed his eyes, and looked even more contemplative than he normally did. "Well we can cross off the Takeda for now."

"Why's that?" Haruie asked, looking simply astonished at her companion's deduction skills.

"Because Kousaka was the one who warned me."

"Oh." Well, she hadn't been expecting that.

"That bastard. What'd he say?" Takaya intrigued enough to pull his attention away from the sights outside turned to the backseat.

"He said, in that oh so witty way, that we were getting careless in our old age." Chiaki said with a glint in his eyes that meant he hadn't been too pleased with being told that by somebody from the Takeda clan. "And that we better learn how to guard our men."

"That's it?" Takaya asked far from impressed, or more accurately more close to annoyed because of the interruption on his "afternoon activities" for mere hearsay. "He could have been lying, yuh know? Ever think about that, four eyes?"

Chiaki rolled his eyes. "He then," he said loudly, so Takaya could comprehend through his rudeness that he wasn't finished. "Asked me whatever happened to Irobe-kun?" In a completely "innocent" tone, Chiaki remembered, "And if he was still living with that nice couple off in Owari Prefecture, near Nagoya and Kiyosu Castle."

"Yeah, well maybe Kousaka's a pedophile. You ever see how gay the guy dresses?"

Chiaki chose to ignore Takaya's comment because it was just best for all if he did. "He called it Owari Prefecture."

"You mean Aichi Prefecture, don't you?" Takaya said, wondering how he knew the answer to that. Sometimes it didn't hurt to have a four hundred year old spirit inside of him.

And to all the perverts out there, he wasn't talking about Naoe.

"Yes. But why would he call it by the old name?"

Takaya wondered what he was missing. "I think you're reading way into this. Look all you guys are old"-

"Why I never." Haruie said her pride injured. She checked under her eyes for wrinkles.

Takaya backtracked, "No, look. Shudup, drama queen, I was just saying you guys are old…mentally. So, sometimes you might slip and call a prefecture by its old name. Right? Makes sense."

Chiaki could see his point, but it still didn't explain something. "Then why did he mention both Nagoya and Kiyosu castle?"

Takaya frustrated at not getting where this was going answered back, "Crap, I don't know. He wants to take the baby on a sightseeing tour."

Haruie was shaking her head at him now. "No. Both those castles have something in common."

"Yeah, they're both really old." Takaya responded.

Haruie slapped herself on the forehead. "No, they were both at some point in time residences of Nobunaga Oda."

Chiaki cut in for Haruie then, like they were partners in a tag team-wrestling match.

"And by calling it Owari, instead of normal Aichi Prefecture, he's hinting at Nobunaga's involvement, since this is what it was called when Nobunaga was born."

Takaya turned around and stared at the two in the back seat. "Well shit, why didn't you just say it before? God, you guys like to waste time, don't you? I suppose though, it beats singing campy songs to kill time on road trips.

"We thought you'd figure it out, _genius_." Chiaki said, "We can't do everything for you, now can we?"

Takaya, facing front again and slumping back in his comfortable seat—Shotgun!—ignored the brunette in favor of moving on and at the same time point something out. "It seems pretty dumb that you guys left whatever his face all by his lonesome in enemy territory."

"We didn't know he would end up there and it isn't our place to relocate him however we see fit. That's up to his current family. Plus that place hasn't seen much spiritual activity for a good couple of decades now." Chiaki pointed out.

"Because Nobunaga's dead?"

"Yes. However"-

"Crap, I hate when you do that."

"However." Chiaki cleared his throat, "Lately there's been some spiritual activity. That's why Kousaka warned me."

"Oh really? So what about us?" Takaya asked, "Don't we have our own network of…spies or something to find these things out for _ourselves_ instead of getting handouts from eyeliner boy."

"Hardly." Haruie answered. "Uesugi clan, isn't that fortunate."

"So, how the hell did Kousaka find out? Over there, they seem less fortunate."

"Probably information leak. He's good at tracking those."

Takaya supposed it was true, since the man had given him, on more than one occasion information. "I still think he's gay."

"You're not the only one." Chiaki said flippantly, as he checked his phone for any messages.

"He's got a great fashion sense. You guys are just jealous." Haruie defended.

"Drag queens unit." Takaya put his hand up in a fist and Haruie tried to hit him with her purse. Naoe, who had been silent throughout the conversation looked over to Takaya, hand still in the air, raised in a rallying cry for…

"Okay, you guys. Quiet. I need to phone the family in advance."

"You know 'em?" Takaya sounded impressed because he hadn't thought about what would happen when they arrived at the house with demands to see the baby. And he sure as hell didn't feel like getting arrested.

"Yeah. I've been posing as Irobe's cousin since I found out where he was staying. Just to keep him within our influence when he gets of age."

"How long?" Takaya asked.

"For about two years. They think of me as a second son." He said, his fingers already dialing the number—by heart—and putting the receiver to his ears.

Everybody got quiet.

"Hi, Aunt Hayaka. It's me, Shuhei."

"Oh, yeah. He's doing fine."

"Just heading up actually."

"I brought some friends. Wanted them to see Nagano."

"Don't say that." Chiaki laughed in a-none evil way and Takaya felt disturbed.

"I always tell you when I'm comin' up."

"Last minute, nothing."

"They don't need much. They're all just bums. Ha ha."

"Ok. I'll see you in a little while. Okay, bye."

Takaya, and Haruie, and Naoe—if he had been able to take his eyes off the road—were now staring Chiaki down like he had fungus on his face.

"What?" He said, his left eyebrow doing some kind of tick thing.

"Lie much?" Takaya said, without a trace of approval on his face.

Haruie was tsking' at him.

"Fine. If both of you wanted to break into the house and get your first" he looked pointedly at Takaya, "second mark on your records for criminal behavior. By all means, shun my way."

Upon his words, Haruie shook her head. "No, no. Your way is fine. Perfect even."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………… **

"Oh, it's so nice to see you, dear." A couple, that probably was in their early thirties met them in the driveway and were now hugging and patting Chiaki on the back.

"Hey guys, um this is the friends I was talking about." Chiaki waved them over forcefully and they all stepped up to be introduced. "This is Yoshiaki Tachibana," Naoe shook their hands professionally, stepping back so Haruie could get her turn. She embarrassingly enough did a little curtsy upon Chiaki's intro of her and the pair seemed to coo, and then reintroduced herself as "Ayako-chan." Takaya didn't feel like following that, but he did anyway, with as much dignity as he could muster.

When the couple turned their backs on Chiaki to go inside, the brunette narrowed his eyes at "Ayako-chan."

"They loved it."

"Go inside, and behave." He told her and the rest of them followed behind with subdued moods.

"Shuhei has never brought anyone over, so I imagine you all must be very good friends."

Haruie chimed up, "Oh yes. The best!"

Takaya tried to smile, but it ended up looking like a painful grimace. Chiaki's aunt asked him if he was all right and Haruie piped in that Takaya-kun had gotten carsick on the way over, unnecessarily adding that it happened A LOT!

He bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from cursing her out.

Chiaki laughed weakly and Naoe was looking at a spot on the wall.

It was pretty much safe to say who the best actor out of them was, which pretty much made sense considering Haruie was such a drama queen.

"Oh, I'll go put on the tea. Honey, why don't you go get Minoru. He probably wants to see his cousin."

When they left to their respective tasks, Takaya punched Haruie in the arm.

"Ow. Don't hit me. I'm a girl."

Takaya practically hissed at her, embarrassed by her previous outburst, "No, you're not. You're the devil."

"Okay, keep it down you two." Chiaki said, as he sat next to Naoe on the couch the Possessor had claimed upon walking through the front doors. The rest took seats elsewhere, as Chiaki's uncle walked in with a baby in his hands, Chiaki holding his hands out to accept his little "cousin."

"He's getting bigger. Hey, Minoru. How you going?" Chiaki asked, in his best impersonation of "baby talk."

Takaya, without meaning to was now staring at the child with a mixture of horror and apprehension. He'd never been this close to a baby before, the only times he'd seen one was out in public, but always far away and out of hearing range, as he had always naturally migrated away from them whenever they showed up.

Naoe, catching the look, coughed so he could get the boy's attention and stop him before the father noticed.

Takaya snapped out of it and squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as the sounds of gurgles and gibberish bubbled from the baby's mouth.

Haruie absolutely enthralled by those noises bounced up her seat. "Oh, I wanna hold him? Can I, Mr. Tanaka?"

Chiaki's uncle smiled and answered immediately that Minoru would love it, and then Chiaki was handing the baby over to Haruie with a warning stare.

"He's _so_ cute. Yes, you are. You are so cute." Haruie said, bouncing the boy on her knee and then holding him up and gurgling as much nonsense at him, as he was at her.

Mr. Tanaka pointed out happily that Ayako-chan was very good with children.

She answered back that it was because she had a lot of experience with little boys. She then laughed because it was obvious what she was inferring.

The tea had arrived, the three possessors drinking it, happy that there was another distraction other than Haruie's obnoxious laughter.

Takaya had the sudden urge to throw the hot, scalding liquid in Haruie's eye when the girl, sensing his discomfort asked him chirpily if he wanted to hold the baby.

The others remained quiet and prepared themselves for a very long night.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

They had all slept out in the living room because there were no extra rooms in the house, and so they had dragged out the extra futons and slept the best they could.

Upon morning, early dawn, Naoe and Chiaki had awoken before anyone else so they could put up protection spells around the house.

The couple had also woken up. Mr. Tanaka, getting up so he could go to work and Mrs. Tanaka preparing his breakfast and bento for him.

They had walked into the kitchen by way of the backdoor to find the couple both enjoying breakfast. Chiaki covered fast, saying they were admiring the neighborhood.

Mrs. Tanaka agreed that it was a very nice neighborhood, and then went onto explain how much trouble they had come by when they had tried to purchase this prime real state.

Haruie had walked into the kitchen then, yammering on about how nice it was to wake up with breakfast already prepared, and yum did that coffee smell good.

Takaya was the last to get up and when he'd went to where all the noise was coming from, he found everyone sitting around the table drinking coffee. After that, Mr. Tanaka went to work and Mrs. Tanaka was folding laundry.

The Possessors were left to discuss what actions they would take today in the name of finding any leads for the recent spiritual activity, and if they were lucky Nobunaga's involvement.

However.

"Please, can't someone else take Keiko's shift? I don't have a baby-sitter and I worked yesterday." Mrs. Tanaka paused on her end of the line, and then with a sigh, she answered, "Yes, okay ma'am," and hung up.

Chiaki, hearing the conversation asked his 'aunt' "who was that? Someone from your job?"

The woman nodded her head and put a hand to her forehead. "That woman doesn't understand anything about raising a child. I swear, the only reason I put up with her is because she pays decent."

Mrs. Tanaka got a piece of paper from her purse. "Now I have to try and see if the baby-sitter will come at this time of the day. Oh, I hope she's home."

It had occurred to all of them that this was the chance they had been waiting for and Chiaki, quick on the uptake, put his hand in the air to stop the woman from telephoning the babysitter.

"It's okay. I could look after him while you're gone."

Mrs. Tanaka looked absolutely horrified at that suggestion. "Oh no. Aren't you taking your friends sightseeing today? I can't ask you to do that."

Chiaki shook her off. "Of course you can and it's not like you're asking. I'm offering. Plus, it's not like the first time I've looked after the kid. I won't burn down the house."

She looked like she was going to give in, and then she made another attempt to persuade Chiaki out of the idea. "But your friends."

"They're too busy waking up and eating breakfast." And true to word, everybody was eating breakfast: Takaya groggy and hair bed-mussed polishing off some bacon, Naoe drinking his second cup of coffee and Haruie buttering toast.

"I…guess. Oh Shuhei. You're such a lifesaver. I can't thank you enough." The woman said, coming over to kiss him on the cheek."

"No sweat, Aunt Hayaka."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

"Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" Haruie cooed, as she picked up the baby from his crib and cradled him in her arms. "So much more cuter than when he was all grown up." Haruie said, and Takaya thought that was kind of unfair. They walked out into the kitchen with him, the baby chair already out and Chiaki standing to the side of it. Takaya thought this was as good a time as ever to leave.

He bumped into Naoe, who was coming in from the living room, and they both decided to escape into said living room together.

"Kiyosu Castle's aura should give us a good idea of what type of spiritual interference were dealing with."

"Yeah, and if we could go there and not be stuck playing with no-teeth, then we could find that out."

Naoe wasn't going to ask who no-teeth was since he guessed Takaya was referring to the child. He was starting to get a good idea of how much Takaya disliked children.

"But this gives us a chance to put up protective spells around Irobe, and check on his soul's progress. We haven't chanced doing it when the parents were around, because they could be alerted and young Irobe might lash out."

"Really. But he's a baby?"

"Doesn't mean his soul won't act to protect the host body if he feels threatened."

"Man, this is really fucked up."

"It will all work itself out in the end," Naoe calmly said. He put his hand on Takaya's arm and leaned forward to try and get a kiss out of the boy. Takaya obliged willingly because this was the longest he'd ever gone on without physical intimacy from the Possessor. Naoe opened his mouth and Takaya plunging his tongue inside to twine around Naoe's made a pleased sound. They kissed for another minute, but had to pull away when a screeching sound came from the kitchen.

It seemed Irobe was a screamer.

"The fuck is that? Holy shit, is he dying?"

The noise was only getting louder and Takaya could understand why, when Chiaki and Haruie walked in with Irobe. Chiaki had the baby held out in front of him like it would explode from the slightest stimulus. He was heading to the couch where both Possessors were sitting, and Takaya was about to scurry out of the way, but Chiaki, unaware of this, placed the baby in Takaya's lap like a sack of flour.

The baby sagged a little to the right and Takaya on instinct, grabbed him before he could fall off. He then, realizing what he had done held the baby out in front of him like Chiaki had some moments ago.

"Somebody, take this thing from me." He said, jiggling the baby in the air as if this would get Chiaki and Haruie to remove the baby from his arms.

"Just hold onto him for me. I have to warm his milk."

Takaya jiggled the baby in Haruie's direction because she was his last hope.

"Sorry Takaya, I have to help him. It's a pretty exacting process warming milk for babies." She listed off on her finger. "You have to get it the right temperature, so you can kill of the germs, but it can't be too hot. You have to"- she continued on in this motherly fashion for a good minute, before Takaya's hands, starting to go numb from holding up the baby like this pulled him back into his lap.

They left Naoe and him to look after Irobe.

Takaya, shifting the baby in his lap into a less awkward position tried to not feel too weirded out by this turn of events. The baby, restless on his lap made an attempt to move.

"Stay still, dammit." The baby was struggling a little now and he looked like he was on the verge of tears when Takaya plopped him back to face front. The baby made a warning sound in the back of his throat, either to warn them of the oncoming loudness of his screaming, or to prepare himself for the task.

Takaya didn't know how much he could take and it had only been one minute. "Naoe, take this damn thing from me. I can't"- The baby was now kicking his legs out and rocking unsteadily in Takaya's forced embrace.

Naoe, watching Takaya struggle with the child and smiling despite himself put a large hand on the child's back. Suddenly the baby stilled and Takaya breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Are you starting to put the protective spells around him?" Takaya asked, the baby now curled in his lap like a cat and murmuring softly.

"No." Naoe said, his hand now moving over the child's back. "Why do you say that?"

"Huh?" Takaya looked down at the baby in his arms. "Then how did you get him to quiet down?"

Naoe studied the puzzlement on Takaya's face and wondered how Takaya could act so rough at times and still be so cute. "I rubbed his back. It soothes him."

"Oh." Takaya said feeling embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that.

The baby had calmed down considerably and Takaya, not seeing the harm in using this method, settled the child to face his chest so could he rub his back. He looked forward purposefully so to avoid Naoe's gaze which had settled on him.

"I never would have guessed you'd look good with a baby in your arms." Naoe said, not minding Takaya's dodging.

Takaya, forgetting he was not looking at Naoe turned to the Possessor, a warning in his eyes. "Don't get any funny ideas, asshole."

Naoe closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he reached out to pet the child on the head. "A man can dream, can't he?"

"Yeah. Alone." Takaya sniped, wanting very much now to move away to the other side of the couch.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a father." Naoe said, continuing on as if Takaya's words were encouragement instead of a deterrent.

Takaya got an idea. "Naoe, I order you to shut the hell up and take this baby from me."

Naoe gave him a bored look, "Order? I'm sorry, but I can't follow those commands."

Takaya was whining now, "Why the hell not? And don't give me a stupid ass reason like Kagetora didn't order you."

Naoe, his hands now on Takaya's head so he could play with the strands, said plainly without the slightest hint of an apology, "Because I'm off duty." He put an arm around Takaya's shoulders and pulling the boy to rest under his chin, he could hear the baby gurgle happily.

Takaya, with the baby occupying his arms rendering him completely helpless to this new position fired back. "You're on the job right now!"

Naoe smoothly countered, "No, right now—in my head—I'm spending time with my significant other and our child." He kissed Takaya on the top of the head and closed his eyes, going off in his own dreamland and leaving Takaya to grumble at him in the real world.

"I hate you."

Naoe sighed, "I love you so much."

"Eat me."

"I wish I could."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

"So how are we gonna do this?"

After baby Irobe had been fed and changed—one horror that Takaya wished to never repeat—they had sat the child down on a mat and surrounded him.

"I can try to do a spiritual survey on him. See what's going on in there and figure out if anyone has "tried" anything over the past couple of days." Chiaki said, getting into position.

"Tried?" Takaya asked, moving from Naoe's side to stoop in front of the baby as well.

"If anybody came within the area with a large amount of spiritual presence, the kind every Possessor has. There will certainly be a residual trace left and Irobe here…" Chiaki petted the child on his head, "would naturally, considering his history and his talents, even in chibi-form, would be able to sense it and draw it towards himself. So if there had been anyone lurking around, we'll be sure to find out this way.

Chiaki finished with his explanation, sat cross-legged in front of the child. He put his hands out, not touching him, but hovering near his chest and his heart. The other three looked on as Chiaki's hands clenched and unclenched in the air before the child, the atmosphere suddenly thick with his concentration on the small being.

Takaya, standing next to Chiaki was the first to feel the strange wave of power pouring out. It felt like it was melting into his body and wrapping itself around his chest and organs, slithering into the crevices of his flesh and making the small hairs on his neck and arms stand up.

He breathed in loudly. Loud enough to alert the other two, who were standing next to him and feeling the strange prickly sensation, roam over them as well.

Chiaki's eyes were no longer open, but closed tightly shut, his forehead wrinkled in something other than concentration.

Takaya didn't have to be told that something wasn't right here.

Chiaki halted the survey with a gasp, his hands shaking and his eyes wide with shock.

"What the hell is going on? What is that?" Takaya asked, the crawling over his skin shivering out of his system, and the room deathly quiet from the release of it.

Chiaki put his hand on the child's shoulder. "Why is this happening?" He asked to no one in particular, his voice worried and lost.

Naoe was sinking down to the floor by Chiaki's side. "Was that the spiritual survey just now?"

Chiaki nodded his head. "It's not working on him. It's…just being reflected back onto us."

Haruie, coming to Chiaki's other side rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's not possible. He's just a baby, and even full grown Possessors can't fight it…or…"

"Direct it back at others." Naoe said, finishing off her thought.

Chiaki's eyes had not left the child and when he spoke again, he pulled his hand away from the baby. "It's like, there's nothing inside…of him. I can't feel anything. He's hollow."

Naoe snapped his eyes away from the child and towards his friend. "Chiaki, you can't be serious. How is that even possible? The vessel can't be empty. Irobe has to be there. I felt…"

"You felt traces of him." Chiaki said, seeming to collect himself in that moment as he rose and walked over to blinds and looked out over the neighborhood. "We got here too late."

Takaya, not quite comprehending what was happening looked at Naoe for an explanation.

Naoe opened his mouth and then there was a confusion in his eyes that made him close it back again.

Haruie's voice was the one to break the silence. "What you just felt Takaya was Chiaki's spiritual survey. I guess," she said, taking a big breath, "since there's no soul in his body there was nothing to focus on, and it on default changed directions and"- Haruie turned to Chiaki, voice now high-pitched. "But that can't be! How could someone take his soul out of his vessel? The Uesugi clan is the only Possessors who can exorcise by mandate."

Chiaki lifted the finger that was tugging down on the blinds. It snapped back close. He still had his back to the other three, as he began to speak. "Somebody's messing with us. I don't know who, but they're powerful enough to pull Irobe's soul out of the host body, place another soul…seems like a lower level purified ghost, and leave enough of Irobe's spiritual presence behind to fool us into thinking he was still…fucking here." Chiaki's fists were clenched.

Takaya's eyes moved on the child, who was still dumbly sitting in the middle of the mat, quite oblivious to everything around it and the trouble looming over the day's horizon.

* * *

**A/n:** Eepp. I actually have a plot going on here now. Hmm. I've always wondered about the last member of the Uesugi clan, Katsunaga Irobe. Remember readers; they mentioned this guy in the first DVD, I think in the episode Premonition of a Chain Reaction. Not too sure. Anyway, I'm getting to the end of this story—finally, some of you are saying—so I intend to make this crazy, violent and hopefully suspense-filled. Or I _hope_ it's crazy, violent and suspense filled. I hope someone liked this chapter. Oh and if I offended anyone with Takaya's un-political correctness, then I'm sorry, just seemed like something he would stupidly say. Also as always, reviews much appreciated. 


	15. Shikidou

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews. I really like to hear what you guys think about the story and how it's progressing, so reviews help out a lot. Also so there is no surprises, at the end of this chapter, things get explicit, sexually explicit. It takes a strange turn, but MOB is known for those disquieting moments, and Takaya and Naoe are just plain dysfunctional.

* * *

"I can't see anything." Takaya, stumbling forward latched onto a wall. "Naoe?" 

"I'm right here." Naoe's voice was right behind him and before he could stop himself he jumped.

"Sheesh, don't sneak up on me like that." A hand was on his shoulder and Takaya could feel Naoe's breath on his nape. "And stop breathing on me."

He lightly elbowed Naoe so he could get away, and the Possessor released Takaya without a word.

"So this is Kiyosu castle. Love what they've done with the place." Takaya's eyes adjusted to the darkness, making it possible for him to see the large tapestries on the wall, all of them depicting battlefields filled with descriptive scenes of blood and gore. "Gives it that nice homey touch." Takaya said, as he took in the tapestries and tried not to wince when he came across a scroll displaying the steps for **1.**Seppuku in graphic detail.

"Nobunaga was a war monger." Naoe said, without a hitch in his voice.

"No kidding."

They walked quietly down the hallways, passing antiquity such as armor; weapons that weren't only limited to old Samurai swords and beautifully decorated screens. It didn't need to be said out loud how rich the interior of the castle was, neither how morbid.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Takaya whispered, as he stopped near a corner to look out at the awaiting darkness behind it.

"If we are lucky, it might find us." Naoe, walking out boldly from behind the corner waited for Takaya to join him.

"I thought you didn't want the enemy to see us coming." Takaya said, abandoning the whispering because it kind of got on his nerves. "Isn't that the reason you didn't want us using a light?"

Naoe, continuing to walk down the hallway, Takaya now in tow, turned his head to the side and said, "I'm getting a little…impatient."

Takaya cracked a grin at that, "Geez, and now who's the brat?"

Naoe answered back calmly that it was still him and Takaya shut his mouth.

Their footsteps echoed loudly through the hallway as they continued to scope out the castle, and it was on the third turned corner that Naoe put his hand out to stop Takaya from moving forward.

"What?"

"I think I hear something?"

"Like what?"

"It sounded like…shuffling feet."

Takaya, turning around found nothing but darkness bringing up the rear.

"It's coming from that room." Naoe pointed. They were soon on both sides of the entrance, getting ready to sneak in and catch whoever was inside unawares. Takaya was the first to charge through, being impatient and utterly without restraint, he rushed forward, Naoe following closely behind because he was given no choice.

"Who's there?" Takaya scanning the dark room, his battle instincts on full alert and tuned to any suspicious activity. The room was sparse, with nothing but maps and a desk with an inkwell and parched paper scattered all over the top. It most likely served as the cartographer room during the great wars of Nobunaga's time; it surely did look like it had seen plenty of use.

One of the papers flew from the desk picked up by a nearby wind, floating conspicuously in front of Takaya. Takaya snatched it in mid-air and checked to find it nothing but blank.

"Well that was a waste of time." Takaya said, noting how shuffling paper seemed to sound _a lot_ like shuffling feet.

Naoe, who was checking around to see where the draft was coming from stopped in front of the desk. It was weird; there wasn't a window or any visible openings, so where was the breeze coming from? He could feel it coolly tracing over his face. He could also hear the sound of it as it whispered along the floorboards, more papers scattering around from the continual breeze.

Takaya, who was at the entrance, all ready to leave, and waving Naoe over suddenly saw something moving out of the corner of his eye by the desk. He thought it was just the papers, but when he saw it flicker again, like a shadow, he found himself moving towards the desk quickly. Naoe, seeing Takaya on alert took the other side. He saw something white—supposedly the still scattered paper—sail past him, the motion too quick that it made him question if it was really just the papers fluttering around. He turned in that direction, but there were no papers, only darkness and stillness staring back at him.

He could have sworn…

Takaya, who was silently inching around to the inside of the desk, his footsteps creaking along the floorboards, held his breath as he finally found himself on the other side. Disappointedly, he was met with only more darkness, so coming around completely, Takaya checked under the desk, even going so far as opening the front drawer, which was another great disappointment as he came across nothing but calligraphy pens and more of the same sheets of blank paper.

Naoe, who was guarding Takaya as he searched the contents of the drawer for clues, glanced over to the boy. Takaya shrugged his shoulders at him and closed the drawer. "There's nothing here. Just some pens and paper. I think we can move on now."

Naoe, turning fully to face Takaya watched the desk. Well, they couldn't help it if there was nothing in the room. He looked to the right of him, where there was a large map of Japan. He noticed that the town of Matsumoto was circled in red ink and that it looked fresh, considering this was supposed to be some kind of old artifact.

"Look! Crap! Naoe look!" Naoe confused by Takaya's sudden outburst snapped his head in his direction.

"Don't look at me! There! Look!" Naoe turned his attention to where Takaya was pointing to, only to find more darkness. He turned back to Takaya.

"I can't believe you didn't see it. It was there. I swear it!"

Naoe, walking over to Takaya told him to "Calm down. I believe you."

"It was covered in white. It looked like a ghost." Takaya said, his fingers already forming into seals. Naoe put his hand on the teenager's arm to stop him.

"We would have sensed it a long time ago if it was." He kept his eyes on the doorway, waiting for whatever it was to show itself.

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. _

Both Possessors could hear what sounded like feet suddenly running behind them, Takaya swiveled around but was again met with only the desk and more darkness.

"Okay, I'm not imagining it if I can hear it." Takaya said, his words a little nervous sounding. Naoe, looking down at the boy next to him couldn't help but ask Takaya seriously—but at the same time teasingly, "Are you afraid Takaya?"

Takaya, despite potential ghost sighting, looked up at Naoe with an irritated expression. He was even angrier when he caught the smirk on Naoe's face.

"No! I'm not scared of some dumb ghost. Shit, what the hell have I been exorcising these past months. Why would I be scared of…that's ridiculous." Takaya defended. He continued to stare angrily at the Possessor, until he remembered that they might not be alone in this room. "Look, just shut up and pay attention, okay."

Naoe, suppressing his urge to laugh because he had never seen Takaya spooked, said sarcastically, "Yes sir."

Takaya's head snapped back in his direction.

Naoe felt his gaze and smiled down on him, which Takaya didn't appreciate right now. "There is no such thing as an invisible ghost to a Possessor. Normal people cannot see them, but we can, Takaya. So calm yourself."

Takaya shouted, "I am calm! And I'm not afraid."

**BAM! **

Takaya grabbed onto Naoe's arm, looking around wildly until he realized that the sound had resulted from a map frame hitting the floor and shattering. Naoe was now looking down on him and smirking, one of the Possessor's arms coming around his shoulders to hold him close.

Takaya, blushing at what he'd done immediately shook Naoe's arm off, moving away from the older man so he could examine the broken frame.

There was a lot of glass and it crunched underfoot as he bent down and picked up the frame. It was a small drawing of the castle and then there was a cutaway drawing of the interior, mainly the side of the building that they were currently in.

"This is stupid." He dropped the broken frame and right when it hit the ground, he had looked up to see someone running past the doorway in white clothing.

Naoe, having seen it as well looked over to Takaya, and soon both of them were out the door and following the white shadow as it fled.

They were able to catch up to it, both realizing that whomever they were running after had the stature of a…child.

Naoe, reaching out grabbed them by the scruff of their clothing, like how a mother cat would handle her kittens and therefore effectively cutting off their escape.

"It's a small boy." Takaya noticed, as Naoe continued to hold the boy up by the scruff of his white **2.**Shikifuku. They both stared at the boy curiously as he fought and tried to bat at the hand holding him.

"He's tiny." Naoe said, demonstrating his point by lowering and then lifting the boy up even higher off the ground.

Takaya added, "He looks like he's about five."

"I'm six." The boy said, still not missing a beat as he flailed in Naoe's grip. Naoe, keeping an eye out to not break anything, lowered the child back to the ground, but never releasing him of the grip he had on a handful of his clothing.

Takaya, catching the boy's attitude rolled his eyes, "Big dif."

The child pulled in Takaya's direction and Naoe, dragging him back put his hands on his small--very small--shoulders so he could look him directly in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He said slowly as if the child had a hearing problem.

"I'm lost." The little boy said, his voice whining as he stood there stiffly and fidgeted in Naoe's hold.

"I can't believe this." Takaya, slapping a hand to his face shook his head at the "ghost" that had been plaguing them.

Naoe gave the boy a suspicious look. He couldn't feel any malignant intentions from the child, but something still didn't seem right. "What are you doing here? This side of the castle isn't open to the public," Naoe said, so Takaya could hear and understand what he was trying to imply.

"I'm lost." The boy repeated again.

Takaya, stooping down next to the Naoe so he could stare the boy in the eyes as well, found himself gasping when he finally caught sight of the boy's face.

"Hey Naoe"-

Naoe hadn't seemed to hear him as he continued to question the boy.

"Hey Naoe," Takaya shook his arm and Naoe, breaking away from his questioning asked Takaya, "What's wrong?"

"You don't see it?" Takaya said entranced by the abundant scar tissue that made the boy in front of him practically faceless.

"See what?"

"The scars. They're all over his"-

The sound of a child's laughter surprised both men as it chimed from beyond the inky darkness behind them. Naoe, forgetting about the child in his arms for a brief second had given him enough time to slip out of his grasp. Naoe made a grab for him again, but this time he seemed faster somehow and had managed to skitter away, disappearing into the inky darkness along with the ringing of the other mysterious child's continued laughter.

White paper also suddenly fluttered out of the darkness and floating down towards both Possessors feet as they were left to watch after it all with expressions of confusion and exasperation smeared over their faces.

Takaya scratched his head. "What the fuck?"

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"They couldn't possibly be human."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"But then why didn't Naoe see the scars as well?"

"Well…I don't have an answer for that, but they were there. I saw them!"

"Right. So we started off with nothing and then we come here, and now we still have nothing and on top of that we're confused."

Everyone glared at Chiaki.

"Its true!" He said dramatically, as he mockingly repeated the words Takaya had been saying for half the night.

"Okay guys calm down." Haruie said from her seat on the bench. "Our search didn't come out to be quite as _interesting_ as yours, but we did find out something weird." Haruie cupped her chin, "The guardian spirits are all gone from the castle, not only that, but not even a revenging ghost popped up and you'd think there'd be plenty, considering whose summer home we just toured."

"What the hell is going on here?" Takaya, who was seated next to Haruie looked around the park. Not a chirp, not even a whisper was heard, only the deadness of night and their voices. "It's like the Tsutsuga thing all over again." He continued on, remembering the time he had been trapped in the mirror, his presence becoming practically omnipotent as he traveled around, sensing the deadness in the air and the despair it left behind. "It's like everything that was here…ran away or something." He was talking more to himself than the others as his eyes traveled along the path they took here, his gaze going back to the looming castle over the horizon.

Chiaki explained, "Animals are sensitive, so when a malignant force enters the area, they usually as a survivors instinct, abandon the area."

"That goes for lesser spirits too who aren't spiritually bound to their location." Haruie added, studying the park and feeling out the disruptions knotted up in the spiritual energy of such a grand natural scheme.

"So what do we do now?" Takaya questioned.

"We come right back here tomorrow and try to find those two children." Naoe answered, standing next to Takaya as the boy began to stand as well.

"Yeah, well let's hope they'll play nice this time."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

"Oh you're back. Was it fun?" Mrs. Hayaka asked, as the four tired Possessors walked through her front door.

"Auntie, what are you doing up so late?" Chiaki was coming over to kiss her and the woman, sipping her coffee made a gesture towards the baby's room. "Minoru hasn't been feeling too well these past few days. He cries so much at night, I swear there's an actual boogey man in his closet."

It had come to everyone's attention after the initial shock of Irobe's disappearing act that something was keeping the empty shell of their friend alive. What _exactly_ was going to remain a mystery for now, as there were already so many other annoying surprises on this bizarre case that they couldn't just focus on one.

"Maybe the food's not agreeing with him." Chiaki said, while moving towards Irobe's room. "Or maybe he missed his cousin." He said, this time with a grin and a chuckle.

"He'd miss asbestos before he missed you." Takaya added, with his own grin and a swipe from Haruie to keep quiet.

"Let's not get catty **3.**bebe-kun." Chiaki retorted, his laughing eyes pointing in the direction of Naoe, who was suddenly loosening his tie and glaring at Chiaki to stop before Takaya caught on.

"Scardy cat? I'm no"- Takaya stopped because he realized what he was walking right into. "Naoe, you bastard. Why'd you tell him?"

"Hey, what's going on? Tell me, tell me." Haruie was suddenly at Takaya's side, jabbing him in the ribs with an insistent, curious finger. "I wanna know."

Chiaki's smile broadened, "Well if you really want to know. Takaya was"-

Takaya interrupted Chiaki with his own method of choice.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutup." He put his two fingers in his ears and droning out the noise—Chiaki's voice—from his head and from everyone else's head for that matter, he loudly continued on in this fashion.

Mrs. Hayaka was laughing at them and Chiaki more than well aware of the woman's presence steered the conversation in a less weird direction.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

"I can't sleep." Takaya whispered, turning over on his side so he could face Naoe. They were both sleeping on one futon as Chiaki and Haruie had grabbed the couches for themselves.

"Do you want me to read you a lullaby?" Naoe said, his voice low and throaty as he reached out a hand to Takaya.

Takaya, pushing Naoe's hand away made a move to turn back around and ignore the Possessor for the rest of the night. "I'm still mad about what you said to Chiaki."

Naoe cozying up to him brought his arms to pull Takaya even closer, until he was nestled under his chin and neck. He could feel the breath Takaya had been holding rush out from him onto the skin of his chest where the nightshirt didn't cover. It made him shiver.

"What are you doing? We can't-not here." Takaya hissed, his hands in the small space between his and Naoe's chest, pushing away from the Possessor. Naoe had his nose in the boy's hair and couldn't help but breath in deeply, as he caught the strong scent of soap and shampoo.

"You smell nice." Underneath the covers, one of Naoe's hands had grabbed onto his leg and was pulling it around his waist, the beginnings of Naoe's erection already pressing into his pelvis.

"This doesn't have anything to do with my smell, you horny bastard." Takaya made another attempt to come free, but Naoe had his other arm tightly around his waist and back. "I'll scream." He warned. "You think Irobe had a set of pipes, you haven't heard me yet."

Naoe smiled in Takaya's hair in response. "It'll only turn me on even more."

Takaya went completely still in the man's arms and then logic kicked in, "This is the worse place to do this. What are you thinking?"

"I can think of worse places, for instance, it surely is a better place than up against the desk in Kiyosu castle." Naoe breathed in his hair again. His hand skirting to Takaya's rear as his other hand touched the smooth skin under Takaya's arm.

Takaya squirmed. "You never make any goddamn sense."

"Of course I make sense," Naoe answered back, his fingers now slipping under Takaya's loose pants as he groped his ass.

Takaya made a noise in the back of his throat and twisted in the man's embrace when those fingers began messaging into the skin there, a ceaseless motion that had him fighting back the whimpers in his throat. Naoe's other hand was exploring the soft skin of his side, as it passed back and forth over one spot right next to a nipple.

"You were being so cute when you were scared, I thought about throwing you over the desk and fucking you senseless."

"You're disgusting." Takaya angrily whispered, the blush on his face and his slight trembling speaking otherwise of his words. "Don't touch me." He said breathlessly, as Naoe's palm cupped his ass firmly and moved roughly so his front was brushing against the man's erection. He closed his eyes against the sensation of firmness brushing up against his own arousal, his eyelashes fluttering with the motion of his hips as Naoe continued to move him against himself.

"I haven't gotten any for two days," Naoe breathed in deeply again, "a man can only wait so long, Takaya." Naoe pressed their hips more firmly together so they were aligned deliciously. Naoe was now rubbing Takaya's nipple and when he tweaked it, Takaya jumped. "You expect me to last a week without you, much less an hour. That's not very nice of you."

Takaya, fighting back the tremors in his body squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his voice level. "A week doesn't equal two days, moron."

"It does for me when I'm not inside of you." Naoe said, desire apparent in his voice as he placed a firm kiss on Takaya's forehead, his hands already moving to open up his pants and pull out his cock. Takaya scooted backwards then, or tried to, but Naoe's hands were back on him, pulling down his pants and tugging him back to his chest.

"I'm not fighting you here. You're going to wake up Haruie and Chiaki, you--ouff" Takaya surprised by the hand clutching his belly, the other hand fumbling onto his hip, tried to wiggle his way out, only to end up turning suddenly when his hand was yanked away from where it had been pushing at Naoe's shoulder and himself rolling on his stomach. He tried to wretch his wrist away and roll back in his original position, but Naoe had yanked the captured wrist again and his knee that had been steadily pushing him away from the mattress, working in conjunction with his other hand had lost it's balance and he fell back face first on the futon. He tried to get up again but he had slipped, his foot making a swiping noise against the sheets as it lost its purchase as Naoe, moving on top of him, pressed his hand on his back and pushed him back down toward the mattress. The press of the mattress muffling his cry of surprise at being caught so off guard. Naoe suddenly had two of his wrists in one of his hands, had somehow managed to place them above Takaya's head and render them useless. The other hand was now moving towards his throat and Takaya felt the pressure of fingers clasps his neck.

He could feel Naoe pulsing behind him, his erection jammed up against his ass and dripping enough precome so that he could feel it slide down the back of one leg.

Naoe buried his nose behind his ear and he could hear the man breath in and groan, the wet head of his erection, swollen and hot rubbing along his ass.

"I'll be so good to you if you let me." He whispered in his ear, his hand squeezing Takaya's throat until the boy didn't know if Naoe realized how much force he was using. He felt a knot of dread and fright take a hold of his heart and on instinct he fought back, his head lifting to free himself of Naoe's grip. "Please don't fight me Takaya. You've given yourself to me before. You can give yourself to me for this one time too. I'll be gentle," and as if to demonstrate this, the fingers around his neck loosened. "I'll be so gentle, you'll beg me not to stop."

Naoe's hand was now slipping down his throat, passing over his chin, and jaw, and stopping at his mouth. He despite his claims before forced a finger into Takaya's mouth, as he kissed his neck and shoulders, open-mouthed and wet and groaned encouraging words for Takaya to hear.

Forceful. Just like that one night when Naoe had tried to rape him.

Naoe, who was still mumbling incoherently by his shoulders, had pressed his index finger on top of his tongue. "Suck it for me, just like you sucked me that last time." Naoe crooned in his ear and Takaya, feeling the heat of a blush warm his cheeks instead of indignant anger closed his eyes and yielded quietly as he licked Naoe's finger inside his mouth. "I've always wanted to finger you." Naoe, without the semblance of decency or restraint was licking his ear. "My erection hurts, but it can wait." He added quietly, softly like it didn't matter.

It scared him without a doubt. When he had been subjected to this before, this type of behavior from Naoe, it scared him. This quiet, but dangerous voice frightened him, because he knew Naoe wasn't…all that sane. He was good at controlling his anger when there wasn't a stimulus to set him off, but when things started rubbing him the wrong way and he got that certain hard look in his eye, Takaya knew it was only moments when he would hear the snapping sound of his control. It was usually put in motion by something he, himself had said to Naoe, accidentally or—most times—purposefully. Recently though, it wasn't what he said, but more what he would do, since it had become terribly blatant that whenever he denied Naoe physical intimacy, the man seemed to go…a little insane.

He would have thought this whole issue would have been null due to him finally giving in. He thought Naoe would be satisfied and content with their arrangement and that they could continue to grow into their awkward but caring commitment.

But this! It seemed like Naoe couldn't get enough. That his body was in a constant state of arousal around him, so much so that it was effecting his judgment and their silent promises to each other.

It was like he was back to the starting point and those past few month had never even happened with the Possessor.

Sucking on the finger in his mouth, he let out a ragged breath as Naoe slipped the digit past his lips, it leaving a wet trail down his jaw as it moved down his chest and came around his back.

Naoe was releasing his hands, bringing that hand to take the others place under his throat, as his other hand had moved to his rear and was pushing in. His back arched under Naoe, taken by surprise by how easy intrusion had been compared to his first time under Naoe's ministrations. His now free arms braced themselves up against the bed so he wasn't completely crushed up against the mattress. Although, when that lone finger started to move inside him, he though maybe it would have been for the best because it would help moderate his noise levels.

Naoe's fingers on his neck kept him from burying his head in his pillow, as it lifted him and kept him bowed over it. His throat was hurting from the hold Naoe had seemed to constantly have on him and Takaya, feeling the tendons in his neck ache and go slacker, his bangs falling in front of his face and blinding him to the side of the couch he was looking up at, couldn't help but grab onto the hand holding his neck.

Naoe grunted, bit him hard on his nape, so hard that he'd moved his hand away from the fingers around his neck to pull at Naoe's hair. He would have screamed, but Naoe quick to block it out clamped the hand that had been around his neck over his mouth.

"Shhh, Takaya." He whispered, nudging against his cheek and licking him hotly across the bite mark on the back of his neck, his hand still smothering his mouth. "This mouth seems to be my undoing." He continued on, despite Takaya's muffled and distressed noises. He squeezed his fingers around Takaya's jaw, the pressure on either side of his cheeks making him open his mouth slightly. The skin connecting Naoe's forefinger and thumb shoved in his slightly parted lips.

"I'll suffer forever because of it. I'll want you more for it.

The finger was so deeply inside of him that Naoe was able, with the same hand to cup his backside and push him back and forth, not so the finger would move inside of him, but that Naoe could be afforded with a better show.

"If you'd just…tell me what I want to hear-I know you're fully aware of what I want you to say and that you won't give it to me"- Naoe pulled the finger out and pushed it firmly back in. It relentlessly pressing into his prostate as it rubbed against it, and he felt his arms go weak and his upper body hit the mattress, his arms trembling and not strong enough to hold him up again. Naoe let him bury his face in the mattress, let him nuzzle his head in the sheets and wipe his eyes of the tears falling from them. He felt his legs slide open even further as his body, spread eagle under Naoe was roughly on every thrust of his hand pushed forward, his knees sliding over the mattress.

"It's not enough." Naoe choked, Takaya could hear in his whispered words a sort of desperate plea. "I get to watch you and touch you, but I need more." His breathing was just as ragged as Takaya and the boy wondered if just the sight of him like this was enough to make Naoe…

He found out that answer when the Possessor, pressing his face in his nape and kissing him there--one burning, long kiss--was at the same time coming all over him. It seemed to go on forever as he felt it run down his legs and lower back, the Possessor still shivering over him from the vehemence of his release and clutching his shoulders as he emptied himself.

Naoe fell on top of him, his hands trying to brace him up, to keep him from crushing the boy, but he didn't think he'd ever recover from something like that. Takaya, who was still hard under him and trying to not make too much noise felt Naoe's questing hands suddenly reaching around his body.

He didn't have it in him to fight the older man right now. Fighting Naoe always took so much out of him and the older man seemed to have calmed down greatly after his release.

He was taking Takaya in his hands by the time he could muffle his breath in his pillow, getting the fabric between his teeth so he could focus on holding back his cries and not biting his tongue off.

Naoe's hands on him were wet, and Takaya realized he was using his own come as lubricant. He could smell Naoe, the strong scent of sex pervading the air around them and Naoe's hands were gentle. Touching him like you would a wilting flower on the side of the road that had happened to catch your eye because it was beautiful in it's death.

Naoe seemed to love him even more when he was close to release, seemed to take joy in the fact that he was the one who was bringing him there and then letting him go.

Release was kind of like death in those moments.

The aggression their bodies displayed; their panting breaths, his struggling and Naoe's forcefulness always made it seem like a battle. And when it had all ended, the loser would yield unconditionally and his release afterward would be a trophy. Would be the final shot lodged in the head of the tiger, the trapping and swift execution of the Safari beast, the plain flower on the side of the road losing its last petal and giving up to the sun.

Naoe would take his pleasure and turn it into his own, and so when he came, hot and hard in Naoe's hands, his mind was just as much fatigued as his body. Naoe hadn't taken him roughly, hadn't caused him to bleed or hurt, had only touched him with his finger, and nothing more or nothing less. But the man had this way of making you feel like he had thrown you bear and open to the world. Had a way of making you feel vulnerable and exhausted with one hard stare and lust-hazed eyes. It made him feel ashamed sometimes, because those things aroused him. That Naoe's voice, and eyes, and passion were the only things in the world that could make him submit like this, feel like this.

He'd fight that feeling, and he'd fight Naoe because of that feeling. But for some reason or another, his fights with Naoe always ended up as some kind of show.

Of course, he fought everyone in his life to show that he was still the master of his fate. No one usually challenged him when they saw how stubborn he could get. They usually just let him be. He was bossy, he knew that, he was insufferable and he knew that too.

No one questioned him.

No one pushed him back when he pushed, and it had started off that way with Naoe too, him pushing and the Possessor relenting with a bow and nod.

He'd pushed and pushed, until Naoe had one day pushed him back and he felt something dangerous and desperate seep out of him.

Then he would push back harder, because Naoe was questioning him, making him feel insecure and small like a little boy, and he wanted to show the older man, wanted to show Naoe more than anyone else that he was strong and didn't need anyone's help.

He had a certain image to keep up.

And Naoe had seemed to take it on himself to rid him of that certain image.

He was pulling up his pants and wiping them off with the sheets by the time Takaya grew cognizant enough to understand what was going on. Then Naoe was rolling him over and looking into his eyes that were a little red and puffy from tears.

"Thank you." Naoe whispered. His lips seeking out his own so he could kiss him. His tongue seeking out his so they could twine together and he could feel it in his mouth.

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** I hope I conveyed the desperateness of Naoe and the situation because to me, I think Naoe's main character trait is his desperateness. Even though we usually see him calm, it's when he's emotional and distraught that I really think his character shines through. Anyhoo, reviews appreciated. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. 

**1.Seppuka-**is a form of ritual suicide in which a person slices open their stomach to atone for shame, or such instances when a Samurai's master dies, a Samurai would follow him in this way.

**2.Shikifuku-**ceremonial dress. Just think of Subaru's Omyougin clothing if you ever seen X/1999.

**3.bebe-kun:** Scardy cat. See the Naruto influence anyone? I'm stupid.

I chose **Shikidou** as the title because it means sexual passion, but also because the shiki within Shikidou means time of death, it also has something to do with paper, and Shikifu means sheeting which kind of takes me back to the sex again.


	16. The Grays of the Spectrum

"Takaya, please get up." Naoe's voice was calling out to him and Takaya, turning over on his other side to escape that determined hand was again shaken.

This was strangely familiar.

The hand that was on his shoulder was now stroking his stomach through his shirt and it didn't take long for Takaya to realize this wasn't like before.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up, I'm up." He pushed the hand away and out of his foggy brain little details were suddenly coming to him, like Haruie and Chiaki weren't in the room, or the house smelled like pancakes or his pants were loose around his hips or his back was a little sticky.

"Gross." He said, rolling onto his knees and sitting up straight to get a better view of the room.

The first thing he noticed was Naoe's frown.

"What's your problem?"

There was a crease in the corner of Naoe's eyes that made Takaya suddenly more alert.

"We have to go back." The Possessor said, a hint of tension in his voice.

"I thought we were going to check out the castle…" Takaya saw Naoe shake his head and he let his sentence trail off. "We're not going to the castle?"

"We're going back to Matsumoto." Naoe was standing up and extending out a hand to him and Takaya less annoyed—and less bashful—took the offered hand and let the man pull him up. He was starting to get used to Naoe's manners.

"Where's that lady and her husband?" He asked, as he noticed that there was no sunlight filtering through the blinds in the living room, only darkness and silence. "What time is it?" Takaya, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand searched around for a clock.

"It's three in the morning." Naoe said.

"Eh?"

"And I don't know where Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka are. They've…vanished along with the child."

Takaya's eyes widened and he was suddenly darting through the house, checking each room to find that there really was no one present.

"Where are-"

Naoe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder when he had wondered back out into the living room, looking him straight in the face and practically reading his mind from it. "Don't worry. Chiaki and Haruie are just checking around. They're going to be gone for a while and it's not safe for us to stay here."

Naoe was pushing him toward the door and Takaya still dazed by sleep and the day's events couldn't help but let himself be herded out the door and into Naoe's car.

"What?" He found himself uttering as somehow, within the last minute or two, Takaya had found himself in the passenger seat, seat belt fastened and the sound of the auto lock clicking into place.

Naoe had started the car and was reversing out of the driveway with nary a glance back at the abandoned house, the façade no longer that mix of warmth and family presence Takaya had glimpsed upon, when he two days ago had walked up the driveway, but now more resembling Kiyosu's cold exterior and hollow halls.

"Where are we going?" Takaya felt the cold buckle of the seat belt press into his bare hip and his hands moved gently over the strap, his movements slow and thorough as if he was searching for some kind of reality along the ridges, because ever since waking, all of this had felt like a dream. Even through the clarity of tactile sense, he was still not certain of reality.

Naoe pressed on the accelerator, hitting a speed bump that had jostled Takaya forward.

It threw him into a sudden awareness, like he had been under the spell of a sleepwalker and was now blinking awake.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, so for the mean time I'm taking you someplace else, someplace safe." Naoe said cryptically, and Takaya's panic didn't abate at these words, but seemed to grow. Something like a cold sweat was making his shirt cling to his neck and his sides and he felt his tongue go numb.

"Naoe…I feel kind of sick." He knew he wasn't the type to get carsick. He had no problem with motion sickness and he hadn't eaten anything funny yesterday. He knew he also wasn't the type to just blurt out these kinds of things. It could have been the sudden waking and the clammy, cold air hitting his skin. It disorientated him, made him sluggish and something…something was making his heart rate beat erratically in his chest. His head was spinning.

This wasn't normal.

"Naoe?" He felt his eyelids go heavy, but sleep seemed so…disgusting right now and yet, he couldn't keep his eyes from trembling and shuddering close.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Naoe's voice was smooth, seemed to brush over his too hot skin like a soothing, cool caress and before he knew it, he was out light like a light.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

He felt someone carrying him, felt an arm cradling his back and another under his knees. His head was propped up against something sturdy and alive, the rhythmic motion lulling him further into sleep.

The cool midnight air was tracing over one side of his neck, while the rest of his body felt warm. Something heavy was draped over his shoulders. It was grazing his arm. It felt like rough fabric.

It felt like he was floating.

"Did you have him de-clawed?" A familiar voice drifted from nearby. "It was a hard chase, but you've finally cornered your kitty cat." That mocking, condescending drawl, it was so familiar. He knew he should be able to immediately place it.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Mr. Wolf?"

He felt the rhythm of the chest under him stop and then slowly start back again.

"Were you the one who called Chiaki?" With his ear pressed against Naoe's chest, Naoe's voice boomed into his head.

"Well, you all move rather slowly. Someone _had_ to be given the task of wrenching your heads from out of the sand."

"So you just happened to be passing by my apartment when it was being ransacked."

"They were being _very_ loud. Pity, I didn't see their faces."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because the Uesugi Army is a quaint bunch, when compared to Nobunaga's forces, and I rather find you all very entertaining."

"This isn't a game."

"Oh, I know, but let me pretend it is for a little bit longer, if only for the thrill."

Takaya chose to groan aloud then, shifting in Naoe's arms and reaching his own up to wrap around the older man's neck.

"Naoe?" He said groggily, as he peeked from under his bangs, thankful it was still dark out. He could see the outline of a person some feet away and then that person was moving out of the shadows and into a patch of moonlight.

"Kousaka" he growled, because there was no other way for him to address this man.

Kousaka's visits were never a pleasant surprise.

"Finally awake hmm, but you do look so comfortable…curled up like a cat."

Takaya glared at him and retorted with a "fucker" followed by a "why is he here?" Takaya's fingers around the shoulder in his grasp tightened. "Where are we?" He found himself staring at a **1.**Kuro-matsu, the branches against the sky even darker than the night as it loomed over a traditional looking entrance.

"My house," Naoe said, but his eyes were still on Kousaka.

"Your…" and then Takaya remembered that Naoe had told him once that he lived in a…temple.

Takaya pulled at the sleeve in his grasp, his lower body pressing down in the arms holding him so Naoe would get the hint to put him down.

Naoe lowered him to the ground and he somehow came away with the jacket still on his shoulders. Kousaka was still smiling at him; his dark lips catching the white light of the moon and making it gleam like a fanged snake.

Takaya couldn't stop himself from reaching out and grabbing the pretty boy by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell are you lookin' at?"

Kousaka's smiled widened even more, "Hmm." He looked Takaya up and down, his perusal stopping on the knuckles that were twisted in his shirt. "Nothing much." He tossed his hair to the side so his bangs no longer concealed one eye, his head now turned slightly with the motion as he proudly displayed the same self-satisfied smirk that made Takaya want to bust his face apart. Although wanting and acting on had been separated until Kousaka, knowing exactly how to push Takaya's buttons teasingly added, "Did having Naoe inside of you make you even more aggressive, mmh Ka-ge-to-ra-sa-ma?"

Takaya had let his fist fly before he could think about it, which was fine by him, because ever since he'd met the man, he just wanted an excuse to deck him.

Naoe unfortunately had caught his wrist before his fist could connect and was also suddenly pulling him by the scruff of his shirt. He was yanked back hard against the Possessor when he'd lunged at Kousaka for a second time.

"Takaya." He could hear the warning in Naoe's voice, but his anger was thick and choking, and during his scuffle to get away from the Possessor, he had elbowed Naoe in the ribs. Naoe took his jostling with a heavy hand, as he grabbed the back of his neck and the upper arm closest to him and began to haul him in the direction of the temple house.

"Let. Me. Go!" Takaya pushed back, felt the grip on his nape squeeze down until it felt like his legs were going to give out. Then there was the jingle of keys and the sudden creak of the door opening.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard."

Naoe without further ado shoved him into the house by the hold on his neck and slammed the door in his face when the boy had made an attempt to get back outside, back to Kousaka and his infuriating smile and his suggestive looks.

"You _will_ stay here until you calm yourself down." Naoe's voice was muffled through the door, but Takaya could still clearly hear the stern and commanding tone, and the warning attached that dared him to him to flick open the lock on his side of the door and come back out here.

Takaya kicked the door petulantly in response when he heard Naoe walk away.

**…………………………………………………………………………..……………… **

He opened the door and began to untie his shoes, placing them down in the **2.**genkan and stepping up onto the raised floor of his living room. He scanned the sparse room for any signs of Takaya, more than ready to dodge a fist, or even a vase thrown his way, since Takaya tended to get violent when he was angry.

He noticed his jacket abandoned on the floor and he picked it up and shook it out. He looked around some more, noticing one of his chairs was tipped over and the corner of the rug leading to kitchen was bent.

He padded, sock footed onto the linoleum floors, loosening his tie and checking for more signs of Takaya's migration. He saw the door to his bedroom open, the light on and when he'd walked in expecting Takaya, he found nothing but silence and one corner of his bed crinkled with the evidence of someone having sat there.

He left his living quarters and entered into the main temple area by way of the outside wooden walkway, passing by the **3.**fusuma that led to the meditation rooms and bedrooms for guests. Coming upon the **4.**Washitsu room, Naoe noticed that Takaya's sneakers were placed over to the side. The boy probably having stomped his way over here in a fit of rage and finally realizing his fault—that he hadn't left his shoes in the genkan—had left them here. This was the room where he consoled clients; it was also the room where he entertained business prospects whenever his employers asked this job of him.

He slid open the fusuma quietly and was met with the sight of Takaya, curled up on a **5.**zubuton, his arms cushioning his head, as it rested on the low, center table.

Even in sleep, with the way he positioned himself, his back to the screen, his spine easily visible through the light t-shirt he wore, Takaya looked every bit as angry and tense as Naoe figured he was. He was also breathing louder than usual and his hands were in loose fists on the table.

Naoe walked up to him and stooped down, passing a hand over Takaya's back in a motion he knew calmed the boy more than he would ever admit. He heard Takaya's breath hitch and then level out, the fists on the table loosening until his hands were pressed palm flat against the surface, his head lulling to the side so his face was abandoning the cradle of his elbow. He began to rub one side of his cheek against the cool wood, the temperature most likely refreshing compared to the somewhat warm room and his own warmth induced by anger.

Naoe, taking in the sight of Takaya didn't have the heart to wake him, or even move him. Takaya just looked so…adorable, and he used that term, keeping well in mind that Takaya _hated_ it--with a passion equal to algebra equations and no batteries for his gameboy-- when someone paid him a compliment that didn't include the words "badass" or "fuck that hurt" or "nice bike." Naoe thought that Takaya really did need to understand how cute he was, especially now, curled up like a cat and it really wasn't his fault when he'd found a seat behind Takaya, leaning his chest against the boy's back, and careful not to put too much of his weight on him, but still making himself comfortable, as he brought his arms around Takaya's waist and held him from behind.

Takaya smelled like him.

He smelled like sex and the fragrant, full-bodied aroma of the black pine tree outside.

He buried his nose between his shoulder blades and pulled until Takaya had slid back into his lap. The shift however seemed to upset some internal balance within the boy and Takaya huffed, his hands now moving sleepily and clumsily over the table in an unconscious attempt to find some stability.

"Takaya." Naoe whispered, and the boy was sitting up suddenly and wiping at his mouth with his forearm, because he was drooling a little.

"Huh?" And then Takaya, coming awake by degrees had enough presence of mind to try and roll off of Naoe because he was starting to remember his anger.

Naoe tightened his arms, hunching over even further on Takaya, so he was trapping the boy with his bigger body. "Stay like this for a while..."

"Why? So you can have sex with me and then slap me around afterwards?" Takaya answered, which Naoe thought was very unfair, as he had only been reasonably rough with the boy, as said boy was a lot to contain when he was angry, especially angered with an intentioned target in mind.

Takaya was known for his overreactions to things and this was proving to be just another case of his stubbornness and unwillingness to listen to reason.

"Takaya, you were"-

Takaya made another attempt to escape his hold and Naoe had to abandon his sentence and focus on keeping the boy from getting away, his touch making Takaya recall the exact reason why he was so angry. "If I want to hit somebody, you goddamn better well learn to get the _fuck_ out of the way." Takaya sneered at him. "And don't think for a second I won't kick a tame dog if it bites me."

Naoe flinched. Takaya definitely knew how to dig into his wounds and pride with his metaphors. He should have been angry, but his chest hurt more from sadness than ferociousness.

He hugged Takaya tighter.

"I brought you here because my apartment has been…tampered with." He hoped Takaya would calm down if he continued to talk to him like this.

"Did Kousaka tell you that?" Takaya nastily responded.

"Yes." It was the truth. He would not lie about something so obvious and maybe it would make Takaya see that Kousaka was trying to help, even if his methods were convoluted.

"I was plannin' to gouge his eyes out when he'd said that shit about me." Takaya's words weren't conversational, but threatening, promising blood. He forgot sometimes what kind of environment Takaya had grown up in. It reminded him of how violent the young man was and how he wouldn't think for a second about using that violence on somebody that insulted him.

"Next time I see him, he better run."

Takaya was a spiteful creature that had more pride and little else when he wanted it that way.

"He better run _fast_."

He didn't want to say it, because if he did he'd sound like a horrible hypocrite, but Takaya really did need to learn how to manage his anger. He needed to learn how to take insults without letting his temper get the best of him, or an enemy would use this tactic against him.

"Please don't take him seriously. He teases you because he knows how you'll take it."

Takaya hostilely spat back at him, "So what? We can't _all_ be an emotionless, fucking wall like you."

If he wasn't so patient and understanding of the boy's moods, he would have surely done something he would have regretted in the morning. Thankfully the only thing he did do was breath out slowly from his chest and clutch Takaya tighter.

If there was one thing that hadn't changed about Takaya was that his verbal abuse still stung like red, hot pokers.

"Please Takaya."

He felt the boy slump back on him and saw him close his eyes. "What?"

"He's just trying to form an alliance with us. No one wants to face Nobunaga alone. And he did warn us about coming home."

"Tch. Did he say anything about who…?"

"No. We still don't know who went through my apartment."

"Then what use is he?" Takaya said caustically. "So what are we supposed to do now? Wait this shit out? Somebody's declaring war on us, the least we could do was flick them off in person."

"The situation is more difficult now that Irobe has disappeared. We should tread cautiously." Naoe put his hand on Takaya's stomach and ran his fingers over the dip in his belly.

"Yeah…I guess." Takaya sighed when he repeated the motion.

"We can wait for Haruie and Chiaki to catch up. It won't take too long." Naoe quietly said, his nose pressing into the skin behind Takaya's ear.

Takaya, reaching his arm around Naoe's neck turned within the one-sided embrace that Naoe had on him and pulled the Possessor down to meet his mouth. It was hot and distracting. Naoe hadn't expected such actions from Takaya and was surprised to find Takaya pushing up even harder into the contact of their lips. Naoe suddenly felt the press of the floor at his back as Takaya fully turned around in his embrace, his lips breaking away for only a second, so they could reconnect again with him straddling Naoe's waist. He kissed him intensely, almost to the point where he was drawing blood, his mental frustrations being transmitted through his kiss as he lifted himself up on his knees, pulled away from Naoe's mouth and looked down on the man with a hardhearted glare.

"You should know your place, Naoe."

* * *

**A/n:** It's like this: Takaya and Naoe's relationship have always seemed to me like a dance, they take one step forward and then two back. This chapter was supposed to show that. It's a little weird. But let's also keep in mind that Takaya has just woken up and is still in a daze, not to mention how ornery he can get when someone talks down to him. So do you blame him for acting the way he does…but then again Takaya always takes things to the extreme. It's the reason I love these characters. They're intense. 

I used the Japanese words instead of the translations because when describing Naoe's temple house, I was going for authentic. I don't know if that makes sense.

**1.Kuro-matsu-** Black pine tree.

**2.Genkan-** same level as the outside, place to keep shoes.

**3.Fusuma-** opaque sliding vertical partitions, sliding doors.

**4.Washitsu-** Japanese style room w/ Tatami flooring, usually used to entertain guests.

**5.Zubuton-** cushion for a low table.


	17. Origami

**A/n:** Thanks for all those who are still with me. For all those who are going WTF' to Takaya's mood swings, let me just apologize. It's just my mindset when writing Takaya. I believe he's a complicated boy and not all of his actions ever make total sense to an observer. I believe he defaults to this type of behavior whenever he doesn't get his way. He's still a kid, very much so and children as we all know can be very cruel at times. He surely doesn't like people getting in his way. Takaya and Naoe are such different people and like any relationship, it's going to take time for them to figure each other out and get completely comfortable with each other. They have their good moments and plenty of their bad moments, and I think everyone reading this story can attest to this within the context of their own lives.

* * *

He wasn't speaking to Naoe, even when the man was placing his dinner down in front of him and sitting down across from him with a quiet swish of his **1.**yukata. 

He drank his **2.**miso in complete silence and Naoe, pouring him tea didn't say a word about his unfriendly manner towards him. He could tell that Naoe, even through his quiet and his trained features was holding back his own amount of anger. The man's jaw was locked up with tension and he was holding his cup with more force than the lacquered, thin container required.

He sipped his tea quietly, his eyes appearing closed as he looked over the brim of his cup at Naoe and studied the man's attempt to keep his anger under his control.

They were both pretty angry right now.

He was angry with Naoe.

And Naoe was angry with him.

There was no way to pretty up or embellish that truth.

Even though the man was trying to hide the fact behind his cool stare and his little niceties of pouring his tea and keeping the irritation out of his voice when he asked him if he wanted seconds on his miso.

That was just how Naoe dealt with him, by keeping quiet and waiting out his fury until he could control himself enough to offer up an apology. Naoe was the type of person who would rather cover over a truth with pleasant words than get to the root of a problem.

Naoe was angry with him, he had no doubts about that, but it also felt like the older man was…humoring him. Like he was waiting for his petulant nature to blow over so he could sweep in and dispel their bad blood with carefully said words and promises.

Naoe was a fake, repressed bastard who only understood how to blow over his problems rather than uncover them and work them out.

Takaya was getting sick of being treated like a child.

And he was getting sick of Naoe pretending like everything was fine.

"Is it too hot?" Naoe asked him pleasantly enough and he had turned a glare on the older man. Naoe noticed and kept his mouth shut, because he was trying _very_ hard to keep a tight lid on his own anger and it wouldn't help to be annoyed by the smallest things Takaya threw his way.

Takaya on the other hand wasn't about to file away his anger. He was looking Naoe right in his dim, amethyst eyes, glaring at him full force until the Possessor, try as he might, could no longer ignore the blatant fury on his face.

He saw Naoe's hand grip the edge of the table and squeeze.

He could hear the creak of it.

"If you're so angry, then why don't you hit me?" He said, always the instigator and never the pacifist. His eyes were locked on Naoe's face, his mind already in agreement with the rest of his body to not let up his assault, to not let up until something gave, either it be the wood under Naoe's fist or the man's temper, he wasn't going to be scared of the outcome.

Naoe closed his eyes, breathed through his diaphragm and let go of the table.

"Stop it," he quietly but clearly said, his anger boiling to the dry surface of a wasteland that was his emotional backdrop, and Takaya couldn't help but feel every bit vindicated for his actions.

"Make me." He told Naoe in a voice that conveyed he very much wanted to see if the Possessor had it in him to try anything _stupid_, because really, there was no other word to describe Naoe's situation if he ever did try something against him now.

Stupid, stupid Naoe.

The Possessor stood up suddenly from the low table and Takaya, despite having laughed out loud at Naoe's abrupt motions, could quickly feel the hairs on his neck stand on end and the blood rush to his face, his breathing hitching a bit as he prepared himself for another fight.

However, Naoe was making his way toward the sliding doors and not toward him, his hands throwing the door open, but his body stopping in front of the threshold, like an invisible barrier was keeping his feet planted to the ground. He stood there, peering into the seemingly eternal darkness that awaited him in the other room.

He appeared to be waiting for something.

Takaya, not having expected Naoe to walk out on him and always wanting the last word, said without an affected tone, "If you think ignoring me will solve the problem, you're really more of a little boy than you always make me out to be."

Naoe was glaring at the darkness in the other room now, and with an angered breath he slide the door shut, the edge of the wooden partition slamming into the meeting place for the door and the doorway. He turned around to face Takaya.

"Why must you be so goddamn difficult? I don't understand what satisfaction you get from twisting me around like this."

"You do this to yourself asshole. Don't blame me for your sadistic tastes." Takaya shot back and watched Naoe stomp over to his side of the table and suddenly sit down in front of him, facing him with a determined expression and clenched fists.

Naoe's outburst weren't usually like this. He didn't usually sound this annoyed, or this blatantly angry. If Takaya didn't know any better, it was almost like they were having a…normal fight…like a normal…

"If you want an apology, I don't understand what exactly I'm apologizing for, but I will give it. You can have as many of my-"

Naoe though, Takaya thought, wasn't a person who could easily get over his own ingrained training and manners and his abrupt acquiesce was like cold water poured down his back. He suddenly knocked his hand into the miso bowl and sent it flying into the wall, the broth staining the pristine white walls and sliding down to the floor.

"I don't want your false niceness! God Naoe, did you ever think I'd rather just fucking talk this shit out with you than you having to force yourself to be nice to me! You're so fucking clueless!" He heard himself like a stranger scream at the Possessor.

"Then what do you want! Takaya…I can't read your mind. You're…so difficult. I'm trying. I'm really trying." Naoe shouted back and it hit Takaya again that they were _both _shouting at each other, the two of them, and not just him like in their many previous bouts.

It kind of stung, but it was the exact thing he had been trying to goad out of the man, and tough love wasn't something that he should be estranged with.

"Takaya…" Naoe's voice went back to those pleading, soft undertones and Takaya shook his head before the man could really piss him off.

"You said you loved me!" Takaya yelled before he could stop himself. Naoe's eyes had widened, his response time slowing down as Takaya's words echoed around in his head. Takaya watched the miso slide down the wall, the trails dark and oily and ugly, his mind racing with the thought that he had no idea why he'd thrown that in Naoe's face, but it seemed like the thing to say at the moment.

They stared at each other, both breathing rather loudly for not having resorted to physical blows. One of Naoe's hands was massaging into his eyes to ease the oncoming migraine and the red spots spiking his eyesight.

Takaya felt treacherous tears sting the corners of his eyes. He knew it was because he was so angry. He remembers he used to cry a lot when he was kid because of stupid frustration and helplessness. He remembers crying because he was always angry and the only way to ease the fierce consuming throb in his chest was to bawl his head off.

That had been a long time ago and he wanted to believe that he had outgrown being a crybaby.

He sniffed.

Naoe's gaze snapped to his face as his eyes clouded and blurred with salty water. He turned around swiftly so Naoe wouldn't see it and he crossed his arms over his chest in an almost physical act of repressing those tethering tears in his eyes. Like his arms caging in his chest could hold back all the torrid seas in his heart and keep them from spilling out over his eyelashes.

"Leave me alone." He told Naoe and waited for the man to heed his warning, because this was a warning. If the Possessor didn't understand what he was doing wrong right now, then there was nothing he could do, but ask Naoe to leave. "Just go the hell away. I don't need your shit right now."

Tears were trailing down his face and he really wanted Naoe to leave for fear of the man seeing him crying. It was pitiful. He was seventeen. He wasn't supposed to cry like this.

He heard Naoe's knees shift over the ground, the shuffle of his sleeves brushing the table and then the creak of the floorboards under the man as he rose and walked towards the door. He heard it open and then close quickly, and he sighed out in relief and more pain when his throat raw with keeping in his sobs finally cracked under the dam in his chest.

He buried his face in the crook of his elbow and cried like he'd done with Ujiteru.

He muffled the sounds by biting into his sleeve, hiccupping pathetically into the folds of the fabric, as his other hand wrapped around his stomach and kept him from shaking too much.

He heard the fusuma suddenly slide open behind him and too embarrassed to turn around and confront the man who he'd thought had given him a brief rest period, he continued to muffle his cries into his sleeve.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Naoe, sitting on his living room couch couldn't help but curse and close his eyes against the anger swelling and tumbling around in his chest and the further reminder of that anger, that had come in the form of the hole in the thin stucco wall near his kitchen cabinets, when he punched his fist through it minutes before in a moment of blind rage.

He could hear the faint crumbling of the material as it shed all over the kitchen's linoleum floor.

This wasn't normal. He wasn't one prone to violence when he got angry, usually some basic management techniques were enough to calm him down, counting to ten, taking deep breaths, closing his eyes and adjusting his thoughts.

Where had his calm disposition flown off?

He was digging his knuckles into his temple and he could feel the bits of stucco still stuck on them scrap against his skin.

Why was Takaya so unreasonable?

Why couldn't he just understand that he was trying his best?

Why was it that he could only do wrong in his eyes?

Why the hell was he taking this from someone twelve years younger than him?

Naoe was still fighting with himself when he suddenly heard the tiny swish of his bedroom door opening, and then another swish cutting the air as it closed with a final click.

He raised his head from his hands and stared in the direction of his brightly lit kitchen and the dark corridor leading to his bedroom.

"Takaya?" He called out, forgetting his anger for the moment and getting up from his seat, he walked over to his bedroom door and peered through the **3.**shoji's washi paper frame that looked whiter than usual.

Suddenly something black flickered past behind the white frame and Naoe on high alert checked his peripheral and his back. He saw Takaya's house slippers askew next to the door.

"Takaya?" He called out again, just to make sure.

He heard the pitter patter of feet striking the wood, like someone was running across his room and making up his mind, he crisply slid the fusuma open and peered into his room.

"Takaya?" He said again. "Is that you?" The electrical fan on the side of his bed was on, the hum buzzing through the room and the wind ruffling the bed linen.

"Naoe." Takaya's voice suddenly answered him back and Naoe, turning in the direction of that familiar call saw the boy leaning up against his closet.

He let the tone of that voice wash over him, that soft, placid tone that was such a contrast to a couple of minutes ago when the boy was screaming at him and throwing objects at the wall.

"Takaya are you…alright?" He didn't know what to say to the young man, how to respond to this complete 360 in Takaya's personality. Was he supposed to treat Takaya like their last confrontation in the **4.**washitsu room had never happened?

Takaya shook his head at him and Naoe arrested by the boy's subtle movements, the way he seemed to ghost his way over to his side of the room, the airy yukata swishing around his body, the sleeves gracefully skirting over his own forearms as the boy stood before him, moving to place his hands over his chest.

Naoe's heart started to beat faster.

Takaya's face was burrowing itself under his neck, his nose poking him under his chin as the boy stood on his tiptoes, his arms coming to slide easily over his shoulders and pull him down at he eased his own weight on him.

Takaya had never hugged him…without the excuse of sex to disguises his movements. Had never pulled him in so gently and warmly and soothing.

He breathed into the boy's hair and felt those arms pull him in even more, Takaya's voice breathing out affectionately against his ear, "I'm sorry." Naoe wasn't sure that he'd heard him right and looking down at the dark-haired boy, he saw him smile up at him, his arms coming up, his fingers suddenly trailing down his face and sweeping his hair to the side.

"Let's forget about this." Takaya said softly, his hands tenderly cupping his cheeks and bringing his face down so Takaya could brush his lips over his own.

Naoe closed his eyes, breathed in and didn't smell anything.

Although, it didn't seem to matter when Takaya parted his lips, the boy's tongue seeking out the skin on the side of his mouth and passing over it with a slow, playful lick.

He kissed the spot and Naoe felt his legs go weak, a prickle sensation running up his skin and spine like a hundred needles marching over his heated flesh, the concentration of it pooling in the back of his neck where the hairs were practically on end. His gut felt strangely still. There was just something so unfamiliar and disquieting about this moment.

Takaya licked at his mouth again, his pink tongue sweeping over his bottom lip and dipping in between his mouth, his blunt nails dragging down his chest, his fingers suddenly wounding themselves in the front of his yukata and pulling him forward to the bed.

Naoe let himself be pulled forward as Takaya sat on the mattress of his bed and tugged him down on top of him. He put his hands around his neck and drew him down until Naoe was hovering over him, the boy drawing one knee up and rubbing Naoe through the light fabric of his yukata.

"Uhh…" His fingers clenched and he couldn't focus on anything except Takaya's knee and how it kept grinding against his erection.

"I love you Naoe."

Naoe still feeling the effects of Takaya's continued motions was suddenly pulled out of his daze by those words. He looked down at Takaya, looked at his eyes and how…colorless they seemed. How dim and cast over.

"I love you." Takaya said it again, like those words were…just so easy to say and Naoe stared at him, trapped by the hollow, superficially serious tone and all the casualness underneath.

"You…?" Naoe's brows wrinkled despite the supposedly touching situation. He didn't get how they had ended up here.

Takaya smiled up at him, slow and seductive and something in those eyes had Naoe pulling back and putting some distance between them.

"Naoe, don't you love me back?" The smile hadn't disappeared but was now widening and Naoe took a step towards the door.

"Who are you?" He asked because he knew Takaya and this was _not_ Takaya.

"Me?" It pointed to itself as it sat up on the bed. Then it laughed loud and high-pitched and mocking and was rolling over to its side, looking all the more like a curled up cat than the shadow of a human boy. "You're a strange one. You want one thing and then when you're offered it without any strings attached, you suddenly want something else."

"Who sent you?" Naoe demanded, more than ready to inflict some serious harm to this creature.

"The Uesugi really haven't changed. How disappointing, but I suppose thirty years isn't enough to quarter stupidity."

Naoe's eyes widened.

Then the creature was getting up and making its way over to the fan. "Don't worry. I'm just a messenger…for now" it teased, the electrical fan still humming behind its voice, almost blending into the drawl the creature kept up with him. "I'm here on business to declaim a warning, Nobutsuna Naoe. To you and your master."

The fan was still going strong and the blur of its propellers looked out of place in the quietly motionless room.

"If you don't want to lose the soul of Katsunaga Irobe, then my master suggests you let be alone. No more snooping from you four." It chastised, like he was a child and it was so strange to hear that tone with Takaya's voice delivering it.

"Let me see your real face." Naoe demanded, because it was too much to watch this thing move around in Takaya's body.

At Naoe's request the fan stopped suddenly, the lack of the humming sound making the room deathly quiet.

He heard what sounded like paper crinkling.

But by that time the creature was no longer in front of him.

Or in the room for that matter.

There was only the fluttering of the bed sheets, as they gradually grew static without the encouragement of the fan's breeze.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"Takaya!" He had slammed the fusuma open, looking around wildly for the boy in question. Almost immediately he had found Takaya, the boy on his back with his yukata open and a broken chopstick clenched in his hand. The low table was flipped over and there was tea dripping down the side of it and pooling in a spot on the floor near Takaya's head.

There were dots of blood near the hand that was clenching the chopstick, a smear of it across his wrist and a shallow scratch on his cheek.

"Takaya!" Naoe, bolting forward instantly came over to inspect Takaya. The boy blinked at him, winced when he moved his arm and Naoe was checking for a wound. He didn't find one and Takaya, sitting up and clutching his shoulder told him quite plainly it wasn't his blood.

Naoe sighed a breath of relief, thankful that Takaya was plenty tough and knew how to protect himself when it truly counted, and by the looks of the broken, sharp point of the chopstick Takaya was still gripping onto, Takaya was very…creative in finding ways to protect himself.

Naoe, placing a hand on the boy's back helped to steady him. Takaya was looking at him like he'd now noticed his presence in the room and then he was turning away and ghosting his fingers over his cheek.

"Bastard." He whispered seething, and Naoe wasn't too sure who Takaya meant when he said those words. "I should thank him." Takaya still whispering turned to Naoe and the man was caught by the dangerous glint in the boy's fierce golden brown eyes. "What a good way to relieve stress." Takaya clenched the broken, bloody utensil in his hand and he was wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "But it's not as good when it's not the real thing." Naoe's breath caught in his throat and he knew if he let it out it would sound ragged, splintered like the wood of the chopstick, and telling.

"Examine this for me." Clenched in Takaya's other hand was a bit of paper, a plain, white piece of paper. Takaya tossed it at him and it sailed into his outstretched hand.

"I want any readings you can give me on that. We're going to be paying someone a house visit _very_ soon."

**

* * *

A/n:** It's moving along really, really slow. Their relationship seems static, but it's moving somewhere. I hope. The fact that Naoe's actually voicing his opinions out loud is a big hint. Always appreciate the feedback and what you guys think. 

Again, my dumb definitions that most of you probably don't need, because you're smarter than me:

**1. Yukata**-casual form of the kimono usually worn during summer.

**2. miso**-is a thick paste of fermented soybeans, usually in soup form.

**3. shoji/fusuma**-is a room divider or door consisting of translucent **washi paper** over a wooden frame, sliding doors.

**4.Washitsu**- Japanese style room with tatami flooring, usually used as the main room for entertaining guests.


	18. A Game of Hopscotch

They were walking up a path to an abandoned temple, the rust red paint peeling off and leaving dry, brownish splotches all over the exterior.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Takaya asked and he was looking around with a cynical eye at everything that jumped at him, from the almost gaudy looking Buddha statue on the front steps to the stone lanterns black with soot lining the path.

"Seems pretty innocent to me?" Takaya said, his eyes locking onto Naoe's.

"Things aren't always as they seem." Naoe said mysteriously and Takaya rolled his eyes and walked on ahead, calling behind him, "Okay, great Geng-fu. Is it so hard to give me an answer that hasn't come out of a fortune cookie?"

Naoe ignored Takaya's snappishness and walked up behind him, "You can't feel the aura from this place?"

"Sure I can." Takaya said, a little too quickly for arguments sake. "It feels…" A wind blew past him, riling up his black locks and drifting over to scatter some early autumn leaves on the temple grounds. "Peaceful."

"You're not looking hard enough." Naoe said, with a teacher's didactic tone and Takaya gave him an annoyed sidelong glance.

"I think I'd know better than _you_." Takaya said, cocksure and arrogant as he strolled up to a random stone lantern and dragged his hand over the black soot surface.

"Kagetora's got better instincts than you, right?" Takaya said again, the arrogance astounding and Naoe knew he was in immediate jeopardy of telling Takaya off. He didn't need the boy blinded by overconfidence in a fight, he needed him to be able to judge his opponent objectively and openly and then swiftly deal with the problem.

Takaya breathed out, "This sucks."

"Your attitude sucks." Naoe found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Takaya, wide-eyed at being so suddenly kicked off his high horse, turned to him and opened his mouth to say something.

Naoe countered by turning his back to him and moving on.

"Fucker." Takaya said, and Naoe chose to ignore it as the boy was obviously trying to get under his skin.

"Less talking, more walking." He provided and Takaya, legs akimbo and arms on his waist looked up directly at the sky and told him quite plainly to stop bossing him around.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He asked the boy and he couldn't understand his mouth and the burning insistence it had recently acquired to talk to Takaya in such a way.

"I don't know. Do whatever the hell you want." Takaya said, walking away crabbily and inspecting some ruins on the temple steps. He kicked it with his foot and left it behind with nary an inspection as he made his way towards a heavy looking door.

He looked for a handle and found none.

He put his arms, palm flat on the surface of the door and tried to slide it open like a **1.**fusuma, except it wasn't budging. He then rolled up his jacket sleeves like he was planning to fight a group of thugs instead of an oblivious door. Takaya knocked his shoulder into it, the frame rattling but the door still in place.

"Sonovabitch." He kicked the door hard and heard it shake before it went still again.

Naoe came up beside him and Takaya threw a disinterested glance over at him. He looked back at the door, no doubt taking into account that they're were two of them and they could easily gang up and win out against one door.

"I don't want to hit it with anything. This building looks pretty old." Takaya said, by way of childishly explaining why this door had not yet surrendered to the mighty strength of one Takaya Ougi.

Naoe did see his point, but Takaya did have an ever-aggravating way of saying that he needed help. However, he wasn't petty enough to tell the boy to figure it out, so with one lunge, he kicked the door open, the hinges crying and squeaking out at the trauma inflicted to their joints.

He heard Takaya snort, "You picturin' that door is me or something?" And then he was strolling through the threshold like the punk he was, with half a mind more to look cool than to actually preemptively block in case an enemy emerged from the shadows.

"You comin'?" He called back and Naoe had half a mind to yank Takaya back by the collar and severely_ discipline _himagainst a wall, or the ground.

He stepped over a hole in the floorboards and followed after Takaya from a reasonable distance in case his subconscious did push him into taking Takaya up on the punishment he seemed to be begging for.

"I can't see a thing in here." Takaya said, waving his hand over his face as dust motes flew up from the floorboards aggravated by his booted strides.

Following Takaya's impatient words, Naoe suddenly heard a metallic flick. He saw the boy snap his thumb over the flint of…_his_ metallic lighter. A tiny flame sparking up and wavering in the breeze trapped inside the temple.

This just confirmed the suspicions that he'd had ever since he'd met Takaya.

The boy was a pickpocket.

And a good, little pickpocket at that.

Takaya's grin was clearly visible through the dancing flame and the boy catching his stare, laughed even harder. "You're lucky your wallets still intact." The boy bragged, as he sauntered over to Naoe and flicked the lighter close, throwing them into semi-darkness again.

Naoe put his hand out and he felt the cold press of the metal slap into his palm.

"Here. I don't need this, it's running out of juice anyway." He said as he snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a purple light was shining, dancing on his index finger like the orange flame had in the air.

"Neat trick, huh?" He said again, with all the arrogance a teenage boy could muster in one wink and smile.

And Naoe couldn't help but falter in his irritation, because Takaya had seemed to have completely forgotten that they weren't talking to each other…or they were fighting, and generally not happy in each other's company.

It was in Takaya's nature to hold grudges, but it was also in the boy's nature to spontaneously forget everything around him when he was showing off.

Naoe let the smirk show on his face and Takaya seemed to remember himself for a moment, his embarrassment apparent as he realized he'd broken the ever esteemed vow of silence and all around nasty, petty angriness he had directed towards Naoe.

Takaya not one to be outdone, moved the purple flame so it was now visibly on his middle finger and Naoe didn't have to guess why that was.

He let Takaya have his childish victory and continued on further into the temple, the dark, cool purple glow from Takaya's self-made light source casting the haunted room into an even more solemn and gloomy atmosphere.

There was another door in front of them, the wood stained with white, fuzzy mold that had crawled up from the ground and imbedded itself into the frame. Small weeds were growing up from the base, basking in the nutrient rich soil stuffed up under the floorboards.

There was a handle that arched up from the door, like a handshake for the person about to enter and Takaya wondered if the design had gone all lopsided due to some of the glue or bolts loosening. He gripped it and it was steady. He pulled in the leftward direction and the door slide open, the rails on both the top and bottom of the door sounding gritty with dirt and pebbles.

They stepped through it and when Takaya tried to close it again, it was stuck in place.

He left it and trailed behind Naoe, watching the man stop to inspect another door that was much newer looking, however the **2.**washi paper was black, but not from dust. It was just black and Takaya had never seen black paper used for screens before.

Naoe slid it open and a gust of wind blew past and then arced back towards them, like a sickle on a chain.

The wind was howling.

They were somehow back outside.

Takaya walked out first, the first and only things catching his eye were the many lanterns hung up, the white pristine of their shades shining palely in the evening sky.

There were rows of them, at least ten, all straight and symmetrical with the others, their sway and bob in tandem, like a contrived dance. Takaya could hear the fluttering of the paper as the wind sailed through it and swept over each continuously.

"This is really creepy." Takaya said finally, breaking the somber atmosphere that had built itself around the lantern garden.

"This is it." Naoe also said, walking out briskly into the night air and over to the lanterns flapping like laundry in the cool wind. "This is what I've been sensing ever since I got here. Don't you feel it Takaya? It's like…" Naoe stumbled over his words. "It's like we're in a completely different place. It doesn't feel like we're even in Matsumoto anymore."

Takaya took a moment to think about that. It kind of made sense, the wind was kind of salty and the air tasted like the sand…you'd find on a beach.

He felt inordinately calm.

And then he heard it.

Like a flute vibrating the air, the same pitch and timbre of those nightly vigils at that beach in Odawara.

He can remember that beach clearly, can remember that instant of his past where he sat in that large pine tree and played a flute while…that man had watched him.

It was like he was reliving that moment right here, and even though he could not see the beach in this dark and morose place, he could smell it, he could hear it in the way the shuffling paper lanterns almost sounded like waves crushing and lulling to the shore.

If he closed his eyes he'd be there.

Naoe looked alarmed.

"Takaya, I don't think we're alone." He told the boy, his body instinctively going in front of him. The fluctuating ripple of the ends of a long kimono sleeve suddenly caught Takaya's eyes and held it there, suspended like a red apple tossed in the air, all color and standstill bright.

He felt a little dizzy.

Naoe's shoulders were tense.

Then Naoe was doing seals, quickly, with a set rhythm that cut the air in half around them with the resonation of his voice.

"BAI!"

And then all was fatally still.

The white, paper lanterns no longer swayed, but stood, like soldiers at a crossroad.

They were waiting for something.

"Look brother, it's the canary and his wolf. They've paid us a visit."

"We should feel honored, brother."

The voices were coming from two distinct sides; they were bouncing off each other, finding harmony in the meeting place that was the center of this chaotic lantern garden.

"They're supposed to be locked up."

"Why are they here?"

"One's supposed to be in a kennel."

"The other's supposed to be in a cage."

"Look brother, he's shaking."

"How cute."

"How dramatic."

Takaya clutched his arm; he hadn't known his forearm was trembling. But it wasn't wholly from fear. It was from anger.

"Naoe, ready your seals again." He said, voice steady and iced with resolution.

"Come out here!" He shouted.

"We are already out here. You're just too blind to see. Canaries have weak eyes."

"You're not a hawk yet."

"Would you shut up?" Takaya retorted, because these two sounded like they spent way too much time with each other. "It's hard enough to think with all your blabbering. It's even harder to think with all these…"

The shuffling paper lanterns were like a drone of bees now, the sound low, but insistent and draining.

"I can't think with all this shit going on." Takaya frustrated and angry threw out a large blast, watching paper and wood disintegrate in the purple flame that was his power. Pebbles lifted off the floor for a millisecond before falling back to the earth.

When he blinked he saw the singed ends of the white sleeve he'd seen minutes ago and then it had disappeared, along with the body it was attached too.

"I hit the bastard." He knew he did.

Naoe flung out his own energy, tumultuous orange light that echoed the man's intensity and his soul.

They heard a sudden shriek, like a banshee's death and it ringed in the air, made it pliant, made it a perfect tool to echo the other distilled sounds. The wisp of leaves, the hectic shuffling of paper, the swirls of clothe.

Takaya could no longer smell the beach.

He could only smell blood.

He ran into the midst of paper lanterns.

Some of the lanterns were oozing blood down their shades.

He saw what looked like a boy, a boy around his age, with white hair and red, sharp eyes tumble from an unknown space and then like he had appeared, his body like a mirage had flickered away. It was like a juvenile game of hopscotch.

It happened again, but this time the **3.**shikifuku was singed and had some blood on it. Takaya took notice of this.

It almost seemed like there were…two of them. Twins? Had they been the ones who had attacked them two days ago?

They had to be the ones that had attacked them.

Were they also the ones they had run after in the Kiyosu Castle?

It would make sense that they were the ones if they could shape shift and disappear like that. The shikifuku were the same after all.

But the real question was why were they following them like this? Who had sent them? What exactly was going on here?

But before Takaya could form another thought, he saw the spark of a knife glint behind him and he reacted quickly before it could plow into his back. The twin holding it disappeared and the knife along with it.

"Shit…" Takaya, looking around and spotting Naoe outside the center of the lanterns, called after him, "You take care of the hidden one." He then took off running and he knew that the twin with the knife was running after him. Hoping in and out of sight like dimensions were stepping stones in which he took. Like for each step he took, the second was shrouded from the world. He flickered in and out of Takaya's peripheral and Takaya continued to run, drawing him away from Naoe and in the direction of **4.**kimon, so that he could cast his mantra with the aid of a strong wind and a spiritual presence.

There were abysmal stone steps in front of him, leading down to another area that almost looked like a stone garden. He skipped down a few and then when he realized his pursuer was catching up, he took one large leap and landed on the midway platform of the stairs. His sneakers crunched into the stone, one of his legs nearly gave way, and scrambling from his almost hunched position, Takaya was hauling ass down the reminder of the stairs, with his pursuer still hot on his heals.

He skidded on some of the pebbles, wildly scrambling to his feet with the help of his hands and he nearly knocked into a large stone statue of…

"Holy god!" He'd nearly fallen backwards when a fierce statue of an **5.**aka-oni seemed to jump out at him. The statue, however despite the falling over was very much still.

There were many other oni statues lined up, displaying armor and weaponry and their ferocious faces and bodies, each guardian of hell and each torturer given his specific characterizations in an overly exaggerated way. There were even some kami spirits mixed in with the bunch, like it was a battlefield of sorts.

His pursuer wasn't behind him anymore and Takaya still flat on his ass, scuttled to his feet and ran in the direction of a small shrine. However before he could get there, a knife connected to a white-sleeved hand shot out from what looked like a kami spirit statue.

He jumped backwards and his back connected with another statue; it knocked the wind out of him and he pushed himself off and jumped to his left, missing another swing by a hair's breath. It took out some of his bangs and he watched them flitter away in the suddenly uplifting wind.

He spun around and this time he could see the ghost in all of its white-shikifuku glory. There were **6.**gohei dangling from his waist, the straw rope tied around him in an intricate bow. The ghost loosened it with his finger and tugged it open, the paper cuttings shuffling ominously in the wind. The rope did not fall to the floor as expected, but instead shot forward like a snake and latched onto Takaya's wrist.

Takaya shot out an energy blast and it dug into the cement, flipping over two statues, dirt and rocks flying up and pelting him. He could still feel the pressure of the rope on his wrist and tugging, he ran where it permitted.

The thing had disappeared again and he tried to see where the end of the rope began as it was still attached to the ghost.

He saw it embedded into a statue and looking closer, he was suddenly violently pulled in that direction. He crashed into the statue, but his hands saved him from a concussion.

He heard laughter and then the tension in the rope was loosening and he was being given room to move again, until he was pulled back unexpectedly and into another statue.

The rope didn't seem to have a definite form, as it phased in and out of the stone statues and tightened around his arm. He pulled and tried to get the ghost who was attached to the other side to come out into view, but the rope taunt between them wouldn't let up. Takaya shot forward, trying to find the source, but he was tugged in another direction. He fought back, digging his feet into the dirt that had been uncovered by the explosions.

The ghost in a flash of white appeared before him and swiped at his head again. He backed away, but the ghost pulled him closer and before the knife could lodge itself in his face, he had grabbed onto the wrist of the offensive hand.

He squeezed and it was the first time he had ever actually…physically fought a ghost--well those samurai with the bat didn't count--He usually just exorcised them, but this one didn't seem to understand that it was governed by such rules.

The knife fell to the floor, strangely solid and clattering with the cement.

There was blood on the front of the ghost's clothes, like he had been physically stabbed. He also saw the singed sleeves and Takaya's thoughts were trying to put an idea together. He didn't understand how he had hurt him without coming into contact. He hadn't even gotten a good hit and he thought that was shame, and swinging his forearm out, his elbow nearly connected with the creature's jaw. The thing however had stepped back and floated into another statue.

He threw another blast directly at it, but it just seemed to phase through again and Takaya confused as to how he could physically grab onto its arm, but chi blasts weren't effective, tried to calm his thoughts. He threw out another blasts and it wiped out another statue. It crumbled under the force, the gohei paper cuttings around the waist of the statue disintegrating and Takaya could hear a sudden shriek of pain.

It was the same shriek he had heard when he had blasted one of the _paper _lanterns.

That was when the creature's sleeves had gotten singed.

Paper…? Was that there weakness? He remembers seeing a lot of it at Kiyosu Castle and he remembers when it had attacked him in the **7.**Washitsu room, he had thrown his hot tea at it, but the scolding liquid had missed and had splashed the white shoji paper screen instead. And the creature had suddenly, out of nowhere pressed its hand to its eyes, like the damage done to the screen had actually physically burned him.

Was that it then? It could also explain why they could phase out like that. He remembers every instance; every time they start to disappear he can hear something shuffling, something familiar. Their disappearing trick reminded him of a paper fluttering in the wind, when it was flat against the currents and it seemed like it had disappeared. Or was it something completely else…

He checked around him and sure enough there was plenty of paper to go around. On all of the statues there were the gohei paper cuttings fluttering in the wind, tied down by the ceremonial straw. He grabbed one off an **8.**ao-oni and stood next to it, but the ghost did not appear through the statue and everything was finally clicking into place.

It was like these ghosts, whatever they were could possess only paper. Like they had been tied to it by misfortunate events and to possess it was their only silent scream of help. It was like they were reflecting themselves in the whiteness of each sheet. The white of their uniforms and the white of the paper bouncing back between the two forms, like a mirror's reflection. They could not travel if they had no papers to possess, like the mysterious sheets of paper at Kiyosu castle, or the shoji's washi paper at Naoe's house.

What about the whole shape-shifting thing? They could possess paper…and paper was a pliant substance…did that mean they could…manipulate their unique condition and transform themselves into anything they wished, kind of like origami, folding themselves into whatever shape or form they saw that offered the most benefits.

It was the same pattern here too. One ghost possessed the paper lanterns, while the other possessed the gohei paper cuttings.

Takaya, running along all the statues snatched the gohei from each and the creature seeing what he was doing leaped from the existing paper and then disappeared suddenly.

The bastard was now trapped. He didn't have anywhere to go. Not with Takaya having removed all his hiding spots. However before he could even find the time to gloat, the sharp end of something pointy and jagged was digging into his shoulder.

Takaya gasped, didn't understand that he had just been stabbed and that blood was trailing down his arm. He instinctively moved forward and missed the edge of something white and sharp. His eyes blurred as he saw the creature, it's hands not matching up anymore, the skin of the right deformed with a powder whiteness, the bones and muscles twisted into a pike, a cone that twisted around like a screw.

He ran towards the shrine again, because it seemed like his plan had backfired and now he had a serious injury on top of fighting this thing. He threw out another random blast and it mowed into a row of kami spirits. His shoulder was throbbing and he couldn't think straight.

"Give up Kagetora."

Blood was pouring down his arm, staining his jacket dark and the shirt underneath.

"My brother's probably disposed of that dog already. He's a great nuisance and I think you agree with me, don't you?"

Takaya clutched his shoulder harder.

"He's so pathetic and lowly. Someone like that isn't worth the air he breathes and I know that you think the same way. Or you wouldn't have punched me first and asked questions later when I'd taken his form. You're really are cruel to him. I don't blame you though."

Takaya didn't deny that he had hit the clone without knowing that it had been a duplicate two days ago. However, he had pretty much figured it out by the way the thing had reacted to him after that it wasn't Naoe. Naoe could get violent sometimes, but he'd never tried to actually kill him. His eyes always looked hurt, expressive like a doe and there would always be sadness clinging to his features when he spoke to Takaya of troubles that he had caused. He might not be able to read the Possessor's mind a lot of the time, but he could read his movements and his words and neither of those familiar things had been in this creature's mimicry when he had changed into Naoe.

That's when he stabbed the fucker in the hand with his chopstick.

"He's a nice little slave, but I bet you won't keep him around too long. He's useless."

And the one thing that really irked the hell out of him about all of this was the fact that this…thing was bad mouthing Naoe. It was different when he did it, but it was in no way acceptable when other people did it, especially people who didn't know the first thing about Naoe. He did. Naoe belonged to him and since Naoe belonged to him, he could say those words, but when someone else did it…

"You probably now have a real phobia of eating utensils, don't you?" Takaya pointed at the place where he remembers stabbing the creature with his chopstick and the reminder seemed to snap it out of its self-satisfied state.

It looked angry.

Takaya felt angrier.

He reached behind him to assess the damage done on his back and on passing, his hand brushed up against something. It was…paper. There was paper stuck to his back and Takaya slowly and carefully removing it so the creature wouldn't see what he was doing, tucked it into his pocket. He jammed it in so not a trace was showing.

That thing was most likely using the paper on his back to follow him around. That was the exact reason why it could jump directly on him.

Takaya, breaking into a run watched the ghost follow him. It disappeared for a moment and Takaya knew it was coming. He grabbed the paper and placed it right on his chest and suddenly the thing was in front of him, eyes wide and surprised at the location it had showed up. Takaya lunged forward grabbing it by the wrists.

He began to chant. He had needed to exorcise the ghost, while he had in his possession the exact piece of paper that the ghost had placed its soul into at that moment. He had also needed the physical body of this ghost, needed to have contact so his chant could flow through their physical touch and inflict more damage, make the process faster and almost instantaneous so this thing didn't have the time it needed to escape.

He held the paper in one hand and the creature in the other. The creature howled and spat blood as he had gone onto his last syllable and the paper burst into a green light, the creature following shortly thereafter.

Takaya left to hold nothing but smoky air, slumped back and tried to get his breathing back to normal. His shoulder was heavily bleeding and his eyesight was blurred, but damn if he was going to stay here and wait for death.

* * *

**1.Fusuma-** opaque sliding vertical partitions, sliding doors. 

**2.Washi paper**-Used in the shoji doors, covers over the wooden frame.

**3.Shikifuku-**ceremonial dress. Just think of Subaru's Omyougin clothing if you ever seen X/1999.

**4.kimon**-northeast, since 10th century oni have been strongly associated with this direction. Temples are built facing that direction and Japanese buildings sometimes have L-shaped indentions at the northeast to ward oni away.

**5.aka-oni** -red oni

**6.gohei**-sacred straw ropes and paper cuttings, which indicate a place or thing to be treated with reverence.

7.**Washitsu- **Japanese style room w/ Tatami flooring.

**8.ao-oni -**blue oni


	19. An Open Path

**A/n:** The thing about Kagetora and Takaya is that they're the same soul. Well it's Kagetora's soul, but the fact is that when Kagetora came into the real Takaya's body, without his memories, he took on the characteristic traits that the real Takaya—if he hadn't been forced out of his body— I think would have come to possess. I completely believe that a person's environment changes them, and even though it's Kagetora's soul, he's no longer really Kagetora. He's Takaya, because his environment, growing up with an abusive father made him completely abrasive and very independent. He's quite a change from how he used to be in the Sengoku period. Each reincarnation was probably different. I know you guys know this, but I'd like to make that distinction with this fic. It's Takaya and not Kagetora that Naoe has the relationship with. Of course I understand that it isn't all of Takaya, since Takaya has memories and those memories subconsciously move him, even though he says they don't, especially in the way he fights. Maybe I'd like to see it as 95 percent Takaya and 5 percent Kagetora, if that makes a lick of sense. God MOB is so confusing.

* * *

He limped back towards the area where he had left Naoe and the other twin, and when he arrived, he had walked in on the sight of Naoe, one of his hands around the creature's neck as he squeezed and simultaneously pressed its back into a wooden post, watching it thrash around in his grasp as he questioned it. He heard it screech and snarl, but no discernable answer came from its white lips. 

Naoe didn't seem to like the response he was getting so far and the thing paid for it with fingers crushing into his windpipe. A strangled cry erupting from its mouth and Naoe would not relinquish his hold until either the creature's stubbornness abated or his neck did.

"Cut it out." He had walked into Naoe's line of sight then, and Naoe, wide-eyed flinched at the sight of him and the gaping wound on his shoulder. Naoe made a motion, like he wanted to come towards him, his worry making him forget all about the unfortunate creature.

"Hold him still, but don't choke the fucker to death." He walked over to Naoe, his fingers still clutching his bloody shoulder and as he came up to Naoe's side, he made eye contact with the remaining twin. He held up a piece of paper, one of the gohei he had snatched from a statue in the rock garden, pinched between his bloody fingernails as he shook it at the creature. "This is the only remaining piece of paper in this whole temple." Takaya said and he knew he had the upper hand and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. "I bet you want it." Takaya threw out flippantly and the creature's red eyes followed it with a covetous gaze. Takaya smiled at it, a gesture that was full of disdain and disgust. "I killed your brother, but I'm willing to let you go if you can verify some things for me."

Takaya was ruthless in combat, just like Kagetora had been. It was something that hadn't changed, Naoe noticed. He was still merciless and clever, but Takaya seemed to show his enjoyment more on his face whenever he had overpowered an enemy. A sadistic side that liked to crush ants under his feet and pluck the wings off of butterflies, unlike Kagetora that would rather crush his enemies quickly and not dally a second longer in the blood he had shed.

"All you have to do is nod for me when I ask you a question and you get to keep your head."

The creature stared blankly at him and then closed its eyes in acquiesce, waiting patiently for the axe to drop.

"Nobunaga's involved with all this, and I'm willing to bet that Ranmaru was the one to summon you guys down here."

The creature didn't open its eyes, but only shook its head in affirmation.

"Okay, he summoned you guys down here as some sort of distraction for us, right? So we wouldn't notice what was going on. Ranmaru wants to summon up Nobunaga while we fuck around with you guys. I'm right, aren't I?"

The creature shook its head again in affirmation.

"Heh, I'm pretty good at this. Well three times the charm." Takaya dangled the paper in front of the creature teasingly, cruelly and Naoe could almost feel sympathy with the pinned ghost. "Ranmaru, for a summon to work needed a lot of time and you and your brother have been providing that for him by getting us to chase you around. And if I remember right to perform a summon of Nobunaga's caliber you need spiritual sites." Naoe knew that this wasn't Takaya's knowledge at work here, but Kagetora's. The boy whenever he was in the midst of battle, his memory seemed to come back to him, his mind seemed to finally find a focus whenever he gazed at the color of blood, smelled it's iron tincture in the air. Takaya wasn't conscious of this interplay, of this intricate unlock and locking system that his mind had conceived for his seemingly dual existence. It was maybe best this way. It surely kept the boy in the leader position that he so valued and more importantly it also kept him alive.

Takaya continued on in an airy, condescending tone, "Spiritual sites that link up with the summoned. Am I right?"

The creature nodded its head as if the act was killing him.

Takaya grinned. "Okay then, now all you have to do is answer one question for me, since I've been doing all the talking so far." Takaya regarded the creature with a demeaning quip of the mouth, "Where's the channeling sight going to be?"

Takaya again dangled the piece of paper in front of the creature and it snarled at him.

"None of that, you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now." Takaya placed a hand on Naoe's arm, the same hand that was holding the creature aloft and Naoe without really thinking about it, squeezed his fingers around the neck under his palm.

"Answer the question." Takaya said again, more forcefully this time and when Naoe loosened up his hold, the creature sputtered out, "Honno-ji…the old site of Honno-ji in Kyoto."

Naoe dropped the creature, not out of feelings that this was over and the creature had served its purpose, but because he had been surprised by what it had just said. Takaya not caring about the thing anymore, now that he'd gotten his answer, threw the piece of paper out, let the wind take a hold of it and in a blink of an eye, the creature was gone along with the piece of paper.

Takaya's hand went back to inspect the wound on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, and turning around he began to make his way towards the sliding doors that they had taken to get to this part of the temple.

Naoe went after him, and noticing how shallow his breathing was offered to carry him.

Takaya looked at him like he had lost his mind.

* * *

Walking down the stone temple steps that had been used to climb up to this abandoned site an hour ago, Naoe made sure he had a good and secure hold on Takaya. 

"I feel like a moron." Takaya said, his hands pressed against Naoe's chest and trying to find some balance while the man carried him.

"You could have just ridden piggy back." Naoe offered in appeasement and Takaya fired back, "I'm not a five year old girl so I don't think so."

Naoe laughed and continued to carry conversation, because he wanted Takaya to remain conscious. He had lost a lot of blood and it would worry him if Takaya were quiet.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Naoe asked, as he studied the shoulder that was lightly touching his own, some blood escaping through the makeshift bandage of Naoe's torn jacket.

"No, I'm fine." Takaya said, slightly embarrassed. He looked up at the Possessor, who's face was only inches away from his own and then looked back down, "Quit babyin' me already," and despite his words Takaya had ducked his head down and was now laying it against Naoe's chest and closing his eyes.

"Well then, who _will _baby you?" Naoe responded and he didn't like how Takaya was breathing or how pale his skin looked.

"No one thankfully." Takaya flinched awake as he found himself nodding off and without removing his head from the chest that was currently serving the functions of a pillow he looked up into the Possessor's face again. "I'm a big boy." He answered drowsily.

"When you can legally consume liquor, I'll consider it." Naoe said, and he knew that would immediately wake Takaya out of his stupor.

"Go to hell." Takaya said, without the usual bite as he unconsciously rubbed his cheek against the warm spot of soft cloth that was Naoe's shirt. Naoe wondered distractingly if there was ever a person who's actions and words were anymore contradictory than Takaya's. He thought about it for a while and came to the conclusion that there probably wasn't.

Naoe carefully hefting the boy in his arms and securing his hold, walked down the last steps, taking the grassy path that would lead him to his parked car.

* * *

Takaya might say otherwise, but he knew the boy liked being fussed over. What human being didn't? 

He'd made soup for him and Takaya had grimaced and pouted about not being able to raise his right hand. Naoe had offered to feed him, but Takaya had pouted grumpily some more and said if Naoe came near him with a spoon, he'd stab him in the eye with it.

So in favor of self-survival, he wasn't going to go near Takaya with any type of eating utensil, but he did go near him with bandages and ointment.

The wound was healing quickly and Naoe knew that within a day it would be gone. Possessors had abnormal healing time, the spiritual energy coursing through their body like blood, the very essence that sealed up the cuts and wounds caused on their mortal shells.

He'd called Haruie and Chiaki and told them what had generally happened, and now he was waiting for them to get over here, so he could further explain what the situation had escalated to.

It hadn't taken long for their arrival, the pair letting themselves in as Naoe could hear who he supposed was Haruie crashing through his poor house, the thoughtful steps of Chiaki right behind her. Haruie, sliding open the door, immediately threw herself at Takaya.

"Oh you poor baby." She cooed and Takaya horrified at the estrogen machine that was Haruie tried to push her away.

"Don't be like that. You know how worried I get when you're hurt."

"Why are you such a crazy bitch?" Takaya said, as he was still trying to get out of Haruie's insistent hold and it was tough to do so with only one good arm. Haruie and Chiaki could immediately discern from the exchange that Takaya's injuries weren't serious.

Chiaki, making himself comfortable sat on the mats and looked around the room. "It's been a while since I set foot in this house." He said almost nostalgically, but everyone knew that Chiaki wasn't capable of that emotion, so they all guessed his tone was tipping more in the direction of bored observation.

"Why haven't you sold this place already?" Haruie asked, as she'd gotten a hold of the spoon that Takaya had been threatening her with. She was suddenly making annoying whizzing sounds as she tried to spoon-feed him.

Naoe answered her calmly, even over the ensuing death threats of 'gimme back my spoon, crazy bitch' and 'why aren't you giving me back my spoon, crazy skank?'

"Then where would I conduct my priestly duties?"

Takaya no longer fussing for his spoon--since Haruie had a mean grip--snorted so loudly you'd almost think the soup that Haruie was forcefully spoon-feeding him had gone down the wrong tube. "Worst priest I ever met."

Haruie and Chiaki, who were sort of in agreement, but not wanting to let Naoe know that corruptible morals weren't being questioned, stayed quiet. Naoe was a very good priest when it came to the routines and processes of spiritualism. He had a calming disposition about him, and he was very knowledgeable and wise and could lend all those things to the people who came to him for help. He was very efficient and his business like manner had greatly helped in the aspect of aiding, since he didn't procrastinate and always looked for plausible, straight solutions that even his clients—however the nonbeliever—could have faith and understanding in. He was very good at speaking to people. Naoe was very good at many things.

The only thing that was diametrically opposed to his priesthood and his position was to be blunt, Takaya and the relationship he had with the boy. It wasn't the homosexuality that was frowned upon, but how Naoe went about the relationship. He wasn't into holding back; he'd made that known loud and clear when it came to Takaya. He was quick to give into temptation with anything concerning Takaya and any immediate pleasure he could garner from the situation. He was deeply rooted in his lust for the boy, didn't try to remedy it and when Takaya denied him, he didn't understand that it was Takaya's right to do so.

He had little comprehension of anything that was in the circle that encompassed Takaya and his opinions on those things were always to an extremity, never in between. With Takaya he didn't have moderation and that sometimes leaked over into other tendencies, tendencies of his normal life, even how hard he tried to separate the two.

He was domineering and sharp tongued when something wasn't exactly going his way, but he was passive with smaller things, things that actually mattered on a whole to a relationship. Like conversation and clearance of such issues.

If Naoe didn't have Takaya clouding his mind all the time, he would have made an excellent priest, a perfect priest, but as it stood now…

"You should just move in permanently into your apartment. You've had that job for almost a year now. I think you should just chuck this old place and settle down there." Haruie said, and Naoe wondering if everyone felt that way turned to Chiaki. The man was pouring himself a cup of tea and when he noticed Naoe's eyes on him, he said, "Sure, why not. Use the inheritance money from this place to buy yourself a hotel or something. I duh know. You really are rolling in the dough. I don't think the ancestors would mind too much if you gave up on this place."

Naoe frowned. "It's not that simple. I use this place as cover and it's a good location for spiritual healing." He looked at Takaya's wounds to demonstrate his point, even though he knew the boy was a fast healer, it still helped a lot to be in an environment that didn't block, but encouraged chi paths.

"This place gives me the creeps." Takaya said bluntly and without any remorse. "It has all these little dark corners and turns. I guess I can understand why Naoe likes it so much, since he's just as creepy."

Naoe thought that Takaya certainly had a…way with words.

Chiaki and Haruie supposed this was one reason they favored Takaya over Kagetora, because the boy didn't mind telling people what he liked and he didn't like. Kagetora had been a lot quieter with his opinions and very passive when it came to the people around him. It was the very reason he had dutifully accepted being passed around like a trophy piece during the great wars.

Naoe, clearing his throat chose to move on as he had called Chiaki and Haruie here with a purpose in mind.

Chiaki, sensing the subject change put down his tea and asked, "So Nobunaga?"

"Ranmaru is planning to summon him to the site of Honno-ji temple."

Chiaki a little surprised by that asked, "Really? Are you sure?"

Takaya, not understanding what all the damn shock was over the site asked, "Why are you so surprised? All we gotta do is take the Tozai line and we'll reach Shiyakusho-mae station. Not that hard." Takaya said flippantly.

"Are you an idiot?" Chiaki asked and he wasn't expecting an answer. "We're not talking about the rebuilt Honno-ji temple. We're talking about the old one. The first site, the one that was burned down to the ground, the one where Nobunaga committed forced seppuka."

Takaya rolled his eyes, "Geez, bug up your butt lately."

"Explain to your _wife_ what I'm talking about," Chiaki said to Naoe, past exasperated with Takaya's wisecracks.

"Wife?" Takaya asked and narrowed his eyes when Naoe turned to him and started to _actually_ explain.

"We're all just a bit surprised by the site. Usually when you pick a channeling site it has to be spiritually pure. There was a massive fire that burned down Honno-ji temple, many were killed and the site reeks of blood. It has a very volatile essence and it doesn't seem like a very good idea to have a spiritual base that's so imbalanced to perform an already difficult summoning.

"Tch, Ranmaru's not so smart then." Takaya said.

"He's smarter than you." Chiaki responded. "Even through the impurities, that site is a mesh of energy and power. That's why it's so hard to tame. But the major factor for choosing the site was the fact that Nobunaga had passed away there. It will be a good beacon to call him back and he being such a damn war monger, it'll be easier to draw him by blood."

"Then shouldn't we be shitting ourselves right now?" Takaya really hated to point it out to these guys, but if Nobunaga came down here, didn't that mean big trouble.

"Yes, we really should be." Chiaki said lightly. "I don't like how any of this is set up, especially since Yuzuru still has that damn seed in his forehead. I can't even try to remove it. Not if I don't want to trigger any of Yuzuru's latent powers."

"That would suck a lot." Takaya said, feeling sorry for his innocent friend and how his normal life was being dragged into stupid Feudal Underworld business. Saori if she heard would rip him a new one.

"Right now, the only thing we can do is move out tomorrow. We can't give them anymore time and if I know Ranmaru, he'll figure us out as soon as we show ourselves and speed up the ceremony."

A thought struck Takaya, "Hey, I'm actually curious. I've never seen Nobunaga and I wonder if he's like all those textbooks say." Takaya said, wondering what it would be like to actually meet someone _that_ famous.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Bad idea Takaya. I don't think you want to meet this guy. He really, really, really doesn't like you." Haruie shook her head and crossed her hands in an X-shape displaying just how bad an idea it was to want to meet Nobunaga face to face.

"Stupid, bad idea. Sometimes I wonder if you're using your head or just keeping it there for ornamentation." Chiaki said with his usual brittleness.

"And sometimes I wonder if you really want me to punch you in the face." Takaya shot back as Naoe was putting his hand on Takaya's shoulder—the good one—and advising the boy against his request.

"If you see Nobunaga tomorrow, we've practically failed in our mission. We can't let him be summoned back and we'll have to do everything in our power to stop that ceremony." In all the time that Naoe said this, there was a dangerous glint in his eye, something that spoke of the past and Takaya felt compelled to ask him why he was so tense when he spoke of Nobunaga.

He remembers what power Ranmaru has. He remembers the absorption seal he had used on them while they were exorcising ghosts in the school, when Naoe had thrown himself in front of him and taken those shards of glass in the back for him. Naoe and the others had talked about something like this happening thirty years ago and it was thirty years ago that the whole Minako fiasco had started. It was when he had lost all his memories, or had sealed them away for the obvious purpose of forgetting it all. However he had never been given the specifics about Nobunaga's role in the whole thing. Naoe had told him it had happened thirty years ago, when he kept harassing the man about a specific date, since his visions of Minako were in clothes that didn't look all that foreign to him. Why did Minako's rape and Nobunaga's death coincide around the same time?

Naoe had said the rape had happened because he was desperate and he had…needed a body. He had said Kagetora was near death, but he had never said _why_ he was near death.

"Naoe?" Takaya said under his breath since he didn't want Haruie or Chiaki intruding on this conversation.

"Mmhh?" Naoe asked quietly.

"Why is it that Nobunaga's death and Minako's…" even with the clearing up of such matters, it was still very hard to talk about, "um…why is it that both happened thirty years ago?"

Naoe lifted his hand to brush some stray hairs out of Takaya's face, and then when he noticed that Haruie was seemingly absorbed in conversation with Chiaki, he answered, "The battle with Nobunaga had weakened your soul and had caused irreparable damage to your host body. Nobunaga had also been hurt severely in that battle, but even so he had chased after us when we had retreated. He was that determined to kill you. It was at that point that I had…taken Minako's body…"

Takaya rested his hand on Naoe's arm to stop the man from continuing on. He didn't need to hear it said. He knew what Naoe was going to say.

Under the table, Naoe's hand was seeking out his own, and when he'd found it, Naoe clasped his warm hand around his and gave it a brief squeeze, Takaya's own hand squeezing back, his thumb passing over the back of Naoe's hand in silent answering.


	20. Trapping the Tiger

**A/n:** Okay, there will be some spoilers for the manga now, as I had been informed by one of my readers about Nobunaga's true identity. It is pretty cool and so I wanted to work that into my story. However since I've never read the manga, or the novels, I don't have a definite look or character analysis of Nobunaga, so I'm just going on instinct here. I hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

**

The old Honnoji temple grounds were bare, the ground charcoal and the grass brown, even centuries after the fires that happened here. It was like whatever was holding onto this place would not let go.

They were currently in pairs checking the place out, the outstretching and vast flat fields making it an easy task to scope this place out, but since closer inspection needed to be adhered to, they walked around and touched everything that caught their eye.

They could feel a pressing energy in the air, like an invisible mist was weighing down on them and making it harder to breath, like the altitude that they were standing on was mountaintop and not a flat surface.

"We haven't run into any ghosts. I guess they've all been cleared out of the area by the mass cleansing projects that the priests would have done when moving the temple to another spiritual site."

"There would still be some lingering around here. No simple priest would be powerful enough to wipe them all out." Chiaki corrected Haruie. "This is most likely due to Nobunaga's influence. That bastard. He's here somewhere. I can feel him."

Takaya and Naoe weren't having much luck on the other side of the field, as they lingered near a sectioned off portion of gravestones and the small shrine that was built for all the dead, innocent women and children, who the fires had indiscriminately taken.

Takaya wasn't looking at the shrine however, as his attentions had been caught rapt by the forest that skirted the fields and had been left to grow wild, as if society wanted to forget about this atrocity and cover over it with underbrush.

There was something cold about those woods, something that called to Takaya and Naoe, noticing the boy's apparent interest, caught him by the arm and headed in that direction. Takaya didn't say anything, but just let Naoe lead him towards it. Chiaki and Haruie, who were also keeping an eye out for Takaya and Naoe, followed after them into the forest.

It was here that they came upon another shrine, a shrine with its entrance located half underground and half on the surface. There were stairs leading down and then perpetual darkness. There were wards placed over the entrance and when Takaya went forward to try and enter, he found that the wards had burned off, singed into the air and taken away by the wind.

Chiaki's eyebrows knotted together. "This smells like a trap."

"Or it could be our lucky day," Haruie cheerfully provided. "I guess my horoscope was right."

Chiaki still couldn't shake the feeling that this was a trap and that Ranmaru—the sneaky bastard—would have no problem preparing such accommodations for them. Still, he couldn't really do anything about this, even if it was a trap, because they had to stop Nobunaga's resurrection. It wasn't an option. All they could do was thread cautiously at this point.

Takaya was the first to walk through and everyone could hear the simultaneous "ow" and thump as the boy stomped through the darkness. Haruie, putting her hands together brought out a whitish glow from her palm, the soft light reaching all the dark and moist crevices of the underground structure. There were lines of Sanskrit on either side of them that began at the mouth of the doorway and then traveled on relentlessly with them the deeper they walked into the underground passage.

There was a yellow light at the end off the tunnel, and they all moved towards it regardless of the outcome waiting for them. It was the shine of lanterns, hung from the ceiling by ropes that had **1.ofuda** plastered all over the surface of the sandpaper colored fibers. They were swaying ominously in the long corridor that they took up, each lined up in the center and dividing the hallway in two sections. Naoe and Takaya took the right side, while Haruie and Chiaki took the left. There were no signs of problems, only the slight swinging back and forth of the lanterns, glass surfaces reflecting the flames and magnifying the light in the room.

They were almost to the exit, but Takaya tripped on a raised end of a cement block and like something was triggered, one of the ropes with the ofuda on it sizzled away, the lantern dropping to the ground in a scatter of shards and hot kerosene. Drops of hot oil splashing onto Takaya's arm.

The other glass lanterns followed suit as they were dropped from the ceiling. Naoe, grabbing Takaya's arm fled the room. Chiaki and Haruie having held up a barrier to keep the fire contained within the room realized that it wasn't needed, as the fire dimmed down on its own, like another flip had been switched.

Takaya rubbed his arm that now had a few dots of red skin from where the kerosene had burned him.

"We're lucky it's not that serious," Chiaki said, as he saw that Takaya's natural healing abilities had already started to take affect and lesson the burn. "That was a pretty arcane trick. It's just the natural defenses of this place; I would think that if Ranmaru had set it up, he would have modified it a little."

They continued on and walked out of another hallway and into a stalactite cave with different colored crystals acting as a dim light source. They peered around. They were overlooking a large area, where there were so many people, maybe fifty or sixty men dressed in monks' robes and chanting with prayer beads.

They could all hear the mantra of "Ohm" coming up from the pit, a **2.mandala** etched into the stone ground under their feet. There was a large prayer wheel being spun in time to the polytonal chanting, the sound seeming to seep into their skin and raise the hairs on the back of everybody's neck. The mandala glowed a sickly green color and everybody immediately recognized the power signature, especially by the color of the energy. Ranmaru walked over to the center, escorting someone as he did, his normal jeans and t-shirt ensemble making him look too much out of place among the monks.

They parted to him, not subtly but some scurrying out of his way and other shrinking back in what seemed like fear, and it wasn't a question now among the four Possessors if these monks had come here of their own volition.

Ranmaru made the person kneel down in the middle of the mandala, like he was asking for absolution in prayer. He made a gesture for the monks to come surround the man and the monks, however meekly came to also kneel down in front of him.

"I say we cut in before this party's over." Takaya said, and his eyes were glowing golden in the darkness. His body already propelling forward as he jumped down the stone balcony and landed on the ground near a bunch of monks, who were startled enough as it was, and to have teenage boys jumping out of the sky from nowhere was not good on their hearts.

Ranmaru, who had been looking down at the man on the ground glanced over to see Takaya running towards him. He had a smile on his face and amassing enough energy in his palm, he threw it at Takaya without any heed for the monks in the way.

Takaya dodged it, but barely and he could see Naoe and the others running forward and throwing out their own energies. Haruie creating a barrier, while Chiaki and Naoe tossed out enough chi to decimate the mandala and make it an ineffective channeling tool.

Ranmaru was now behind the man on the ground, placing his hand on the man's neck and looking at the Uesugi clan with a smile that made them stop in their tracks.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Ranmaru asked.

Haruie, finally being given the chance to feel out the energy around her was shocked at her outcome.

"Irobe!" She called out.

"Is that Irboe?" Naoe asked, not too sure since the energy was too weak. It was almost like their friend was slowly being taken to the other world, his eyes dim and cast over.

"Ranmaru has him in a trance." Chiaki explained, when he saw that lifeless stare in the fifth Possessor's eyes.

Takaya, who was ready to finish this and wipe that smirk of Ranmaru's face, began to chant.

"Naumaku Samandabodanan Beishiramandaya Sowaka."

The last syllable boomed and echoed in the cave.

"Naumaku Samandabodanan Beishiramandaya Sowaka." Takaya repeated, and everyone prepared themselves for the trembling power of Namutobatsu Bishamonten. The statuesque body of the demon coming forth from a halo of light, his fierce features twisted in a snarl and the fanged face twisting his belly gleaming.

Takaya held out his hand and Bishamonten took on his blade manifestation. Takaya gripped the hilt in between his fingers tightly and then with one mighty underhanded swing, he released the gale of power that was stored in the blade.

Ranmaru put up his barrier, blocking himself from exorcism, but not from the impact of the jagged cave wall at his back. He crashed into it and slumped forward, thoroughly knocked out for his troubles.

"On Basara Bokisha Boku." Naoe said, walking up to Takaya, his words the un-summoning mantra for Bishimoten's form. Takaya took a deep breath, thankful for the aid in recalling the demon as it disappeared and left him holding nothing but air and the sweat in his palms.

Haruie was running forward, Chiaki following close behind as they went over to Irobe, the man still kneeling on the ground, the body that he had been put in had long blond hair and it was currently shadowing his face as his neck bent helplessly toward the floor.

"Irobe!" Haruie called and she put her hands on his shoulder to steady him. "Hey are you alright?"

There was a nod from the body almost prostrate on the ground, his silvery gold hair still hiding his face, and Haruie blew out a sigh of relief. She waved over Chiaki, but the other Possessor stopped in his tracks as he caught the scent of an overwhelming power bubbling from the surface. The power so immense and malicious that it made his throat hurt and his eyes sting, that power coming from the body in front of him.

Suddenly Irobe had clamped his fingers around Haruie's wrist, the one attached to the hand on his shoulder and he wretched her towards him. She gasped in surprised horror as something ripped through her body, not the sharp blade of a sword, but it might as well had been as it paralyzed her and she slumped forward into strong arms.

Takaya and Naoe, who had been behind Chiaki were shocked at the sight, their bodies frozen, as the face of the man, who they had thought was Irobe twisted into a maniac grin. He stood up, hefting Haruie in his arms and looking down at her face, smiling all the while.

Chiaki, who had been the first to be hit with the hint of that power, put his hands out to stop Takaya from moving forward. "That's not Irobe Takaya."

Takaya didn't think he cared too much if it was Irobe or not, he was still going to blast this guy into next week.

Chiaki looked pale and Naoe, feeling slightly nauseous from the sudden power surge, the almost gut wrenching energy that was being infused into the air with each passing minute finally realized what they were going up against.

"Nobunaga." Chiaki called out and Takaya looked at him in questioning.

"But I thought you said"- Takaya was suddenly cut off by the look in Chiaki's eyes.

"Oh, if you want to know where your friend Irobe is…well let's just say he took a spin on the Karmic Wheel and he won't be back for a while." The man spoke, his blond hair running in rivulets away from his face, his intense blue eyes finally coming to the forefront of his features as he smirked at them.

Takaya thought for a second that he recognized that face. He didn't vocalize that bit of news though, as he didn't understand how everyone could have mistaken Irobe for Nobunaga.

Nobunaga as if reading his mind, pulled something out from the pocket of his jacket and waved it at the three Possessors. Takaya squinting his eyes, swore that whatever it was kind of looked like a…

"Oh gross." Takaya said, as Nobunaga threw a severed index finger on the ground at their feet.

"Spiritual vessels really do have more purposes than we give them credit for." Nobunaga said, sounding a tab bit disappointed, like he was regretting not finding out more ways to exploit their human vessels. "Pity, pity."

Chiaki glared at him and Naoe's face got as impassive as stone.

"Still got so many bags of tricks, don't you?" Chiaki seethed, hating that the remains of Irobe's human vessel had been used to fool them into thinking the man was still with them and to luring them right into a trap.

"Oh, I had fun with him, even though he wasn't as talkative as you Yasuda, he was still a barrel of laughs." Nobunaga finished, and he flecked his gaze back to the discarded body part. There was a piece of hair and ribbon tied around it and Chiaki could only guess that it had belonged to the body that Nobunaga had forced Irobe to possess so he would be able to properly torture and receive answers to his questions.

Chiaki remembered the baby that Irobe had possessed and involuntarily shuddered at what he assumed had become of it after it had done its job of luring them into Nobunaga's fine webs. But he didn't have time to be bothered with that, or the woman he had known for a good couple of years and her hardworking husband. It was the life of a Possessor to not get attached and after centuries of practice he was very adept at detaching himself from such emotions.

The only thing he could do for them now was take revenge and offer up prayers that they too would be reincarnated with better karma because of this ordeal.

Nobunaga, staring down into the face of the captured Haruie smiled up at them, "And ah, the lovely Kakizaki."

Everyone could hear the warning in that too casual voice, the warning that said if they even moved the lovely Kakizaki would be lovely no more.

Nobunaga looked around and spotting monks, who had been trying to find cover during the battle as they quietly shivered and clung to the walls, called out to some of them. One of the monks came forward and Nobunaga handed Haruie over to him like she was a sack of flour instead of a living, breathing person.

"Keep an eye on her." Nobunaga looked at the red dot on the man's forehead and cracked a joke about 'not that eye.'

Takaya who hadn't been expecting _that_ was dumbfounded for a moment.

That had been a blond moment, if he had ever seen one.

Nobunaga dismissed him, the monk stepping slightly behind Nobunaga, as the demon lord still wanted to keep his hostage within his reach if anything should upset him.

Takaya kept his eye on the frightened monk, but then he noticed something. Ranmaru was no longer in the spot where he had thrown him up against, and that was singularly Takaya's last thought for that moment, as the boy felt something blunt connect with the back of his head. He hit the floor and he heard Naoe and Chiaki's shouting before he blacked out completely.

* * *

There was a hand smoothing over his forehead, and when he'd opened his eyes, he saw Naoe looking down at him. He blinked and felt the pain in the back of his head and neck and soon everything was coming back to him. He shot up from the lap he had been resting against and his momentum seemed to make his head hurt even more. 

He clutched his head and he found Naoe at his side, warm, soothing hands on the back of his neck and easing the monstrous headache he was now suffering through.

He could see Chiaki sitting against a wall and wiping his glasses with a frown on his face. Haruie was right next to him and he felt relief for seeing her awake and unharmed.

Both of them turned to him and Haruie, who didn't look like she could really move from her spot, legs still wobbly smiled sadly at him.

Chiaki was looking at him with a bored expression, "Who knew Ranmaru would release the beast on the back of your head with a bokuto." He put his glasses back on and Takaya flicked him off.

"Damn where are we?" Takaya looked around and when he saw bars, he got the feeling that they sure as hell weren't in a rundown hotel room. Takaya rubbed his head, scooting over to the same wall where Haruie and Chiaki were. He leaned up against it and the backrest seemed to help the tension in his neck and head.

Naoe scooted up to his side and he found himself further relaxing, his head half supported by Naoe's shoulder as it brushed his hair and one side of his cheek.

Takaya made an attempt to say something, to lighten the mood that was bearing down on all of them. He thought as a leader he should try to reassure everyone, but he had always known, ever since he had taken up this role that he was shit at reassuring people. He wasn't good with words and being subtle and saying 'buck up' when people lost. Really he was known for rubbing it in the losers face. He was just naturally much better at that kind of talk than any kind of optimistic wordplay.

Although before he could even wonder too deeply into that thought, he had remembered something. It had hit him like a ton of bricks and for a second his heart had stopped cold in his chest. Not from any type of panic, but from sheer confusion. He had come to remember that face, the face that Nobunaga was currently taking over.

He had seen him on T.V.

That guy was…

What was his name now? Something along the lines of…Shouta or Shira.

Damn, he was shit with names too.

"Rrrr, this is going to bother me for the rest of the day." Takaya said out of nowhere, and the rest of the Possessors were thrown off by his words. Takaya to explain himself started up, "I know that guy."

Everybody was surprised. Haruie asked, "Are you remembering Nobunaga now?" She said hopefully and Takaya shook his head, "No, not that. I mean, this guy I've seen him on television before."

"What?" Chiaki asked, having not expected that to come out of Takaya's mouth.

"No shit. That guy, I think he's some kind of rock star or something. Shita something, Shira Eita, Eito, Erie." Takaya continued on in this fashion until Haruie, eyes widened couldn't believe that she had missed the fact before. "It's Shiba Eiji. Oh my god. I listened to a song by him on the radio not too long ago." She got a perplexed look on her face. "Wait, Nobunaga's…a rockstar? Hold up."

Chiaki waved his hand at them, "Does it matter what he is in this life? He was always such a selfish, egomaniac that I'm not really surprised at his alter ego. Che, he just wants a flock to lead and what a better flock than the mindless, hormonal teenagers of today."

"Jeez, why didn't I reincarnate into a rock star?" Takaya blurted out all of a sudden and everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Good to know where your priorities are." Chiaki said, shaking his head at the boy.

"Kiss my ass." Takaya fired back and it didn't matter if they were in a prison cell, or in a grave, if someone pissed him off he wasn't going to keep quiet about it.

"You certainly have the rock star mentality. Chiaki paused for effect and then said, "You're such a drama queen."

Takaya grew indignant, "Seriously is it too much to ask when I say kiss my ass?"

"And seriously," Chiaki said, not in the mood for this shit, "your temper's going to get you shot one of these days."

"Do you happen to carry guns on you?" Takaya asked sarcastically.

"No." Chiaki answered and he could see Naoe and Haruie on the side of them, looking all kinds of fatigued and annoyed with their behavior.

"Then I got nothin' to worry about." Takaya responded, despite the looks he was getting from Naoe and Haruie.

"Spiritual energy is more effective than bullets." Chiaki threw out there.

"That's nice. Why don't you hold up your fingers to your head and try that method out."

Damn, sometimes he forgot what a bitch Takaya was.

"Someone's more catty than usual. Suffering from a case of PMS. What was it, Punks Menstrual Syndrome?"

"Okay, you two break it up. We don't have time for in fighting. We could certainly pour all that energy into something else." Haruie said, rubbing her dirty blond head and trying to figure a way out of this.

"Tch, well the dumbass over there started it." Takaya defended.

"You're probably going to get gangbanged for that kinda talk too." Chiaki sniped.

Seriously, we could go at it right now. I don't mind busting in the face of some dork." Takaya said, noting Chiaki's glasses.

"Low blow." Haruie called out, despite her resistance to wanting to join in on the macho stupidity.

"Okay drag queen." Takaya said and Haruie seemed to have no choice in the matter with that kind of comment.

"Lower blow." Chiaki responded.

"Okay that's it! Both of you shut up. We have to think of a way to get out of here, so why don't you concentrate on that." Haruie forgot sometimes how childish Chiaki could act when he was in a bad mood, and she certainly couldn't forget how Takaya was half the time.

This was shaping out to be a fine day.

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** So yeah, I'm going to be having fun with the character of Nobunaga, dabbling in the evil arts of characters occness. Takaya gets angered easily, as we can all see in this chapter at the ending, it's one of the many reasons why I like writing dialogue for him. Plus in his own way, he's lessoning tension by fighting with Chiaki, even though they don't see it that way. They'll just take any excuse to yell at each other and they have no problem with being horrendously insensitive. Wow, chapter 20 and I still have some chapters to go. This story is turning into a monster. Anyway, thanks for all the support and please, comments always help me out so review if possible.

**1.ofuda**- is a small piece of paper that has holy or magical spells, symbols or writing written on it used by powerful priests. You get the idea.

**2.Mandala-**It in the shape of a circle that has a square in it. Originates from Hinduism, used in Buddhism to symbolize tangible objects, such as the earth, which is represented by the four corners of the square. It's seen as a channeling circle in my story, as it symbolizes the physical world. I thought to use it like a beacon for spirits. It also has a lot of complicated signs and what not in it, but I'm not getting into that.


	21. Betrayal's Sting

"Incidentally I might have tried to kill you, but that was such a _long_ time ago."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Takaya answered, as he squirmed in the chair he'd been tied to.

Nobunaga made a dismissing motion with his hands, "Oh that's right. You forgot."

Takaya squirmed some more, not liking how Nobunaga kept circling around him. "Yeah, so sorry for the memory-sealing thing."

Nobunaga stopped mid-circumference and stared down at Takaya. "Well, isn't this interesting. You finally found yourself a backbone, but keep taking that tone with me and I won't let you join fan club." Takaya didn't understand how anyone could throw that piece of news out at someone and expect to be taken seriously.

"Oh whoopee. I get to join the fan club." Takaya's tone turned from fake sweet to outright nasty in 2.2 seconds flat. "Do you constantly have your head shoved up your ass, or is it only an off and on thing?"

Nobunaga calmly paced the area in front of Takaya. "You know, the Uesugi are such a predictable bunch. Looking upon them now, I have to say its so disappointing. You, however have changed drastically from the last time I saw you. To say the least I'm impressed. I was getting tired of that whining and angst bit you put up and being a rock star now, you can understand how old that would have gotten. My, I believe I would have killed you if you started talking like your old self. You should see it as a blessing that you've lost your memories. You can have a whole new start."

"Somethin' tells me that my 'whole new start' has somethin' to do with you?"

"Not only have you become interesting, but you're smarter."

"Thanks, I don't go t'school just to look pretty." Takaya said, and he had a smirk on his face, as he tried to get comfortable in his seat. He wasn't going to be intimidated by this guy and the one way to show that was to keep up the chat.

"So my proposal to join forces shouldn't be a surprise then?" Nobunaga said casually.

Takaya tipped his head back and sneered, "Once a warlord, always a warlord. You guys never quit, do you? What is this going to be, the tenth time you try to take over Japan?"

Nobunaga stopped his pacing. "I would rather you take this time to think about your future…but no pressure or anything." Nobunaga said and suddenly men were escorting Naoe into the room.

"Your…hubby, is it?"

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." Takaya spat out and meant every word.

"That doesn't sound like you're thinking over my proposal. Maybe a little persuasion will help mull you over." Nobunaga dragged a switchblade from his pocket. "He put up quite a fight, I'll have you know. Ah something about a vassal's loyalty, stirs me right here." Nobunaga pointed to his heart, or what was supposed to be a heart.

Naoe groaned and Takaya shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Are you going to be joining me? It's either join the fan club or join the mortuary. Pick either, as I've got no problem with watching you serve me, or watching you die in front of me."

Takaya unconsciously shivered at the ending of that sentence.

"Come now Kagetora," Nobunaga said, faking pleasantries, "…or is it…Takaya? Hmm? I bet everyone's calling you Kagetora this, or Kagetora that. Possessors really don't know how to move with the times, but I'm different Takaya. I have no need for old titles to have power."

There wasn't any visible blood on Naoe, but the way he was moving, Takaya knew he was injured.

"You don't have to call me Nobunaga. Why the name makes me sound like a tyrant if anything. You can call me Eiji-san or Eiji. Go ahead, try it out."

Takaya squirmed in his seat, his nerves frazzled because of lack of sleep and no food for two days. Distressingly, he wondered how long Nobunaga planned to keep them here and how long he planned to keep interrogating each off them under these circumstances.

Takaya kept his mouth shut. He felt like calling out to Naoe, but he knew that would be hopeless, the man was nodding in and out of consciousness. Whatever Nobunaga had introduced into his system was having an effect. Or whatever methods the warlord had used to try and get information out of Naoe had made the man pass out. Takaya swallowed the gulp in his throat and continued to watch Naoe, as he slumped forward into his chair, his eyes lidded.

"He's just fine," Nobunaga reassured, as he went to Naoe's side and nudged him in the shoulder. "And he'll remain that way if you answer some questions for me, Takaya." Nobunaga said, and Takaya didn't like how he pronounced his name.

"You can call me Kagetora." Takaya said, his eyes hard and his mouth a straight solemn line on his face.

"Oh I get it. Only those close to you can call you Takaya. Well don't I feel left out." Nobunaga quipped and he leaned one of his elbows on Naoe's shoulder. He put a finger under the man's chin and raised his face so Takaya could see that Naoe had two lateral cuts along one cheek.

Takaya winced.

"Well…Kagetora, I'll have you answer some questions for me. It's not going to take long." Nobunaga causally flicked the switchblade open, and Takaya was amazed and both horrified at how good he handled his choice of weapon, like just about any experienced street thug. Takaya thought, this man was frighteningly able to adapt to any timeline and that made him very dangerous.

Nobunaga passed the switchblade close to Naoe's eye. "Such a strange color." Nobunaga mused, as he saw the irises of Naoe's eyes through the slits of his lids. "I bet you like his eyes." Nobunaga mused again. He smiled at Takaya, and angled the pointed end of the blade so that if moved forward it would surely hit Naoe right in the eye.

"No, don't!" Takaya heard his voice crack and shout, before he could get it under control.

"Don't?" Nobunaga smiled. "You know, it's a bit of a legend amongst us Possessors, the reluctant lord and his love starved vassal. Everyone knows about it and I found out 30 years ago, at what lengths your love-starved vassal would go for you. What a nice, happy ending. Finally the lord returns the vassal's feelings. You love him…don't you?"

Takaya could feel his eyes sting with saltwater.

"You don't have to answer that question. But I have other questions for you to answer. Nicer, simpler ones that aren't as messy. Let's see now…you have someone that's helping you out. Alliances? Who might that be?"

Nobunaga circled the blade's tip around Naoe's eye.

"You…" Takaya swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew everybody would be mad at him for divulging information like this, even Naoe, the stubborn bastard. He'd be mad at him the most, but that didn't matter. Right now what mattered was that Naoe stayed intact. That Naoe didn't…get hurt.

"The Takeda clan." Takaya bit down on the ending syllable.

"I need names Kagetora." Nobunaga dragged the blade flat-wise across Naoe's cheek.

"Kou--kousaka." Takaya said, and he felt his heartbeat pounding away in his chest, as he watched Nobunaga move the blade towards Naoe's neck.

"Is that all? Do you know where Kousaka is right now?"

"No. He never said anything." Takaya answered truthfully. He hoped the sincerity in his eyes would convey that he did not know the whereabouts of Kousaka.

"I heard from Ranmaru that the Hojo clan was practically wiped out. You sure are a demon, Kagetora. Wiping out your family like that." Nobunaga grinned at him.

Takaya bit back the response that wanted to point out that Nobunaga had attempted to and had successfully assassinated all his brothers.

"But I don't really care about the Hojo clan." Nobunaga looked him straight in the eyes. "It's the Takeda that annoy me. And Ranmaru has told me the most interesting thing." Nobunaga stared at his hand as it tipped the blade back and forth next to Naoe's jugular.

"Your friend…Yuzuru is it? You wouldn't happen to know how to disable the shield Yasuda put up, would you?"

Oh crap. How the hell did he know about the shield? Chiaki wouldn't have said anything, so it must have been Ranmaru. Ranmaru had probably tried to get in touch with Yuzuru, but since Naoe and Chiaki had placed a reinforced barrier bracelet around Yuzuru's wrist. Kind of like the last one, except an inverse bracelet that did not suppress power, but kept other powers of different clans from coming near, Ranmaru had most likely gotten too close to the bracelet and when he retreated, he reported his findings back to Nobunaga.

This was probably the reason why Nobunaga had set a trap for them, this reason and this reason alone. Dammit, he had his sights set on Yuzuru.

"You know, don't you? Or did they not tell you anything?" Nobunaga asked and the knife's tip had actually broken skin, a scratch that let a trickle of blood slide down Naoe's neck.

Takaya knew…but he couldn't tell him. He couldn't.

"Kagetora, I'm more than hundred percent sure that you know and if you continue to hold out on me, then I can't guarantee that my hand will be fully under my control."

Takaya shut his eyes. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He couldn't betray Yuzuru like this. Yuzuru was his best friend, who had nothing to do with this. He was innocent and it wasn't fair that he had to be dragged into something like this.

"It's either your best friend or your boyfriend." Nobunaga smirked at him, as he had heard all about Kagetora's new life from Ranmaru, who spared him no details, even how small.

It wasn't fair. He couldn't betray Yuzuru like this…

Nobunaga forcefully grabbed Naoe by the hair and pulled his head up, so his neck was completely exposed. He held the blade right under his chin.

"Kagetora, I know you're aware that as Possessors you can just hop from one body to another, but it isn't that simple when another Possessor is involved. I'll kill him, but I won't let his soul get too far. There are methods of trapping souls, and I've been versed in many. You might not see your dear, sweet Naoe again."

Something that felt like sweat beaded down his temple. He felt nauseous, like he'd throw up if the room continued to spin like this.

"That's fine." Nobunaga said after an agonizing minute. Takaya panicked when he heard those perfunctory words. He felt his resistance breaking like a damn and felt the lump in his throat surge up. He saw the gleam of the blade, the surface catching the low ceiling light and holding it to be looked upon as it traced down Naoe's neck like a caress.

It was here that Takaya told Nobunaga everything, every single detail that had passed between him and everyone in concern to Yuzuru.

He'd softly cried afterwards.

**………..**

He'd betrayed Yuzuru and now he had to live with the guilt of how it felt to do that to your best friend. Clutching onto Naoe in the dark prison cell, he buried his tear-streaked face in the Possessor's shirt. Naoe hadn't woken up yet, but Takaya could feel him breathing, his skin warm and alive, as he slept fitfully in and out of consciousness. Naoe's presence was reassuring, made him feel less alone and less sad when within the cage Nobunaga had thrown them into. It was a different prison than the other one, more dark, the ore in the bar more pitch black than gray. It was a place where light struggled and darkness flourished.

Takaya hated that Nobunaga had separated him from Chiaki and Haruie, but he knew they wouldn't be allowed to be together, as that would just make it easier for them to escape. Takaya was only thankful that he hadn't separated him from Naoe.

He closed his eyes and the persistent thought of betrayal swept at his consciousness, like an eagle's expansive wings. Chiaki would hate him for betraying Yuzuru like that, well hate him even more, Haruie would be disappointed and Naoe…Naoe would probably give him a lecture. So much for being a great leader, but damn them all…He couldn't think straight, wasn't allowed to because of what Nobunaga had done to him. But there was also a strange sort of clarity to this situation. He'd always known that he had feelings for the Possessor that he hated admitting to, but for them to be so blatantly thrown in his face like that…

He felt ashamed for one, and he felt scared for another. He loved Naoe. He knew that, but what he hadn't known was the extent of that love. That he would betray someone for that love, even someone so dear to him. It was selfish, and unconditional and it made him feel stupid. It was weird to own up to your feelings. They had sex, but that didn't necessarily have to be love _love_…No love was what you had after the sex. It was the fact that Naoe could put up with all his bullshit and then some, and still come back for more. It was the fact that Naoe put his feelings first and that he was very patient with him. It was the fact that Naoe had only said he loved him once, but chosen to show him countless times how much he loved him. Through physical proof, not flimsy pretty words that he couldn't trust.

He hated Naoe on some level for doing this to him and making it so impossible to live without him, but then he found an unending amount of purity and peace within that knowledge. Naoe was in love with him.

He was in love with Naoe.

And with that, he had to betray Yuzuru. There was no other option.

He hoped Yuzuru would forgive him.

**……….**

"Nobunaga's being nice to us." Chiaki replied, as he lay down on the cold floor and nursed the lacerations on his arm with a steady amount of ki.

Haruie rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. We would have been dead by now if not for it, but you gotta know he's being nice to us for a reason."

"I hope Takaya hasn't said anything." Chiaki said, getting up from his slump on the floor.

"You mean talk. No way. Takaya's too stubborn." Haruie tested out the movement in her shoulder by wind-milling her arm, but damage had been done recently that day by one of Nobunaga's henchmen and so she had to go on with a slightly disjointed shoulder.

"Stubborn is one thing, but there's another reason why he separated Naoe and Takaya from us, and it's not only because he thought we could help each other out of this place." Chiaki noticing Haruie's condition held her arm and popped it back into place.

"Son of a bitch." She screwed her face up from the pain. Chiaki continued on, "Nobunaga already knows about Naoe and Takaya…well Kagetora."

"So what? Everybody knows." She said.

"He's using them against each other." Chiaki pointed out.

"You mean one as a hostage?" Haruie asked.

"But then why hasn't he done that to us, you're wondering." Chiaki said and Haruie liked how Chiaki could read her mind. It saved her a lot of time explaining things.

"Because he doesn't really care to try and get information out of us. He's specifically targeting Takaya, because he thinks he'll be the easiest to break."

"I hope…no-I know Takaya wouldn't say anything about…you know."

"I'm not so sure." Chiaki said. "We better be prepared to get out of here fast, because once Takaya talks, we'll need an escape route."

"You're so untrusting. Maybe he didn't talk." Haruie fired back.

"And he let Naoe get hurt." Chiaki said and Haruie realized where her mistake was. "Takaya might act like a cold bastard and most of the time, he is, but then why the hell would he be hanging around with Naoe if he hated him. Don't you realize that every time we call Naoe, Takaya's there?"

Haruie smiled. "Yeah, it's kind of cute."

Chiaki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well it's going to be kinda annoying when Takaya blabs and we have to hightail it towards Yuzuru."

Haruie's smiled widened.

"What's your problem?" Chiaki asked, narrowing his eyes at the expression on her face.

"Well…don't you think it's kind of nice having someone care for you like that, even begrudgingly, well even more so since it's so reluctant?" Haruie poked Chiaki in the shoulder. "I hope Takaya blabs then. If it's to save Naoe, then I hope he blabs about everything."

"God your logic is so convoluted." Chiaki said, laying back down and trying to get a night's sleep before they were woken up early again for round three of torturing.

**

* * *

A/n: **This chapter was short, but even though it's short, there's a major development. I had to stop there, as the next part I thought wouldn't fit in this chapter. Thank you to all that are sticking with this story. I'm very grateful for the reviews. 


	22. Let it Go

It seemed like their third round of torture wasn't going to get here, not when Chiaki, jumping up from his place on the floor, the loud crashing of noises in the distance making him startle awake. Haruie was right beside him, her blue eyes now wide and staring out into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" She sat up and passed her hand through her hair.

"I don't know." Chiaki walked over to the bars and peered down the corridor. He couldn't see the **shikigami** that was posted at the entrance anymore. "Dissension in the ranks?"

Haruie despite the situation laughed at Chiaki, as the man turned around to face her. "Let's hope so. I can't stand it in this cage anymore. I'm getting split ends." She held up some strands of hair, like Chiaki would want to see the proof of all her turmoil in this place.

"I think it's getting closer." Chiaki put his ear to the wall and Haruie mimicked him.

"I think you're right, but shouldn't that be a bad thing?"

"Not if it's a good thing." Chiaki responded with a smirk.

**………. **

"Naoe." Takaya, shaking the older man by the shoulder tried to get him to wake up. "Naoe, please." He didn't want to wake him up, but what choice did he have. That noise was getting louder. Naoe had to be seriously injured if he could just sleep through it.

"Takaya?" Naoe blinked and then rubbed the side of his neck. "Tak-" Then the hazy film over the Possessor's eyes seemed to clear away, as the mysterious sound started to bombard his now attuned hearing. "What-"

"Shit. That's what I'd like to know." Takaya, putting his hands on Naoe's shoulders helped the man sit up. "All I know is that it's getting closer and that has me all kinds of nervous."

"Kousaka." Naoe said all of a sudden, his eyes finding their focus in the dark room, those plum purple orbs strangely illuminated in the darkness, like ebony catching the glare of white light and letting it slide along its varnished surface.

Takaya found himself inevitably drawn. He breathed a belated sigh of relief at the realization that he had come very close to losing one those jeweled amethyst eyes and that he had dodged such a horrifying reality by the skin of his teeth. He could worry and fret over his earlier decision, the one that might cost him a friend, but right now, all he found himself doing was gazing into Naoe's eyes and thanking whatever of the good karma he had left that Naoe still had a matching pair. Naoe really did have the nicest eyes he had ever seen.

"Did you hear me Takaya?" Naoe asked; those eyes no longer focused on the far wall and whatever was behind it, but on him. **Tyrian** purple like a majesty of kings swept over Takaya's dazed face, making his heartbeat just a bit faster. It felt odd, but nice, and completely baffling, because he wasn't paying attention, so he had no idea what was going on or why his lips suddenly felt so dry, his skin so sensitive.

"I told Kousaka where we were headed before we left. He wanted me to inform him of our progress. I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a helping hand if something like this were to happen."

And all the while Takaya was hearing Naoe's words, but not really listening to them, as his mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Please don't be upset about it Takaya. We should take all the help we can get."

Mad? Why would he be mad? Takaya thought, and then he realized a bit too late that Naoe thought his silence was just a fit of pique he was indulging. It caught him off guard how help from a bastard like Kousaka, who would probably laugh snootily and pass judgments all the while taking on this rescue mission, hadn't made him as angry as he thought he should be. Kousaka just bugged the living hell out of him, but Naoe's stare seemed to counterbalance those feelings. Like a rush of morphine introduced into his veins and taking effect, or being doused from head to foot in cooling river water, the feeling soothing more than shocking.

"Naoe..." Takaya said, without really thinking, just wanting to run those syllables over his tongue and caress them, like he wanted to the man in front of him. Takaya, completely forgetting himself and swept up in enough emotion to drown in leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naoe's. His mouth had been slightly open when Takaya kissed him, as it seemed he was about to make another inquire into his strange quietness.

Takaya ran his hands like rain over Naoe's chest and leaned in, as much as he could go without scooting forward, the subtle force of the kiss making Naoe tip his neck back. Takaya shifted his mouth and Naoe felt a pool of arousal liquefy in his stomach at that move, the boy then gripping him by the lapels of his shirt and yanking him down on top of him. Naoe hadn't been ready for that and his palm scratched against the concrete floor they were on, the sting making him more aware of his current position, which was half lying, half looming over Takaya. Takaya looked up at him. Naoe felt hands tracing over his nape, fingernails slightly digging into the skin there with the need to get a securer hold.

"Takaya? I know it's been a couple of days...but you realize what you're doing?" Naoe said, his eyes somehow looking iridescent in the dark room, like he was trapping the light from Takaya's own eyes and making them his own. Naoe smirked. "You're very cute, but if I go ahead and do this, you might get mad at me for helping myself to you while you weren't conscious of your actions." Naoe smiled at him, that understanding, patient unfurl of the mouth that he had showed Takaya many times when he was being less than hospitable. "However if you think..." Naoe trailed off when he saw the look of recognition in the boy's eyes, like he was becoming aware again.

Takaya, feeling supremely stupid and somewhat out of place, nudged at Naoe's shoulder. He thought he should try and play this off with a joke, and so he quirked his lips, his eyes however not matching up with the expression his mouth had taken. "Just gettin' back at that bastard, and what better way than to have sex at his gravesite." He got up and dusted off his knees, noting that the noise was coming ever closer.

"You have a warped sense of humor."

"You just now realizin' that." Takaya said and winked at Naoe, as he moved towards the wall. He pressed his ear to the surface and felt it tremble slightly.

Naoe pressed his palm flat against it. "It feels like the tremors from a working."

"You mean someone's setting up an incantation."

At that moment, the ground shook and a huge explosion was heard through the walls and floor. The concrete above them shaking, bits of stone chipping away from the rock and crumbling like fine dust to the ground.

"It sounds like someone's throwing around energy blasts."

"It seems Kousaka has made good on his word."

"Damn how many people did he bring?"

Naoe watched the absorption seal around their room, the green Sanskrit circling their prison cell and rendering their powers completely useless. He hated that he could still do nothing about this technique, even after thirty years, it was still as effective as ever. Even more so, since it seemed Ranmaru had perfected it and made it possible to use without him being here to reinforce it.

"Takaya," Naoe turned to the boy, "When we are released from here. We must leave immediately. Do not go after Nobunaga. You can not handle him."

"Can't I just throw something at him then?"

"Do not seek out his attention. He will be especially looking for you throughout all of this."

"Then I can't disappoint."

"Takaya."

"Alright, alright. Like a mouse, okay."

The trembling was getting stronger, and suddenly a crack formed in the outer wall. The fissure breaking open more, as the wall continued to shake. Takaya with one lunge planted his sneaker where he thought the break was weakest and part of the wall gave away, a small hole opening up at the base of the wall where the crack seemed to affect the most.

Takaya, getting on his hands and knees and looking into the darkness that awaited him on the other end, didn't feel so sure about his rabbit hole now. But hell if he wanted to say in here and rot the rest of his life. Takaya began to crawl in. It was a tight squeeze, especially around his shoulders, but he couldn't back down now.

"Hey Naoe you comin?" He called behind him, but saw that no Possessor was following."

"I don't think I can fit." Naoe said, as he crouched down near the hole.

"Damn." Naoe definitely had broader shoulders than him and if he could barely fit, then there was no way Naoe could follow behind. "Look, I'll come back around and open the cell door okay, so you just wait." Takaya shifting his shoulders and feeling them scratch along the sides of the crawl space, gritted his teeth and pushed ahead. He came out into another room and feeling his way to something that seemed like a door, he opened it. Only to find himself in the room where he had been tortured.

Nobunaga was sitting in the middle of said room, his chair facing towards the door that Takaya had just opened, and casually smoking a cigarette like he didn't have one care in the world.

"Whoops." Takaya slammed the door closed, then realized how utterly stupid he looked. "Oh like he didn't just see me." He said to himself and threw the door open again. Naoe would just have to forgive him, since he owed Nobunaga some hits over the cuts on the Possessor's face. He wasn't going to let that bastard get away with it.

**………. **

"Naoe!" Haruie yelled, her hands clutching onto the holding cell bars. "Chiaki," she turned her head to the side and yelled down the corridor. "Naoe's here."

"Haruie," Naoe said, and got up from where he had been stooping over by the tunnel. He came up to Haruie and the woman smiled at him.

"Thank goodness." She said and she searched around the cell for Takaya, but when she didn't find him, Naoe explained quickly that Takaya was reenacting Alice in Wonderland. He pointed over to the tunnel.

"Oh great." Haruie said. She looked over to where Chiaki was. "Hey are you done taking down those seals Ranmaru placed up?"

"Almost. Damn that bastard, using layered spells like this. I fucking hate layered spells," Chiaki grumbled. "Just so he doesn't have to be here. He's probably off kidnapping Yuzuru right now." Chiaki pealed off the multiple paper seals stacked one on top of the other, one of his hands committing mantras as he dispersed off the green light like threadwork laced around the kanji and special fibers that came from a sacred tree to form the paper seals.

"Open it up." Chiaki yelled when he was sure the absorption seal was no longer effective.

"On it."

Naoe backed up and Haruie used a small chi blast to shake the bolt lose.

The barred gate creaked open, but Naoe instead of coming out, trained his eyes on the rabbit hole Takaya had taken.

"Naoe c'mon." Haruie said.

"You two go on ahead and help out Kousaka, I've got some business with Nobunaga." Naoe said and his palm warmed with orange light, the manifestation of his power coloring and shredding through the room.

The wall crumbled.

"C'mon Haruie! Let that idiot go save his hime-sama." Chiaki said, and grabbed the woman by the wrist, tugging her in the direction from which the fighting was concentrated.

**………. **

"That offer still stands." Nobunaga said and laughed because this was just wonderful. "We could be comrades."

"Something tells me that you don't really mean any of that." Takaya answered back, eyes trained on the sneaky bastard's hands. "You're just waiting for a chance to betray me. Like you do to everybody. You don't have any loyalty to no one but yourself. Don't think I'm stupid." Takaya clenched his fingers and took a step forward.

"Ah, alas you're right." Nobunaga sighed, like he had just been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. "I'm a liar. What can I say? Runs in the blood." He turned his arm so the **Oda insignia** on the inside of his wrist showed. The black-five-petal flower with what looked like another flower inside of it, like an eternal blossoming, contrasting coolly against his pale skin. "We Odas don't have one decent bone in our bodies." Nobunaga cackled. "Well except the one in our pants." He mocked and leered at Takaya.

"You like 'em young, don't you?" Takaya asked, remembering Ranmaru skipping around here. "I hope you don't mind when I beat the living snot out of your plaything." Takaya calling upon his energy, cool purple light suffusing his body and making the room even darker, pointed his palm towards Nobunaga. "You think I don't know where he's off to. I won't just stand here and watch you mess with my best friend."

Takaya, releasing the energy watched it blow into the wall behind Nobunaga, the man having suddenly flickered from his sight, a red aura now surrounding him. Takaya, readying to unleash more was cut off as the wall beside him blew out, a gale of dust and rubble blowing past and pelting him.

"Naoe!" Takaya yelled when he saw the Possessor step out from the destroyed wall.

"Takaya." Naoe said, in a very disappointed voice, as he noticed whom Takaya was with.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Takaya bellowed. "I said to wait in the-"

"Takaya, I thought I told you not to come in contact with him." Naoe whispered as he came to the boy's side.

"Yeah…well, what're you doing here?" Takaya accused, trying to turn his fault over to Naoe. "You can't have a double standard like that. You were plannin' to come here the whole time and leave me out, weren't you?" Takaya narrowed his eyes.

Nobunaga clapped his hands together and that brought both of them out of their staring. "Well aren't I popular, and here I thought I'd only have to entertain one guest."

Takaya, stepping forward readied another blast, but Naoe's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Takaya please step aside."

"Huh?" Takaya gave Naoe an incredulous look. "You mind tellin' me what the heck you're doing?"

"Please step aside and allow me this fight." Naoe said; his eyes trained on Nobunaga.

"No." Takaya answered back immediately. "You selfish bastard. This is my fight. Go away."

"Ah yes, you should step aside Takaya. We _men_ have some business. No room for little boys you see." Nobunaga supplied and waved him off like he was just the desert and not the full course meal.

Takaya grew indignant. "You--" Then when he saw Naoe moving forward off his own accord, he turned his eyes on the Possessor. "Naoe, I command you to leave."

"Please go help Chiaki and Haruie." Naoe answered back without missing a beat, as he continued to move towards Nobunaga.

When Takaya realized that Naoe wasn't listening to him anymore, he clenched his fist so hard that his fingernails left red-half moons in his palms. He didn't want to leave, not like this, but when Naoe turned his head slightly towards him, one dark violet eye piercing and demanding him to quietly leave, he knew his course of action had already been decided for him. He cursed Naoe under his breath, spun around and ran towards the door, never looking back. He knew what Naoe was doing. He was giving him the time to escape. Nobunaga was far more powerful than him, that knowledge hadn't escaped his insight, not when he saw how fast Nobunaga could move without even trying. Toying with him, like a cat would the mouse. Naoe could tell how powerful Nobunaga was, because he had faced him before. Naoe, the stupid idiot was playing the martyr so he could escape.

"You fool." Takaya said and his voice cracked on the words. "You better not die or I won't forgive you."

**………. **

"We can't stay here." Chiaki said and got pissed when Takaya rooted to his spot by the entrance didn't budge at his words. "Takaya, c'mon. Naoe will meet up with us." Chiaki coerced, and he trusted his friend to not get caught by Nobunaga's web. Naoe was a clever bastard when he wanted to be, he'd find a way out. He wouldn't be done in so easily and Chiaki even though he had the utmost confidence, still felt the need to pray for his friend.

"But-" Takaya made a face. "I'll stay. You guys go find Yuzuru. Ranmaru's probably already gotten to him. You can't stick around here."

"Yeah, well neither can you. Naoe's fighting in there for you, you want that to be in vain. He wants you to get out of here. He's giving us a chance. You think Nobunaga would just let us escape here if he could help it. Now c'mon!" Chiaki said firmly and roughly snatched Takaya by the wrist.

"No!" Takaya yelled and pulled his hand away. "I'm staying. I never agreed to any of this. We can't just leave Naoe."

"Fuck it!" Chiaki cursed and without warning punched Takaya in the stomach, his fist ramming into the boy's gut and knocking the wind right out of Takaya. His eyes widened for a split second, and when Chiaki leaked some of his spiritual energy into the punch, the ki flowing into his body and further compressing his ribs, combining with the kinetic energy from the punch, Takaya felt the constriction and passed out.

**………. **

He woke up in an apartment that he didn't recognize and when he tried to get up, the pain in his stomach kept him from getting very far.

"Where do you think you're going?" he heard Chiaki's voice cut through the air, the man sitting in an open windowsill across from him. Takaya pressed his hands against his stomach and recalling what had happened turned enraged, jade eyes on Chiaki. "Goddamit Chiaki. Why didn't you leave me behind?" His tone sounding thick with unshed tears as his fingers clenched the sheets of the futon he was laying on.

"Shut up." Chiaki said and slipped off the windowsill. "I don't need your bullshit right now. You can't even get up, so when you manage that then come find me in the other room."

"Chiaki!" Takaya called out and the man stopped despite his words. "I know I'm no match for that guy…I know-but you didn't have to choose for me. You guys are always doing that. Choosing for me when I don't want it. You, and Naoe, and Haruie. I don't want this." Takaya put his face in his hands and Chiaki turned around and suddenly sat himself in front of the boy.

"Takaya." He started up and something in his voice made Takaya pull his hands away and stare him in the face. "Takaya, I'm not gonna lie to you. Why, I think outta all your generals I'm the only one that's gonna be straight with you. I'm not gonna bullshit, or hold your hand, or coddle you." Chiaki said and his eyes were focused and direct in a way that caught and held Takaya's attention. "There was a time, Takaya that even I thought of joining Nobunaga's forces. It was a long time ago, before you lost those memories and I can tell you right now, I was pretty damn close to switching alliances. You wanna know why?" Chiaki asked, not really caring if Takaya wanted to know. "It was because I hated you. I hated what you did to Naoe and I hated how Haruie was always caught in the middle. I hated how fucking cold and hateful you were. I just plainly hated you." Chiaki said. "I'm not gonna lie to you. I even thought of assassinating you once."

Takaya breathed in and his eyes looked a little hurt.

"Tch. Don't look at me like that." Chiaki said and he looked down at his lap. "And damn if I wasn't tempted to just abandon your ass this time around when you were being a royal prick to Naoe. I really thought about switching sides, maybe going off to join Takeda, or hell the Hojo. Anybody that wasn't you, Takaya." Chiaki said.

Takaya took a shaky breath and his eyes scrunched up like he was on the verge of tears. Chiaki took one good look at him and shook his head. "Don't start crying on me when I haven't even gotten to my point."

Takaya furrowed his brow and pouted. "I'm not crying you fucker."

"Yeah. You're not." Chiaki said, and smiled a smile that actually reached his usual apathetic stare. "Takaya, I was so tempted to just up and leave, and I was gonna do it…but then…" Chiaki made a motion in the air with one of his hands, and then he looked conflicted, before suddenly moving forward and putting his hands on Takaya's shoulders, those pale fingers gripping the skin there and holding Takaya still, even more than those eyes. "You're not like him Takaya." Chiaki said with enough emotion that had Takaya doubting if this was even the same man. "You want to be with Naoe. I don't know when it started with you, but you just stopped doing things the way Kagetora does them. You're not the same person that I met four hundred years ago on that battlefield." Chiaki shook him a little. "You…don't hold your feelings to yourself anymore. You tell us what you want, you make demands, you piss us off, not because you won't say anything, but because you're truthful. We don't know what to do with you…" Chiaki said and his eyes glassed over. "And the reason why we make all your decisions is because we: me, Haruie, Naoe, we don't want to see you get hurt. Kagetora never gave us that right. He was distant. You…we just don't want to see you get hurt." Chiaki released his shoulders and he seemed to finally compose himself. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking slightly. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, but the emotion there was overwhelming. "Takaya, after four hundred years of serving you as your first general…I can finally, honesty say that I would happily die for you." Chiaki looked at him directly, "So you don't say stupid, selfish shit like we have to leave you. You think I want to get bitched out by Naoe and Haruie together. It's not fun, believe you me."

"Chiaki…" Takaya said, looking down at his hands, truly touched by what the man--no his friend had just said. He turned his green gaze on Chiaki. "Chiaki…I…I'm not…interested in you that way." Takaya finished, a slow teasing smile spreading on his face all of a sudden. He laughed when he saw the irritated expression on Chiaki's face at his teasing. However Takaya, despite the teasing knew he had needed that, needed those words from Chiaki, because the empty hole in his heart that was consumed with Naoe was screaming at him. Chiaki's words had seemed to dull the ache…even if for a little while.

Chiaki smirked back at him. "Yeah, you wish. I like the ladies, thank you very much." He countered and walked over towards the door. "You sit tight. Haruie should be back with some news. We have to get ready to leave soon. You think you can manage."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takaya said, and wiped at the corners of his eyes.

"We'll see him again you know." Chiaki said, his back still to Takaya. "And then when he shows up, you can kick his ass how much you want."

"Yeah…" Takaya laughed a little, "I bet."

**

* * *

A/n:** I enjoyed writing this chapter. I didn't want to stick to one perspective, as I bounced around as you can see by the many sections I divided this chapter into. I think it makes for a more dramatic telling of a story. Or it mirrors how episodes usually run, with different screen shots of different characters. Something like that. Also Chiaki's confession has some basis in the manga or novels, SPOILER ALERT, as I've read that he actually goes over to Nobunaga side for a while…or something like that. I just wanted to show the change in the dynamic between everyone since Naoe and Takaya started their relationship. I feel like the reason Chiaki defered over to Nobunaga in the manga was because his own team was so messed-up. Now in this story, since he has trust in Takaya and feels that they are all stable, he has no need to leave. Look at me bending the rules. 

**1.**Shikigami- spirits summoned to serve or protect the summoner. Can take the forms of birds, animals, or humans.

**2.**Tyrian purple- a crimson or purple dye that is related to indigo, was made by the ancient Greeks and Romans. The color purple got it connotation with royalty since this dye is incredibly expensive (more than gold) and only the rich could afford it. Also called Imperial purple. (There is something inherently princely about Naoe, don't ask me why I think this way, but he just seems the type.)

**3.** Oda family crest- (Go to wikipedia) The outline looks like a sakura petal, except it's black and white. I thought it would be interesting to have Nobunaga display this, since it shows how proud he is off his name, even though he says that he's progressive in this story. I like to portray him as an egomaniac.


	23. Death is a Sure Way for Life

"Yuzuru!" Takaya ran to his friend's window and pounded on the glass, the pane thumping against the side of his fist and numbing any sensation there. "Yuzuru! You in there? Man if you are, open the fucking door!"

Chiaki, who was pressing the doorbell and getting a sinking feeling, called Takaya back. "I guess we got here too late."

Takaya rang the doorbell impatiently. "You don't think Ranmaru just burst in here and adducted Yuzuru. His parents should be home by now. Wouldn't he be a little stealthier? You know, show more tact?"

"I don't think you're in any position to talk about tact, Takaya." Chiaki said and sighed and removed Takaya's hand as it continued to assault the Narita family's doorbell.

"I'm kicking down the door." Takaya said and got ready.

"Christ, don't start kicking people's doors in. Think about the neighbors. You act like a common street thug." Chiaki said, in that deadpan voice as he began to reach into his pocket for something. He pulled out a hairpin and then began to pick the lock.

"And you call me a common street thug." Takaya said, as he paced in front of the door like a wild animal, waiting for it to be opened. When the resounding pop of the lock sounded, Takaya not waiting for an invitation, pushed open the door.

"Damn, that son of a bitch." Takaya said, as he saw what used to be a remarkably clean and neat house in shambles. The shards of a porcelain vase littering the floor and the peonies they once held scattered over the green living room carpet. Furniture was upturned left and right, like a wind had blown past here and had singled out every piece of furnishing in the room.

Takaya, looking around wildly and searching for any signs of Yuzuru or his parents, and finding none, rushed over to the dentistry office, which was an offshoot of the main house.

To his relief, he found both Yuzuru's parents there, thankfully alive. Yuzuru's mother was laid out on the bed that was used for patients who were woozy from the aftereffects of laughing gas, while Yuzuru's father was on the floor, his jaw looking busted up and blood on his shirt.

"Chiaki, I found them!" Takaya yelled across the house. He could hear Chiaki jogging up to meet him, his friend hitching his glasses up and looking down at the father. Takaya, who was already on his knees and trying to sit the father up, was helped by Chiaki, both of them lifting him up and carrying him over to the dentist chair. They sat him down in it and tried to assess the damage. "It just looks like he got roughed up, nothing too serious.

Chiaki looked over to where Yuzuru's mother lay. "Well we can give Ranmaru some props. He knows how to treat a lady." Chiaki said, completely straight faced and with that biting sarcasm that made him who he was.

"I hope she's okay." Takaya said and leaned down to get a better look at Mrs. Narita. "Man, shouldn't we call an ambulance or something. I mean, it's not that serious but…"

"Yeah, but we can't get the police involved, especially with Yuzuru missing, the first thing they'll do is try to contact him and if they can't reach him they'll automatically assume the worst."

"Like Yuzuru did this." Takaya said and looked around at all the dentistry tools scattered about on the floor, the metallic sheen catching the glare of the overhead white light.

Chiaki pulling his cell phone out of his pocket began to dial a number, his other arm bending at the elbow so he could catch the time on his watch.

"Who are you calling?" Takaya asked, as he continued to watch over Yuzuru's parents.

"Someone who you don't need to know about"

"You got some Yakuza ties?" Takaya asked, tapping his foot and looking at Chiaki as the man continued to give the address and description to the stranger on the other line.

Chiaki gave him a strange look and then snapped his phone close when he was done. "C'mon, we're leaving. Someone will take care of this--don't give me that look--they're just going to take the Naritas somewhere safe while we look for Yuzuru.

**………………**

Takaya, biting his lip and fumbling with an end of his jacket tried to not think about Naoe. He tried to pay attention to Haruie and Yuzuru in the front seat, who were discussing the information that Haruie was able to scrounge up on Ranmaru's trail. It was now 3:47 pm; the sun was hidden behind sweltering smoke-colored clouds and the air was thick with rain and dust.

"He's been spotted around the club district."

"Why is he roaming around there? Did someone spot Yuzuru with him?"

"No. But it makes sense. I heard _"Eiji"_ is having a concert."

"God, you're kidding me. He's that egotistical that he'd still go on with a show."

"He wouldn't be Nobunaga if he didn't take on impossible odds."

"Shit, he might as well have given us an invitation. I'm just scared about his fan-base. They might riot if we show up to crash the party."

"Yeah. I don't like how we have to go out in plain daylight like this. It's like he's trying to draw us out."

"He thinks we won't show up. He was always such a showoff. Always trying to one up an enemy."

"Hey Takaya. You alive back there." Haruie asked, as she turned around to face the young man sitting in the back seat of Chiaki's car.

Takaya, continuing to stare out the window, his murky green eyes cast over and steadily reflecting the passing scenery like a mirror. If he had his long hair and war-armor, Haruie thought, he would have been the splitting image of Kagetora, with his expression so familiarly forlorn that it made Haruie's heart ache. She'd seen that expression on Kagetora's face before, right after he was separated from his family and was made to go through all the hardships that made him who he was. She had also seen that exact look on his face the night he'd left Minako to go after Nobunaga. It was the look of a man who was deep in the throes of love and could not do anything but let that love slowly eat away at him.

She could definitely understand what that felt like.

"Hey." Haruie said softly. "You hungry?" She found herself asking out of nowhere. She knew there wasn't really anything she could do to make Takaya stop feeling this way. She could lesson the heartache for a second, but then it would come back, the pain brighter and more real than ever, for it was always rougher on the one that had to sit around and wait.

Takaya broken out of his concentration gave her a strange look, "Naw, I'm not hungry." He said casually enough and then went back to looking out the window like Naoe existed somewhere out there, like he existed somewhere within the illusion that was the forming cloud or the iridescent wave curved under that very sky.

"Keep looking out like that and I might feel the need to hug you." Haruie said under her breath.

"What?" Takaya asked, still looking out at the clouds and not paying her too much mind.

"Nothin,' never mind." Haruie breathed out and turned back to look knowingly at Chiaki, who had turned tight lipped throughout the conversation. He seemed to be hunched over a bit more in his seat, a thoughtful expression hanging off his face like his spectacles.

"He's no fun when he's like this." She said, and she could see out of the corner of her eyes that Takaya hadn't even budged.

"Well let's see if we can put a stop to that." Chiaki retorted and pulled into the club district, the blandness that it was, now that it wasn't decked off in flashing lights and rampant club goers gave both Chiaki and Haruie a disorientated feeling. Takaya still amidst daydreaming hardly noticed a thing.

**………………**

"My feet are killing me." Haruie complained. "That damn Nobunaga, making me walk all this way so I can see his semi-unattractive mug."

"Haruie, you're a wonder unto yourself." Chiaki said, giving her a sidelong glance as he sat on a barstool and ordered up a salty dog. He showed the man his fake ID and turned to Takaya, "You feel anything weird in the air?" Chiaki asked and Takaya, eyes scanning like a tiger on the prowl, eyes almost a shade of gold, shook his head in quiet resentment.

"No." Takaya said simply and his eyes seemed to sharpen more, like a razor had shaved off the innocence those eyes could sometimes radiant and tossed it to the nightclub's dingy floors.

"Damn. He's not making his time. Those fliers said he'd show up at ten, but it's almost eleven." Chiaki grumbled.

Haruie responded, "People are getting antsy. I guess he likes to make an entrance."

"Yeah well let's hope that's all he does." Chiaki said and looked around.

Takaya still looking around suddenly snapped his head towards a group of tables that took up a lounge area.

"What's the matter?" Chiaki asked, noticing Takaya movements.

"It's weird over there." Takaya pointed his finger at the lounge area, the place buzzing with activity. Someone was suddenly standing on a table. No, two people. Takaya could make out the familiar blonde head of his friend. It was Yuzuru!

"Shit!" Takaya hissed and ran in the direction of his best friend. Chiaki and Haruie were hot on his heels, pushing past the crowd and elbowing the ones that were especially stubborn. Takaya the first to make it out was suddenly thrown into an open space in front of the table he had spotted his friend standing on.

It was Yuzuru. This was definitely Yuzuru. Even though he was in weird clothes and had a strange expression on his face. Takaya had also noticed that Ranmaru was also standing on the table with Yuzuru, Nobunaga's young page smirking as he caught the glare in Takaya's eyes. There was a man sitting at the table, black shades and a baseball cap on, a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, silvery blond hair escaping in wisps from underneath his hat.

"You piece of shit!" Takaya had immediately dived for his throat, but Chiaki and Haruie had been there in time and had grabbed onto Takaya's arms, both holding him back by a grip on each elbow as Takaya glared fiery daggers at the man in front of him.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Nobunaga said in completely unaffected tones. He put his cigarette out on the table and uncrossed his legs, only to cross them again and lean forward. "How's it been?"

Takaya looked like he was about to explode.

"Not so good." Nobunaga commented. He then looked up at the two boys who were currently standing on his table. "You like what I've done with him, kind of plain when he was brought to me. You understand the need for improvement." He gestured towards Yuzuru, the boy looking like the ideal dress up doll. His regular clothes having been exchanged for some kind of white silk button up shirt, the buttons stopping at the halfway point and tight leather pants that made him look even skinnier.

Takaya cringed when he saw the choke collar on his friend.

"I must treat my pets nice if I want them to stay obedient." Nobunaga crowed and sat up straighter when he heard the song change. "Ah, dancing music. That's exactly what I need." He said and clapped his hands extravagantly to the side, like he was taunting a bull. Takaya tried to ripe himself away from the two still restraining him.

Then to the horror of all that was sane, Yuzuru and Ranmaru started to dance, right on top of the table, while Nobunaga and all that was under heaven looked on. Both boys moving in a hypnotic fashion around each other, not staying in one spot, but constantly moving, slowly, steadily, and all the while making Takaya even more angered.

"This is bad." Chiaki stated, not the dancing of course, now he hated Ranmaru like a case of rabies, but the boy sure as hell knew how to move and strangely enough, innocent Yuzuru, who was in a trance btw, was also quite skilled in that arena. Those two were way too pretty together and judging by the gathering crowd around the table and the lingering smile on Nobunaga's lips, there was no question about that fact.

"This is bad." Chiaki said again and he could feel the tension in Takaya's arm, tension that said he didn't liked to be fucked with--well unless it was Naoe--and that if you fucked with him then you better not bring any of his friends into it.

"Control yourself Mr. Ougi, or you might hurt someone in the crowd with that nasty look on your face." Nobunaga, the bastard was reminding them that they weren't alone and that if someone were to even react, innocents would be dead left and right.

Takaya didn't rein his irritation back any, his eyes still glowering. "You have _something _that belongs to me." Takaya said and in Takaya-speak this meant, 'give me back my boyfriend or I bust your face in.'

"Oh, I seemed to have misplaced whatever this _something_ is." And in Nobunaga-speak that meant 'I'm not going to hand Naoe over just like that because you're throwing a hissy fit at me.'

Takaya clenched his hands. "I don't give a shit about this place or the people that came here to get high, or drunk, or _felt-up_." Nobunaga's eyebrow rose at Takaya's words. "You think I care about any of these people. I'll kill them. I'll kill them all if you fuck with me and don't give me what I want."

Chiaki knew fighting words when he heard them, but Takaya sure as hell wasn't holding anything back. Chiaki had a feeling that the boy wasn't bluffing either, and that put him and Haruie in a real predicament, as they had to keep the peace, not cause mass destruction on downtown Tokyo.

"Ah, I had no intention of doing that." Nobunaga said and threw off his hat and sunglasses. He stood up suddenly and bypassed Takaya like a breeze through a humid battlefield. "Why, I didn't come here for you. I came here to have fun." Some people were starting to notice who was in their midst and some girls started shrieking about "Eiji-kun" so it was no surprise by the end of the song currently playing that everyone in the club knew the star had arrived.

Takaya looked on in rage as Nobunaga walked up to his stage and mounted it like a horse, his hands stretching out towards the crowd and his voice booming over the speakers as he held a microphone in hand. The thunderous applause and whistling was deafening and only getting louder.

The tension in Takaya's arms seemed to triple, as the war general stood up and commanded, like troops, his legion of fans. Their thunderous applause and shameless calling out, like love-starved children making the air in the room even stuffier.

Nobunaga was about to sing a song, just like that, like the Uesugi clan wasn't even here, staring him down and demanding his attention, and something--Takaya deemed it his sanity--had snapped in that one fickle moment.

_"Naumaku Samandabodanan Beishiramandaya Sowaka"_

Chiaki despite the knowledge that Takaya was very close to snapping didn't expect it to come this fast or hit this strong. A gale of power started to blow around the boy, some club-goers in the back were alerted to the sudden change in the air, the fiery breath of something fierce tugging at their innate self-preservation.

_"Naumaku Samandabodanan Beishiramandaya Sowaka"_ Takaya repeated and Bishamonten appeared for a brief flicker before immediately transcending into his sword form. Chiaki knew that if the **Rairin-hou** was used in such a small space, there was bound to be casualties, and not just against the club-goers and Nobunaga, but themselves too.

Nobunaga still standing on the stage, stared transfixed as Takaya held the long sword in hand, ghostly traces of heaven from which it descended still clinging to its form. The startling contrast to the dark club making Takaya the immediate focus of the room.

"This is not covert." Chiaki said and backed away; because Takaya was about to unleash the full fury on Bishamonten, guardian god of Uesugi, divine judgment incarnate raining down on their heads.

"I say we grab Yuzuru while we can, before this place collapses." Chiaki called to an equally stunned, but much slower at recovering Haruie. "I'll take care of Ranmaru and you just get Yuzuru out of here."

Haruie nodded her head in recognition, but everything cognitive seemed to fly out the window when Takaya began to steadily move forward through the crowd. People naturally moving out of his way, some seemed to sense the strangeness radiating from the sword and the boy wielding it, as others were dense to the magical affects and thought it was some kind of prop. The crowd was deafeningly silent.

Takaya like some kind of angel of justice mounted the stage slowly, the sword clenched in one hand as he carried it with purpose, eyes possessed with a demon glint. The crowd became uneasy when they noticed their pop idol was only standing there, like a man waiting to be put to the guillotine, the microphone limp in his hand.

"I'm gonna crucify you, you messiah-complex-freak." Takaya seethed and he stepped forward, raised his sword, the sudden winds gusting out uncontrollably and pushing the crowd back. The reflective surface of the blade catching the glint of the **cross** on Nobunaga's neck, worn not out of piety, but decoration.

Takaya swung the blade down and it was here that the first shriek of recognition for what this situation really was sent the course of actions for the spectators. The gusts of wind continually bowled people back, and also destroying tables and chairs with mass amounts of spiritual pressure. The crowd panicked and in a mass exodus everyone began clamoring for the exits, screaming and knocking over everything in sight.

Chiaki and Haruie were pushed to the side. Their focus completely lost as the panicking crowd swept them away like a fast river current.

Nobunaga had stepped back and his face took on a peculiar mix of disbelief and humor. "Using Bishamonten like a common sword. You've got som--"

Takaya without another wasted moment swiped the sword at Nobunaga's head, a thin line of red tracing his cheek as the sharp gusts of wind made the sword's blade even sharper. Nobunaga stroked a finger over his cheek, his index coming away red.

"You little bastard." He spat out, finally incensed beyond that cool persona he put on. "You think you can come in here and ruin my fun. I've been doing this a hell of a lot longer than you have kozu, and you think you can desecrate me like this." Nobunaga's eyes shone with cold clarity. "I am **Maru the tempter**. Have you any idea what that title means?" He asked and his tone was violent, his temper surely getting the better of him. "I am the demon lord of desire. Have you any idea _who_ you're messing with?" Nobunaga accused and his tone was acidic, like his aura that seemed to burn the air that touched him. Fire seemed to lick at his body, and like a halo of flames it spread out from the radius around his being and swept in opposing waves against Takaya's own spirit.

Takaya lifted the long sword again and the air pulsed with magic, vibrating like a tuning fork in the proximity of a piano's concord. He stepped into another swipe aimed for Nobunaga and the war general jumped off the stage when he realized his space was gradually being limited by Takaya's maneuvering. Nobunaga moved towards the glass dance floor, the clear squares lit up by blinking, different-colored neon lights. Takaya jumped down right after him and Nobunaga had no choice but to summon a **goshin-ha** to block off the boy's attempt to decapitate him. The blade clanging against the barrier, the immense power of Takaya's swings actually passing through and disrupting the neon floor under Nobunaga, splinters of glass and light particles being trapped in the bubble of Nobunaga's shield, the bits of debris suddenly floating in the air as Nobunaga activated a **kekkai**, switching naturally from goshin-ha to this new barrier. Takaya's chi now being trapped within that space and converted into Nobunaga's power, as the war monger dispelled of his kekkai in one hand signal and jumped out of Takaya's reach, the splinters of glass and light particles falling back to the floor when removed from the time stopping amber-like chrysalis that was Nobunaga's kekkai. Nobunaga clenched his right hand and the black family crest on the inside of his wrist suddenly began to grow, the flower petals spreading themselves out across the expanse of his hand. The skin turning black and dying under the flux of continuous bursts of energy attacking certain cells. Takaya charged him, but was shocked out of his murderous trance when his blade was caught by Nobunaga's now blackened hand. Takaya tried to pull Bishamonten away, but Nobunaga tightened his grip, his now long, black fingernails scratching into the blade. Takaya yanked at his sword and was again surprised when Nobuanga suddenly let it go, the momentum making him stumble backwards.

"I'm not inexperienced like you Kagetora." Nobunaga said and his eyes were burning crimson, his aura swirling around him like a hungry serpent. "My body is my weapon. You just have extensions of your soul." He clenched his one blackened hand, the hand that had easily blocked Bishamonten's power. "You might want to take notice of that." Nobunaga said and he walked forward. "If I even touch you with this hand, these fingers," he waved them at Takaya, "my power will enter through your human vessel and kill it instantly. The disease of the Oda clan they call it. We're a contagious bunch." He laughed and stopped in front of Takaya. "Do you think you're fast enough to dodge the hand of god, or would you rather skip these formalities and just surrender right here and now?"

Takaya didn't think he had anything to counter such a power, but he sure as hell wasn't going to back down just because Nobunaga had pulled out another trick from his endless arsenal. Takaya pointed his sword at Nobunaga, completely ignoring the stain of black fingers on the blade of Bishamonten, the contagion that was Nobunaga's spirit already affecting his sword.

"You asked for it." Nobunaga said and in a flash of red light he had vanished. Takaya jumped back before the hand he was expecting could reach for him. The dark fingers, like spider legs grasping for his face. Takaya swung out the sword in defense and connected with nothing but air, and Nobunaga using his ill-timed swings as a weapon against him, was given the chance to get a hand full of black hair. Takaya could not react in time and Nobunaga, reaffirming his hold on the boy's hair pulled Takaya forward, his own momentum already carrying him towards Takaya as he plowed right into the Uesugi with a raised knee.

He connected with Takaya's sternum and Takaya hit the floor in what seemed like an earth shattering thud. Nobunaga naturally gliding over him and landing unharmed a couple of feet away from the now convulsing Takaya, his sternum having been jolted against his heart and causing the blood in his veins to stop for a gut-wrenching second. Takaya coughed harshly, curling in on himself and trying to get air into his lungs.

Takaya knew Nobunaga hadn't used the black hand on him, but had put it out as bait to draw him into swinging and leaving himself wide open. He saw the shadow of Nobunaga standing over him, the war general smirking down and nudging him with the toe of his boot. "You're just a worm." He spat out and reared his foot back and connected it with Takaya's ribs, sending the boy sliding across the floor and away from his sword. Takaya curled tighter on himself, internal injuries making him spit up blood and saliva. He saw the shadow again, hovering over him like death. "You should know you're place by now Kagetora." Nobunaga placed his boot over one of Takaya's shoulders and pushed down until he had the boy flat on his back. Takaya cried out when Nobunaga pushed down even more, the heel of his boot digging into the old wound he had received from the paper demon. "You keep trying to dig yourself up from the shithole you put yourself in, but" Nobunaga pressed down even more viciously, "You're never going to solve anything. You're just going to be the eternal pawn. For your father," he leaned all his weight on that foot, "For your generals," he smirked down at Takaya, "and for that lowly mongrel Naoe." Nobunaga reached out the black hand for Takaya's neck, getting ready to hammer the final nail into Kagetora's coffin.

_"Ari Nari Tonari Anaro Nabi Kunabi"_

Nobunaga's hand stopped before it could reach Takaya and he smirked. "You think using that incantation will save you?" Nobunaga noticed the iridescent shield now encompassing both him and Takaya.

"_Air Nari Tonari Anaro Nabi Kunabi."_ Takaya said, voice strained as pain flared up everywhere in his body and the concentration it took to summon up the power to perform **choubuku** was making him feel faint.

"You can try and exorcise me, but with your power as it is right now, I doubt you could even exorcise a simple **onryou**." Nobunaga brushed some hair out of Takaya's face teasingly with his good hand, "But it's so cute that you want to try." He smiled and Takaya wounded and ragged as he was grinned back.

Nobunaga thrown off by Takaya's sudden expression and also angered by it, closed his right hand around Takaya's throat, but to his horror, his hand was no longer black, but the harmless pale color of the other one.

"Who said I was trying to exorcise your entire soul." Takaya said and stretched his neck out to see where his sword was.

_"Naumaku Samandabodanan Beishiramandaya Sowaka"_ Takaya chanted and the sword vanished from where it lay on the ground and reappeared in his grasp. Nobunaga tried to jump back, but Takaya grabbing him by the powerless hand slammed it to the ground and using Bishamonten, stabbed the sword through that hand, pinning it to the ground. Nobunaga howled and Takaya suddenly on his feet kicked him in the face, blood splattering across the floor in an arc of red.

Takaya gripped the hilt of Bishamonten with both hands and putting all his being, all his strength and all his voice, he shouted the monosyllabic chant **_"BAI!"_**

Nobunaga still trapped in the shield, his body also physically paralyzed by the power of Bishimoten's blade, the god's energy coursing like poison through his system and making him terribly weak, still desperately tried to wretch himself from the blade.

Takaya concentrated all his power in his hands, channeling them into the sword that both pinned and poisoned Nobunaga.

_"**BAI!"**_ He shouted again, and the syllable ripped through Nobunaga and seemed to shatter the bond holding his soul to his human body.

"You fucking Uesugi!"Nobunaga shouted and tried to pull the sword from his hand. Takaya immediately stepped on that sniveling hand, pressing his sneaker into the bone and hearing them twist and shatter like the attachments to his body.

"You should know _your _place." Takaya seethed as he mashed Nobunaga's hand down. **_"Grovel you insignificant bastard!!!"_ **Takaya shouted and the words ripped like another chant through Nobunaga, his eyes losing color and his mouth going slack with the onset of death. Nobunaga slumped forward, his hands still clenched in a fist, eyes still open, but staring at nothing, the war general having already passed on.

_

* * *

_**_A/n:_ **I like my fight scenes bloody and violent. And truthfully I don't enjoy the fighting in Mirage of Blaze, because it seems pretty stationary to me. They stick to one spot and they throw energy blasts at each other. Not my cup of tea. I'd rather fight scenes like Naruto, or Juubei-chan, or Samurai 7 (the 1st fight btw. Kanbei and Kyouzo I nearly wet my pants with glee) But if you like the fighting in MOB, remember my opinion doesn't mean much. I really tried to put movement and diversity here, so I hope somebody liked my bastardized version and interpretations of the certain powers our possessors…possess. Heh, couldn't find another word for that. 

Definitions taken straight from Wikipedia and this awesome MOB site: Petronia

**1. Rairin-hou-**is when Takaya makes Tobatsu Bishamon-Ten take the form of a sword. "Naumaku Samandabodanan Beishiramandaya Sowaka" is the chant used to summon Bishamon-Ten.

**2.cross- **I made Nobunaga wear a cross because he's considered one of the first Japanese people to wear European clothing. Also he became a patron of the Jesuit missionaries in Japan. He burned down a bunch of Buddhist temples and killed a lot of monks too. Sounds like a great guy. He never converted to Christianity though, because it's possible he saw them as merely useful and somewhat "amusing diversions".

**3.** **Maru, the tempter**-the ruler of the sixth heaven, from which Nobunaga gets his title, "demon lord of the sixth heaven" from. Maru is lord over the tenma, which tempt people from the path of enlightenment. Maru rules over all desires and pleasures. (Pretty fitting name for Nobunaga)

**4.Goshin-ha- **a defensive move that creates a spirit-shield that can be used as defense against someone else's attacks, physical or spiritual.

**5. Kekkai- **a spiritual barrier. Can either keep bad things out or sometimes keep worse things in.

**6.**_** "Ari Nari Tonari Anaro Nabi Kunabi"-**_It invokes Bishamonten's protection within a certain radius of the caster, protecting him/her from anyone who would try to harm them. Also notable, this is Naoe's chant, so the fact that Takaya's using it is symbolic.

**7. Choubuku- **this is the type of exorcism, which is only granted to the Uesugi clan. It allows the exorcist to send the ghost against its will into the purifying flames of reincarnation. The caster binds the ghost and invokes Bishamon-Ten (guardian god of Uesugi clan) asking him to grant them the power to exorcise the restless spirit.

**8. Onryou- **vengeful spirits of the dead.


	24. Lingers like Smoke

Takaya, dripping blood and sweat stumbled out of the club and into the cool, wet night. Rain poured from the sky, drenching him from head to toe, the seemingly unending downpour making his clothes stick to his skin and his body shiver uncontrollably. An overwhelming exhaustion, like the dark rain clouds overhead, swept over him, dug into his bones and ripped the strength from him. He knew he had to leave this place before the cops showed up, and so his leaden feet carried him over to a dark alley across from the club. He stumbled into the wall, slick with water and grim, his back sliding down until he found himself seated. Takaya, putting his face in his hands, breathed in the night air, stale with smoke and urine. He gagged and choked on the sob he'd been holding back.

He vividly remembered the kill, can still smell blood like sweet, cloying perfume around him. The stuttering images flitting through his head, making him dig his fingernails into his scalp as he tried to forget. He'd never killed someone like that. He'd never experienced what it was like to feel a body shiver and give up its last shudder of resistance, before it was taken away with the ebb and tide of death. He had always felt like he was an outsider looking in whenever he fought. Always felt a sort of detached distance between himself and his opponent, between the situations. And even with Bishamonten evaporated into nonexistence, he could still feel the warmth of the hilt, a touch memory daggered into his palms and making them itch with awareness. He felt wild and unbearably lonely as he lay slumped over himself, clutching his head, tears rushing down his face. Warm, salty, and stinging like sand when they connected with the prickle sensitive skin of his bare arms.

He felt a yearning like no other to see Naoe at that moment, and it made him cry even harder, a sob ripping itself from his throat and killing the last amount of restraint within himself. He was aware of footsteps approaching, aware of familiar voices and the sudden whisper of arms holding him. But even when he felt the presence of his friends that drench of loneliness seemed to choke him even more.

"C'mon Takaya. We gotta get out of here." Haruie whispered, as if to a child. She slipped an arm gently around his shoulder.

"Christ he's a mess." Chiaki took off his jacket. He stooped in front of Takaya and draped it around his shoulders. Yuzuru, who was also with them, stood stock still as he witnessed Takaya, usually so strong and stubborn, crying miserably, drenched in blood and rainwater.

"I got him." Chiaki said and Haruie moved back to let him pick Takaya up. He let Takaya cry on his shirt and had to look away when he heard Takaya whisper Naoe's name, something so agonized and lonely that he winced from the mere sound of it. Takaya twisted his fingers in Chiaki's shirt as his friend carried him, and his body was distinctly aware that this wasn't Naoe, that Naoe didn't smell like this or carry him this way. And it hurt. It hurt so much. Like someone was driving a nail into the flesh of his hand.

"We got an address from Ranmaru…" Chiaki said, and his voice didn't sound as sure as it wanted to be right now. "But when he realized you killed…" he huffed out a breath, as if he was frustrated with his choice of words, but continued on nonetheless "…he bit his tongue and killed himself." Chiaki hefted Takaya up to get a better grip, and the motion jostled Takaya's head from the purchase it had taken against his chest. "We'll find him. Stop crying." Chiaki said unsurely and he felt terribly awkward, the role of emotional support straining his personal resources, as he didn't have much experience in consoling others.

Haruie had run ahead to get the car, her heels echoing down the lonely road, her head turning from left to right and unsuccessful in finding traces of anyone. As if the oppressive darkness and fresh rain had swept everyone away and they were the only ones spared from the flood.

**………………..**

Lightning flashed through the sky as they made their way to the building. It was an abandoned warehouse shrouded in complete darkness. Not a light outside or in. Takaya felt instant panic at this scene. There should be guards, he reasoned. There should be someone posted at the doors. Nobunaga wouldn't just leave Naoe alone, unless he…

He was about to rush the door, but Chiaki grabbed him by the forearm. "It could be a trap. Let us deal with this. You're in no condition to be using your powers." Takaya, hearing those sharp words from Chiaki, instantly deflated. He let them pass him by as both possessors walked towards the entrance carefully.

"Takaya." He heard Yuzuru's soft voice call to him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired." Takaya whispered and looked to his friend.

"I know." Yuzuru squeezed the top of his friend's arm and arranged his other hand so it was around his shoulder in a light hold. Takaya slumping against his friend in a manner of defeat, the energy sapped from his body, watched both possessors circle around the building. Chiaki made to reach his hand for the door, but it slowly creaked open on its own. He looked to Haruie and she nodded her consent.

They walked in, leaving Takaya and Yuzuru standing out in the rain. Takaya had the urge to break away, to run after them and see for himself, but he couldn't just leave his best friend out here. Nobunaga was dead, but that didn't mean he had to be careless. The seed of the evil kings had withered away, but to just up and leave Yuzuru would be heartless. He still felt the sting of what he'd done to his poor friend and it made him want to fervently apologize, even if Yuzuru didn't understand why he was offering such things.

"Yuzuru…I'm sorry."

Yuzuru who had been looking at the entrance of the warehouse, flicked his eyes over at Takaya. "Takaya what's wrong?"

"Just…know that I'm sorry for this crap. I don't mean to put you through this." Takaya shook his head to stop his friend from disagreeing. "All of this is my fault. You have nothing to do with this and you get sucked in anyway. It's not fair to you." Takaya said more forcefully, his sadness over not seeing Naoe overflowing into his speech.

"Takaya." Yuzuru said with a voice that plainly chastised. "You know, when that guy held me captive, he told me something…" The hand on Takaya tightened. "He said…that the reason they'd found me was because you told them where I was. He said it was because you cherished a…dirty mongrel more than your best friend." Yuzuru bit his lip and looked pained, and then realized that the look on his face may be giving Takaya the wrong idea. He hurriedly explained. "No--I mean…Takaya." Yuzuru said to get his bearings straight, because saying his friend's name always made him feel calmer. "You did what you had to do. It was a desperate situation and--"

Takaya's eyes flew towards his best friend's face. "How the hell can you forgive me so easily?" Takaya's voice cracked, his eyes, shamed with guilt, drifted away to the entrance of the warehouse, gaze searching fervently for any sign of Naoe. Even when he was talking to his friend, he just couldn't stop thinking about the other man. It made him feel even worse.

"Yeah, I forgive you so easily, because there's nothing to forgive." Yuzuru said, and his voice was firm. It was confident. It had faith in the world and the words that were being spoken. "Takaya, you had no choice. They were gonna kill him! We're best friends Takaya. We've been best friends for so long, I can't even remember a time when you weren't around."

"But Yuzuru…" Takaya hung his head in more grief.

"We'll always be best friends and I don't ever want to hear you saying stuff like that. Think about how that makes me feel. If I had been the one responsible for Naoe's death and your sadness, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. Just because I'm too weak to fend for myself…you've always bailed me out of trouble Takaya. How could I ever be mad at you?" Yuzuru suddenly hugged him and Takaya overcome by his words and the action, let himself be hugged.

"I'm sorry." Takaya whispered, head hurting, eyes too dry to cry anymore. He was using everyone as an emotional crutch and it pained him that he wasn't strong enough to handle his problems alone. He'd always had Naoe selflessly fill that role for him. The older man having no qualms about sheltering him and taking the necessary steps to rid him of his pain. He'd never realized before, but without Naoe's support, without those arms that could brace him up from his grief, he really couldn't cope with these things on his own. And it pained him even more when he recalled how ungrateful he could act, how easy it was to forget who was always comforting him. "I'm sorry." And at this point, he wasn't just apologizing to Yuzuru, but to Naoe too.

Yuzuru smiled. "It doesn't suit you."

Takaya shook his head. He wasn't a humble person by nature, it didn't go well with his image, but his rough, prideful exterior had for these past few days been dragged through the dirt. He wasn't strong enough to keep a façade that had no purpose when the person he used it on the most wasn't here. Weariness from guilt and loneliness were pulling down his barriers and it made him feel vulnerable and pathetic. The state he was in, he thought, actually did suit him, despite Yuzuru's kind and gentle words. This frightening ache in his chest was something that felt familiar to him. It was something that he'd worn like armor in a past life. It was how he'd kept everyone away. Intrinsically, he felt it deep in his heart, this pain he knew it very well. He had been defeated by it in the past, and now, was he to be defeated again? He'd thought he was stronger than Kagetora, but had he only been tricking himself. He looked to Yuzuru to his side and knew that his self-doubt and pitying nature were things that would continue to follow him through each life. It never went away. It stuck by him and only with the aid of those closest to him would the burden become bearable. He needed to depend on people to survive. It was sad, but he needed these people, he needed his friends, he needed Naoe, like he would need air.

"I bet he misses you." Yuzuru whispered and held him by the shoulders. "He frowns a lot when your cranky...You might not notice it--because he's always kinda looks like he's frowning…" Yuzuru's smile broadened. "…But I can tell how at peace he is when you're happy."

**………………..**

He felt a sharp pang in his chest when he saw Chiaki and Haruie walk out of the building. Chiaki was the first to come out, painful grimace set in place, but trying to mask itself under the certain way he set his jaw. Haruie followed closely behind, her head down, bangs obscuring her expressively pretty eyes. It wasn't hard to figure out that something was wrong. Takaya had waited with bated breath for their arrival. He tried to fool himself into thinking that Naoe was right behind them and if he looked hard enough he would find him…

_That had been two days ago._

He still hadn't heard word from Naoe. He'd gone over to the man's ransacked apartment to see if luck was on his side, but it was obviously a long shot. How hard he wished for it, Naoe wouldn't conveniently be waiting there for him. He walked through the apartment, straightening up things along the way that had gone askew in the time of the owner's absence. His fingers ghosting over the corner of the bed smoothed over the wrinkles, an urge to lie on this bed that they'd shared many times over and not get up until Naoe came for him, hit him suddenly. But even with that urge, he hadn't been able to sleep for those two nights, lying awake as if cursed by an insomniac, his eyes unblinking at the ceiling of the bedroom. Chiaki came to give him updates, sometimes awkwardly bringing him food and words of kindness. Both Haruie and Chiaki when asked never told him where they searched for Naoe. He wanted to follow after them, but they never told him anything. He thought it was because they were searching in places that might upset him. Places that would point out they had already given up and now they had to find the body and lay it to rest.

Two days and still nothing, those harsh words echoed around in his head, making him feel even more useless and lost. He didn't think he could stomach another day of this. It was unthinkable. If Naoe had died, then he should be able to reincarnate…It would take time, unbearable amounts of time and he would have to wait, but…he'd wait. He'd wait, like Haruie was waiting for her lover.

He could wait.

But then Nobunaga's words kept repeating in his head. _"There were ways to trap a soul…"_ A cold horror was always freezing over him as he waited. Those words didn't want them to be together. If Nobunaga had done something, then would he ever see Naoe again? It hurt him that he couldn't be certain, but he could do nothing about that. The only thing that was definite in his world, the only thing he did know for certain was that he would wait. He'd be patient. It would be horrible and he'd be lonelier than he could stand, but he'd wait.

**………………..**

"Go get some sleep." Haruie, seeing him off at the door, waved and slowly made her way towards the elevator. They had just come back after having dinner. Haruie had made a comment that he was looking skinner than she liked. She thought to solve that by sitting him down and making him eat.

"Takaya." Haruie called out and stopping in opening his door, he watched the woman tentatively approach him. "It's only been two weeks. We're still looking. Naoe could have gotten away and--"

"I'm not stupid." Takaya sighed and watched the key in his hand. "I'm not stupid. I know what it means when its getting to the point where I can't even smell cigarette smoke in the sheets anymore…" He passed one of his fingers over the cold metal of the spare that Naoe had given him, "…but I'm lonely…so I'll wait." He told her and she also looked down at the key in his hand. She put her hand over his.

"Just remember that we're right here."

"I know." Takaya said, trying to placate Haruie's matronly side. "You should be going home and getting some sleep. You have bags under your eyes." He told her without any usual meanness in his voice.

"Why I never." She said, voice comically offended, keeping the sorrowful light in her eyes at bay for a few seconds. She tilted back and forth in her spot, unsure to leave without further words. The far-off look in Takaya's eyes however had her shaking her head, small, saddened smile on her face when she realized that Takaya was already lost in thought and her presence here didn't factor either way into his mood. She backed away from the door.

"You take care. I'll stop by tomorrow and I'll bring Chiaki." She smiled and waved, turning around for good, her eyes meeting his for a split second before she turned the corner.

Shoving the key into the lock and opening the door, Takaya toed off his shoes at the doorway. He threw his jacket on the couch, his socked feet padding across the cold floor and reaching the bedroom by instinct. The apartment felt colder than usual, drafty with a hint of the weather outside. Takaya stopped in front of the bedroom door, his body stiffening up.

There was a noise that caught him off guard, the sound of shuffling beyond the bedroom door. He stilled his body and attuned his ears in an attempt to pinpoint the noise, his stomach simultaneously flipping with fright and anxiety.

Takaya put his hand on the doorknob and turned, eyes squinting to peer into the darkness of the room. He caught sight of the white ruffle of the curtains, as it blew in the wind, saw the window gaping open and the scene of city lights laid bear before it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, fully opened the door and moved towards the window to close it. There was an open magazine on the floor, the one that he had been trying to read today, the wind leafing through the pages and continually flashing an ad for a corvette.

He stooped down to pick it up, and a shadow that he didn't recognize as the fluttering of the curtains moved.

Takaya tensing looked up. The magazine was still in his hands, still fluttering like wings, glossy pages brushing up against his knuckles, as they rustled in the wind. He could hear his breathing as it stuttered out of him, his heart thumping a mile a minute in his chest, and the heavy whistle of the wind. His gaze immediately focused on the red dot only a lit cigarette could impress upon the darkness and on the person behind it. He dropped the magazine.

"Did you miss me?"

**

* * *

A/n:** I've reached the point where I can say that the next chapter will definitely be the last. Finally, some of you are saying, well I'm also breathing out sighs of relief along with you. I'm tired. Anyhoo, I hope you can stick around for the last chapter and as always, reviews, criticisms, and all out shouting are accepted and appreciated. 


	25. The Blaze Keeps Burning

--_The Blaze Keeps Burning_--

Miya, biting her lip and trying to keep quiet, gave up all such restraint when she could no longer hold it in.

"Takaya fix your tie," she told him, and felt relief wash over her as she had gotten to say what had been on her mind since the death defying motorcycle ride over here.

Takaya, who had been looking completely bored out of his mind, snapped out of his daze and turned serpentine green eyes on his sister. "What the hell is your problem now?"

"Fix it. Fix your tie," she repeated, and looked around at the many others who were also in formal garb and pulling it off much better than her brother ever could.

Takaya looked down at the article of clothing in question. "What's wrong with it?"

Miya horrified beyond belief that her brother could not notice such an obvious flaw realized that it was solely her responsibility as his sister to clue him in. "It's crooked."

"No, it's not." After three years of wearing ties, he was quite sure he knew how to properly knot one of these things.

Miya was about to remind him, three years of knotting ties _badly_ didn't count as wearing one at all.

"Look, can't you just find it within your small (microscopic) heart to do as your sister says. I don't want to take pictures of you wearing a crooked tie. C'mon Takaya, it's not often that an Ougi graduates--why I was sure you weren't even going to pass the--

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Takaya asked her sarcastically, and made up his mind to definitely not fix his tie, because now it was just principle.

"Look, just fix it and I'll leave you alone," Miya compromised. It was her big brother's special day after all. She could be nice.

"I like it just fine, thank you. Now how 'bout you go back to audience and stop pestering me. Backstage is only for graduates." Takaya made a shooing motion that he knew would send his sister up the nearest wall.

"Uh, you're such a"-- Miya grabbed him by the tie before she could completely lose her temper and attempt to strangle him with the crooked piece of cloth. "This will only take a sec," she reasoned, but was promptly interrupted when Takaya snatched the tie away from her clutches.

"Just leave it alone." An aggravated noise escaped past his lips and was readily swallowed up by the sea of nervous chatter that was currently his graduating class.

"I'm going to fix that tie if it kills me," Miya announced, rolling up her sleeves menacingly and showing Takaya that she meant business.

The ensuing fight between the Ougi siblings had stopped all other conversations within the area, but had also alerted two other students who were plenty nervous without this bickering twosome adding to their troubles.

Saori, shoving her way through a throng of anxious graduates, who did not appreciate her riling them up even more, stumbled out into the space that Takaya and Miya had cleared with their voices alone. Yuzuru also pulled into the fray by Saori's firm grasp on his wrist, bit his lip nervously and made a plea to his best friend and his sister to stop.

Takaya and Miya promptly went onto ignore Yuzuru, and Saori insulted on behalf of her boyfriend, pushed herself within the circle of death that was the arguing pair.

"What the hell?" She hissed at the two of them, gesturing her hands up and down, so they would understand to lower the volume. Saori looked reproachfully at Takaya, then at Miya, and then back at Takaya, but halted on Takaya when she noticed something.

"God, fix your tie," she chastised, and pointed her finger at the lopsided thing. "Good grief Takaya, did you do a hand stand while you were dressing this morning." She and Miya shared an understanding look.

"Here let me fix that," Saori offered and reached out. She was quickly denied access as Takaya side-stepped her hands and bumped into his sister on the way. This started up another argument, but instead of two loud-mouths yelling at each other, there was now a third. Yuzuru stood by helplessly as Takaya, Miya and Saori bickered back and forth and caused a general commotion that he was sure would soon alert a teacher to the fighting.

"Wow. What's all this about?" A woman with blond hair and warm blue eyes stepped out of the crowd as easily as if she had magically appeared, and a tall man, who eternally wore tailored suits, also stepped out of the hustle of children, his height ensuring him a cleared path. Yuzuru breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of the two possessors and then turned his distressed eyes on the center of the storm, as his friends were now caught up in a three-way tug of war, Takaya's tie caught in the middle.

"Damn. I'd hate to be poor bastard stuck between those two." Haruie prodded her companion in the side and nodded her head over to the fight.

The only time she could plainly see the family resemblance between Miya and Takaya was when someone got her angry. Miya obviously took after her brother temper-wise, and it was truly not a pretty sight to also have Saori, notorious for her temper tantrums as well, to be thrown into the mix.

"That tie's looking more like a hangman's noose than anything wearable," Haruie joked, but halted her teasing, when she caught the distraught look on Yuzuru's face.

She poked her companion in the arm again to get his attention. "Aw, can't you help this poor boy out. He looks like he's close to fainting." Haruie put a hand on the possessor's shoulder and nudged him forward.

The squabbling group of teenagers suddenly stopped when they noticed who had walked to the forefront and Takaya breathing out a sigh of relief at the now level playing field, called out the man's name.

"Naoe," Takaya said, the simple tone he used conveying easy affection and a sort of warmth that made the two girls at his side forget what they were bickering about.

Naoe smiled at them.

"Yay, you guys made it," Miya brightened and brushed past her brother, the other girl following suit to go greet Naoe and Haruie in joint cheery fashion.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Takaya said, discreetly inching closer to Naoe and peering at him from the corner of an eye. "I got tag-teamed by those two head-cases over there. Man, you'd think they'd have some shame," Takaya complained, and even though his foul mood had gone the way of the dinosaurs, he still couldn't pass up a good grump for the life of him. It was in his blood after all.

Naoe gave him an appreciative once over, but his gaze stumbled over a part of Takaya's appearance that was not right. The older man ready to quickly correct the problem, reached out sure hands to shift the longer part of the tie to properly align with the shorter.

Takaya stood by and let Naoe amend the tie, like he hadn't just two seconds ago made a big fuss out of the whole thing, and Miya couldn't bring herself to glare at her brother like she wanted to, not when her brother-in-law was in the way and she didn't want to accidentally catch him in the crosshairs. Takaya would get it later though.

"Guess what I brought?" Haruie piped up and gave them no time to answer, as she pulled out a video recorder from her purse. She shook it menacingly at the graduates. "You guys better not embarrass yourselves up there, because not only will it be in front of moi and a fully assembled audience, but it will also be caught on tape and easily rewind-able for viewing pleasure."

"What the hell did you come here for?" Of course, Haruie hadn't just come to watch them graduate (like normal people) but had also appeared for the purposes of taping them embarrassing themselves.

"Go up there and break a leg," brushing Takaya's irritated question off like lint on her stylish jacket, she tugged on the arm of the man standing next to her. "Let's go get good seats Naoe. C'mon Miya-chan. I want to get a good shot of the stage if someone falls."

And with that, the woman went back the way she came, gracefully moving through the turbulent graduates with Naoe and Miya in tow. Her last words to them, not the _most _reassuring, as the other (nervous) graduates around them had also been subjected to that bit of advice.

"Okay guys line up!" A teacher with the worst timing possible suddenly shouted, corralling them like cattle into their designated lines and not giving a care in the world as to why his graduates were so nervous.

**……………. **

The ceremony had gone as planned, and no one had fallen on their face, fortunately for all the students concerned and unfortunately for one of the audience members. Chiaki had given the commencement speech, since he was at the top of their class, and everything had gone so smoothly that it was, as if, the gods themselves had planned the ceremony.

"Man, I'm finally finished with this place." Now outside the building, Takaya watched the familiar exterior that had been an essential part of his life for three years. Many students were also outside, looking upon the building with hopeful, nostalgic faces that made Takaya want to throw up.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss this place," Saori lamented and looked to Yuzuru to back her up.

The blond smiled warmly at her and gave her shoulder a tentative squeeze. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place too."

"I'm not," Takaya cut in abruptly, and subsequently killed the mood between them. "I had to study really hard to pass those stupid exams. Man, talk about no life for months…uh it was so aggravating. This place brings back nothin' but bad memories if you ask me."

Takaya finished with a firm nod. He dusted his hands together, as if, trying to wipe his palms clean of school residue, and then turned around so his back was the school and his front was his friends. "Man, let's get outta here. We should go celebrate." Takaya put his hands on his hips and looked resolute in the idea of partying.

"Sorry Takaya, my parents are taking me out for dinner. I wanted to get out of it, but you know, ever since that _incident_ they hate to let me out of their sight for even a second. How 'bout we do something tomorrow. I'll definitely swing by."

"Yeah, sorry Takaya, my mom totally booked this expensive restaurant and invited all _her_ friends, like it was _her_ graduation. Talk about under-handed. I wish I could sneak out, but it'll look real bad if I do. I definitely wanna celebrate with you guys tomorrow though. I'll call you later, so pick up the phone when I call."

Takaya frowned at his two friends. "I can't believe you two--ah whatever." Takaya waved them away and turned his back on them to stare at the school one last time. When he was sure he had gotten a good look, he turned his neck slightly so he would be able to catch his friends in his peripheral.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow then, so get ready to get massively drunk." Takaya turned back to face the building, hands still on hips and eyes firm, as if challenging the school to try and give him homework.

"Yeah, well you don't get_ too_ drunk when you go out tonight without us." Yuzuru laughed and gave his friend a little shove.

"Yeah Takaya, say bye to everyone for us so we don't look rude," Saori lectured, and also shoved him on the other shoulder.

"Gimme a break."

The laughter and the scuffing shoes of his two friends, as they ran off to prearrangements with their families gradually dimmed out, leaving the area strangely quiet, even with the amount of graduates still lingering around. The sun was setting behind Takaya, and orange strands were streaming past his shoulders and making the building in front of him glow a saffron color.

This was the last time he would stand in front of this building, with these people, who he had passed in the hallway innumerable amount of times, but had never personally gotten to know and never would.

His shadow was stretching itself out on the asphalt and gaining length with each second closer the sun got to the horizon. There was sudden movement at the entrance and three other shadows fell across the pavement and extended towards his, all in the shapes of spikes, crisscrossing each other and interlocking with his own.

"Where did Yuzuru and Saori go?" Chiaki's voice sifted through the warm, evening air and it almost felt like someone had gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Did you scare them away?" Haruie taunted, and even her voice sounded mild in the glow of the late afternoon sun.

"Takaya are you feeling all right?" Concerned over the dazed look in Takaya's eyes, Naoe drew nearer to the boy and placed a considerate hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Takaya blinked Naoe into focus and instinctively reacted to the hand on his shoulder by covering it with his own. "Oh they couldn't stick around." Takaya slowly recovering from the strange blankness that had wrapped his mind in its warm haze slowly removed his hand from the reassuring palm on his shoulder. "Hey where've you guys been anyway?" Takaya started up, as they began to walk towards the parking lot.

"Chiaki's so important," Haruie teased. "A lot of people were talking to him about how good his speech was, and oh my god, I thought it would never end. It also didn't help that Chiaki's such a showoff."

Chiaki made a cross sound at the cheap shots being taken at him, and Haruie dropping her pace so she could come between Naoe and Takaya, tossed an arm over the boy's shoulders conspiratorially. "So it's just the four off us huh? Just like the good ole' days. Well, I'm gonna get so drunk tonight, one of you is going to have to carry me home."

"You shouldn't brag about that," Chiaki told her.

"Hey, I'm just preemptively warning you guys. Heh and looking at how cuddly Takaya's feeling tonight, I bet Chiaki's gonna be the one to carry me home, you lucky dog." Haruie slipped her hand from around Takaya and patted Chiaki on the back like he had won a prize.

Takaya laughed at the sour face Chiaki made, but stopped when he realized Haruie was also making fun of him. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

**………………….. **

Takaya did not want to go to an expensive restaurant, so they had ended up in one of those sectioned off, low-tabled-ones that served good sashimi platters. Naoe had wanted to go to an expensive restaurant, but had consented when he realized that they had Haruie with them, and she was bound to get completely wasted by the time she polished off a bottle of sake by herself.

"Ah this brings back memories," Haruie said, plopping down on her cushion and breaking her chopsticks apart with a quick snap.

Takaya knew what she was alluding to, and it shocked him how much had happened since that night when he'd watched Haruie get shit-faced drunk and Naoe had to carry her to a hotel for the night.

To be able to still sit down with these same people, plus one more, was such a steady reoccurrence in his life that anyone could take it for granted.

Takaya had never obtained such routines with others that did not include his sister and the very few friends he had. But, to have this routine between them, where they would go out whenever they all had the free time and eat with each other, or do some other social gathering that just gave them an excuse to sit down together, it was something Takaya had come to depend on.

He'd grown so accustomed to these people that to even remember a time without them was almost unthinkable. Even though he could not reclaim his past life memories of them, it still felt like they had never left his side once they'd come back into his life.

"You haven't touched your food." Naoe seated next to him, scooted closer and placed a hand under the table on the leg nearest to him. Takaya looked forward and did not pay any attention to the hand, as he picked up his chopsticks and broke them apart.

"I'm just thirsty," Takaya said slyly and put out his saucer so Haruie could pour him some of her sake.

"No," Naoe said and aimed a stare Haruie's way to halt the woman from tipping the sake bottle any further in Takaya's direction.

"Aw it's just a little, a sip really." She slanted the mouth of the jar and clear, barley-tinted liquid poured forth. "He can't even get drunk from this stuff."

"Yeah Naoe, I can't even get drunk from this stuff," Takaya parroted, and accepted his drink. "And anyway," he said under his breath so Naoe was the only one who could hear him, "If I do get drunk, think how easy I'll be."

Resting his fingers on the hand that was currently on his leg, Takaya casually moved it so it was now lying higher up on his thigh. He took a sip from his sake and squeezed the man's hand so it was pressing more into his leg.

The underage drinking concept seemed to be much easier for Naoe to swallow now that Takaya's logic was swaying towards the bedroom. He could try to be stiff-lipped about it, but it was a very dirty, very effective trick to use sex against him like that.

--Not that he minded.

"Bottom's up." Takaya gulped down the contents of his saucer and tipped it in Naoe's direction so the possessor could get the hint.

With a resigned sigh, Naoe poured him another one, but under the table his hand had taken on a more defiant role, as he firmly passed it back and forth on Takaya's thigh. Takaya choked slightly on the sake, but pulled off not bringing attention to what Naoe was doing to him under the table.

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" Chiaki said, reaching out a hand and somehow coming away with the sake bottle from Haruie. "You're gonna have one hell of a time getting up."

"Uh, what are you my father?"

"No, he's properly rolling over in his grave right now." Chiaki set the sake bottle in front of Takaya and it was implied that he should drink it down before Haruie could get her hands on it.

Takaya, swiping the bottle in one fluid motion from the center of the table, uncapped and began to pour. Naoe, reaching over, took the bottle from Takaya in another smooth motion and poured the rest of it in his cup.

"Behave." He told Takaya with a smirk and patted the leg under his hand.

"You say that now," Takaya announced louder than needed when Naoe was sitting right next to him.

It figured Takaya would be a loud drunk.

The understated chuckling coming from Chiaki's side of the room made Takaya peer out from under his bangs at the man sitting across from him. "What are you laughing at?"

Chiaki, looking over to Naoe instead of Takaya, grinned at the man and said, "You have a hard enough time dealing with him sober--I don't get why you'd want to make him drunk."

"Who said I was doing such a thing," Naoe said, like he had no idea what Chiaki was talking about.

Takaya, squinting at the two men and not appreciating the way they were talking about him when he was sitting right in front of them, cleared his throat so they would get a clue.

"Hey, pour me another, would yuh?" Takaya held his cup out to Naoe and leaned forward, and with the teenager on his way to becoming full-fledged drunk, the humor the two Possessors found in watching him try to boss Naoe around while in this condition was unlimited.

Haruie, getting ready to give her drinking buddy a helping hand, hitched a thumb at Chiaki to her side and began to lecture. "You men" she said and subsequently lost her train of thought.

Then she turned to Takaya and spoke only to him. "When you grow up Takaya, don't be like those two," she warned and slammed her bottle down. "They think they're so mature."

She tossed her hair up at them, and Chiaki concealed his smirk behind a well placed hand, while Naoe was blessed with the talent of keeping an utterly straight faced no matter the situation.

"No worries there." Takaya nodded his head along, and then through the semi-fuzziness that his mind was currently threading through, he was finally able to pick up on her words. "Hey! I'm already grown up--and Chiaki's the same age as me!"

Haruie shook her head at him and took another distracted sip. "That's not what I'm talking about. Just grow up decent."

Chiaki bit his lip to keep from chuckling outright at the stupidity.

Takaya, looking to Naoe and determining whether he was indeed growing up decent or not, gave the table top a dazed look before responding "I'm already decent. Naoe's the pervert" loud enough for people in the other sections to hear him. "The guy's got no morals. He totally tried to feel me up in the car when you guys weren't look--"

Naoe, placing a hand strategically over Takaya's mouth, was quickly reminded why he did not trust minors with alcohol. Chiaki gave him an unsympathetic smirk and chuckled from behind the brim of his glass. "Time we go, before they kick us out."

**…………... **

"I can walk on my own. I'm not drunk." Takaya told him matter-of-factly and nudged his hand away.

"Your pronunciation is remarkably clear--Well as clear as can be expected from you," Naoe noticed, and put a hand to steady Takaya, as he started to sway to one side.

"Are you making fun of me?" Takaya made it to the door and waited for Naoe to open it.

"You're quite lucid for having drunk as much as you did. However your motor skills aren't fairing too good." Naoe opened the door and held it out for the boy.

"Quit talking like I'm not here," Takaya said, and part of his sentence had been muffled by distance, as he stumbled into Naoe's apartment and went for the couch.

Closing the door behind him, Naoe entered into his apartment to see Takaya sprawled out on his couch, the flushed face and uneven breathing confirming what he expected of a novice drinker.

Takaya, squirming on the couch was able to slip out of his now wrinkled jacket. He toed off one shoe and Naoe not waiting for an invitation, bent down to untie the other one for him.

"Help me with this tie, would yuh? You knotted it too tight." Takaya tugged at the material and was only successful in making it tighter.

"No school tomorrow…that's so weird," Takaya distractedly whispered to himself, while watching Naoe's fingers work him out of both tie and shirt. He lost that train of thought when Naoe began to unbuckle his pants and he grinned up at the man.

"There's this job offering at this mechanics place that I checked out. My guidance counselor…" Takaya trailed off and lifted his hips to aid Naoe along in the process.

"My guidance counselor," he began again, "thought, since I wasn't going to college, he helped me get a job, but when he found out I got in, he was all like, 'you can't work now'…" Takaya did a poor imitation of Mr. Suzuki, his eyes turning up to see if Naoe had heard him.

He squinted in the near darkness at the person hovering over him and bringing a hand up to run along the back of Naoe's neck, he began again, "I need a job," he said quietly.

"No, you _want_ a job," Naoe corrected and sat down on the edge of the cushion. "I could easily provide for you and your sister, but to you, it's a matter of-"

"You're not my pimp," Takaya cut him off and pushed himself up from his untidy slump to give the possessor a firm look. "I can take care of Miya and myself." There was no bite in his words, like there would have been some months ago, but there was still the stubbornness that clung to him wherever he went.

"You helped me out enough with studying. I wouldn't have gotten into college if not for that, but man how I never want to see a text book again…" Takaya said, diverting attention away from a serious topic and onto something that wouldn't entirely kill the mood between them.

"Am I too strict for your tastes?" Naoe sensed the need to not bring up that subject and was more than happy to go along with Takaya. He slid a finger up the boy's arm and watched those green eyes pulse in the darkness.

"Strict has nothin' to do with it," Takaya told him, as he stood up from the couch and swaggered to the bedroom, leaving the Possessor to look after him.

He stopped at the threshold of the bedroom door and dropped his boxers to the floor, tie and shirt soon following, as he left a trail of clothes in the direction of the bed.

Naoe watched Takaya's gradual strip-down from the couch and it didn't take long for him to find himself halfway across the living room when he saw Takaya climb naked onto the bed.

Naoe closed the door behind him and loosened his tie in two tugs.

Takaya had already opened up the drawer at the side of the bed and fished out a bottle of sweet-smelling oil.

"Too slow," he said to Naoe, while pouring liberal amounts of oil into the palm of his hand. "I might start without you," he warned and brought his hand up to watch the liquid drip down his forearm and onto the sheets.

There was the pressure of someone's hand suddenly clamping down on his ankle, and without warning, Takaya felt himself jerked and pulled to the edge of the bed. His heart, despite knowing it could be no one but Naoe, jumped in his chest and continued to beat frantically awaiting what would come next.

Naoe had knelt down in front of him, one of his hands holding onto his ankle and stretching his leg out to the side, while the other began to pry at his fingers clenched around the bottle.

Pressing a hot kiss to the inside of one of Takaya's knees, Naoe moved up that leg with deliberate slowness, as his other hand slide with a purpose between Takaya's legs and pushed against his opening.

The moist press of lips on the inside of his thigh brought Takaya's attention away from the firm probing for a few seconds, before Naoe found his prostate and pressed against it with the pads of his fingers.

He should have been used to it by now, but he still jolted from the shock of the contact, his back arching up off the bed and his head hitting the mattress with a firm thunk.

The hold Naoe had on his ankles tightened to keep him from unconsciously squirming out of it, and finally able to calm down, he relaxed back to the bed.

Naoe's mouth had continued to travel up his leg, slowly and lingering on spots that he thought needed attention. A few heart-stopping second later, and Naoe left the soft skin of his inner thigh and quested up between his legs.

The flinch that followed made the entire bed spasm. Naoe had swallowed him whole in one motion and began an up and down bob that had Takaya frantically twisting on the sheets.

His other leg that was not trapped under a questing hand had tucked itself behind Naoe's shoulder and arm, and had began to draw the man nearer, as Takaya unconsciously curled in on himself in the rush of pleasure that was tightening his stomach.

"Uh…please..sto"-- The warm and moist suction on his member made his stomach cramp almost in pain, and the slick probing, a continual pressure against his prostate that rolled into his gut and up his spine, had him incoherent.

He pulled at Naoe's hair, his fingers wrapped around strands and bringing nothing but disorder to that usually neatly combed hair.

Takaya felt his body jerk with that unseen, tightening pleasure in his stomach, and he knew he was close when he felt Naoe's tongue come in contact with the head of his erection, pressing firmly into the slit and licking.

After that, there was nothing but a scream and a sharp yank of hair that kept him from passing out. Takaya's body went slack with release, and Naoe, no longer having to hold him down, let go of his leg and climbed up his body.

Naoe had gone for his neck, hands fastening down around his thighs, as Takaya wrapped his legs around his waist.

"If I pass out…" Release had him indolent. Takaya wasn't sure if he could stay awake through the combination of orgasm, alcohol and the feather-light and utterly relaxing sensation of Naoe's lips on his neck.

"If you do that, then I won't be able to say I fucked you unconscious," Naoe replied, low and right up against his ear.

"But it's gonna happen--you might as well just cut out…" 'the middle man,' was what he would have said, if he could catch his breath. He had forgotten how to breathe, but had also lost interest in words and general thinking, as he wrapped an arm around the shoulders in front of him and pulled Naoe back to his mouth. He kissed him softly, steadily; an intermingling of resolved, yet insatiable longing that was pliant and tender.

Naoe had begun to ease into him, and the hands around his shoulders did not flex or tighten in stress or discomfort. Takaya's legs were helping him along, as they nudged him in the ribs with every hip flex it took for deeper penetration.

There was always some kind of tension in Takaya's frame when they did this. Naoe was pretty sure it was just Takaya's pride riling him up, or an embarrassment he could not let go off reaching to the surface--even if they did do this on a daily basis.

However, tonight, Takaya wasn't putting up a fight, that was just as much foreplay for them, as it was a play for power. Naoe couldn't say he minded, as it got him where he wanted to be faster, but the same could be said when he was trying to wrestle Takaya down. Sex between them was never timid and poetic. But on those rare moments when Takaya forgot how to act his rebellious self, Naoe was always willing to try something different.

Takaya sighed when he slid out, his other arm coming around, as his hand shaped itself to the back of Naoe's nape and rubbed him there gently.

Naoe felt himself harden, but his mind, instead of sharpening along with his usual fierceness, had easily untangled itself from that instinct, as his body seemed to be feeding off Takaya's calm.

There was no claiming hunger inside of him tonight, but a different kind of appetite. Like he was drinking honey and feeling the weight of it settle in the pit of his stomach, sweet and rich and heavy.

Takaya opened his legs even wider and Naoe didn't know how it was possible to sink deeper into a person without actually, physically doing so. He was pushing in and out of Takaya, but pushing seemed too rushed a word. More like he was being pulled in, drawn in, slow, inch by breathtaking inch.

It was too easy, too pleasurable and just too much. He felt Takaya's smooth hand on the back of his nape again, soothing him, and warm, and it was the same exact feeling that he was easing into right now. They'd made love too many times to count, but he'd never done this with Takaya.

Takaya wasn't making any sound. Naoe, looking up from the focus of his collarbone, caught the half-lidded stare watching him. A deep, smoldering, caramel color had set into those eyes and was slowly, gradually dragging Naoe, like a corpse to bury. That stare was heavier and thicker than the tiger's eye, and ten times more beautiful.

He couldn't breathe for a minute, even though they were slow and achingly tender with each other, the pleasure he was feeling was too intense. It was an involved, entrancing suffocation that could steal the very life out of him, but was all worth it in the end.

Takaya's mouth was open, but still no voice came from it. He looked too gone on pleasure to make even a sound, to even lash his eyes and roll his head back.

The hand behind his neck started up again, working him in the very same motion that Takaya's legs were, as they painstakingly milked him.

He was close, but to him it didn't matter. What mattered was the way Takaya was staring at him, calmly and resolutely behind dark lashes. What mattered was the hand behind his neck, comforting and gentle, and the open, noiseless mouth that was going to kiss him when he finally climaxed.

His pace hadn't slowed down or picked up, but had stayed steady throughout. There was no need to rush, no need to clamor for his pleasure, or hurt Takaya in anyway. All he needed to do was close his eyes and hold onto him and breath deeply and –

"Naoe…" he finally heard that voice, hoarse and stuttering, and it made something in his chest stop, to cease, because the noise of the beating would interrupt the lovely sound of Takaya's voice.

He was caught off-guard by the stare again, but Takaya's slow shuddering made his eyes trail back down to his mouth, those lips trembling and breathing something out and simultaneously giving them up.

There was a split second of reprieve, but then Takaya mouthed something, three words that he'd heard some months ago when he'd shown up in front of him with a deep longing in his heart to see him and too many scars on his back to count.

It was that same breaking dam of relief and ecstasy that had caught him in the chest, as it had those many months ago. And it was more than enough to get him to come, breathless and drunk on this sensation and wanting nothing more than that kiss that was silently promised to him.

He felt Takaya's release against his stomach, as soon as he touched their lips together and melted into the open mouth and hot tongue under him.

It had taken some time for them to pull away from each other, and Naoe, feeling suddenly drowsy, laid his head on Takaya's chest and closed his eyes for the second time that night.

"I'm going to be late for work," Naoe stated, as it was always a fact of tardiness when he had sex with Takaya and had to go to work the next day. He couldn't help that he slept much better on those days.

"I'm going to be late for that interview," Takaya also stated, and didn't sound very mad about it, even if it meant it could cost him a job that he wanted. "Ah well, I guess I'll be late for my entire life then." Takaya threw out causally, but Naoe knew those words were another version of rough sentiment that Takaya could never drop.

"And all the other lives after that…" Naoe reminded him, and was so close to sleep that he thought he was already dreaming.

"When they come…I guess," Takaya replied softly and his hand was back on Naoe's head, brushing the beige-colored strands under his fingers and letting that easy impetus guide him to the borders of sleep. "When they come…"

"I'll be right here," Naoe said, and his words were not a promise or something hope-filled. It was nothing. They were words that he wanted to say, because he could. Promises could alleviate the abandonment issues that Takaya had, but Naoe knew Takaya did not enjoy promises, because to him, it was just another form of betrayal waiting to happen.

It was a Possessor's life, to live in the moment and die with too much pride. Reincarnation was not always a sure thing, and even if it was, they might not be able to find each other afterwards. It was a sad cycle of death and blindness.

But at this moment, they were living outside of that time, outside of duty, and warfare, and that crushing hopeless void. They would continue to give each other heartbreak like no one else could. They would stumble and say things they didn't mean. They would fight. They would hurt each other. Naoe couldn't promise he wouldn't die and leave Takaya to fend off the heartache, and Takaya couldn't deny he might change one day and be a person that was too duty-bound to finally connect with Naoe…

But while they still could, while they still felt _this_, while they still had something to share, they would fiercely cling to each other.

**The End. **


End file.
